Clan Cero
by A.C. Akasuna
Summary: Sasuke ha vuelto y tras entablar una amistad con Hinata son comprometidos. La invasion a Konoha fue detenida pero Hinata ha tenido que utilizar las tecnicas del clan de su madre. Traicion y promesas rotas. COMPLETO. EPILOGo PARTE 4 Up ADV:ANTI-SAKURA
1. PROLOGO

HOOOOOOOOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!

pues aqui estoy otra vez dejandoles el prologo de una historia espero les guste... algunos capitulos como este tendran letras de musica por q me inspire en ellas o por q namas queria jajaja... espero actulizar cada dos semanas ...aunque como ya voy a hacer mi examen de admision tal vez tarde un poco mas por q aunque no lo creean voy a ESTUDIAR

la pareja principal es SASUHINA... ademas de KibaxIno, TentenxNeji, Kkshix Anko etc etc...

este fic es:

_**A.C. Akasuna**_

los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen...(ya quisiera yo)

-comentarios Tsunade-

(aclaraciones)

* * *

Prologo:

Hay algo mas después de cumplir la venganza… las promesas se cumplen

_**Somewhere I belong/Linkin Park**_

_(When this began)_

_I had nothing to say_

_And I get lost in the nothingness inside of me_

_(I was confused)_

_And I let it all out to find_

_That I'm not the only person with these things in mind_

_(Inside of me)_

_But all that they can see the words revealed_

_Is the only real thing that I've got left to feel?_

_(Nothing to lose)_

_Just stuck, hollow and alone_

_And the fault is my own, and the fault is my own_

Holaaaaa!! Soy Tsunade la quinta Hokage y narrare este pequeño prologo, aquí vamos…

3 años han transcurrido desde que el ultimo de los Uchiha se fue de la aldea, 3 años desde que Naruto se fue a entrenar con Jiraya, 3 largos años en los cuales los equipos Gai, 8,10 y el de la arena también se han esforzado para ser mejores, Gaara es Kasekagen; Neji, Kankuru y Temari ahora son Jounin; los demás son chunin y Naruto es el único genin q queda

Han pasado tantas cosas, Susume Fuma(la ninja de pelo naranja q sale cuando llegan a la mansión de Orochimaru) llego Konoha para convertirse en ninja y le a robado el corazón de Chouji y viceversa, Ino es ninja medico y dejo atrás el enamoramiento q tenia por Sasuke y ahora es novia de Kiba Inozuka extraña pareja pero así se dan las cosas -Mira q enviarlos a tantas misiones juntos dio resultado jaja-, Neji y Tenten formalizaron su relación, Shikamaru aun siendo problemático el asunto tiene una relación con Temari, Shino bueno sigue siendo misterioso lo cual atrajo Yakumo (ex-alumna de su sensei), Lee al parecer esta dejando de lado lo q sentía por Sakura y ahora solo piensa en una chica de Suna, Sakura es una ninja medico pero sigue teniendo la misma personalidad.

_I wanna heal, I wanna feel what I thought was never real_

_I wanna let go of the pain I've felt so long_

_(Erase all the pain till it's gone)_

_I wanna heal, I wanna feel like I'm close to something real_

_I wanna find something I've wanted all along_

Hinata siguiendo el ejemplo de la persona a quien mas admira también ha entrenado mucho y mas desde q su padre le reconoce como una persona fuerte y capaz –lo cual me alegra ya q Hinata es tiene mucho potencial-, pero se a esforzado mucho mas desde q su padre le revelo un secreto acerca de su madre ella era la ultima de un clan del país del hielo, ellos eran especialistas en Jutsus prohibidos de hielo, Hinata no recordaba mucho de su madre solo unas palabras q ella siempre le decía "Tu eres la heredera de una gran capacidad y de un gran poder", Hinata siempre pensó q se refería al poder del clan Hyuga pero cuando su padre le entrego los pergaminos de las técnicas de su madre supo q su madre también se refería al poder de la familia Douji, mejor conocido como el clan 0. Durante estos tres años a trabajado duro para perfeccionar sus nuevas técnicas su primo Neji siempre dice q ella aun siendo un chunin tiene ya la habilidad de un Jounin pero a excepción de sus amigos y su tío nadie le cree ya q Hinata no va a muchas misiones ya q se convirtió en un ninja medico. Al regreso de Naruto ella estaba decidida a decirle lo q sentía por él pero Hinata vio q ese chico q decía q amaba tras 3 años seguía enamorado de su compañera de equipo…Sakura, aunque le dolió ella decidió olvidar ese sentimiento hacia el kitzune.

Mis Jounin no se quedan atrás… a Kakashi comenzó a salir con nada mas ni nada menos que… Anko –jaja también estuve involucrada ellos pelaban por tonterías pero note q se sonrojaban cada vez q se veían así q como mujer q soy tengo mis parejas en mi villa y no descansare hasta q las aya reunido a cada una de ellas así q les di una ayudadita a dos de mis mejores Jounin- Shizune es la q aun teniendo novio no me deja descansar ni un momento, -ese Genma me las pagara Shizune siempre se desquita conmigo cuando él la hace enojar-.

_And I've got nothing to say_

_I can't believe I didn't fall right down on my face_

_(I was confused)_

_Looking everywhere only to find_

_That it's not the way I had imagined it all in my mind_

_(So what am I)_

_What do I have but negativity?_

'_Cause I can't justify the way, everyone is looking at me_

_(Nothing to lose)_

_Nothing to gain, hollow and alone_

_And the fault is my own, and the fault is my own_

__

También tengo q hablar acerca de nuestro querido "desertor", Sasuke Uchiha bueno el mato a Orochimaru y se unió a otros tres tipos llamados: Karin, Suigetsu y Jugo, aun reunido a otros ninjas desertores para encontrar a Itachi Uchiha y matarlo, aunque no tomo en cuenta q Naruto no se daría por vencido para traerlo de vuelta por eso permití q El Equipo Mas Guay de Konoha -estos chicos no se por q les gusta nombra así a su equipo ¡hasta a Shino y Neji les encanta el nombrecito…y adelantándoles un poco próximamente al Uchiha también le va encantar ese nombre!- fuera tras el rastro de Sasuke para traerlo de vuelta a SU aldea. Bueno pues Naruto y los demás lo encontraron 

el rastro de Itachi y supusieron q Sasuke no tardaría en encontrarlo también y supusieron bien ya q encontraron al objetivo de su misión, Naruto le dijo q venia a llevarlo de vuelta y Sasuke tras mucho discutir le dijo q regresaría solo si Naruto lograba derrotarle, así inicio otra pelea entre ellos pero a la mitad de esta llego Itachi y los otros chicos decidieron entretenerlo en lo q Sasuke y Naruto terminaban su pelea, aunque tuvieron algunos problemas cuando se les unieron los chicos q seguían a Sasuke y se volvió un todos contra todos pero esta pelea sirvió ya q Sasuke vio q seguía teniendo personas q valían la pena en su aldea natal mientras todos luchaban recordó lo q Lee le había dicho hace unos momentos cuando el les dijo q cuando derrotara a su hermano se acabaría su deseo por vivir y q importaba si no regresara a Konoha no tenia a nadie q le importara si regresaba o no .. "crees q si no hubiera personas q realmente le importara q regresaras estuviéramos aquí, todos nosotros estamos aquí por q eres nuestro camarada y aunque no te llevaste muy bien con nosotros eso no quita el hecho de q te consideramos un amigo lo suficientemente importante para arriesgar nuestra vidas"

_I will never know myself until I do this on my own_

_And I will never feel anything else until my wounds are healed_

_I will never be anything till I break away from me_

_I will break away, I´ll find myself today_

Esos chicos no… SUS amigos se estaban esforzando por EL, fue cuando el y Naruto se dieron un golpe en la cara se acerca su oreja y le dijo "con un golpe basta dobe regresare a la aldea pero primero tengo q acabar con mi hermano y si seguimos así creo q primero nos matamos nosotros antes q a el" y era cierto sus cuerpos ya casi estaba destrozados Naruto grito a los chicos quienes se alejaron uso dos Rasengan los cuales esquivo no con mucho éxito Itachi y de tras de el Sasuke lo ataco con la espada Kusanagi Itachi pateo a Naruto y mando a volar Sasuke se acerco a Naruto y lo golpeo con una extraña técnica en el sello de Kyuubi Naruto cayo inconciente e Itachi se disponía a llevárselo cuando Sasuke lo ataco se alejaron un poco y el menor de los Uchiha usando sus fuerzas restante uso el Chidori y mato a su hermano

-He aquí el "resumen" de lo sucedido en 3 años y es ahora cuando nuestra historia inicia- Tsunade se sienta en un sillón con unas palomitas y refresco

_I wanna heal, I wanna feel like I'm somewhere I belong_

_Somewhere I belong_

* * *

MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEW DE MI FIC "A NEW LOVE" y agradeceria tambien sus comentarios en este...jajajahasta acepto tomatasos

si hay faltas de ortografia lo siento...tambien haganmelo saber y ademas de q en este fic tmabien voy a introduccir personajes de la saga de relleno

se cuidan y por tomarse la molestia de leer mis estrañas ideas

BYE


	2. Bienvenido

Ya regrese espero les guste el 1 capitulo

**NARUTO NO ME PERTENECE ..**aunque podrian regalarme a Shino y Kiba y Sasuke y Shikamaru y ...ahi le dej o q no acabo

-dialogo-

"pensamiento"

(mis comentarios)

los personajes pueden ser un poco OC

* * *

Capitulo 1: ¡¡Bienvenido!!

Estamos a principios de primavera, desde la entrada de la aldea oculta en hoja solo se árboles frondosos que le dan la bienvenida al Equipo Mas Guay de Konoha que regresan de cumplir exitosamente su misión, como era de esperarse vienen heridos pero solo son dos los q son graves, uno de ellos despierta se da cuenta que va en la espalda del chico perro levanta un poco la mirada logra ver a Konoha, pero sus ojos azules se fijan en la espalda de su amigo Chouji donde se encuentra el ninja que dio muerte al maldito de Orochimaru ese ninja que era el objetivo de su misión el dolor de su cuerpo se hace presente sabe que va a volver a desmayarse pero antes le dirige unas cuantas palabras a su mejor amigo que se encuentra inconsciente…

-Bienvenido a casa… Sasuke-

--

Silencio es lo único que había, algo bastante extraño desde hace una semana ahora el pabellón 2 del hospital de Konoha era el lugar mas ruidoso de la villa ya que en este cuarto estaba en recuperación el "Equipo Mas Guay de Konoha" pero solo a estas horas de la mañana reinaba el silencio por que todos dormían apaciblemente y además siempre antes del amanecer los chicos daban un intermedio a su concierto de ronquidos.

La recuperación de los chicos progresaba bien a excepción del Uchiha el aun se encontraba inconciente la misma Tsunade había atendido a Naruto y a Sasuke pero solo los había sacado del peligro de muerte, la Godaime dejo encargada del tratamiento de todos a Hinata pero Sakura logro que (A.C. desgraciada…lo siento volvamos a la historia) al menos le encargaran a Sasuke… pero ya había pasado una semana y él aun no despertaba.

El silencio en la habitación fue roto por el sonido de la puerta, una silueta femenina entro y camino hacia el final del cuarto checando cada uno de los chicos llego hasta las ultimas camas y vio al rubio q como siempre estaba para todos lados y luego vio al moreno

-Sigue en ese estado- pronuncio con un fino tono de voz –si Sakura no fuera tan terca y dejara que otros lo tratara ya hubiera despertado

--

Dolor acaso su destino era sentirlo siempre, dolor en su mente dolor en su cuerpo…aunque el segundo era ahora el que le importaba por realmente era demasiado, intento mover su mano derecha pero no puedo apenas y pudo mover los dedos, porque rayos no podía moverse. Pero que rayos había ocurrido solo recordaba la pelea que tuvo contra Naruto, los de Konoha y su hermano... pero lo primero en su lista era saber donde estaba así q abrió poco a poco los ojos, le costaba enfocar alcanzaba a ver una silueta en sus manos tenia un rasengan ¿era eso un rasengan?

-¿Naruto?- la persona q estaba enfrente se sobresalto y grito, la extraña energía q tenia en la manos desapareció –"¿esa es una chica?, ¿es Sakura entonces?"- se escucharon varios bostezos y movimientos alrededor de él ya podía ver mejor al parecer estaba en un hospital

-¿Uchiha-san?- dijo con timidez acercándose a él

- ¿Dónde estoy?- esa chica no era Sakura… pero por que su voz se le hizo familiar… definitivamente no era Karin ella era latosa como las chicas de Konoha

-¿Qué sucede Hinata?- pregunto con voz adormilada el chico perro

-¿Hinata-sama se encuentra bien?- Sasuke no entendía nada "esa voces se me hacen conocidas… ¿Hinata? así se llamaba esa chica… también su nombre me es familiar"

-Hai… Uchiha Sasuke ya despertó- se acerco a él y puso la mano en la pared… encendió la luz

-¡¡ ¿Cómo?! Sasuke- kun despertó- un chico cejudo dijo casi gritando

–se encuentra en el Hospital Uchiha-san

-"sus ojos, esos ojos son del Clan Hyuga"

-Hinata debes avisarle a Tsunade-sama- escucho que decía una voz casi alado de el

-"¿Tsunade?... ¿estoy en Konoha?" (A.C. creo que estoy haciendo que Sasuke se vea muy despitado pero es lógico acaba de despertar jaja)

-Hai, Shino- la chica se volteo pero la voz de Sasuke la detuvo

-¿Estoy en Konoha?

-¿por que tanto escándalo? Es muy temprano Hinata-chan- Un rubio de frente a su cama se levantaba perezoso

-Naruto si serás imbecil Sasuke ya despertó- dijeron Chouji y Kiba a la vez

-¿SASUKE?- se levanto e intento caminar pero sus piernas no le respondieron dándole una cita con el suelo pero los brazos de Hinata la cancelo

--POV Sasuke "oye es rápida esta chica"

- Naruto-kun sabes que aun no puedes caminar, Chouji-kun la silla de ruedas por favor

-¿realmente estoy en Konoha?- dijo Sasuke

-si menso, tu mismo nos dijiste que regresarías- dijo Naruto, Sasuke no podía verlo pero eso cambio cuando sintió que alguien acomodaba su cama

-así podrá conversar mejor Uchiha- san- dijo Hinata- voy a avisar a Tsunade-sama enseguida vuelvo chicos

-"¿Uchiha-san? Pero si ninguna chica me ha llamado por mi apeido… ¿Quién es ella?"- Hinata salio de la habitación seguida por las miradas de todos-"a ya me acorde ella es Hyuga Hinata, la unica chica tranquila y linda en toda Konoha…momento, momento ¿como que linda? Ya me empezó a afectar estar otra vez aquí"

-que bueno que recobraste la conciencia Sasuke ya no empezábamos a preocupar- Lee se acerco a Naruto q estaba en la silla a un lado de la cama del Uchiha

-Hasta Tsunade-sama comenzó a pensar q no despertarías- dijo Chouji que se acercaba junto con Shikamaru a los pies de la cama

-Y con lo problemático q fue traerte de vuelta

-jajá pero Shikamaru si lo que mas hiciste fue planear las estrategias- dijo burlón Kiba que se encontraba sentado en la cama de Shino

- pero al menos el piensa Kiba- comento Chouji quien provoco la risa de todos y el enojo de Kiba

Sasuke vio a todos sus amigos, realmente se sentía feliz de regresar.

--

Mientras tanto Hinata había llegado a la recepción del hospital y había pedido q le informaran a la Hokage de Sasuke, inmediatamente ella dio media vuelta para volver al cuarto de los chicos una de las recepcionistas salio del hospital para avisar a la Godaime pero saliendo de este se topo con una pelirosa que ni siquiera dejo terminar al a chica cuando ya se había ido rumbo al cuarto de Sasuke

--

Los chicos ponían al tanto a Uchiha ya que no recordaba bien todo lo sucedido

-así q Karin, Suigetsu y Jugo huyeron-su amigos asintieron- ¿e Itachi?

-a ese lo mandaste directito al infierno Sasuke- dijo el rubio con una gran sonrisa- pero cuando lograste golpearlo con el Chidori te desmayaste

-Naruto tu no viste eso ya estabas inconsciente- murmuro Kiba lo que hizo q a Naruto le salieran miles de gotitas

-jajaja si pero ustedes ya me lo contaron así que es como si lo hubiera visto

-¿seguros que lo mate?

-100 seguros Uchiha- respondió Neji- un equipo de ANBU ya se hizo cargo de su cuerpo

-por fin vengue a mi clan- dijo con melancolía

-bueno, bueno mejor hablemos de otras cosas quieren

-y como de que Naru…- Shikamaru fue interrumpido por Hinata que acaba de llegar

-ya le avise a la…-y también fue interrumpida por una chica de cabello rosa quien prácticamente la había empujado con todo y puerta, pero Hinata recobro el equilibrio

-¡¡SASUKE-KUN!! Que alegría por fin despertaste- grito al momento que aventaba a Neji a Shikamaru junto a Chouji y de paso a Naruto q le dolió hasta los pelos ya que al igual q Sasuke estaban vendados de pies a cabeza, ese rostro de dolor y el grito ahogado del Kitzune al parecer solo paso desapercibido por Sakura

-Naruto-kun este encuentras bien-pregunto Hinata

-Si Hinata-chan- miro con tristeza a la Haruno-"creo que otra vez la atención de Sakura será para Sasuke, no debí de hacerme ilusiones yo sabia que ella nunca lo había dejado de amar creo que mejor me olvido de ella"

-Sasuke-kun que bueno que regresaste no sabes cuanto te extrañe- dijo melosamente y lo abrazo lo cual hizo gritar de dolor al chico

-Uchiha-san- Hinata intento acercar su mano pero Sakura la detuvo

-Hinata ya te dije que no lo toques

-pero lo lastimaste al abrazarlo el aun esta herido

-"Shino tiene razón si no me hubiera abrazado no hubiera gritado y además por que le dijo eso a Hyuga ella no es mi dueña"

-Hinata tiene razón Sakura-chan-murmuro Naruto

-¡¡SHINO, NARUTO CALLENSEN!!- grito Sakura

-SAKURA NO LES GRITES- "esa Sakura cada día me molesta mas, debo tranquilizarme a diferencia de ella yo si controlo mis impulsos"- hazme el favor de respetar a mis pacientes como yo respeto a los tuyos- Sasuke no creía que esa chica tuviera tanto carácter y los otros se sorprendieron era muy difícil que alguien sacara de sus casillas a Hinata (A.C. vamos chica dejale ver su lugar ò.ó)

-¡¡ ¿respetar? Tu ibas a tocar a MI Sasuke eso no es respetar a los pacientes de otro ninja medi…!!- fue interrumpida por Tsunade

-¿QUE PASA AQUÍ? ESTAN EN UN HOSPITAL NO DEBEN GRITAR

-vieja Tsunade usted también esta gritando- Naruto no dijo nada mas ya que Tsunade le había dirigido una de esas miradas de asesina que tenia

-Uchiha por fin despiertas, bien te volveremos a examinar para saber por que tu recuperación a sido tan lenta, Shizune lleva a su cama al imbecil de Naruto y ustedes también regresen a la suya- todos obedecieron

-Tsunade-sensei empezare con su tratamiento ya casi todos los músculos están sanados- dijo Sakura

-Hokage-sama usted me podría decir por que no me puedo mover- a la nombrada le sorprendió la pregunta de Sasuke, según su alumna la recuperación iba bien

-Hinata por favor revísalo con el Byakugan

-Pero Tsunade-sama el es mi paciente

-Sakura debemos hablar, vamos a mi despacho- se encamino a la salida- Shizune dale papel y pluma a Hinata para que apunte lo que vea y cámbiales los vendajes a los chicos

-Hai Tsunade-sama

Shizune le dio las hojas a Hinata y mientras ella le cambia los vendajes a los chicos la Hyuga utilizaba el Byakugan en Sasuke (A.C. sin morbo por que digo con esa técnica 

pueden a través de lo que ellos quieran n.n). Hinata apuntaba mucho y eso le preocupaba al Uchiha

-"porque Hyuga escribe tanto, que tan mal estoy"-vio como la cara de Hinata mostraban preocupación y terror-"¿que pasa? Por que se detuvo"

-Uchiha-san debo entregar esto a Tsunade-sama mas tarde le darán a conocer su estado de salud- le regalo una sonrisa para tranquilizarlo- Shizune-sensei

Sasuke y los demás veían como Shizune checaba los papeles y luego las siguieron con su mirada hasta que salieron del cuarto algo apuradas

-no tienes de que alarmarte a veces Hinata se preocupa de mas

-en eso tienes razón Naruto pero eso la hace ser una de las mejores ninja médicos-dijo Chouji

-y se preocupa mas si se trata de Naruto- soltó Kiba burlándose, pero recibió como respuesta un florero justo a su rostro, provocando la risa de todos nuevamente claro a excepción del club seriedad que solo mostraban una ligera sonrisa

-"debo aceptar que extrañaba esto, Karin y Suitguetsu no me divertían tanto"- pero interrumpió sus pensamientos cuando escucho el murmuro de Shino

-pero Hinata seria de mas ayuda como una ninja normal no como medico- Sasuke alcanzo a ver como Neji asentía levemente a lo dicho por Shino

-"¿que ella seria de mas ayuda en la batallas?... pero si esa chica luce tan débil"

--

Mientras tanto en el despacho de la Hokage del Hospital

-Sakura creí que podrías manejar la situación

-Tsunade-sama claro que puedo, es solo que realmente Sasuke estaba mal

-Naruto llego en las mismas o peores condiciones, y él al menos puede moverse

-si, pero Naruto tiene a Kyubi, Hinata no tiene nada que ver en la rapidez con la que Naruto se a sanado

--"que demonios le pasa, acaso esta celosa. Si se sigue comportando así con Hinata va a terminar por colmarle la paciencia y eso no seria bueno"- pero Hinata solo a reconstruido la red de chakra de Naruto, la red de chakra de Kyubi aun esta dañada en su mayoría así que Naruto esta mejorando gracias a su chakra y al tratamiento de Hinata

-pero Tsunade-sama Hinata es inferior a mi…si me hubiera dejado encargarme de todos le aseguro…

-Sakura tu tienes la misma capacidad que Hinata o que Ino, aunque todas tienen campos en las que son mejores, tu eres mejor para los venenos, Ino en los tratamientos psicológicos y Hinata es mucho mejor en el tratamiento de redes de chakra

-pero Tsunade- sama- unos toquidos en la puerta la interrumpieron

-pase

-trajimos los resultados- Shizune dijo

-ni siquiera puede traer sola los resultados-volvió a murmurar Sakura

-¿y como esta? Ya no hay hemorragias así que debiste tener mejor visibilidad Hinata

-muchos huesos están rotos-informo Shizune- pero lo peor es…-miro a Hinata quien le devolvió la misma mirada llena de preocupación

-¿que es lo peor Hinata?- pregunto desesperada la Hokage (A.C. que le pasa a mi Sasu… ˆ-ˆu a caray yo ya se verdad jaja ya no los interrumpo sigan leyendo)

- por lo poco que vi… ya que se me hizo mas importante infórmale…bueno es que…

-DEJA DE TARTAMUDEAR HINATA Y DINOS YA

-SAKURA DEJA DE GRITARLE- demando la rubia- muestra respeto por tus compañeros y deja de comportarte como si fueras superior a ellos- "hazme caso Sakura, Hinata es paciente pero también un limite"- algunos recuerdos vinieron a la mente de la quinta-"es seguro que si ella pierde la paciencia aunque tengas la misma fuerza sobre 

humana que yo Hinata tiene dones con los cuales seria muy difícil conectarle un golpe"-Hinata interrumpió sus cavilaciones

-lo peor es que la red de chacra de Uchiha-san esta destrozada al menos en un 80

* * *

salio larguito el capitulo ajajja bueno acepto reviews...quejas sugerencias criticas etc

gracias a todos y todas por su reviews especialmente a **DARK-AMY-CHAN, HELENHR, HYUGA-MANDY**

**a DAGORFLY **gracias por el comen sobre mi examen

y a **DANNA-SAMA **por su recomendaciones aqui creo q ya lo modifique ...espero

**TENCHI-UCHIHA** solo puedo estar de acuerdo contigo ...ARRIBA EL ANTI-SAKURA ...ajjaja

* * *


	3. ME QUEDO

Hola otra vez bien pues estoy de vuelta…

Capitulo 2: Me quedo

El estado de Sasuke era grave aun vive porque tuvo la fortuna de que al menos uno de los conductos de chakra de las zonas vitales se encontraba intacto o no totalmente tapado. Sakura volvió a discutir con Hinata y Tsunade por la mejor opción para el tratamiento del chico era la chica de la visión pura pero Shizune se le ocurrió una buena idea con la cual Sakura quedo conforme…Uchiha Sasuke elegiría a su medico

--

"lo asesine, vengue a mi clan…ahora que meta tengo en la vida, regrese a Konoha tal vez podría convertirme en el ninja que siempre quise ser antes de esa noche…pero aunque ellos me hayan dicho que me consideran una amigo y yo también los considero como tal… ¿Por qué me sigo sintiendo tan solo?"- dejo de pensar gracias al cejudo

-¿no creen que se están tardando mucho?

-¿eso es bueno o malo?

-no te preocupes Sasuke- le contesto Chouji- tal vez Sakura le esta gritando a Hinata otra vez

-a lo mejor eso es lo que esta ocurriendo-comento Lee- Sakura-san a estado de un humor con Hinata-chan

-y solo porque Tsunade-sama le encargo nuestro tratamiento a ella y no a Haruno- dijo Shino con su clásico tono

-¿oigan pero Sakura me trata a mi?

-eso es porque ella convenció a la Godaime, ella no quería que otro ninja medico y menos si era una chica te tratara pero que problemática es

-al parecer no quería que le robaran a su novio- comento el adicto a las papitas y Naruto se puso algo triste pero recupero la alegría cuando su mejor amigo aclaro las cosas además de que le recordó lo que a había pensado varias veces desde su regreso a Konoha

-Sakura NO es mi novia y NUNCA lo será, es muy escandalosa y además lo que siente por mi solo es un capricho el cual no le deja ver que hay alguien que realmente la aprecia aunque esa persona- enfatizo lanzadole una mirada a Naruto- no se merece que los desprecie y debería buscar a alguien que le corresponda el sentimiento

-tienes razón ella esta encaprichada contigo- dijo Lee-"eso por mas que me haya dolido ya lo comprendí"- tanto que con tan solo Hinata dirija su mirada a ti ya le esta gritando

- Haruno abusa de la paciencia de Hinata-sama, algunas veces quisiera que no fuera tan tranquila

-tienes razón si Hinata no fuera tan paciente seguro ya le hubiera pateado el trasero a Sakura

-Kiba no digas eso

-Vamos Naruto sabes que es cierto- le dijo Shino- tu mismo lo has comprobado

- a bueno…- a Naruto le salio una gota de sudor en la nunca al recordar aquel percance que había ocurrido hace al menos un mes

_Flash back_

_-vamos Hinata enseñarte los principios del Rasengan y del Futon: Rasen Shuriken es algo muy distinto a pelear contra ti_

_-Naruto-kun es parte de mi enterramiento- le dijo con bastante determinación- si no logro darte un golpe al menos, quiere decir que no estoy preparada para lo que te pedí_

_-vamos Naruto dale una oportunidad a Hinata- pidió Kiba_

_-pero es que solo Sakura-chan es capaz de golpearme- es comentario no solo molesto a Hinata si no también a Kiba y a Shino_

_-"Sakura-chan, por que solo ve a Sakura-chan el no va a reconocer a otras Kunoichis para el solo existe Sakura, porque me enojo si desde que regreso a Konoha entendí que el nunca se fijaría en mi_

_-Naruto ya una vez te pedí que solo confiaras en Hinata- miro a su compañera que estaba sorprendida- muy pocos sabemos del verdadero poder de Hinata así que te pido confíes en ella te aseguro que te sorprendería cuanto a mejorado en estos 3 años_

_-Créenos Naruto, siendo ninja medico Hinata realmente desperdicia su talento el cual seria mas útil en otras cosas…cierto Shino- el nombrado asintió_

_-"chicos ustedes al igual que Neji me han apoyado y me han animado estos 3 años"- apretó su puños-"se que no son los únicos que piensan que desperdicio mi potencial pero el ser ninja medico me ha ayudado para perfeccionar esos jutsus"- levanto la mirada y en sus ojos se reflejaban mucha determinación-"lo voy a lograr, ya lo verán como lo prometimos aquel día seremos los mejores pase lo que pase, enfrentaremos todos los obstáculos que se nos pongan enfrente y ahora el mió es…"- al menos conectarte un golpe, SOLO UN GOLPE NARUTO-KUN- el aludido junto a los otros dos chicos voltearon a verla_

_-Hinata-chan…- Naruto vio el brillo de la determinacion en sus ojos, ese brillo del Byakugan que resaltaba el color lila de sus ojos y ese contorno azul en sus pupilas…-"espera ¿azul?, que es ese brillo azul en el contorno de su pupilas…no sera una nueva técnica jiji…esto se pone interesante"-_

_-vamos Naruto-kun dame la oportunidad, eras una de las personas mas fuertes que conozco así si logro mi objetivo de darte solo un golpe me haré mas fuerte- Hinata entonces se relajo y se ladeo su cara sonriendo estilo Neji- o es que acaso me he equivocado y le tienes miedo hasta alguien como yo_

_-jajaja yo miedo Hinata, claro que no, yo nunca renuncio a un reto eso es parte de mi camino ninja- empuño su mano frente a Hinata-"también cambio en estos años, es mas segura aunque juntarse con estos dos y con Neji le hizo mal ahora hasta hace comentarios con ese humor acido de ellos"- bien prepárate porque será muy difícil que me des un golpe_

_- se que será difícil y mas si no uso mi juuken-se puso en posición estilo taijutsu Hyuga solo que con las manos en puño_

_-entonces yo solo usare taijutsu- se puso en posición y comenzaron a combatir_

_Después de 15 minutos en donde Naruto se vio forzado a utilizar su replica de sombras el chico estaba como unos 5 metros de Hinata incrustado en un árbol que se interpuso en su vuelo se levanto y se limpio la sangre de su labio_

_-me impresionas Hinata creo que debí tomarte enserio desde el principio vaya fue un buen golpe, si me dejas decir mas doloroso que uno de Sakura-chan_

_-gracias Naruto-kun- "estoy mas cerca de mi objetivo voy a controlar ese jutsu a como de lugar solo así abriré ese pergamino"_

_-Felicidades Hinata- Shino puso su mano en el hombro derecho de ella-"diste un paso mas estas fortaleciéndote cada día"_

_-buen golpe Hinata- Kiba coloco su mano en su otro hombro-"pronto controlaras es jutsu, con lo que te explico Naruto y con esta pelea no vas a volver a estar al borde de la muerte por ese jutsu"_

_Fin flash back_

-jaja tal vez tengan razón- dijo algo nervioso Naruto

-a por eso son tan problemáticas las mujeres- Shikamaru se recargo en su brazo- yo prefiero jugar al go (si me equivoque me dicen es que no me acuerdo como se llama) Con ella, me ha puesto en problemas pero no me ha ganado

-¿acaso Hy…?- Tsunade y su acompañante lo interrumpieron antes de que completara su pregunta- "a porque últimamente no me dejan terminar de hablar"

-muy bien Uchiha te diremos tu estado de salud pero antes debes saber las condiciones que han puesto para vuelvas a la aldea, si es que quieres volver

Shizune extendió unos papeles q traía- las condiciones son:

serás degradado a genin

tendrás 2 guardianes que se encargarán de adaptarte a Konoha y te vigilaran

no podrás dejar la aldea, hasta dentro de un año

si dejas otra vez la aldea sin compañía o la traicionas, todo ninja tiene la orden de darte muerte

Tus misiones por 4 meses serán solo clase D Y C, los siguientes 5 hasta el nivel B y al cumplir año podras tener misiones de toda clase. La Hokage podrá modificar esta determinación según lo que ella crea, solo se te pagara el 50 del salario

además de las misiones haras servicio comunitario por 7 meses

-y bien Uchiha-dijo la rubia- ¿aceptas regresar con esas condiciones o no? Y deja de lado la promesa que le hiciste a Naruto

-acepto, quiero quedarme aquí y no es por se lo haya prometido a Naruto- "siempre tuve en mente regresar pero creía que no me darían la oportunidad"

-bueno entonces si te informaremos de tu estado de salud jajaja

-oye Tsunade-nobachan quisiste decir que si no aceptaba no lo ibas a tratar

-pues claro-dijo la Hokage mirandolo- el Hospital solo es para habitantes de Konoha y aliados jajajajajajaja

Todo el cuarto fue cubierto por una niebla azul con blanco (N/A: la niebla esa que sale en el anime cuando todos tienen la boca abierta y los ojos en blanco)

-Sasuke tu estado es deplorable- tomo las hojas que había escrito Hinata- ya no tienes hemorragias internas y tus órganos están bien y aunque tus músculos ya están casi completamente recuperados la razón por la cual no te puedes mover es por que esqueleto esta en muy mal estado

- tu lado izquierdo es el mas dañado, tu brazo y mano están destrozados, casi todas tus costillas fracturas, tu pierna no esta tan grave- le explico Shizune- tu lado derecho por otro lado esta casi intacto, tienes varias fisuras y muy pocas fracturas

-"que no estoy tan grave… que les sucede a estas ESTOY EN PEDAZOS y no estoy tan grave… Hey ustedes escritoras de pacotilla ¿que me odian o que?

-(A.C. y L: como crees Sasu si te queremos con tofo nuestro corazón… ya veras luego por que te rompimos todos los huesos…continuemos con la historia)

-aunque eso no es lo peor- comento la Hokage de manera seria

-abuela Tsunade que seria peor que tener destrozado el esqueleto

-tener destrozada la red de chakra… como tu Naruto

-¿Cómo que destrozada?- pregunto Sasuke- (" y dicen que no me odian son unas ·&)

(-tranquis Sasu ya te dijimos que apreciaras la razón por la cual te hicimos todo esto)

-tus puntos de chakra están tapados (¿Cómo se llaman Takens? O como si alguien nos puede decir se los agradeceromos)- respondió Sakura

-Naruto-kun y usted forzaron mucho su cuerpo y agotaron su chakra, y como se golpearon tanto terminaron por destrozar la red de chakra

-"y ahora que la discusión comience"- pensó Tsunade- ahora Sasuke tu decides quien quieres que sea tu medico-

Sakura estaba ya con cara triunfante estaba segura que la elegiría, Sasuke nunca le hablo a Hinata en la academia

- ¿Sakura o Hinata? Es tu…

-Hinata-corto el moreno-"si mi problema es la red chakra ella tiene el Byakugan seria mas rápida mi recuperación además de que tengo curiosidad por saber si realmente todos lo comentarios que han hecho de ella son verdad"

-pero Sasuke-kun yo tardaría un poco mas pero…-suplico Sakura

-ella tiene el Byakugan es la mejor opción

-"así que solo por mi Byakugan me escogió"- se sonrojo y bajo la mirada al darse cuanta de lo que había pensado-"por que me importa que solo me hay elegido por eso, el no me gusta… es guapo pero no me gusta además el esta con Sakura"

-pero Sasuke-kun…

-ya escogí-"además tengo ganas de conocerla, ella es tranquila, linda, seria y linda… ¿acaso repetí linda? Que rayos me esta pasando"- se sonrojo levemente pero gracias a que su cara estaba cubierta por vendas nadie lo noto- yo quiero a Hinata… bueno si ella acepta- todas las miradas se posaron en la chica

-hai… haré mi mejor esfuerzo para que se recupere antes de los exámenes chunin

-¿exámenes chunin?

-cierto lo exámenes…. Sasuke mas te vale también poner de tu parte para que te recuperes pronto y poder realizar el examen en 2 meses

-Naruto y tú son los únicos genin de nuestra generación- le aclaro Shikamaru

-en dos meses… pero- dudo un momento- Tsunade-sama el examen chunin ¿si lo puedo hacer cuando quiera?

-por supuesto entre mas pronto mejor jajaja

-"Tsunade-sama solo quiere que Sasuke tenga mejores títulos para explorarlo mas y con poca paga"-pensamiento general de todos

-pero ahora que lo pienso le examen chunin solo se puede tomar en grupos de 3 y nosotros solo somos 2

-tendrían que conseguir a otro genin- dijo Neji

-con ustedes are una exepecion podrán tomar el examen siendo un grupo solo los dos su nivel esta muy avanzado para los otros chicos- se dirigió hacia la salida

-¡¡VIEJA TSUNADE AHORA SI VAS A HACER ALGO BUENO!!

-¡¡QUE DIJISTE NARUTO??- lo amenazo con el puño

-nada-murmuro

- bien Hinata a trabajar, Ino debe llegar dentro de poco y Shizune regresara como al medio día… Sakura vamonos tengo una misión para ti

Bueno esperemos le haya gustado...PERO AUN ASI ACEPTAMOS TOMATAZOS Y SUGERANCIAS

Gracias por los reviews a TODAS Y TODOS

NOS VEMOS DENTRO DE DOS SEMANASSSSSSS

SE CUIDAN


	4. L S part 1

Hooolaaa ¿creo q para nosotras dos semanas son dos dias jaja?

bueno nos dimos cuenta que los capitulos estaban saliendo muy largo de hecho este es la primera parte del que originalmente estaba planeado jaja

Dijimos que dentro de dos semanas pero pues teníamos tiempo…mucho poco que hacer asi que esta semana va haber otro capitulo y aquí esta, también de que este capitulo prácticamente es un relleno pero esperemos les guste

Se olvida poner esto NARUTO NO NOS PERTENCE…quisiéramos pero no es posible jaja

-dialogo normal-

"pensamiento"

(Nuestras no gratas intervenciones jaja)

* * *

Capitulo 3: tratamiento

Ya era mas de medio día y gracias a sus amigos ya se había enterado de casi todo lo que había pasado en 3 año en Konoha, desde lo mas obvio ya que lo vio con sus ojos, como que Ino había superado su fanatismo hacia él y que no le había prestado mucha atencion lo que le decía Sai o como el los llamaba "calificativos"(AyL: aunque tampoco es q Sai quiera con ella…minimo en esta historia NO) y ahora era la novia de Kiba, también vio que aun con toda su seriedad Neji estaba feliz con Tenten.

De lo que se entero junto a Naruto fue que su sensei había estado saliendo con alguien esos 3 años, pero que hasta hace poco se había enserio con ella, lo por fin hizo comprender al rubio de las tantas veces que vio a Anko visitando a Kakashi en el hospital

La plática fue interrumpida cuando Hinata e Ino se quedaron con Sasuke para iniciar su tratamiento mientras que Shizune salía al patio con los otros chicos para que hicieran ejercicio. (Son ninjas deben mantener su condición)

Hinata empezó a reconstruir la red de chakra de Sasuke e Ino para que Hinata no se cansara tanto, ya que también tenia que tratar a Naruto, curo las fracturas de las piernas y la Hyuga la de las costillas y después llamo al Uzumaki para tratarlo al cual no tenia muchos daños en la red de chakra de Kyubi así que le pidió a la chica que mejor se enfocara en Sasuke

Los chicos se empezaban a adaptar al echo de que Sasuke había regresado y comenzaban a llevarse bastante bien, los 4 desmadrozos de la Academia (entiéndase por Naruto, Kiba, Shikamaru y Chouji) etiquetaron al Uchiha como parte del club seriedad junto a Neji y Shino.

A Sasuke realmente le sorprendió la buena amiga que podría ser Ino ahora que no era parte de su Fan Club, la chica rubia, la ojiblanca y la chica de los chonguitos pasaron un rato platicando con los chicos.

Al día siguiente dieron de alta a Kiba, Shikamaru, Neji y Chouji a quienes Tsunade los mando directo a misiones, Ino salio a correr con Naruto, Shino y Lee dejando solos a Sasuke y Hinata quien le estaba colocando un yeso en su brazo izquierdo.

-Hyuga- al ser nombrada la chica volteo a verlo- me arde la piel

-eso es por el yeso Uchiha-san

-pero me arde- intento meter uno de sus dedos en el yeso pero lo detuvo la Hyuga

-Uchiha –san si hace eso se va rasguñar la piel y podría también lastimar su hueso

- a pero arde- Sasuke se le quedo viendo queriendo suplicar que hiciera algo para aliviar la comezón pero la chica solo le sonrió (vaya muy rudo el muchacho y no puede con un yeso)

--pero el ardor se te pasara cuando el yeso seque por completo Uchiha-san(A.C.: es tan feo ese ardor cuando te ponen yeso sientes que te quema la piel T.T te comprendo Sasu…Lilith: cállate deja q lean)

--"por que me trata con tanto respeto… realmente es muy diferente a todas chicas de Konoha"- oye Hyuga por que me hablas de usted, tenemos la misma edad, nos conocemos desde la academia…aun que no hablábamos mucho, eres una chica

--y que importa que sea una chica- le corto la Hyuga algo molesta- yo no soy miembro de su club de fans y le agradecería si se lo digiera a su NOVIA Sakura por que ya estoy perdiendo la paciencia con su paranoia- Sasuke ya también molesto se levanto para estar al mismo nivel que la chica

- -SAKURA NO ES, NI FUE, NI SERA MI NOVIA- se tranquilizo a si mismo se sentía muy extraño gritándole a ella- y que bueno que no eres de mi club de fans

-- que bueno que lo entienda- dijo algo a penada-"lo moleste debí de medir mis palabras… estoy perdiendo fácilmente la paciencia últimamente y mas en su presencia… no, no el no tiene nada que ver en mi comportamiento es por la posesiva de Sakura y el cansancio que tengo por mi entrenamiento y los tratamientos…si es por eso"

-- y dale con hablarme de usted- "por que me importa que me trate con tanto respeto, que eso no es lo que me gusta… rayos creo que me golpe la cabeza o algo así en la pelea contra Itachi… pero es que su solo presencia me tranquiliza me recuerda como era antes de todo lo que paso"

-- tu también me llamas por mi apellido- volteo su cara intentado ocultar el sonrojo de su rostro

- "que linda se ve sonrojada…. Y dale Sasuke con lo de linda… ella no te gusta, entiendes NO te gusta… ¿o si?"- realizo la misma acción de la ojiblanca ya que también la sangre empezaba a subir a sus mejillas- yo te llamaría por tu nombre si tu me llamas por el mió

-eso me gustaría Sasuke-kun- el regalo una de sus mejores sonrisas

-a mi también Hinata – sonrojo por parte de los dos- aunque por ahora me gustaría mas que esto me deje de arder –levanto su brazo mostrando el yeso los dos sonrieron

-intentare hacer algo- hizo unos sellos con sus manos y coloco una de ellas en el yeso de Sasuke y sintió frescura al instante- ¿ya esta mejor?

-si… ¿que hiciste?

-na…nada… en es…especial- hacia mucho que no tartamudeaba- quieres que sigamos con el tratamiento- propuso para alejar el tema de conversación sobre la técnica que acababa de realizar el chico aun no muy convencido solo asintió y Hinata continuo reconstruyendo su red de chakra

--

En la noche los que quedaban del Equipo Mas Guay de Konoha (créanlo el nombre se quedo también a Sasuke le agrado) platicaban Naruto molestaba a Shino ya que Yakumo lo había visitado pero Sasuke lo ayudo cambiando el tema

--oye Shino ayer hiciste un comentario sobre Hinata que me intrigo -- Shino solo le dijo secamente cual…no es hablara mucho también verdad pero bueno-- que ella seria mas útil como una ninja de combate y no como medico, es que luce muy débil y frágil… aunque su carácter puede ser duro a veces--lo ultimo lo dijo mas para el

-solo dije la verdad, Hinata para nada es lo que dijiste

-Hinata-chan cuando muestra seguridad en si misma es muy fuerte- dijo Naruto

-cierto ella tiene un gran control de chakra y una defensa igual de impresionante que la Neji

-yo no dudo el buen control de chakra que tiene, si no yo seguiría vendado de cabeza a pies, pero es que hace 3 años ella no destacaba mucho…en nada

-eso fue hace 3 años, tu te hiciste muy fuerte en 3 años ella también- dijo Shino mirándolo- desde los exámenes chunin ella a ganado confianza en si misma y eso le a ayudado a fortalecerse mucho

-ella lucirá frágil, insegura y débil pero no te dejes llevar por apariencias Sasuke-kun te lo digo por experiencia

-tiene razón el cejudo además de que ella me logro golpear con mucha mas fuerza que Sakura- sonrió nervioso Naruto- no vi el enfrentamiento que tuvieron entrenando pero Hinata mando a Lee totalmente inconsciente al hospital y sin usar el Juuken

_Flash back_

_-vamos Hinata-san intente al menos rozarme, creo que eso seria lo máximo que podría hacer- Lee se coloco en su pose de pelea_

_-Lee no la subestimes- le dijo su compañero de equipo- aun sin usar el juuken Hinata-sama es muy poderosa_

_-pero Neji si tu eres el genio de los Hyuga, Hinata-san es mas débil que tu_

_-"yo no soy débil, no lo soy y se lo demostrare"- Neji es el genio pero aun así yo soy la heredera del clan, te venceré Lee-san y te are que reconozcas mi potencial_

_-esta bien no tendré contemplaciones contigo atacare con toda mi fuerza_

_-no le pedí que tuviera contemplaciones Lee-san_

_-Hinata-sama confió en ti, demuéstrele quien es la mejor en Taijutsu de Konoha_

_-¡¡VAMOS HINATA!!- grito alegremente su amiga Tenten_

_-confía en ti- aconsejo el chico bichos_

_-dale una paliza a Lee-le dijo riendo Kiba y Akamaru ladraba_

_A la media hora de combate Lee estaba en el suelo inconsciente_

_-gomen Lee-san me entusiasme mucho- decía la Hyuga arrodillada al chico expandex, Neji lo cargo y se dirigieron al hospital_

_Fin flash back_

-me arrepiento de haberla subestimado y de hacerla enfadar- comento Lee con una gota de sudor en la nuca

-Uchiha- el nombrado volteo a ver a Shino- Hinata ya se esta ganando tu amistad así que yo te aconsejo que no la subestimes… cuando llegue el momento ella va a demostrar su potencial y tu solo debes confiar en ella

-y si la subestimas prepárate para regresar al hospital jajajaja- comento entre risas el rubio

--

En un dojo de los Hyuga aun se encontraba una chica practicando y analizando técnicas de pergaminos que estaban regados por el piso

Bueno como lo dijimos era un relleno

ARIGATO a todos y todas las q se han dado un tiempesito para pasar por aqui especialmente

Danna-sama, Helenhr, Tenchi-Uchiha, BabuBuba, Dark-amy-chan y a

AkiraKatou gracias por la recomendacion

y a Midori-no jaja ya ves te interrumpimos en tu estudio jaja

y nos vemos pronto... jajaja...muy pronto...iremos por coca-cola para enloquecer unpoco mas

BYE SE CUIDAN


	5. LS part 2

como han estado bueno pues nos alegra q les haya gustado el anterior capitulo aun cuando fuera relleno

para este capitulo no va haber mucho humor por q bueno la idea era q se viera otro lado de Sasuke o al menos cuando A.C. penso la idea del capitulo fue asi

este capitulo tambien viene acompañado de la letra de una de la canciones de Linkin park (A.C.: MI GRUPO FAVORITO )

NARUTO NO NOS PERTENECE

-dialogo normal-

"pensamiento"

_cancion_

(NO gratas intervenciones de las autoras)

.--

Capitulo 4: lagrimas del Sharingan

_**No more sorrow/Linkin Park**_

_Are you lost in your lies?_

_Do you tell yourself I don´t realize_

_Your crusade's a disguise?_

_Replaced freedom with fear_

_You trade money for lives_

_I´m aware of what you´ve done_

Al día siguiente otra vez estaban solo los dos, Shino y Lee estaban con Ino que les cambia los vendajes para que ya les dieran de alta y Naruto estaba con Shizune que lo estaba entrenado para que no perdiera condición

La oji blanca le estaba quitando el yeso a Sasuke para tratar la fractura con ninjutsu medico, pero el Uchiha estaba pensando mas en de que platicar con la única chica que se quedaba callada cuando estaba su lado

-Hinata

-dime

-te gusta ser ninja medico

-mmm…pues mas o menos

-como que mas o menos

-es q me hice ninja medico por que en una misión Kiba, Shino y yo salimos gravemente heridos y se me ocurrió que la forma de evitar que pasara otra vez era que yo me hiciera ninja medico para curar sus heridas pero…

-pero que… ahora no te gusta estar siempre detrás esperando a que te necesiten- la chica asintió al sonrojada- ya veo

-el día del examen chunin me jure a mi misma que cambiaria que me haría mas fuerte y que confiaría en mi misma pero…

-sigues siendo débil y te estas convirtiendo en una carga otra vez- completo Sasuke con el tono mas frió de su voz, Hinata se entristeció ella sabia que era verdad lo que había dicho- "la lastime con lo que dije lo puedo ver…por que me duele verla así"

-si aun sigo siendo débil pero no me convertiré en una carga para mis compañeros ya que cuando termine de curar a Naruto y a ti voy a renunciar a los ninja médicos

-pero tienes talento para ser medico

-pero no ayudo como quiero- ya le habia retirado el yeso y ahora solo sujeteba el brazo- Naruto me dio ánimos fue el primero fuera de mi equipo que creyó en mi, que me apoyo-se sonrojo

-"ahora entiendo por que ella no es de mi fastidioso club de fans…a ella le gusta Naruto y ese maldito enamorado de Sakura"- inconscientemente frunció el ceño- así que el primero fue Naruto y esa es una de tus razones por las cuales el dobe te gusta ¿verdad?- Hinata tomo el clásico rojo neon que la caracterizaba en situaciones incomodas como en la que estaba

-"por que me pregunto eso… Naruto me gustaba pero el nunca me va a ver de esa manera"-su cara se ponía mas roja y sus manos que aun sostenían el brazo herido de Sasuke le empezaron a temblar- a…mi…yo…no…Naruto…no- "yo ahora solo lo admiro por que no puedo solo decir eso"- sus manos empezaron a sudar comenzaba a enojarse consigo misma por no poder decir una frase completa- solo lo admiro- su murmuro fue inaudible por el grito que profirió el Uchiha cuando Hinata soltó de un golpe su brazo

-"mi brazo si no estaba echo pomada ahora si, mi brazo mi brazo" T.T- se ve al Inner de Sasuke girando en el suelo sujetando su bracito(aparenta muy bien lo de chico duro verdad)

-gomen Sasuke-kun- tomo su brazo y le aplico ninjutsu medico- lo siento no fue mi intención

-mhmh- "imaginate que hubiese sido su intención, pero aun así no me negó que le gustaba el uzurukatochi, ella se merece algo mejor"-sintió una oleada de rabia pero creyó que fue por lo de su brazo -"Naruto ahora se esta intentando olvidar de Sakura y que tal si ella y el se juntan"-otra oleada de rabia-"por que me da coraje acaso serán celos de que Hinata lo quiere a el y no a mi… ¿yo celoso de Naruto? Por favor eso es una tontería" (me encanta el autoconvencimiento que les estomos poniendo a los personajes)

--

Desde que había llegado a Konoha Sasuke se había esforzado por ser alguien mas sociable se llevaba bien con los chicos quienes iban cada vez que podían, Kakashi fue a visitar a sus dos ex-alumnos a quien Naruto lo interrogo acerca de su noviazgo con la "ninja loca" como se refería a Anko pero habían pasado 4 días Naruto lo habían dado de alta en la tarde y después solo se quedaron Sasuke y Hinata, pero el chico había estado mas serio de lo normal, la oji blanca le preocupaba pero tal vez el moreno no quisiera hablar con ella

El cielo se oscurecía por el atardecer y la tormenta que se avecinaba

-te traje otra manta Sasuke tal vez tengas frió por la tormenta- la puso en la cama en donde Sasuke estaba sentado se dirigió a la venta y cerro las cortinas volteo a verlo- ¿te ocurre algo? Hoy has estado muy serio

-nada-dijo fríamente

-"lo sabia el no quiere hablar sobre lo que le pasa pero aun así me preocupa"- se dirigió hacia la puerta- bueno si algún día quieres hablar sobre lo que te pasa recuerda que ahí estaré para escucharte, buenas noches Sasuke-kun

-"¿por q le importa?, ella no me presiona solo se preocupa"- escucho como la portadora del Byakugan abría la puerta, la vio sonreírle y disponiéndose a irse- espera, ¿podrías acompañarme un rato?

-hai- cerro otra vez la puerta y se sentó de espaldas a él

Comenzó a llover, Hinata solo veía a Sasuke que miraba al suelo

-hace 7 años Itachi masacro a nuestro clan

-"así que por eso estuvo serio todo el día"

- desde ese día solo he vivido para matarlo y hoy me di cuenta que ya no tengo razones para seguir con vida

-te equivocas siempre hay una razón por la cual vivir- le dijo un poco enojada- siempre hay una razón…amistad, un sueño, poder o amor pero siempre hay por que vivir

-no para mi Hinata, durante 7 años he sido un vengador y mi sueño a sido el asesinar a mi hermano y ya lo hice- la miro a los ojos sus ojos negros se veían cristalinos por la lagrimas contenidas- poder ya tengo y lo obtuve por el objetivo que ya no tengo

-entonces sigue viviendo por tus amigos

-¿amigos?... Naruto a sido el único amigo real que he tenido…los otros chicos tal vez me hablan solo por que Naruto se los pidió… y amor no creo que llegue a merecerlo -agacho su cara otra vez

-los chicos no te hablan por compromiso, ellos realmente te aprecian porque eres un compañero…ellos no habrían arriesgado sus vidas solo por que Naruto se los pidiera… tal vez hace 3 años no te relacionaste con ellos pero tenían sus motivos personales para ayudar a Naruto a traer de vuelta al que nombro como su mejor amigo

-siendo así yo no merezco lo que hicieron por mi… por obtener poder traicione mis sueños, a mi mismo, a mi mejor amigo, a mi villa….todo por mi obsesión- unas lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos

-tu no decides si te lo mereces o no- tomo el rostro de Sasuke haciendo que la mirara otra vez- Itachi y tu obsesión por poder murieron hace una semana, deberías crearte nuevas metas o retomar las que abandonaste hace 7 años- le sonrió y seco las lagrimas que recorrían las mejillas del Uchiha- aferrate al único motivo que en este momento puedas ver (T.T)

-soy el único de mi clan ya no me queda familia- intento detener sus lagrimas no quería que lo viera llorar- no todos en la villa me van a recibir como ustedes lo hicieron

-en eso tienes razón… pero para eso vamos a estar tus amigos-tomo su mano en señal de apoyo- y tus familiares no los vas a revivir pero puedes revivir a tu clan por que todo humano se merece el amor y algún día va a llegar esa persona que fue echa para ti… pero para eso debes seguir viviendo no creo que tus madre le gustaría que te rindieras ante la vida…- dejo de hablar ya que sintió como Sasuke se abrazaba de ella y lloraba

Después de 7 años le lloraba a su clan, por fin se estaba desahogando de su sufrimiento, Hinata lo abrazo y le estuvo consolando hasta que Sasuke tranquilizo se acomodo en su cama pero cuando se iba Sasuke la tomo de la mano

-me tengo que ir

-todavía esta la tormenta- no quería que se fuera por primera vez no se sentía tan solo- quédate conmigo…no te vayas

Hinata se sonrojo, ella tampoco se quería ir, no lo quería dejar solo así que se acomodo junto a el

-arigato Hinata-chan- ya si se quedaron ambos dormidos…

_No, no more sorrow_

_I´ve paid for your mistakes_

_Your time is borrowed_

_Your time has come to be replaced_

--

esperamos les haya gustado

GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS Y ESPERAMOS OTROS POCOs JAJAJ ASI Q DENELE CLIK EN EL CUADRITO MORADO Q DICE GO jajaja nn

se cuidan y

nos leyemos en la proxima


	6. los guardianes part 1

The CrAzY SiStErS SaY hI!! ajajaja

Bueno pues ya regresamos otra vez….es la segunda parte del capitulo Los guardianes esperemos les guste… ademas de q en este capitulo hara una pequeña aparición la conciencia de ambos personajes principales

MIsmo formato de siempre las conciencias apareceran en **negritas**

**NARUTO NO NOS PERTENECE**

**A.C. Akasuna **

Capitulo 6: los nombramientos

--

Las personas en el hospital de Konoha estaban algo asustadas por los gritos incoherentes provenientes de un cuarto

-MALDITO NARUTO Y MALDITOS SUS PANTALONES

El chico estaba de muy mal humor

-DEMONIOS COMO VOY A SALIR DE ESTE MALDITO LUGAR

De MUY mal humor

-LOS MIOS ESTAN ROTOS…UN BAKA ESO ES LO QUE ES ESE ZORRO

Apenas eran casi las 9 de la mañana y el Uchiha ya estaba seguro que ese era el peor día de su vida

-"por que no vino, ella me dijo que vendría"- miro por millonésima vez el reloj y la puerta de su cuarto- se suponía que ella me trairia ropa que Neji me presto ya que los malditos pantalones de Naruto me quedan cortos (pues q estaban pensando jaja)… por que esta mas chaparro que yo ese tonto

Suspiro rendido decidió que la mejor opción era ir con Shizune para ver si le podía conseguir algo que ponerse para ir a ver a la Hokage y después se iría comprar ropa así que salio de su cuarto pero algo…bueno mas bien alguien choco contra él y recordemos que el NO estaba de muy buen humor

-¡¡FIJATE POR DONDE VAS ESTUPIDO!!- le grito a la persona pero todo su enojo se fue como si nunca hubiera existido cuando vio quien era

-lo siento es que tengo mucha prisa- le dijo con la cabeza en forma de reverencia

-Hinata

-Sasuke-kun no me di cuanta que eras tú, siento llegar tarde

-pensé que no vendrías

POV SASUKE

-por que le dije eso a mi no me importaba que hubiera venido o no 

**-si claro y por eso estabas de mal humor**

-yo no estoy de mal humor 

**-ya no por que ya viste a Hinata **

-claro su presencia me tranquiliza… momento que rayos acabo de pensar

**-la pura verdad… nada mas ves a la hermosa Hinata y debes admitir que te ablandas**

-no el digas hermosa solo YO puedo hacerlo

**-jaja si serás baka da igual por que yo soy tu consiencia y ya ves que si te gusta Hinata**

-mmm tal vez un poco….momento de cuando acá escucho a mi conciencia

Fin POV

-disculpa es que me quede dormida

POV HINATA

**-a pero que mentirosa eres**

-técnicamente no es una mentira estaba inconsciente que es lo mismo que quedarme dormida

**-pero que no le puedes decir simplemente la verdad**

-NO, no quiero que sepa de mi entrenamiento…además a él no le importaría

**.y si?, si le importa…se han hecho amigos además el un ninja poderoso si le confías tu "secreto" podría ayudarte a mejorar**

-tal vez… lo pensare…digo el realmente no es tan frió como parece ser

**-exacto…el es lindo y te gusta eso ¿verdad?**

-no me gusta….mmm bueno tal vez un poco

Fin POV

- ¿te quedaste dormida?... a Naruto se la creo pero a ti no, así que dime ¿y esas vendas?

-las vendas- intento ocultar sus brazos como pudo olvidar ese pequeño detalle- es que me queme al hacer el desayuno es que lo hice rápido y no…-el ruido de su estomago la interrumpió y claro se sonrojo no era buena para mentir

-¿el desayuno?-pregunto irónicamente- bueno si no me quieres decir no me importa- "vaya y yo que creí tontamente que podía ser su amigo"

-"se molesto…tal vez podría decirle…pero…nada de peros Hinata no tienes nada que perder si se lo dices"- apenas e iba hablar cuando Shizune la interrumpió

-Uchiha por que aun no te has cambiado…Hinata ¿que te paso?- le pregunto al notar sus vendas-"habrá perdido el control de ese jutsu otra vez"

-Shizune-sensei yo tengo la culpa de que Sasuke-kun no este listo se me hizo tarde y yo traigo la ropa que Neji le presto

-a esta bien…Hinata puedo hablar contigo mientras que Sasuke se cambia

-Hai- le entrego la mochila a Sasuke y fue al cuarto contiguo con su sensei ya se daba una idea de lo que quería hablar con ella

Pasa un rato Hinata ya le había dicho sus planes mientras que Shizune iniciaba el tratamiento

-así que quieres renunciar

-hai

-vaya hasta que te decidiste- la Hyuga puso cara de ¿Qué?- yo te acepte como mi alumna para instruirte como ninja medico pero debo de aceptar que pensaba como Neji o Kurenai

-usted también Shizune-sensei

-hai… te vi entrenar con Kiba y Shino además de que Tsunade-sama me comento sobre las técnicas de hielo que estas aprendiendo

-¿por que nadie intento seriamente de convencerme?... ¿porque no se negó en ser mi sensei?

-por que tu debías decidir…además de que ser entrenada como ninja medico te ayudo a tener mas capacidad y control de chakra

-"mi decisión… es como lo que hizo mi padre me trataba con indiferencia para que me esforzara en mi entrenamiento, el me hizo forjar mi carácter y mis metas por mi misma…algo que no pudo hacer él…me hicieron sentir como basura pero por eso tengo un carácter mas resisten aun inseguro pero fuerte" (A.C.:eso es lo q yo pienso de la relación Hinata Hiashi)

-Hinata yo no quisiera dejar de ser tu sensei- la ayudante de la quinta termino de curar sus brazos

-pero si ya no soy un ninja medico usted…

-sabes yo tengo mas habilidades que las de ninjutsu medico podría enseñarte un par de cosas- la castaña le sonrió-claro si tu quieres

-¿se puede hacer eso?... pero ¿y Kurenai sensei?

-ella no dejaría de se tu sensei ya que ella es parte de tu equipo…yo te enseñaría solo a ti- Shizune adopto una postura algo melancólica-"le tomado mucho aprecio… no quisiera que se viera forzada a usar ese jutsu y que muriera por la falta de chakra al usarlo"- Hinata no quiero que a la 5 vez que perdieras el control de ese jutsu no solo afecte tus brazos ya que podría…

-costarme la vida-miro sus manos que ya tenían su color normal

-hai… para controlarlo no solo requieres control mental si no una mayor cantidad de poder del que ahora tienes…por eso quisiera ayudarte

-hai Shizune-sensei usted me ayudo mucho con mi chakra estos años yo tampoco quisiera de dejar de ser su alumna

-entonces seguiremos entrenando juntas, ahora vamonos que ya es tarde

-"una mayor cantidad de chakra… mas poder eso es lo necesito….lo que deseo"

Salieron del cuarto y se toparon con Sasuke quien ya se dirigía a donde ellas se encontraban, salieron del hospital en dirección al despacho de la Hokage, el chico miro interrogantemente a Hinata, ella se encontraba inmersa en sus pensamientos pero sus ojos reflejaban tal determinación que no se explicaba de donde había salido

-"por que Shizune-san le dijo que necesitaba mas poder… ¿que es lo que esta haciendo Hinata que le puede costar la vida? Acaso lo que alcance a escuchar tiene alguna relación con las vendas que tenia en los brazos y con esa técnica que utilizo en mis brazos"

--

En el despacho de la Hokage ya se encontraban todos los que estarían involucrados con el caso de Sasuke y algunos colados: Los consejeros, Ibiki, Uzuki (ANBU de pelo morado), el papa de Shika, Genma, Gai, Kakashi, Anko, Sai y Jiraya

-disculpe la tardanza Tsunade-sama

-no importa…pasen

-Hai- Shizune entro seguida de Sasuke y Hinata quien le sorprendió saber que también TENIA que estar en esa junta…la castaña se situó alado de su futuro esposo Genma

-bien ahora que ya estamos todos, se te informara quienes son tus guardianes y todo lo demás- dijo la Hokage

-"seria feliz si no dice Ibiki y Gai, por favor que no diga esos dos"

-bien, Ibiki y Uzuki Son los que están a cargo tuyo por parte de ANBU, además de tu nuevo compañero de equipo Sai- la rubia señalo a los nombrados - y tu servicio comunitario serán las tareas que te asigne Genma o Gai dependiendo de quien no este en misión

-¿y cual seria el horario de eso?- pregunto el Uchiha

-serán los lunes, miércoles y viernes- le respondió Genma

- iniciando pasado mañana y te reportaras conmigo- continuo Gai con su clásica pose de chico guay

-tus guardianes fueron decididos por diferentes personas-volvió a intervenir Tsunade- los consejeros y yo escogimos al primero que es Hatake Kakashi...realmente quiero que no te sientas muy presionado así que tu sensei parecía ser una buena opción

-"pues si es buena opción pero que no entendieron que si me quiero quedar aquí"

-te volveras a integrar al equipo en el que esta Naruto, Sai y Sakura - le dijo el ninja copia- ya veremos como nos la arreglamos con el pequeño detalle de que somos 5

-bueno la segunda es de tu edad y es una representante de los clanes de la villa -señalo al papá de Shikamaru

-"momento dijo segunda… va a ser una chica no por favor que tal si es Sakura si no creo que la pueda soportar como compañera de equipo, ahora como mi guardián, ella es tan posesiva tan escandalosa no, no, no"

-los jefes de los clanes elegimos a esta chica por que al parecer te llevas bien con ella y por muchas mas razones- explico el padre de Shikamaru- bueno tu segunda guardián es Hinata heredera del clan Hyuga

-¿¿Qué?? O.O- gritaron al unisono Sasuhina

Los dos chicos estaban muy sorprendidos pero al parecer le agradaba la idea

Primero q TODO les agredesemos un BUEN su apoyo y pues que les parecio la segunda parte... la ibamos subir el lunes de esta semana pero se nos olvido

Lilith: A A.C. SE LE OLVIDO

A.C.: CALLA!!ò.ó... es q me quede dormida jajaja n.nº

Lilith: a es lo mismo

A.C.: este...lo que digas... gracias a TODAS Y TODOS POR SUS REVIEWS

Lilith: y esperemos q sigan leyendo nuestra historia

A.C.: NOS LEYEMOS PRONTO

SE CUIDAN


	7. los guardianes part 2

The CrAzY SiStErS SaY hI!! ajajaja

Bueno pues ya regresamos otra vez….es la segunda parte del capitulo Los guardianes esperemos les guste… ademas de q en este capitulo hara una pequeña aparición la conciencia de ambos personajes principales

MIsmo formato de siempre las conciencias apareceran en **negritas**

**NARUTO NO NOS PERTENECE**

**A.C. Akasuna y Lilith Uzumaki**

Capitulo 6: los nombramientos

--

Las personas en el hospital de Konoha estaban algo asustadas por los gritos incoherentes provenientes de un cuarto

-MALDITO NARUTO Y MALDITOS SUS PANTALONES

El chico estaba de muy mal humor

-DEMONIOS COMO VOY A SALIR DE ESTE MALDITO LUGAR

De MUY mal humor

-LOS MIOS ESTAN ROTOS…UN BAKA ESO ES LO QUE ES ESE ZORRO

Apenas eran casi las 9 de la mañana y el Uchiha ya estaba seguro que ese era el peor día de su vida

-"por que no vino, ella me dijo que vendría"- miro por millonésima vez el reloj y la puerta de su cuarto- se suponía que ella me trairia ropa que Neji me presto ya que los malditos pantalones de Naruto me quedan cortos (pues q estaban pensando jaja)… por que esta mas chaparro que yo ese tonto

Suspiro rendido decidió que la mejor opción era ir con Shizune para ver si le podía conseguir algo que ponerse para ir a ver a la Hokage y después se iría comprar ropa así que salio de su cuarto pero algo…bueno mas bien alguien choco contra él y recordemos que el NO estaba de muy buen humor

-¡¡FIJATE POR DONDE VAS ESTUPIDO!!- le grito a la persona pero todo su enojo se fue como si nunca hubiera existido cuando vio quien era

-lo siento es que tengo mucha prisa- le dijo con la cabeza en forma de reverencia

-Hinata

-Sasuke-kun no me di cuanta que eras tú, siento llegar tarde

-pensé que no vendrías

POV SASUKE

-por que le dije eso a mi no me importaba que hubiera venido o no 

**-si claro y por eso estabas de mal humor**

-yo no estoy de mal humor 

**-ya no por que ya viste a Hinata **

-claro su presencia me tranquiliza… momento que rayos acabo de pensar

**-la pura verdad… nada mas ves a la hermosa Hinata y debes admitir que te ablandas**

-no el digas hermosa solo YO puedo hacerlo

**-jaja si serás baka da igual por que yo soy tu consiencia y ya ves que si te gusta Hinata**

-mmm tal vez un poco….momento de cuando acá escucho a mi conciencia

Fin POV

-disculpa es que me quede dormida

POV HINATA

**-a pero que mentirosa eres**

-técnicamente no es una mentira estaba inconsciente que es lo mismo que quedarme dormida

**-pero que no le puedes decir simplemente la verdad**

-NO, no quiero que sepa de mi entrenamiento…además a él no le importaría

**.y si?, si le importa…se han hecho amigos además el un ninja poderoso si le confías tu "secreto" podría ayudarte a mejorar**

-tal vez… lo pensare…digo el realmente no es tan frió como parece ser

**-exacto…el es lindo y te gusta eso ¿verdad?**

-no me gusta….mmm bueno tal vez un poco

Fin POV

- ¿te quedaste dormida?... a Naruto se la creo pero a ti no, así que dime ¿y esas vendas?

-las vendas- intento ocultar sus brazos como pudo olvidar ese pequeño detalle- es que me queme al hacer el desayuno es que lo hice rápido y no…-el ruido de su estomago la interrumpió y claro se sonrojo no era buena para mentir

-¿el desayuno?-pregunto irónicamente- bueno si no me quieres decir no me importa- "vaya y yo que creí tontamente que podía ser su amigo"

-"se molesto…tal vez podría decirle…pero…nada de peros Hinata no tienes nada que perder si se lo dices"- apenas e iba hablar cuando Shizune la interrumpió

-Uchiha por que aun no te has cambiado…Hinata ¿que te paso?- le pregunto al notar sus vendas-"habrá perdido el control de ese jutsu otra vez"

-Shizune-sensei yo tengo la culpa de que Sasuke-kun no este listo se me hizo tarde y yo traigo la ropa que Neji le presto

-a esta bien…Hinata puedo hablar contigo mientras que Sasuke se cambia

-Hai- le entrego la mochila a Sasuke y fue al cuarto contiguo con su sensei ya se daba una idea de lo que quería hablar con ella

Pasa un rato Hinata ya le había dicho sus planes mientras que Shizune iniciaba el tratamiento

-así que quieres renunciar

-hai

-vaya hasta que te decidiste- la Hyuga puso cara de ¿Qué?- yo te acepte como mi alumna para instruirte como ninja medico pero debo de aceptar que pensaba como Neji o Kurenai

-usted también Shizune-sensei

-hai… te vi entrenar con Kiba y Shino además de que Tsunade-sama me comento sobre las técnicas de hielo que estas aprendiendo

-¿por que nadie intento seriamente de convencerme?... ¿porque no se negó en ser mi sensei?

-por que tu debías decidir…además de que ser entrenada como ninja medico te ayudo a tener mas capacidad y control de chakra

-"mi decisión… es como lo que hizo mi padre me trataba con indiferencia para que me esforzara en mi entrenamiento, el me hizo forjar mi carácter y mis metas por mi misma…algo que no pudo hacer él…me hicieron sentir como basura pero por eso tengo un carácter mas resisten aun inseguro pero fuerte" (A.C.:eso es lo q yo pienso de la relación Hinata Hiashi)

-Hinata yo no quisiera dejar de ser tu sensei- la ayudante de la quinta termino de curar sus brazos

-pero si ya no soy un ninja medico usted…

-sabes yo tengo mas habilidades que las de ninjutsu medico podría enseñarte un par de cosas- la castaña le sonrió-claro si tu quieres

-¿se puede hacer eso?... pero ¿y Kurenai sensei?

-ella no dejaría de se tu sensei ya que ella es parte de tu equipo…yo te enseñaría solo a ti- Shizune adopto una postura algo melancólica-"le tomado mucho aprecio… no quisiera que se viera forzada a usar ese jutsu y que muriera por la falta de chakra al usarlo"- Hinata no quiero que a la 5 vez que perdieras el control de ese jutsu no solo afecte tus brazos ya que podría…

-costarme la vida-miro sus manos que ya tenían su color normal

-hai… para controlarlo no solo requieres control mental si no una mayor cantidad de poder del que ahora tienes…por eso quisiera ayudarte

-hai Shizune-sensei usted me ayudo mucho con mi chakra estos años yo tampoco quisiera de dejar de ser su alumna

-entonces seguiremos entrenando juntas, ahora vamonos que ya es tarde

-"una mayor cantidad de chakra… mas poder eso es lo necesito….lo que deseo"

Salieron del cuarto y se toparon con Sasuke quien ya se dirigía a donde ellas se encontraban, salieron del hospital en dirección al despacho de la Hokage, el chico miro interrogantemente a Hinata, ella se encontraba inmersa en sus pensamientos pero sus ojos reflejaban tal determinación que no se explicaba de donde había salido

-"por que Shizune-san le dijo que necesitaba mas poder… ¿que es lo que esta haciendo Hinata que le puede costar la vida? Acaso lo que alcance a escuchar tiene alguna relación con las vendas que tenia en los brazos y con esa técnica que utilizo en mis brazos"

--

En el despacho de la Hokage ya se encontraban todos los que estarían involucrados con el caso de Sasuke y algunos colados: Los consejeros, Ibiki, Uzuki (ANBU de pelo morado), el papa de Shika, Genma, Gai, Kakashi, Anko, Sai y Jiraya

-disculpe la tardanza Tsunade-sama

-no importa…pasen

-Hai- Shizune entro seguida de Sasuke y Hinata quien le sorprendió saber que también TENIA que estar en esa junta…la castaña se situó alado de su futuro esposo Genma

-bien ahora que ya estamos todos, se te informara quienes son tus guardianes y todo lo demás- dijo la Hokage

-"seria feliz si no dice Ibiki y Gai, por favor que no diga esos dos"

-bien, Ibiki y Uzuki Son los que están a cargo tuyo por parte de ANBU, además de tu nuevo compañero de equipo Sai- la rubia señalo a los nombrados - y tu servicio comunitario serán las tareas que te asigne Genma o Gai dependiendo de quien no este en misión

-¿y cual seria el horario de eso?- pregunto el Uchiha

-serán los lunes, miércoles y viernes- le respondió Genma

- iniciando pasado mañana y te reportaras conmigo- continuo Gai con su clásica pose de chico guay

-tus guardianes fueron decididos por diferentes personas-volvió a intervenir Tsunade- los consejeros y yo escogimos al primero que es Hatake Kakashi...realmente quiero que no te sientas muy presionado así que tu sensei parecía ser una buena opción

-"pues si es buena opción pero que no entendieron que si me quiero quedar aquí"

-te volveras a integrar al equipo en el que esta Naruto, Sai y Sakura - le dijo el ninja copia- ya veremos como nos la arreglamos con el pequeño detalle de que somos 5

-bueno la segunda es de tu edad y es una representante de los clanes de la villa -señalo al papá de Shikamaru

-"momento dijo segunda… va a ser una chica no por favor que tal si es Sakura si no creo que la pueda soportar como compañera de equipo, ahora como mi guardián, ella es tan posesiva tan escandalosa no, no, no"

-los jefes de los clanes elegimos a esta chica por que al parecer te llevas bien con ella y por muchas mas razones- explico el padre de Shikamaru- bueno tu segunda guardián es Hinata heredera del clan Hyuga

-¿¿Qué?? O.O- gritaron al unisono Sasuhina

Los dos chicos estaban muy sorprendidos pero al parecer le agradaba la idea

Primero q TODO les agredesemos un BUEN su apoyo y pues que les parecio la segunda parte... la ibamos subir el lunes de esta semana pero se nos olvido

Lilith: A A.C. SE LE OLVIDO

A.C.: CALLA!!ò.ó... es q me quede dormida jajaja n.nº

Lilith: a es lo mismo

A.C.: este...lo que digas... gracias a TODAS Y TODOS POR SUS REVIEWS

Lilith: y esperemos q sigan leyendo nuestra historia

A.C.: NOS LEYEMOS PRONTO

SE CUIDAN


	8. al aire no dejes q la aparencias part 1

Hola

Gracias por sus reviews a Tenchi-Uchiha, Hyuga-Hikari, Dark Amy-chan, Danna-sama, AkiraKatou, Xiqui, Midori No, Helenhr, Babu Buba y muchas más.

Esperemos les guste el capitulo…. Jajaja también es otro capitulo partido en 2 jajaja

Mismo formato

NARUTO NO NOS PERTENCE

Capitulo 7: renuncia

Caminaban por las calles de Konoha, en busca de un local para almorzar no habían platicado mucho desde que dejaron el despacho de la Hokage

Hinata se sentía muy extraña ya que la habían nombrado guardiana de Sasuke Uchiha… y eso implicaba varios asuntos que a ella no le agradaban mucho y mas por la resiente amistad que había nacido entre él y ella

_Flash back_

_-eso es todo, se pueden retirar menos Hinata- solo se quedaron Tsunade, Shizune y la Hyuga_

_-para q me necesita Tsunade-sama_

_-no te preocupes Hinata no te voy a poner a trabajar en tu día libre… bueno técnicamente- lo ultimo lo dijo mas para si- lo que pasa es que te quiero darte a conocer lo que implica ser la guardiana de Sasuke_

_-va a ser un poco duro Hinata… por que…este- Shizune no sabia como decirle eso a su alumna había notado que ellos se llevaban bien… de echo había notado que ella era la única chica que a Sasuke le agradaba y además que lo hacia sonreír al estilo Sasuke pero sonreía_

_-Hinata tu no solo tienes la responsabilidad de adaptarlo, de hacer que no le tome importancia a comentarios que puedan decir y de hacerlo sentir bien en su aldea natal… si no que en dado caso que algo salga mal Kakashi y tu son lo que inmediatamente tendrían la misión de darle muerte_

_-¿matarlo?-la rubia asintió, la oji blanca estaba horrorizada ella no podría…y no solo por que se consideraba débil si no por que el ahora era su amigo_

_-pero solo si salen mal las cosas- le dijo Shizune intentando reconfortarla- yo confió en que le ayudaras a que nunca mas vuelva ni pensar en dejar Konoha_

_-hai- "es cierto si le ayudo a adaptarse yo no tendría que asesinarle"_

_- y creo que también tendrías que retirarte unos meses del hospital_

_-a Tsunade-sama de eso Hinata tenia algo que hablar con usted…a mi ya me lo comento y yo estoy de acuerdo_

_-Tsunade-sama yo…bueno…-realmente estaba nerviosa- quisiera retirarme de la medicina ninja por que quiero enfocarme en ser una Kunoichi como Anko-sensei o Kurenai-sensei_

_-pero Hinata ¿estas segura de tu decisión?_

_-hai_

_-esta bien-"por fin a tomado la seguridad de demostrar su potencial…creo que estar con el Uchiha pueda ayudarle un poco mas jaja"_

_Fin flash back_

Bien ya no podía soportar el silencio…bueno el silencio le gusta pero cuando estaba cercas de ella no

-Hinata-chan que es lo que quería Tsunade-sama?

-pues decirme lo que debo de hacer como tu guardiana

- pero si tan solo se supone que deben hacerme sentir cómodo…bueno eso es lo que me dijo Kakashi-sensei

-mmm si solo eso…hacerte sentir cómodo- bajo su mirada nerviosa y triste-"pero también esta el hecho de asesinarte si pasa algo"- pero también me tarde por que tenia que informarle a Tsunade-sama otra cosa

-¿y se puede saber que?

-que me retiro del entrenamiento de ninja medico- el chico se detuvo en seco

-¡¡ ¿Qué?! Pero si eres una excelente medico… soy la prueba viviente de ello te llevo menos de 2 semanas sanarme de todas mis heridas

-gracias por lo de excelente Sasuke-kun- se sonrojo – pero quiero estar con mis amigos, quiero luchar junto con ustedes y llegar a cumplir la meta que nos planteamos Shino, Kiba y yo cuando nos convertimos en un equipo

-así que quieres ser una kunoichi fuerte

-hai

-que bien por ti… así podré confirmar lo que dicen de ti-lo ultimo lo murmuro para si mismo

-¿que dijiste Sasuke-kun?

-nada…oye y ¿donde vamos a desayunar?

-pues como a ti no te gustan las cosas dulces y el Ichiraku esta muy lejos… que te parece el "Konoha Frutal" - Sasuke solo asintió

Caminaron un rato y luego entraron a un puesto decorado sencillamente casi como un clásico puesto de te, ordenaron un plato cada uno con su fruta preferida, te y unas galletitas de avena

-este puesto no estaba aquí hace 3 años verdad

-no, lleva menos de un año los dueños lo pusieron para que los shinobis comieran cosas saludables

-ya veo- tomo un poco de su te- oye ¿segura que no tienes nada que hacer hoy? Es que no tienes que acompañar solo por que Kakashi lo dijo

-pues solo tenia que verme con los chicos al medio día

-no quiero ser una molestia y además la villa no ha cambiado mucho y yo solo quiero comprar ropa y limpiar mi departamento

-no es ninguna molestia Sasuke-kun, si quieres puedo ayudarte a limpiar tu departamento pero si tu quieres estar solo pues…

- no, de echo me vendría bien tu ayuda

-¿enserio?

-si –"se va ha ver con Shino y Kiba tal vez vayan a entrenar asi que seria una gran oportunidad para comprobar su fuerza"- sonrió para si mismo- pero con una condición

-¿condición?... ¿y cual seria?

-que me dejas acompañarte a ver Shino y Kiba

-esta bien- "para que quiere ir, solo íbamos a entrenar…tal vez tenga algo decirles o quiera entrenar con nosotros"

--

En el bosque 4 ninjas regresaban a casa de su misión

-ya casi llegamos a Konoha- dijo el heredero del clan Nara

- nos tardamos mas del tiempo estimado en la misión- comento Sai

-la Hokage nos reprenderá así que apresurémonos-dijo el Inuzuka

-hai- dijeron al unísono y incrementaron la velocidad

-"un poco mas y veré a Sasuke-kun sin la molesta presencia de Hinata o Naruto… ya veras te demostrare cuando te extrañe y cuanto te amo"- iba pensando Sakura mientras intentaba seguirles el paso a los chicos

--

En Konoha un chico salía de los probadores de una tienda de ropa

-esta no me quedo Hinata-

La nombrada volteo hacia Sasuke pero aparto inmediatamente la mirada con un cara al rojo neon al notar que el chico no traia playera y aunque ella fue la que lo trato en el hospital ella jamás lo vio sin playera

-que tal si te pruebas esta- Hinata le extendió una playera azul marino con cierre y bordes negros y el Uchiha la tomo

-ahora vuelvo- entro nuevamente al probador- "definitivamente se ve mas linda sonrojada"

-"que abdomen tiene…no, no, yo no soy como esa chicas superficiales que solo se fijan en el físico…pero hay que aceptar que es muy atractivo"

-esta me gusta- la chica vio a Sasuke salir del probador con la playera la cual traía con el cierre abrochado hasta la boca del estomago dejando ver casi lo mismo que su antigua yukata y unos pantalones negros del mismo largo que sus anteriores

-se te ve bien Sasuke-kun- dijo algo avergonzada la ojiblanca era la primera vez que le hacia un cumplido a un chico que no fuera Neji, Shino o Kiba que eran como sus hermanos

-definitivamente tienes buen gusto- "aunque en chicos no…mira que gustarte el zorro y no yo…hey por que pensé eso, aunque Naruto es agradable y amigable y yo no tal vez por eso a ella el gusta él…pero a mi que me importa... ¿o si me importa?"

-"se ve muy atractivo…ahora entiendo por que tiene tantas chicas detrás de él con todas ellas el nuca se fijaría en mi…pero y a mi que me importa que se fije en mi… ¿o si me importa? -- (vaya estoy chicos ya hasta piensan igual jaja)

Después de que el portador del Sharingan compro pantalones, shorts, 2 playeras iguales a las que Hinata escogió, otras sin y con mangas, de maya, guantes, una mochila para las misiones y otra para kunais, un par de sandalias, otro protector, ropa interior, un poco de ropa casual, un suéter y un abrigo… además de que pidió les bordaran el emblema de los Uchiha (salio peor que una chava con la tarjeta de crédito de su papá) decidieron ir a comprar lo que iban a necesitar para limpiar el departamento

Hinata iba saliendo de la tienda de ropa con unas pocas bolsas que tras mucho insistir Sasuke accedió a que ella ayudara a cargarlas en cuanto estuvo fuera y Sasuke salía ella aventó a este hacia el interior otra vez

-hola Hinata- le saludaron Sai, Shikamaru y Kiba quienes iban corriendo- nos vemos al medio día Hinata-le grito a lo lejos el ultimo

-Hai- grito y luego sonrió a Sakura que justo pasaba enfrente de ella con cara de pocas amigos pero a Hinata no le importo

-¿Oye por que me aventaste?- le dijo enojado Sasuke

-a…pues…es que- no el podía decir que fue lo un impulso al ver cercas a Sakura eso seria como si ella no quisiera que viera a su compañera de equipo- creí que no querías ver a ella…por los comentarios que a veces hacías en el hospital

-tienes razón definitivamente no me quería topar con Sakura-viendo hacia la dirección que le señalaba Hinata

….

A.C.: creo q salió medio aburridon… o yo soy la que ando aburrida…no lo se… bueno pues en el capitulo anterior me llamo la atención el review de AkiraKatou y debo decir no te equivocas del todo...pero tambien podrias estar muy lejos del final para Naruto pero el tiempo lo dira...aunque eras la primera que nos hace saber acercas de sus sospechas acerca de Naruto

Lilith: MI NARU MERECE ALGO MEJOR

A.C.: se se... lo vuelvo a repetir aun no se lo que pasara con Naruto...mejor cambio de tema.

Lilith: ...

A.C.:jaja sobre el titulo de el capitulo "Al aire... no dejes que las aperiencias te engañes" en el proximo capitulo Hinata nos dara a conocer el significado de el titulo jajaja

Lilith: mientras tnato se cuidan

A.C.: y nos leyemos pronto****


	9. al aire no dejes q la aparencias part 2

OHAYO!!

Ya regresamos con otro capitulo de esta historia

A.C.: lo siento mucho por no haber actualizado como por un mes creo pero es que tuve que tomarme una semana completa para prepararme para mis exámenes de admisión que duraron otra semana y luego esta semana me sacaron mis muelitas de juicio ToT y pues estuve todo los días desparramada en mi sillón viendo tele, dibujando y escribiendo para poder estar actualizando en vacaciones… pero eso creo que a ustedes no les interesa jajaja

Bueno en este capitulo va haber una mini pelea… y me estado preguntando a mi misma si no debería cambiar la categoría…es que creo que ya casi no escribo cosas algo chistosas… de hecho estoy en baja moral creo que no escribo muy bien que digamos

Ya mejor las dejo de aburrir con tantas cosas que ni al caso y las dejo con otro capitulo de "Clan Cero"

Mismo formato

**NARUTO NO NOS PERTENECE**

**Capitulo 8: al aire… no dejes que las apariencias te engañen**

Ya casi era medio día así que llevaron todo hacia el departamento de Sasuke y se dirigieron al campo de entrenamiento donde ya se encontraban Kiba y Shino, que acaba de llegar de su misión con Ino y Tenten

-hola chicos ¿Cómo les fue en sus misiones?

-Hola Hinata, Sasuke. Nos fue bien, a Shino se le complicaron un poco las cosas pero al parecer no los hirieron

-me alegra- sus compañeros le sonrieron ellos sabían cuanto se preocupaba por los dos- y espero que en nuestras futuras misiones no salgan lastimados por que ya no tendrán medico ninja

-¿Cómo?- pregunto Shino

-en la mañana renuncie a los ninja médicos

-¡¡ ¿QUE HICISTE QUE?!- gritaron al mismo tiempo los dos

-creí que les alegraría que renunciara

- Hina si nos alegra pero no queríamos que renunciaras por nosotros

-no lo hice por ustedes, fue mi decisión quiero cumplir mi meta y nuestro sueño de ser el mejor equipo de rastreo y persecución

-"¿Qué quieren ser que?, vaya ellos hasta tienen un sueño en común…a diferencia de nosotros"- los pensamientos del Uchiha se vieron interrumpidos por el gritón de Kiba

-¡¡HINA NO SABES CUANTO NOS ALEGRA QUE DIGAS ESO!!- la abrazo con tanta fuerza que Hinata casi se pone azul y Sasuke puedo notar que el chico bichos tenia una gran sonrisa

-"es la primera vez que no entiendo de lo que están hablando… y como que Inuzuka ya la abrazo mucho tiempo y por que rayos le dicen Hina"- sentía como hervía su sangre de coraje-"por me siento tan enojado ellos son sus compañeros no hay por que estar celoso…PERO QUE RAYOS PENSE yo no estoy celoso no lo estoy"- y se siguió repitiendo eso hasta que Shino corto la demostración de alegría y cariño entre los tres

-creo que en vez de entrenar deberíamos de ir a celebrar lo de Hina

-Shino-kun no creo que pueda prometí a Sasuke-kun que le ayudaría a limpiar su departamento

-no hay problema yo puedo solo

-claro que no una promesa es una promesa- lo corto Aburame- Kiba y yo también podríamos ayudarte

-yo le ayudo a cambio de algo

-Kiba-kun no deberías de pedir algo a cambio por tu ayuda- le recrimino la oji-blanca

-pero es algo que también te conviene Hina pero claro solo si tu estas dispuesta a hacerlo

- que podría convenirle a Hina que tenga que ver con Sasuke

-"como que no hay nada que le convenga a Hinata de mi"

-lo mismo que Naruto- dijo rodeando el cuello de su amigo el cual puso una cara de malicia y complicidad que rara vez se le veía la cual Hinata comprendió a la perfección junto con el comentario del chico perro

-NO, DEFINITIVAMENTE NO- movió frenéticamente sus brazos en negación- Sasuke-kun es muy diferente a Naruto-kun

-"claro que soy diferente, soy mejor que ese dobe"

-pero Hina no tienes que hacer tu ya sabes que solo Taijutsu y en eso Sasuke es mucho mejor que Naruto- Kiba argumento intentando convencer a su amiga

-pero es que a Naruto-kun a penas si pude darle un golpe a él ni siquiera lo voy a rozar

-"la están convenciendo de pelear conmigo, esto es interesante"- no pudo reprimir una sonrisa made en Uchiha- "por lo que he visto ella también tiene orgullo no lo demuestra pero lo tiene asi que démosle una ayudadita a Shino y a Kiba"

-vamos Hinata es solo como entrenamiento es en beneficio tuyo- le dijo Shino

-déjenla ya en paz- los corto Sasuke - es claro que no quiere enfrentarse a mí ni como entrenamiento, no puedo creer que la hayan puesto de mi guardiana si es una chica tan débil e insegura

-"débil… también piensa eso de mi creo que me equivoque al pensar que no era tan frió y engreído"- apretó tanto sus puños de coraje que sintió como sus uñas empezaban a cortar su piel- ¿que dijiste?-le dijo usando el mismo tono que él

-lo que oíste, se supone que mis guardianes deberían de ser fuertes para poder llevar a cabo la misión de asesinarme si en dado caso traiciono nuevamente la villa- la chica se sorprendió

-¿así que lo sabias?

-claro, Kakashi me lo dijo pero si llegase a traicionarlos otra vez solo me cuidaría de él de ti no, mejor te hubieras quedado con los ninja médicos ahí al menos eres de utilidad

-hey Uchiha no te atrevas a insultar a Hina y menos en mi presencia- soltó Kiba pero Shino lo detuvo

-no te metas Kiba, él solo esta provocándola creo que quiere comprobar lo que dijimos de ella en el hospital- le murmuro al oído

-a ya veo-"pero no creo que aya sido una buena idea"- pensó asustado al ver la aura de furia que se formaba alrededor de Hinata ¬.¬U

-"no soy de utilidad, que no se cuidaría de mi… bien yo voy a convencerlo de que no debe volver a traicionar la villa ya que de mi seria de la que mas se tendría que cuidar"- dirigió su mirada a Sasuke pero sus ojos ya no trasmitían la ternura de siempre- si soy débil, pero te demostrare que no solo te tendrás que cuidar de Kakashi-sensei

-si claro

-te pido lo mismo que a Naruto- se fue alejando de donde estaban y se coloco en el claro del campo de entrenamiento- la pelea se detiene cuando te de UN golpe directo, solo taijutsu y solo si tu usas el Sharingan yo usare mi Byakugan

- bien- comenzó caminar pero Shino lo detuvo

-tómala enserio Sasuke y después aclárale que lo que dijiste solo fue para provocarla

-vaya a ti no se te escapa ni una Shino, no te preocupes se lo diré y tal vez la tome enserio

-ese tal vez solo la va hacer enfurecer mas- le dijo Kiba pero Sasuke ya estaba a unos metros frente a Hinata

Se quedaron mirando unos minutos cuando escucharon la señal de Shino para iniciar su batalla Hinata se lanzo contra Sasuke intentado un golpe directo a su cara el cual detuvo sin problemas con su mano izquierda y con la derecha él le soltó un gancho a su abdomen que también fue detenido

Hinata siguió lanzando golpes y Sasuke los detenía con facilidad y golpeándola con mucha facilidad, la Hyuga intento conectarle una patada pero Sasuke tomo su pierna y la lanzo hacia el suelo

-vamos Hinata no creí que fueras tan débil, tenia mas expectativas de ti- le sonrió sarcástico y le dio la espalda comenzando a caminar lejos de ella- creo que será mejor dejarle hasta aquí por que como tu dijiste ni siquiera me has rozado

-espera Uchiha – se levanto y se limpio un poco la cara- podrías tomar enserio esto quieres- el nombrado se giro y se topo con una sonrisa igual de altanera como la de él o Neji

-esta bien dejare de jugar- activo su Sharingan- pero recuerda que tu lo pediste

-y tu vas a recordar no subestimarme- adopto la posición de taijutsu de su clan pero empuño sus manos en vez de tenerlas extendidas- recuerda solo taijutsu yo ni siquiera usare el juuken- activo su Byakugan

-ja utilízalo si quieres eso no cambiara el resultado de la pelea

Dejo de hablar cuando Hinata volvió a correr hacia el pero la diferencia fue que lo hizo muy rápido tanto que ni con el Sharingan pudo leer bien sus movimientos lo cual resulto en un gancho derecho hacia su quijada que apenas si pudo esquivar

Los ataques de Hinata se hicieron mas rápidos y con mayor fuerza, una fuerza que era muy similar a la de Sakura, Sasuke ya no los detenía ahora los tenia que esquivar y se le hacia difícil hacer eso hasta que Hinata intento la misma patada que la llevo al suelo y el chico la volvió a tomar del pie pero no la pudo arrojar al suelo ya que Hinata coloco sus manos en el piso logrando dar otra pata con su pierna libre pero Sasuke la esquivo soltándola

-vaya casi me engañas con ese movimiento Hyuga- le había dolido cuando ella le había dicho por su apellido y ahora era Hinata la que le había dolido eso

-un casi no es suficiente

-pues eso es lo que vas a lograr conmigo no eres lo suficientemente buena

Bien para ser provocaciones ya estaban siendo muy hirientes terminaron su pequeño respiro y ahora fue Sasuke quien la ataco primero con un puñetazo directo a su rostro pero para sorpresa de este Hinata tomo su brazo jalándolo hacia ella o mas bien dicho a su puño derecho que impacto completamente en la mejilla de él quien salio volado por los aires deteniéndose en el suelo rodando un poco dejándolo unos 15 metros de donde estaba Hinata a quien su alegría de golpear a Sasuke no el duro mucho la ver que el chico no se movía y corrió hacia el

-gomen Sasuke-kun gomen- el chico se sentó como pudo con su mano en el rostro

-no te preocupes- "auch de donde saco esa fuerza no sentí chakra concentrado en su puños como Sakura" ToT

-bien creo que Hina nuevamente logro su meta

-jajaja Sasuke no creí que en estos 3 años también habías aprendido a volar jajajaja- Kiba se agarraba sus estomago por el dolor de tanta risa y Akamaru también se veía divertido

-te voy a mostrar que aprender a volar es bastante simple- amenazo Sasuke

-Kiba y Sasuke-kun no pelen

--v-v-v--

Después de calmar un poco a Sasuke que ya estaba punto de matar a Kiba por burlarse de él se dirigieron hacia la casa de este

-vaya que es un desastre tu casa- exclamo Inuzuka

- no creo que podamos limpiarlo hoy- señalo el chico de lentes

-y definitivamente nosotros no vamos a ser suficientes

-guaf

-creo que ellos tienen razón Sasuke-kun

-no esta tan mal como dicen- se dejo caer en su sofá el cual soltó una gran nube de polvo y suciedad

-coff coff- la nube se disperso dejando ver a 4 chicos y aun perro cubiertos totalmente de polvo

-bueno tal vez si este algo sucio

-se me ha ocurrido un mejor idea que tal si esperamos hasta mañana que todos tenemos día libre y le ayudamos así este basurero estaría listo antes del atardecer

-pero a Sasuke-kun se le haría imposible dormir aquí

-podríamos limpiar solo mi habitación

-Kiba tan solo se sincero y dinos que tienes que ir con Ino, no es necesario que inventes ideas

-si tengo que ir con Ino… pero mi idea era enserio

-no hay problema ya veremos mañana hoy solo limpiare mi Habitación

-entonces nosotros nos retiramos

-yo me quedo a ayudarle a Sasuke-kun

-hasta mañana

Los chicos salieron de la casa dejando solo a su compañera de equipo y el recién llegado

-Sasuke-Kun te pido una disculpa por el golpe de hace rato

-no tienes nada de que disculparte ese era solo un entrenamiento – y aunque el no solía pedirle disculpas a nadie esta vez tenia que hacerlo- yo soy el que te debe pedirte disculpas

-¿Por qué? Como tú dices solo fue un entrenamiento

-no es por que te haya golpeado si no por las cosas que te dije yo solo las dije para provocarte quería que tu pelearas enserio

-¿provocarme?- se sentó junto a él en el sucio sofá- "así que no piensa que soy débil me alegra mucho eso"

-en el hospital los chicos dijeron que tu no eras lo que aparentabas y cuando vi que no ibas a aceptar pelear conmigo lo único que se me ocurrió fue decirte todas esas cosas

-ya veo pero dime ¿soy débil?

-por supuesto que no, realmente me dejaste impresionado no creí que una chica con las que fui a la academia podría llegar a ese nivel en 3 años

-gracias Sasuke-kun- le sonrió tiernamente – ¿oye tienes hambre?- el chico asintió- que tal si preparo algo con lo que trajimos

-hai yo voy a subir las bolsas de ropa a mi cuarto

Los dos se levantaron y Sasuke se agacho para recoger las bolsas pero cuando levanto la vista se sorprendió cuando vio a Hinata quitarse su abrigo dejando ver su figura, no podía creer que una chica de su edad tuviera semejante cuerpo y mas cuando las demás kunoichis estaban casi planas

-"por Kami que cuerpo… porque rayos lo oculta con ese cuerpo…digo abrigo… pero que cuerpo"- su mejillas se empezaban a sentir mas calientes y además de otras cosas-"demonios Sasuke deja de verla o si no vas a necesitar una ducha fría y no quieres quedar como un pervertido con ella"

-te encuentras bien…estas un poco rojo tal vez tengas temperatura- la chica se le acercó sin saber que ese color rojo era por ella

-no, estoy bien es que tal vez solo fue por caminar tanto en el sol

-¿seguro? Seria mejor que…- un sonido proveniente de la puerta la interrumpió

-"salvado"- Hinata podrías abrir la puerta yo subiré las bolsas

-hai

Sasuke subió bastante rápido las escaleras y Hinata fue abrir la puerta cuando esta se abrió solo sintió como alguien se lanzaba hacia ella abrazándole el cuello

--···333333--

A.C.: espero les haya gustado… bueno espero comentarios y tomatazos jeje.

Y otra cosilla jeje no se si hayan dado cuenta que P.R. Gurl subió un fic titulado "Freaky Konoha" en el cual yo su servilleta A.C. Akasuna esta colaborando con la traducción de este fic que me parece súper genial y cómico.

Bueno si leen este fic me gustaría mucho que por favor me hicieran saber acerca de quejas acerca de la traducción en general todo esto para poder mejorar.

No crean que me quiero dar créditos que no debo, la historia en su totalidad es de P.R. Gurl yo solo estoy ayudándole para que lectores, como mi queridísima sister Lilith, que no entiendien mucho el ingles puedan disfrutar esta gran historia

solo me queda decir...

SE CUIDAN Y NOS LEYEMOS PRONTO... lo prometo jejejeje


	10. una rival una invitacion part 1

Muchas gracias por sus reviews a… Tenchi-Uchiha, FanFicsFan, HinataUchiha20, Neevan17, GaaHina-e4, Dark-Amy-chan, Dagorfly, Murtilla, Rukiana, AkiraKatou y todos lo demás lectores que sino no acabamos jejeje

A.C.: güeno pues como estamos de "vacaciones" pues las actualizaciones serán un poco más seguidas…o eso intentaremos

Luna M.B.: Hola otra vez… pues verán disculpen a Lilith pero aun sigue desaparecida así que otra vez acompañare a mi aniki

A.C.: arigato nii-san, bueno pues así esta el asunto se supone que este capitulo no seria en dos partes pero cuando estábamos revisándolo para evitar errores

Luna: cof cof horrores cof cof

A.C: ¬.¬ no queres una pastillita para tu gargantita

Luna: no gracias jejeje n.nº

A.C.: pues como decía note que el capitulo tenia 7 hojas de Word así que nuevamente lo dividiremos en dos

Luna: les recordamos que NARUTO NO NOS PERTENCE

A.C.: este fic solo es para divertirnos un rato e intentar entretener a los y las lectores

Capitulo 9: una rival y una invitación Parte 1

Afuera de la casa de Sasuke…

-"por fin Sasuke-kun y yo vamos a pasar un día solos… tal vez por fin se anime a pedirme una cita han pasado tres años por fin voy a poder estar con el chico a quien mas amo, tengo que admitir que Naruto si cambio mucho pero mi corazón sigue perteneciendo a Sasuke"-paso sus manos por su cabello y aliso un poco la blusa que llevaba la cual era bastante pegada cuando creyó que era suficiente toco la puerta y esta se abrió después de unos momentos

-SASUKE-KUN que alegría que ya no estés en el hospital ya no tendrás que ver a Hinata y por fin podremos estar solos-pero sus jaladas acabaron al escuchar una voz que no era de Sasuke

-Sakura podrías dejar de abrazarme por favor- la chica de pelo rosa se alejo y vio a quien realmente estaba abrazando

-HINATA que demonios haces en el departamento de MI Sasuke

-"SU Sasuke realmente se cree su dueña…ella no se lo merece el es mío…pero que acabo de prensar el solo es mi amigo"- apenas he iba hablar cuando Sakura entra a la casa aventándola en el proceso

-que importa lo que haces aquí, de todos modos ya te vas- Hinata ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia con ella

-¿ya me voy? Siento decepcionarte pero le prometí ayudarle a Sasuke-kun a limpiar y eso es lo que voy hacer

-¿Sasuke-kun? Pero que igualada eres, apenas y llevas una semana hablándole y ya lo tratas como si fueran amigos de toda la vida

-jajaja ay Sakura si tu y todas sus fan son las que son mal educadas porque siempre le han llamado por su nombre sin que el se los permita- paso a Sakura y se coloco a los pies de las escaleras haciendo que la peli-rosa se diera cuanta del cuerpo de Hinata

-"por que ella tiene y yo no"

-además Sasuke-kun fue el que me pidió llamarlo así

-eso no es cierto, mira que solo por que estas sola con Sasuke-kun te quitas tu chamarra para mostrarle ese cuerpo espantoso que tienes eso solo te hace ser una gran zo…(no quiero insultar a Hinata lo juro solo que es para darle en la torre a Sakura)

- Sakura retráctate de lo que dijiste- ordeno el Uchiha que bajaba por las escaleras

-Sasuke-kun pero si solo estoy defendiéndote por que yo te amo- Sakura acercándosele y volviendo a aventar a Hinata que esta vez casi cae al suelo pero el Uchiha la agarro

-¿Hinata-chan estas bien?- la chica asintió

-Sasuke-kun por que te debe de importar si ella esta bien o no- se le acerco provocativamente y paso sus brazos por el cuello del chico- ella no es digna ni de tu lastima, es fea y débil

-"ella tiene razón no soy lo suficientemente digna de nada, soy débil e insegura"- la Hyuga se entristeció con las palabras de Haruno lo cual noto el moreno

-te equivocas- hablo con tanta frialdad y quito esos brazos que le hacían sentir nauseas como todo lo referente a sus fan- Hinata es muy fuerte mucho más que tu, es la mejor kunoichi que conozco, es inteligente, ella no es latosa, no es una molestia como tu, ella es tranquila, dulce, paciente y muy atractiva

-¿Sasuke-kun pero que estas diciendo?

-la verdad Sakura, así que pídele perdón y lárgate de mi casa

-no es necesario Sasuke- murmuro Hinata

-claro que es necesario ella te debe respeto por que tu la respetas-Sakura cada vez se enfurecía mas- aun no escucho tus disculpas Sakura

-disculpa lo que dije Hyuga- la disculpa parecía llevar veneno

-esta bien Haruno

-bien, entonces creo que nosotros volvemos a lo que estábamos haciendo- Sasuke tomo de la mano a Hinata y comenzó a caminar hacia la cocina- Sakura cierras la puerta cuando salgas-cuando la peli rosa se fue y los dos estaban en la cocina

-Sasuke-kun…este…yo… bueno… es que- el típico movimiento de dedos que hacia era cada vez rápido

-¿que pasa?

-bueno es que tu dijiste que era atractiva…

-yo no dije eso… dije que eres MUY atractiva

-pero eso no es enserio… ¿verdad?

-claro que es enserio¬/¬-"era algo que solo se iba a quedar en mi mente pero por el coraje se me salió además de que a Sakura alguien ya le debe hacer ver que no es todo lo que cree que es"

-"entonces el piensa que soy atractiva…woojuu"- gracias Sasuke-kun

Después de comer empezaron limpiar el cuarto de Sasuke, estaba un poco oscuro cuando ya casi terminaban.

Sasuke entro al baño dejando a Hinata terminado de acomodar la ropa del chico en su viejo closet el cual tenia cajones a los lados y una barra para los ganchos en el centro, Hinata colgó la ultima prenda cuando un crack seguido de una avalancha de ropa y el closet cayeron encima de ella, Sasuke salió rápidamente del baño y le quito el closet, dejando ver el pequeño cuerpo de Hinata quien se quitaba unas cuantas prendas del rostro

-¿estas bien?

-hai- se quito la ultima ropa que cubría su cara- creo que necesitaras un nuevo closet

-hai- la miro y tuvo que contener una risa al ver alrededor de que estaba la chica y que tenia en sus manos- ¿Hinata me podrías devolver mis bóxers?

-¿tus que?- miro su mano- ahhhhhhhh- su sonrojo era extremo le aventó los bóxers en la cara y Sasuke estaba mas divertido con ella

-por tu reacción creo que deberías levantarte de donde estas- sonrió divertido

-¿levantarme?- miro a hacia su lado para encontrarse que estaba rodeada de todos los bóxers del chico-ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh- mas roja, mas diversión para el Uchiha- gomen Sasuke-kun yo…este

-no te preocupes tu no tienes la culpa de que te cayeran encima

-"que vergüenza… pero ahora viendo sus bóxers me pregunto como se le verán puestos…por kami debo calmar las hormonas"

Doblaron su ropa pero Hinata no volvió a tomar los bóxers. Sasuke la acompaño a su casa acordando verse a las 11al día siguiente y cuando regresaba a la suya se topo con Kakashi quien lo invito a cenar

--

En la mansión Hyuga, Hiashi y Hinata tomaban el te

-Hija donde estuviste todo el día

-con Sasuke-kun padre

-a me alegra que estés tomando enserio eso de ser su guardiana

-padre como sabia que soy su guardiana

-por que esa decisión la tomamos los jefes de los clanes

-jaja cierto ¬.¬U

-pero en esa reunión me llamo la atención de que dijeron que tu eres su amiga- "bastante raro, pero conveniente tal vez algún día se realice lo que sus padres y yo queríamos"-Hiashi inner todo feliz y lagrimas en los ojillos .

-hai- empezó a jugar con sus dedos- el y yo nos empezamos a llevar bien en el hospital, él es muy agradable

- ya veo, bueno entonces creo que una cena es una buena idea

-¿cena?

-claro, tú eres la heredera de nuestro clan y como eres su guardiana y amiga debemos tratarlo bien- tomo un sorbo de su te- en el pasado los Hyuga y los Uchiha llevamos una buena relación, así que honrando esa vieja amistad le aremos una cena (A.C.: creo que estos dos clanes no se tragan ¿verdad? Bueno mínimo esa es mi impresión en la serie…Luna: si pero este es tu fic así que puedes hacer lo que quieras…A.C.: ok)

-padre no creo que a él le guste que hagamos una cena digo es que vendría mucha gente que el no conoce tal vez se incomode

-y quien te dijo que invitaremos a mucha gente-le sonrió a su hija al ver como se avergonzaba- solo invitaremos a sus compañeros con quienes se graduaron de la academia, a Neji y su equipo ya será decisión de ustedes invitar a sus sensei

-es una buena idea padre, mañana le diré

-lo vas a ver mañana

-hai le vamos a ayudar a arreglar su casa

-eso es bueno Hinata, me alegro que le ayudes así se sentirá a gusto en la villa

--

Sasuke se encontraba dando vueltas en su cama no lograba conciliar el sueño ya que solo pensaba en su nueva amiga

"se a echo muy fuerte, solo utilizo taijutsu y me dio tremendo golpe me pregunto que quiso decir Kiba que no tendría que usar 'lo que ella sabia que' acaso eso tendrá relación con las vendas de la mañana"

Se sentó a la orilla de su cama

"ella es tan diferente a las demás, hace 3 años era tan tímida, tan débil y tan insegura, es increíble como cambio ahora confía en su habilidad, muestra un poco el carácter altanero como el de Neji"

Miro por su ventana…había luna llena

"estoy sintiendo algo que nunca creí que sentiría, creo que me estoy enamorando de Hinata y eso para mi es mas que suficiente para que nunca mas se me vuelva a ocurrir irme de la villa… yo me fui para obtener poder y ella lo obtuvo sin salir… ella es muy especial"

Se recostó otra vez y tomo la foto de su equipo de hace 3 años

"ahora puedo tener la libertad de tener amigos y de seguir el sueño que tenia antes de lo paso… seré uno de los mejores ninjas de Konoha"

--

El mismo insomnio tenía la mayor de las Hyuga

"Sasuke no es lo que creía que era… puede ser divertido y lindo a veces, es muy especial es un gran amigo, aunque aun siendo poco tiempo en que realmente lo conozco estoy sintiendo algo mas por él, me gusta y no por su físico…aunque debo admitir eso le ayuda bastante… pero no quiero enamórame de él, solo saldría lastima el puede tener a cualquier chica no creo que yo le llame la atención"

Se acomodo en su cama, dejo de pensar y poco a poco se quedo dormida

--

A.C.: gracias por leer

Luna: recuerden darle click en el botoncito morado que dice go en la parte inferior de esta pagina jejeje

A.C.: nos encanta contar con su apoyo además de que ahora necesitamos de sus votos para poder resolver un dilema… ¿con quien les gustaría que se quedara Naruto? Jejeje es que verán no podemos decidirnos

Luna: a petición de Lilith y su obsesión con el yaoi la primera opción es SAI

A.C.: a mi no gustarme el yaoi de Naruto…güeno solo Hidan y Kakuzu…

Luna: ya lo sabemos… bueno la segunda opción es SHION…la sacerdotisa que se aprovecho de la inocencia de Naruto para que aceptara a ayudarle a continuar con la descendencia de las sacerdotisas de su villa en la película de Shippuden

A.C.: jeje a mi me gusto mucho emparejarlos en el de "Un día no tan común" pero aquí ya no sabemos pa´ donde jalar jeje

Luna: las votaciones serán en este capitulo como su continuación

A.C.: recuerden Shion o Sai

Luna: esperamos sus votos…

A.C.: a por cierto Sakura NO entra en esta votación por que es un fic Anti-sakura además de ya hay planes para este personaje

NOS LEEMOS PRONTO


	11. una rival, una invitacion part 2

HOOOOLAAA

A.C.: ya andamos por aquí otra vez

Lilith: y es hora de la limpieza para nuestros protagonistas

Luna: saben ayer fue un día muy productivo

A.C.: si con productivo te refieres en gastarte como 150 pesos en ver Wall E y apalearte en KOF y a Lilith en carreritas… si fue un día MUY productivo muajajaja

Lilith: NO TENGO LA CULPA DE QUE MI COCHE SE ESTAMPARA EN TODOS LADOS

Luna: el próximo miércoles es nuestra revancha, y además yo también te apalee una vez

A.C.: una de tres jajajaja

Lilith: tú eres la obsesiva compulsiva de los videojuegos, además ayer fue productivo por que te alejamos del sillón y tu control del Game Cube para hablar de las historias que estamos escribiendo

Luna: es por eso que estamos aquí…

A.C.: ok…oigan quisiera añadir el WII en mi lista de regalos de mí cumple

Lilith: tu cumple es dentro de un año

A.C.: solo doy ideas jejeje n.n

Luna: enfóquense por favor

Lilith: cierto el fic

A.C: bueno las votaciones… este pues creo que están apaleando a Sai jeje

Lilith: por que,… YO quería Yaoi

Luna: pero los lectores mandan

A.C.: bueno así están las votaciones….

Sai-- 1

Shion--8

Lilith: T-T

Luna: jejeje

A.C.: bueno en este capitulo también pueden votar

Capitulo 10: una rival una invitación parte 2

--

Pasaron las horas hasta que unos ruidos provenientes de la puerta de su casa lo despertaron, abrió la puerta y se encontró con esos ojos que le quitaban el sueño pero al despabilarse un poco se dio cuenta que no eran precisamente los ojos de Hinata

-¿Uchiha que tanto me ves?

-¿Hyuga? ¿Que rayos haces en mi casa tan temprano?

-jajaja creo que despertamos al bello durmiente jajaja- grito el rubio y Sasuke de solo ver a Naruto se convención que no era temprano como el pensaba al parecer él se había quedado dormido

-no pude dormir bien anoche dobe…además ¿que hacen ustedes aquí?

-ayer te dijimos que te ayudaríamos a arreglar este basurero- respondió Kiba- y trajimos ayuda- señalo a sus amigos Neji, Lee, Naruto, Tenten e Ino

-espero que no te moleste Sasuke-kun- se escucho pronunciar a una ligera voz, Hinata se asomo por un costado de Neji

-¿por que piensas que me molestaría eso?

-este…es que

-es que eres un gruñón Sasuke jajaja

-Naruto-kun el ya no es tan gruñón

-"no me ayudes Lee" ¬.¬º

-y que no vas a dejar aquí parados o vamos a empezar

-pasen, me voy a cambiar

--

Después de un rato llegaron Shino, Shikamaru, Chouji, Sakura y Sai (Si también Sakura pero luego van a ver por que). A la hora del almuerzo Sasuke y Hinata fueron a comprar algo para comer y ya regresaban cuando por fin Hinata había tomado el valor suficiente para decirle lo de la cena

-Sasuke-kun este…padre…el qui…-por que le costaba tanto, solo era una cena

- ¿si?

- bueno es que mi padre

-¡¡CUIDADO!!

La pareja volteo hacia el cielo y vieron una caja de herramientas cayendo justo donde estaba Hinata, la cual solo supo que ya estaba en el suelo ya que Sasuke se aventó junto con ella al piso dejándolos en una posición comprometedora – (clásica él arriba de ella con sus rostros rozándose)

-eres un tonto Naruto

- tu también Kiba tu fuiste el que soltó la caja

-¿Hinata, Sasuke se encuentran bien?... a creo que si ˆ/. /ˆ- expresó Tenten al ver en la situación en la que estaban y ambos muy sonrojados y perdidos en los ojos del otro

-¿Hinata-sama?-se paro en seco al ver a su prima y Sasuke- ¿que rayos crees que estas haciendo Uchiha?

-¿Qué?- reacción Sasuke ante el grito y vio al furibundo de Neji

- lo siento Hinata-chan es que Kiba tuvo la culpa

-yo no tuve la culpa fuiste tu imbécil

- Kiba tranquilo él tiene razón, pero de lo que tienen la culpa los dos fue de interrumpir el momento privado de Sasuke y Hinata- los mencionados se levantaron rápidamente totalmente sonrojados

- creo que de eso tengo la culpa pero dejémoslos solos jaja- comento la novia de Neji

- deben de disfrutar de la primavera de la juventud

-Lee-san nosotros no… Sasuke-kun solo…

- vamos Hinata ellas solo bromean- la calmo el chico perro

- pero si fuera el caso en que si estaban en "algo" ustedes hacen bonita pareja jiji

- tienes razón Ino hacen una bonita pareja

- ¿QUE DIJERON? -grito casi histérico

- cálmate Neji solo están bromeando

- no es broma realmente hacen bonita pareja- afirmaron ambas chicas

- Como creen que él podría ser una buena pareja para MI prima

- ¿Cómo que no podría ser una buena pareja para Hinata?- le reclamo después de solo escuchar y sonrojarse a cada comentario al igual que Hinata quien ahora lo miraba muy nerviosa y…feliz

- pues si, aun no conozco el ninja que pueda ser digno de estar con Hinata-sama

- pues lo conoces desde hace tres años y esta delante de ti

- Ino creo que hicimos que se descubrieran algunas cosas- le murmuro la castaña

- cierto, quien iba a pensar que Sasuke dijera eso sobre Hinata

- pero no crees que seria lindo que ellos dos estuvieran juntos

- Claro que NO

- ¿Sakura?

- como te a través a decir que ellos dos hacen bonita pareja, Sasuke es MIO y de nadie mas- la pequeña riña entre Uchiha y el Hyuga se detuvo al escuchar las voces de las chicas

- pero al parecer Sasuke no lo cree así

- ¿y tu que sabes de parejas?

- creo que esa pregunta deberías hacértela a ti Sakura por que Tenten es feliz con Neji y tu aun sigues obsesionado con Sasuke

- como si a ti ya no te gustara Sasuke, pero hiciste bien en resignarte e iniciar tu relación con Kiba aunque yo opino que debiste encontrarte a alguien mejor

- yo no me resigne, solo me quite la venda de los ojos para poder ver que mi felicidad no esta con un chico que tan solo me atraía por su apariencia

- por que no aceptas que te sigue gustado Sasuke y te juntaste con Kiba por que a el tampoco le correspondía la estúpida de Hinata

- no te insultes a Hinata-sama

- por favor "sama" porque la tratas con tanto respeto tu eres mas fuerte que ella, tu deberías ser el heredero de los Hyuga

- ella es muy fuerte mucho más que tú… tiene un nivel casi igual al de Neji…tal vez ya cercano al de Sasuke o Naruto- exclamo Shino

- si claro, ella mas fuerte que mi Sasuke-kun eso solo es sus sueños

Sasuke ya estaba más que enfadado con Sakura al igual que Neji, Kiba y Shino, no solo los ofendió si no que estaba ofendiendo a Hinata, a la persona que consideraban su hermana y en caso del Uchiha a la chica de la cual estaba enamorado.

Los últimos tres ya iban a defender a Hinata cuando una viento frió les recorrió la espalda, ese chakra prácticamente imperceptible para quien no hubiera conocido, esa energía que los chicos que solo sentían en sus entrenamientos.

-ella es muy débil ni siquiera tiene mi mismo nivel

- eso es lo que tú quieres creer- la voz de Hinata se escuchaba tan fría

- "esto no esta bien"- Neji la miro y se topo con los ojos de su prima que ya estaban tomando un tono azul

-"su chakra no esta controlado"- cavilo Shino

- que dijiste

- vaya hasta sorda eres, sabes ya me harte de que me trates como basura y de que ofendas a mis amigos- a Sasuke le sorprendía la actitud que estaba mostrando la Hyuga-tu te crees superior a todos, crees que Sasuke es de tu propiedad pero nada de eso es verdad- se acerco a Sakura- como podría el heredero del clan Uchiha estar con alguien como tu

- yo también soy de un clan de Konoha

- pero no es tan reconocido como su familia-señalo a Sasuke- y como el clan Hyuga- le dedico una sonrisa estilo Neji- tu clan queda muy abajo

-cállate

- no te gusta escuchar verdades- se acerco mas a Haruno- tu aun siendo entrenada por Tsunade-sama solo obtuviste el conocimiento de imitar su fuerza sobre natural con tu chakra aun cuando acepto que eres fuerte físicamente, pero no eres una muy buena ninja que digamos, sabes que yo soy mejor y por eso me tratas como basura para sentirte mas fuerte pero créeme si yo peleara contra ti yo saldría victoriosa y no solo por que poseo mas fuerza

- que te calles idiota- le intento dar una cachetada pero alguien la detuvo

- no que te atrevas a ponerle un dedo encima a Hinata-chan

- Sasuke-kun pero por que la defiendes

- por que quiero-su mirada era gélida- ahora vete de aquí

La chica se alejo conteniendo su llanto y Sasuke volteo a ver Hinata para hablar con ella pero vio como Neji la tomaba de la mano y se la llevaba devuelta a la casa del Uchiha y este los siguió, junto a los otros que regresaron a lo que estaban haciendo en la casa del Uchiha

-¿Hinata-sama que le paso?

- no lo se Neji-oniisan es que me dio mucha rabia todo lo que estaba diciendo de ustedes

- pero sabe perfectamente bien que no puede desatar el chakra de la familia de su madre si no esta totalmente concentrada

-se que no debo librar ese chakra si mis pensamiento o sentimientos no están claros y te juro intentaba controlarme pero es que algo que me lo impedía

- Hinata estuvieron a punto de descubrir tu secreto -"creo que Sakura por fin la saco de sus casillas y lo que no me gusta para nada es que fue por celos…la conozco muy bien"

- discúlpame Neji-oniisan

- no tienes nada por que disculparte pero procura tranquilizarte, estabas a punto de crear una aguja de hielo

-¿lo notaste?- su primo le afirmo con la cabeza- ese sentimiento…-"por ese sentimiento estuve a punto de lastimar a alguien"

-he estado entrenado contigo he aprendido a percatarme de lo que puedes crear con esa técnica

-creo que en vez de ir progresando estoy haciendo lo contrario

-no es que estas retrocediendo- Neji la tomo de la barbilla para levantar su rostro-cuando acepte lo que es ese sentimiento ya vera que no perderá el control

-"¿que? ¿Por que rayos Neji-oniisan sabe leer a las personas tan bien?"

-gracias a que Uchiha intervino Haruno no se gano un viaje al hospital

-jeje

- ¿Qué sucede aquí?

- nada solo me estaba tranquilizando, es que no debí reaccionar tan así por lo ocurrido

-somos ninjas y sobre todo Hyugas se supone que no debemos caer en provocaciones

Pero Sasuke no estaba muy convencido había logrado sentir un chakra diferente durante la discusión y Neji se dio cuenta de que el oji negro quería una verdadera respuesta así que cambio el tema

-ya le dijiste Hinata

-de que Neji-oniisan

-de lo que hablaron anoche

-a es cierto…pues no…es que o/o- bajo su mirada sonrojada y se acerco a Neji intentado ocultarse- oniisan mejor usted…-murmuraba

-díselo, eso es asunto tuyo

-¿decirme que?- Sasuke sabia que Neji cambio el tema apropósito pero luego averiguaría lo ocurrido ahora quería saber que tenia que decirle la Hyuga

- este…que…si…este- empezó a jugar con sus dedos-"Hinata vamos no le estas pidiendo una cita solo es una cena que organizo tu padre"- tomo aire y lo dijo rápido- ¿que si quisieras cenar en mi casa el viernes?

-"cenar en su casa…con ella…será una especie de ci…"

- ni creas que es una cita, esa cena es idea de Hiashi-sama por que Hinata es tu guardiana así que la familia Hyuga debe de brindarte un bienvenida

-¿la familia Hyuga?

- hai… pero no es una cena grande…solo seriamos los que estamos aquí en tu casa…bueno menos Shikamaru, Chouji, Ino y Kiba ellos tienen una misión ese día

- y apreciaría que no invitaras a Haruno, ella insulto a la heredera de nuestro clan

- ni siquiera se me ocurrió la idea de invitarla, no quisiera que amargara la noche

-¿entonces si vas a ir?- pregunto ilusionada Hina

-por supuesto

--

A.C: espero les haya gustado

Lilith: y le dejamos un pequeño adelanto del siguiente capitulo

Luna: "el nuevo equipo Kakashi"… que pasara con Sasuke en su primer día de servicio y su entrenamiento con sus compañeros

A.C: le recuerdo que aun pueden votar….Shion o Sai

Lilith: y le agradecemos a nuestra niichan por acompañarnos

Luna: es divertido, son vacaciones no hay mucho que hacer jajaja

A.C: gueno nos leyemos pronto y se cuidan

ADIOSIN


	12. new team Kkshi, Mision completada

Hoooolaaaaaa

Lilith: ya regre otra vez

A.C.: y como en anteriores capitulo nuestra nee-chan nos acompañara

Luna: holaa

Lilith: hoy nos fuimos a celebrar que por muy extraño que nos parezca hemos pasado los 100 REVIEWS

A.C.: T-T yo no pensaba que llegaríamos ni a 20, por eso lloro de la felicidad

Luna: FELICIDADESSS!!

A.C.: muchas gracias por todo su apoyo, realmente es sorpréndete por que ni siquiera llegamos a la parte de la historia que esta relacionada con el titulo de esta

Lilith: si creo que no esta saliendo larguita jeje

Luna: pero a mí me están pareciendo buenas sus ideas

A.C.: esperemos no se aburran de nosotras ni de clan 0

Luna: siguiente tema

Lilith: las votaciones acercas de la pareja de Naruto se cierran y el resultado es…

A.C.: Sai--1….Shion--11……..WIIIIIIIII GANAMOS WIIIIIII

Luna: siiii Shion

Lilith: T-T… bueno pero este capitulo es mi consolación jejeje

A.C: cierto jaja tenias que salirte con la tuya pero los lectores mandan y en este fic será ademas de SasuHina la pareja principal…NaruShion

Luna: esperemos les guste este capitulo con titulo super largo

**Capitulo 11: servicio, el nuevo equipo Kakashi y por fin la Super mision 101 ha sido completada**

Ayer las labores de limpieza habían terminado ya entrada la noche pero la casa ya estaba limpia y reluciente pero hoy empezaba su servicio comunitario así que Sasuke ya se encontraba en la entrada del edificio de la Hokage donde se suponía se tenia que ver con Gai

No paso mucho tiempo cuando el jounin y su aprendiz favorito llegaron

-veo que llegaste temprano eso es un buen inicio

-hpm

-ok esta es la lista de deberes que tienes que realizar antes del medio día – explico Gai poniendo su pose de chico guay- pero como hoy también es tu primer día de entrenamiento con tu nuevo equipo Lee te ayudara

-no es un equipo nuevo

-claro que lo es Sasuke-kun ahora tienes un nuevo compañero además de que ahora Sakura no participa mucho en las misiones

-y que ahora eres el compañero de mi eterno rival y no su alumno

-esta bien- "insisto eso no es algo que debo considerar nuevo"

**POV Sasuke**

El primer día tenia que estar de mandadero en el edificio de oficinas de los jounin, Lee solo me ayudaría con encargos que se necesitara salir del edificio como salir a comprar dangos para Mitarashi-sensei los cuales lleve hasta su oficina pero ella no estaba ahí y bueno tal vez seré serio e indiferente pero estaba solo en la oficina de la novia oficial de Kakashi eso realmente me causaba curiosidad

**POV normal**

Como no queriendo Sasuke comenzó a caminar hacia el escritorio de Anko dejo los dangos en una orilla, miro toda la oficina en las paredes solo había una ventana y un tablero con muchas notas y hojas, el escritorio también había muchos papeles "ordenados"

El chico rodeo el escritorio con lentitud disimulando el temor ya que había la posibilidad de que la jounin desquiciada entrara en cualquier momento y lo descubriera… pero que importaba ahora estaba frente al cajón del escritorio donde tal vez hubiera algo interesante ya que toda la oficina estaba vacía… cero cosas que saciara su curiosidad

Al abrirlo empezó a aparecer una fotografía en donde estaban dos personas bien conocidas por él estaba a punto de verla por completo y O-O… Sasuke no podía creerlo esa fotografía era…estaba en shock, no reaccionaba hasta…

-Anko-sempai espere tengo otros papeles para usted- se escucho fuera de la oficina

-"rayos si me encuentra aquí es capaz de matarme ahora que hago… como rayos salgo de esta"- pensaba Sasuke hasta que se topo con la única vía de escape posible

-mas papeles, demonios esa Hogake lo único que hace es mandarnos mas trabajo- se quejaba Anko al entrar a su oficina donde vio su escritorio donde estaban sus dangos, tomo su plato y se sentó en su silla pero algo llamo su atención- un momento ¿deje abierta la ventana?...mmm no lo recuerdo pero que me importa…DANGOS!! n-n

--

Un par de horas después Sasuke se dirigía hacia los campos de entrenamiento

-"que bien que Anko no me descubrió…y ahora debo decirle a Naruto lo que acabo de descubrir"

Al llegar a la zona en donde lo habían citado no había nadie aunque no se le hizo extraño y ademas de que se sintió feliz por que Sakura tampoco había llegado

-creo que debería de llegar tarde también, por que molestarme en llegar temprano si siempre me dejan esperando horas- el Uchiha estaba recargado en un árbol disfrutando de su sombra- tampoco puede ir a platicar con Hinata, por que justamente se tuvo que ir a una misión hoy- suspiro al recordarla

Pasaron varios minutos eternos para el chico que pensaba que estaba solo

- tal vez debí pasar por Naruto realmente es muy importante lo que le debo de decir

-¿Qué es lo le tienes que decir a Naruto-kun?- exclamo de repente alguien

-pues que por fin cumplí con una misión que…- Sasuke se callo y volteo a su izquierda para encontrarse con Sai que estaba colgado cabeza abajo del árbol- OO PERO QUE DEMONIOS

-ohayo Sasuke-san- saludo el siempre sonriente…mientras el otro chico intentaba recuperar su impasibilidad

-¿desde cuando estas aquí?

-pues desde antes de que llegaras, solo que estabas muy concentrado en hablar contigo mismo- el chico salto y se puso frente Sasuke- aunque leí que eso solo lo hacen los locos

-NO ESTOY LOCO- "este chico realmente me desespera"

-y….entonces ¿Qué es lo TAN importante que le debes decir a Naruto-kun?

-no es asunto tuyo

-debes tener razón, aunque prometí proteger su lazo especial´- el rostro de Sai cambio a uno muy serio- te juro que te mato si lo vuelves lastimar

-ô-o "que dijo, a este que le importa los sentimientos de Naruto… a menos de que O-O…noooo jaja eso es imposible"

-hey- grito un rubio corriendo hacia ellos- ohayo Sasuke

-hmp

-oyaho Sai- el nombrado murmuro un hola Naruto

-"¿no? Ya dije que eso es imposible…a él no le gustan los… IMPOSIBLE"- se auto convencía el Uchiha

-¿y como te fue en tu servicio Sasuke-teme?

-bien…por cierto hay algo que te tengo que decir

-que…vamos dime

-pero es que es algo…

-KONICHIWA CHICOS- grito Sakura- "bien Sasuke-kun ya esta aquí así que podre dar inicio a mi plan de darle celos… le voy a demostrar que nadie me cambia por otra…"- muy buenos días Naruto-kun- le dijo mientras lo abrazaba provocativamente a lo cual no nada mas Sasuke puso cara what? Si no también Naruto y Sai

-a buenos días Sakura ô.o…y que era lo que me tenias que decir Sasuke- exclamo Naruto intentando quitarse de encima a Sakura

-pues es algo que has deseado desde hace tiempo pero…

-Naruto-kun lo que sea que te quiera decir Sasuke no importa que tal si mejor nos vamos a aquel árbol para platicar a gusto nosotros…solos

-"¿Qué demonios le sucede a esta?"

-¿Qué?... mmm Sakura-chan ¿te sientes bien?

-claro que si, mejor que nunca, ya que estoy contigo

-"ahora entiendo"- pensó Sai, mientras Sasuke seguía viendo feo a Sakura por evitar decirle a Naruto el súper chisme- "la fea intenta darle celos a Sasuke con Naruto…pero ya vera que con Naruto-kun no va a jugar"

-Sakura-chan podrías dejarme de abrazar por favor

-¿Por qué debería si tú siempre has deseado estar así conmigo?

-hemm pues antes pero…

-SAKURA YA DEJALO EN PAZ QUE TENGO ALGO URGENTE QUE DECIRLE-estallo por fin Sasuke

-Sakura podríamos hablar en privado- pidió Sai y sin esperar respuesta la jalo lejos de los otros

-¿Qué quieres Sai? Que no vez que mi plan estaba funcionando a la perfección

-si te refieres al plan de usar a Naruto para darle celos a Sasuke dudo que funcione

-tú que sabes, tú nunca podrás sentir nada parecido a lo que siento por Sasuke-kun

-si te refieres a obsesión psicópata por alguien…no, Y espero que nunca sienta eso- Sai se le acerco un poco- pero siento un cariño especial por Naruto, ya que él fue el que me salvo de mi vida sin sensaciones

-vaya Sai no creía que fueras gay…aunque al menos deberías tener mejores gustos

-te equivocas no soy gay- le contesto Sai con su sonrisa falsa- solo te advierto que te cuides de mi si les haces daño a cualquiera de ellos, principalmente a Naruto

Sakura no le contesto y el ANBU se giro solo para quedar un poco sorprendido por la escena que se estaba suscitando con sus compañeros de equipo y capitán…

_--al mismo tiempo que la platica de Sai y Sakura--_

-¿Qué era lo que me querías decir Sasuke-teme?

-recuerdas la misión estúpida que se te ocurrió hace tres años de intentar quitarle la mascara a Kakashi-sensei

-hey no fue estúpida… tu mismo aceptaste colaborar en eso

-como sea Naruto-baka

-pero si fue muy fácil convencerte de…

-que no me interrumpas- ò.ó Naruto asintió ante la cara amenazadora de su casi hermano- pues veras durante mi servicio fui a llevarle dangos a Anko y no estaba así que curiosee un poco su oficina

-¿Qué hiciste que?

-baja la voz uzurokatochi- ordeno el moreno- no hice nada malo…técnicamente, pero logre cumplir esa misión

-¿Qué?

-pues veras abrí su cajón y…

_**--flash back--**_

_Al abrirlo empezó a aparecer una fotografía en donde estaban dos personas bien conocidas por él estaba a punto de verla por completo y Sasuke no podía creerlo esa fotografía era algo que cumplía con la obsesión secreta de él mismo y Naruto... por primera vez en toda su vida estaba viendo la cara de su sensei_

_Y es que esa foto estaban Anko y Kakashi en un pequeño claro rodeado de arboles de Sakura, ambos estaban vestidos de civiles pero el peligris NO PORTABA SU MASCARA, dejando ver que era MUY bien parecido_

_**--Fin Flash Back--**_

-OoO viste su…su…- el rubio no lo podía creer

-si, he visto su rostro Naruto, y sin sonar gay, su rostro no es nada feo de hecho todo lo contrario

-entonces es por eso que Ayame-niichan se sonrojo al verlo

-por eso no entiendo por lo cubre con su mascara

-por que no quiero soportar que las chicas de Konoha me sigan como a ti- dijo otra voz

-si, de hecho es muy fastidioso que te sigan- dijo Sasuke viendo por un rato al sujeto que estaba acuclillado a lado de ellos

-pero usted es Kakashi-sensei las podría perder fácilmente ¿cierto Sasuke-teme?

-claro…-ambos chicos abrieron sus ojos como platos al procesar la situación

-O-Oº¿Ka…Kakashi…sen…sensei?- tartamudearon girando sus cabezas rígidamente hacia el peligris quien los saludo con la mano

-así que tu fuiste el que huyo por la ventana de la oficina de Anko

-a… vera Kakashi-sensei…todo tiene una explicación

-discúlpelo Kakashi-sensei…nosotros…él…- se intento disculpar Naruto pero el jounin solo sonrió de bajo de su mascara lo que les causo mas pánico

Sai no sabia que pensar, ahí estaba él, parado viendo entretenido como Naruto y Sasuke estaban boca abajo con Kakashi haciéndoles una llave y gritando algo como_…·No se lo diremos a nadie·, ·disculpa no fue mi intención, pero me gano la tentación·, ·DISCULPANOS·_

-vaya, vaya veo que con Sasuke-san aquí los entrenamientos será mas divertidos jaja- comento al aire Sai divertido ante la situación y aprovechando ya que saco una cámara digital de no se donde y comenzó a sacar muchas fotos

--:Ñ--

A.C.: lo sabemos muy ilógico y más siendo una cámara digital pero jajaja a mí me pareció gracioso

Lilith: sabes yo me conformaría con ver la foto que vio Sasuke

Luna: a TODAS nos agradaría eso

A.C.: cierto… pero oigan que no se supone que los arboles de Sakura florecen en primavera

Lilith: si…y que con eso

A.C.: pues que no se supone que Anko y Kakashi tienen muy poco tiempo de salir juntos y ademas en la historia es como a finales de agosto (una pequeña aclaracion extra)

Luna: buen cuestionamiento… oye aniki-sama yo te tengo otra pregunta

A.C.: y que es lo que quieres saber

Luna: ¿Sai esta enamorado de Naruto?

Lilith: YAOI en el fic YEAHHH

A.C.: no, no esta enamorado de Naruto solo le tiene mucha estima ademas que no vieron las votaciones…en Clan 0 la pareja de Naruto será Shion quien va aparecer dentro de dos o 3 capitulos…solo quería que los lectores que querían que Naruto se quedara con Sai tuvieran algo jajaja

Lilith: para mi no es suficiente

Luna: para mi si jajaja ademas también me encanto como se ven Shion y Naruto jajaja ya vi la peli 4 wiii

A.C.: siiiiiii

Lilith: bueno, bueno me resignare

Luna: pero y lo de Anko y Kakashi

Lilith: esa es otra sorpresa jejeje

A.C.: dejamos de adelantar cosas no leyemos pronto

Todas: ADIOSIN Y NOS LEYEMOS LUEGOOO!!


	13. la cena

A.C.: ya regresamos, bueno de hecho Lilith no…nuevamente se ha desaparecido

Luna: mejor conocido como recluida en su casa, la cual no nos queda muy cerquita que digamos

A.C.: es por eso que Luna nuevamente me acompaña

Luna: así es jeje, bueno este capitulo es sobre la cena a la cual invitaron a Sasuke en el capitulo 11

A.C.: y también de un entrenamiento… que adelanto este fic es un tanto favoritista con Hinata es por eso que si las técnicas o habilidades que le brindamos en este fic realmente demuestran que la estamos favoreciendo

Luna: pero aun así esperamos les guste

NARUTO **NO** NOS PERTENCE

Capitulo 12: la cena

--

El viernes llego tras su segundo día de servicio comunitario que fue mas ligero que el primero Sasuke acaba de tomar un baño y salía de su casa en dirección a la mansión Hyuga una hora temprano pero tenia muchas ganas de ver a Hinata, que se había ido a una misión y había vuelto en la mañana pero el no había tenido oportunidad de verla.

Llego a la mansión Hyuga y vio que el portón estaba abierto así que entro, había una especie de vestíbulo que daba al jardín se detuvo antes de la siguiente puerta al escuchar una voz que le era desconocida asomo la cabeza y vio a un señor de cabello castaño hablando con Hinata y una niña también castaña, en el jardín estaban Neji y sus compañeros de equipo, Shino también se encontraba con ellos lo que se le hizo mas raro es que Hinata traía ropa de entrenamiento y los demás chicos portaban sus armas ninja.

-"que no se suponía que todos ellos tenían día libre, entiendo que porten sus kunai pero por que Tenten trae su pergamino"- sus cavilaciones las interrumpió el señor que asumió que era el padre de Hinata

-tómenlo enserio, Hinata si sientes que vas a perder el control detén la pelea

- si padre

Sasuke se oculto para que no lo vieran pero alcanzaba a ver perfectamente todo el jardín, Hiashi se sentó y sus hijas se unieron a los otros en el jardín en donde Neji usualmente entrenaba.

-Byakugan-gritaron los tres jóvenes Hyuga y todos se colocaron en posición de pelea

-Konoha senpu- dijo Lee lanzándose contra Hinata detrás de el venia Neji y Hanabi a quienes Hinata eludió pero Shino la envolvió con sus insectos.

El Uchiha escucho como Shino ordenaba a los insectos a atacar a Hinata y como Tenten lanzaba todo le armamento de su pergamino.

- Shugohakke Rokujuyon Sho- los kunai y los bichos eran detenidos mientras tanto Neji realizaba unos sellos

-Suiton: Suiryuudan no jutsu

-Hakkeshou kaiten- dijo Hinata y el dragón de agua de Neji fue destruido, Tenten dejo de lanzar sus armas y los insectos de Shino empezaron a reducir su velocidad

-"que es lo que van a hacer ahora, Hanabi no se ha movido desde hace rato y Neji-niisan no parece querer atacarme"

-Lee ahora- grito Neji, su amigo ingreso al enjambre de insectos con la 'entrada Dinámica' y comenzó a luchar con Hinata

-"Hinata es realmente rápida, no entiendo por la atacan de frente que rayos están planeando"-pensó el Uchiha

Hinata empezó a usar el juken y al parecer esa era la señal, Shino retiro a sus insectos y Tenten se lanzo contra Hinata y esta golpeo a ambos y salto lejos de ellos

-Futon: hoces de viento-dijo el Aburame su ataque fue recibido directamente por Hinata pero su imagen se despedazo convirtiéndose en Hielo

-ya me canse de estar jugando- Sasuke vio a Hinata arriba de una rama de un árbol al realizar los sellos el contorno de su ojos se volvió azul- ¡Creación 0! ¡Lluvia de agujas!- miles de agujas ninja pero echas de hielo aparecieron y atacaron a los otros (A.C.: no me maten si las técnicas suenan muy mam0nas jeje pero pues es quiero que en este fic Hinata sea muy fuerte ok. Lilith: se lo merece)

La heredera de los Hyuga salto del árbol para estar en el piso se coloco en el centro del jardín otra vez y sus amigos se estaban defiendo de su agujas, cuando el ataque se detuvo Shino la cubrió otra vez con su bichos y Lee volvió a atacarla.

-Hanabi ahora-grito Neji y su prima menor se lanzo contra su hermana otra vez cuando estuvo luchando junto a Lee Hinata los agarro de los brazos y los aventó en diferentes direcciones, toco el suelo con su mano y rápidamente un camino de hielo siguió a Hanabi y a Lee y al alcanzarlos comenzaron a salir picos de hielo, la niña quedo entre la pared y una estaca de hielo que se detuvo a la borde de su cuello pero el chico los esquivo hasta que quedo en la misma condición que Hanabi.

Tenten la ataco pero varios kunai de hielo detuvieron a los de metal y rodearon a la chica los chonguitos, solo quedaban su primo y Shino a quienes le tenia reservado una técnica conocida pero al estilo del clan 0.

-"esos sellos son iguales a los que hizo Neji pretende utilizar una técnica tan básica en contra de un jounin"- pensó Sasuke

-Hyuton: Suiryuudan no jutsu- un enorme dragón de hielo ataco a Shino, congelándole piernas y brazos Neji lo esquivo haciendo que se desapareciera en la tierra e intento a atacar a Hinata cuando estaba justo enfrente de su prima el dragón salió del suelo y lo envolvió pero Neji logro poner un Kunai en el cuello de Hinata

-muy bien hija-dijo Hiashi levantándose y aplaudiéndole

-gracias padre- Hinata le hizo un reverencia y libero a su amigos de sus técnicas

-vaya Hinata te estas haciendo mas rápida con tus técnicas casi no pude esquivar esas estacas

-gracias Lee-san

-haz mejorado mucho hermana

-bien creo que ahora deberían de ir a bañarse-interrumpió el cabecilla del clan- no debemos dejar esperando a nuestro invitado, apuesto a que ya debe de estar cansado de estar parado en la puerta

-discúlpanos por nuestra falta de cortesía Uchiha, pero te esperábamos hasta las 7- el chico mencionado se sorprendió

-como supieron que estaba aquí-dijo algo bajo saliendo de su escondite

-Sasuke-kun deberías de saber que en la casa de los Hyuga nadie se puede esconder- volteo a verlo y Sasuke se dio cuenta que aun tenia su Byakugan activado al igual que su familia

--

En aquel gran comedor solo se encontraban Hiashi y Sasuke, después de haber platicado sobre cosas triviales hablaron sobre las razones por la cuales Sasuke había vuelto y un silencio incomodo fue roto otra vez por jefe del clan Hyuga

-¿así que tienes planeado revivir a tu clan?-Sasuke se puso un poco rojo

-hai…pero aun tengo 15 años aun es muy pronto para pensar en eso-le dijo tomando su taza de té-

-mmm entonces aun no tienes prospecto para tu futura esposa- el chico abrió desmesuradamente los ojos y casi deja caer la taza

-este… pues no- "claro que tengo prospecto para mi esposa pero no le puedo decir que quiero que sea su hija…soy muy joven para morir T.T"

-como que no… ya deberías ir pensando hay pocas chicas en tu generación y además de que no todas te convienen

-yo diría que ninguna… todas son muy escandalosas

-no todas… mi hija Hinata es una chica tranquila y por lo que se tu y ella se llevan bien ¿no es así?

-¿Hinata?- empezó a sudar tal vez Hiashi había visto algo que lo hiciera pensar en que el estaba interesado en Hinata

-claro, tu eres un buen partido para ella

-ni en un millón de años Hiashi-sama-grito Neji que acaba de entrar al comedor-¿Cómo puede pensar que el es un buen partido para mi prima?- se sentó a enfrente de Sasuke

-pues por que viene de un prestigioso clan- Sasuke le mostró la lengua a Neji antes de tomar un poco de té- además de que hace años sus padres y yo hablamos sobre una boda entre nuestros hijos- Neji y Sasuke se escupieron el té mutuamente

-¿que?- dijeron al unísono

-esa idea vuelve a ser interesante en estos momentos

-¿que vuelve a hacer interesante padre?-pregunto Hinata, quien llego al comedor acompañada de los demás

-nada hija luego te digo mejor siéntense para que comamos

-pero falta Naruto-kun- dijo Lee y luego solo se vio una nube de polvo

-los que comen mejor siempre aparecen al ultimo segundo- exclamo Naruto ocupando un lugar en la mesa, lo cual provoco una caída estilo anime de todos

Todos tomaron un lugar para comer, Hiashi en la cabecera a lado de él su hijas; Hinata a la derecha seguida de Neji, Tenten y Shino; a la izquierda estaba Hanabi, Sasuke, Naruto y Lee. Mientras comían se la pasaron hablando otra vez de cosas triviales hasta que…

-oye entonces tu eres Sasuke Uchiha- la pequeña de las Hyuga miro al nombrado quien tan solo asintió ya que traía un bocado- jiji entonces mi hermana tenia razón si que eres guapo jiji- Hinata dejo caer su tenedor y Sasuke se atragantó

- ¿que dijiste Hanabi-san?

- primero llámame Hanabi-chan y segundo dije que…- pero no pudo terminar de hablar ya que sintió como su mano se empezaba a helar

- enserio tu hermana dijo eso Hanabi- "o si mejor no puede ir su relación" .

- Hinata, Hanabi-chan y yo tan solo estaban comentando cosas de mujeres y pues eso fue parte de nuestra platica Hiashi-sama jaja

- hai padre- dijo toda avergonzada y agradeciendo la intervención de Tenten

- pero que temas tan tontos platican ¿he?- todo molesto ya que su novia había dicho eso

- pero tu sabes que eres el mas guapo- le dijo abrazándolo dándole un beso en la mejilla

- jaja vamos Sasuke no te habías puesto así de rojo desde que por error deje caer la caja de herramientas encima y quedaste sobre Hinata...aunque te veías muy cómodo- ahora la que se atragantó fue Hinata

- "por kami, por que él que se supone que es mi mejor amigo esta haciendo que me maten ahora mismo"-Naruto no jodas vas a hacer que salga de esta casa en pedacitos

- claro que saldrás hecho pedacitos- dijo el Hyuga enojado y ya con el puño preparado

- Neji por favor es nuestro invitado trátalo como tal y además que esta es su como casa-Sasuke nuevamente le saco la lengua burlándose- los Hyuga siempre te trataran como si fueras parte de la familia

- ¿él parte de la familia?-grito casi histérico- que sea nuestro amigo es una cosa pero de ahí a que sea de la familia es otra

-yo dije que lo trataríamos como tal, pero ya que dijiste eso pues la mera verdad no se me hace una mala idea de que sea parte de la familia- puso ojos soñadores- imagínate que fuera mi yerno- Sasuke se sonrojo levemente- él seria perfecto para mi Innatita y ella para él

Sasuke y Hinata estaban rojos neón

-¿verdad que si Hiashi-sama? Ellos hacen una bonita pareja

-estoy de acuerdo con eso Tenten

- ¡¡ ¿Qué?!- su mandíbula llego hasta el suelo, Shino, Naruto y Lee seguían comiendo con una gotita en sus nucas por lo que estaba pasando con los Hyugas

--

A.C.: ¿que les pareció?

Luna: sean francas, se aprecian sus reviews con comentarios o sugerencias

A.C: gueno en el próximo capitulo será totalmente y exclusivamente SASUHINA…osease…

Luna: no adelantes cosas…

A.C.: ok esperemos que sigan en sintonía con el fic

Luna: y que sea ya con Lilith por que guardamos esperanzas de que la podamos ver esta semana ya que…

A.C.: el jueves es su cumpleaños

Luna: esperemos que podamos financiar su regalito por que lo estamos pagando en abonos chiquitos

A.C.: MUY chiquitos jeje…estamos en banca rota hoy me acaba de desfalcar la dentista

Luna: nos despedimos por que si no seguimos desvariando acerca de cosas inecesarias

A.C: cierto

ADIOSIN Y GRACIAS POR LEER


	14. Magico

Capitulo 13: Mágico

A.C.: buen debemos informarles que este capitulo da inicio a la segunda etapa de nuestro fic

Lilith: como se dieron cuenta este fic es un tanto OCC y tiene poco que ver con la verdadera historia de Naruto

A.C.: esperemos que les agrede la segunda fase ya que esta tendrá un poco de drama por que es hora de involucrar bien el titulo del fic

Lilith: esperemos no les desagrade la trama de ideas acerca de Hinata y el clan 0 y por supuesto su relación con Sasuke

A.C.: el nuevo summary ya le ha dado algunas pistas sobre el próximo contenido

Lilith: como las nuevas participaciones de personajes tales como Shion y de un personaje que A.C. adora

A.C: sipi OwO…agradecemos de corazón el apoyo brindado y esperemos sigamos contando con el

Lilith: les recomendamos que escuchen la canción que le hemos puesto a este capitulo

A.C: es de una gran banda y fue la canción que inspiro en parte este capitulo…

Lilith: hay una parte en donde seria ideal que comenzaran a escucharla…n-n

A.C.: nosotras intervendremos avisándoles donde escuchar la canción si quieren

Lilith: esperemos les agrade

_Autoría:_

_**A.C. AKASUNA**_

_**NARUTO COMO SUS PERSONAKES **_**NO**_** NOS PERTENECE**_

**Y tampoco nos pertenece la letra de **_**White Nigth Fantasy**_** de **_**Nigthwish**_

Habían pasado unos días desde la cena y gracias al extraño afecto que Hiashi le había tomado a Sasuke había pasado más tiempo con Hinata había veces que hasta cena en la mansión Hyuga. Neji seguía algo cerrado al hecho de tenerlo en la mansión pero volvieron a tener una buena relación desde que ambos habían encontrado una ventaja a que Sasuke pasara tanto tiempo con los Hyuga y esa era que entrenaban Taijutsu juntos… aunque la razón de que estos entrenamientos iniciaran fue una de sus ya típicas peleas

El Uchiha había terminado con todas sus misiones y encargos de ese día y se dirigía hacia el campo de entrenamiento del equipo Kurenai por que Hinata le había pedido que le ayudara en su entrenamiento de las técnicas de hielo, aun cuando no le había explicado mucho

Ya estaba por llegar al campo de entrenamiento cuando se topo con Shino y Kiba a quienes saludo y ellos dijeron que apenas habían terminado su entrenamiento. Vio a Hinata leyendo un pergamino

-Ohayo Hina-chan

-Ohayo Sasuke-kun

-¿quieres que empecemos con el entrenamiento? o…

-no vamos a entrenar aquí, sígueme por favor- pidió la chica guardando el pergamino en su mochila

Se internaron en el bosque sin intercambiar palabra hasta que Hinata rompió el silencio

-gracias por ayudarme en mi entrenamiento

- no tienes por que agradecerme, además también me sirve a mi

-tienes razón

-aunque me gustaría que me explicaras por qué tienes otro gekei genkai (A.C: ¿así se escribe?, Lilith: si no háganos saber porfa)

-o cierto no te he podido explicar bien pues veras…

_--lo siguiente esta narrado por Hinata--_

_La familia Douji era originaria del país de la nieve, era un clan ninja muy poderoso. Pero tras el final de la segunda guerra ninja empezó a decaer una de las razones fue que solo los primogénitos de los miembros del clan obtenían el gekei genkai y otra fue por que los consideraban una amenaza hasta para su propio país, así que le dieron caza para eliminarlos_

_Mis abuelos y mi madre, aun siendo una bebe, llegaron a Konoha a pedir refugio. Juraron lealtad a la villa pero mis abuelos fueron asesinados años después al ser vistos utilizando sus técnicas, el tercer Hokage le ordeno a mi madre no utilizar el Hyuton a menos de que fuera extremadamente necesario._

_Mis padres se conocieron al ser designados en el mismo equipo durante la tercera guerra ninja, digamos que ambos se enamoraron a primera vista. _

_--_

- así que por eso tienes ambos gekei genkai

-hai- ahora estaban en una lago con cascada muy adentro del bosque- al pelear junto a mi padre, mi madre comenzó a realizar dos nuevas técnicas a partir del jutsu final del clan 0- Hinata le entrego el pergamino a Sasuke

-"cero absoluto"- leyó mentalmente el moreno

-las desarrollo en base a las habilidades de los Hyugas…

-para que tu fueras la única capaz de utilizarlas

-hai…demo… no puedo realizar el cero absoluto

-es una técnica complicada

-se supone que al realizar la técnica puedes congelar completamente todo hasta las bacterias… bueno mínimo a los que tengas en tu rango visual (A.C.: imagínense como si fuera una onda expansiva prácticamente trasparente y ahora auméntenle el campo visual de 360º de los Hyugas…bastante loco ¿no lo creen?...Lilith: de que te fumaste al inventar los poderes del clan 0.A.C.: no lo se)

-pues tu madre anoto todo lo que necesitas para utilizarlo…-Sasuke empezó a enumerar- gran control de chakra

-ser una medico ninja me ayudo en eso

-mjmj… excelente condición y fuerza física…eso también lo tienes y si no lo crees pregúntale a mi mejilla- dijo al recordar su pequeña "pelea"

-gomen n.nº

-dominar como moldear chakra

-Naruto me ayudo mucho en eso, me enseño como realiza el rasenga (A.C.: creo que eso es en lo que consiste el rasenga y el chidori es como modificar la naturaleza del chakra moldeado… ¿creo? Lilith: y si no…ustedes entiende a donde queremos llegar con esto ¿cierto?)

-y también debes ser capaz cambiar su naturaleza- Sasuke cerro el pergamino- es aquí donde entro en tus planes

-pues si- se sonrojo un poco- le iba a pedir ayuda a Kakashi-sensei pero estaba ocupado, luego le pedí a Naruto otra vez ayuda ya que logro crear el Futon: rasen shuriken… pero no supo como orientarme solo me hablo de cómo corto a la mitad una cascada y que Kakashi-sensei le dijo que el siguiente paso era mezclar su Futon con el rasegan

-es por eso que has estado practicando aquí- exclamo Sasuke mientras observaba la cascada de unos 5 metros

-hai…demo solo he terminado con el lago congelado pero sigo sin saber como combinar mi Hyuton con mi chakra

-muéstrame

-¿Qué?

-que muestres lo que has estado haciendo aquí

_--_

_**Enchantress came to me  
and said, meet me at the lake tonight**_

_--_

Paso cerca de una hora y Hinata no había logrado congelar la cascada

-No puedo- dijo la chica apoyando sus manos y rodillas en el lago congelado

-levántate- con la palabras de Sasuke un pequeña descarga paso frente la cara de Hinata haciéndola caer hacia atrás- estoy seguro que puedes hacerlo mejor

-pero no puedo, ya no tengo chakra

-eso es mentira, levántate y hazlo otra vez

-solo déjame descansar un momento

-yo no soy blando como Naruto así que levántate- ordeno el moreno mientras le arrojaba otro rayo hacia un lado de ella

-pero…

-mhj sabes si vas a estar así mejor me voy- exclamo dándose la vuelta- a mi no me gustan las débiles

-no soy débil

-entonces demuéstramelo- le dijo mientras la miraba de soslayo, preparándose para volver a lanzar un rayo pero un kunai de hielo lo detuvo

-deja de hacer eso, me molesta- ordeno Hinata, con las iris de sus ojos rodeados por una brillo azul

-ya vez como si tenías chakra- comento sarcástico Sasuke con una típica sonrisa Uchiha

Hinata suspiro y le brindo una sonrisa… sabia que el chico solo la estaba provocando para no se rindiera

-creo que me di cuenta lo que estas haciendo mal

-¿como?

-logras cambiar la naturaleza de tu chakra pero no puedes controlar ni el poder ni la área que afecta

_--_

_**I hunt this song to the white  
through the shroud of snow I saw paradise  
peace, no more lies**_

_--_

Sasuke se la había pasado explicándole a Hinata lo que tenia que hacer, quien seguía intentado hacerlo correctamente… el sol casi estaba oculto cuando…

-lo logre, congele la cascada- casi gritaba emocionada Hinata

-hiciste un gran trabajo

-arigato Sasuke-kun- exclamo la ojiblanca abrazándolo de la emoción… pero se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo- lo sien…- corto su disculpa al sentir como Sasuke le correspondía el abrazo (A.C.: si la tienen póngale play jeje aquí fue donde empezó la inspiración de la melodía)

_--_

_**Crestfallen soul  
rest for this night  
love is here  
right here under my wings**_

_--_

Se sentían tan bien al estar de esa manera, inmersos en el sentimiento que ambos compartían, teniendo de testigo a la luna y las estrellas que junto al lago y la cascada convertidos en hielo les daba una atmosfera mágica… pero Sasuke no estaba bien consigo mismo ya no podía seguir así…

-Tal vez este a punto de arruinar nuestra amistad- comento Sasuke separándose un poco de Hinata

-¿Qué podría arruinarla?- cuestiono Hinata preocupada por el tono tan serio del ojinegro

-pues el hecho de que ya no puedo ser tu amigo

-por... ¿Q…Qué h…hice?- tartamudeo al sentir su corazón romperse por las palabras del chico que le había robado el corazón

-todo…es por todo lo que haces

-n…no… no entiendo

-como te lo puedo explicar…nunca he sido bueno con las palabras- lo ultimo lo dijo mas para si mismo pero…

-pues mas te vale ser bueno esta vez- la tristeza de Hinata estaba convirtiéndose en coraje- explícame por que ya no puedes ser mi amigo- su mente estaba trabajando mas rápido que nunca para encontrar una respuesta a lo que estaba pasando y dio unos cuantos pasos atrás cuando creyó haberla encontrado- acaso… acaso piensas volverte a ir de la villa

_--_

_**I dream of wolves  
with them I run  
for me she lengthened the night**_

_--_

-¿he?...no…te di…-intento explicar Sasuke…realmente no era bueno con las palabras esta conversación se estaba yendo al sentido incorrecto

-no me mientas Sasuke…porque…porque si por eso dices que ya no puedes ser mi amigo- la ojiblanca bajo su mirada y apretó los puños- tienes razón… y yo no tendría mas remedio que…- sus palabras fueron calladas por los labios del Uchiha

No sabia que hacer o que pensar, el chico de quien estaba enamorada le estaba dando su primer beso… pero su voz la trajo otra vez al mundo de los vivos

-deberías ser un poco mas paciente cuando alguien te este intentando explicar algo

-…

-lo que te intentaba decir es que ya no puedo ser tu amigo por que simplemente ya no me basta con estar así contigo

-…

-mmm quiero decir…es que me gustas Hinata

-…

-¿Hina?- Sasuke ahora era el que no sabia que hacer se acaba de declarar a la chica de sus sueños y ella solo estaba ahí viendo al infinito y mas allá- tal vez no hubie…- ahora fue a él que lo callaron con los labios

-tu también me gustas mucho Sasuke- contesto con una gran sonrisa al romper el beso

_--_

_**I am home  
I am in peace**_

_--_

Ambos estaban muy felices de por fin haber dicho lo que sentían, pero sabemos que no todo puede ser felicidad y a unos pocos kilómetros de donde estaba, en la punta de un árbol dos sombras tenían puesta su mirada en la villa oculta entre las hojas.

-pronto nuestros planes darán comienzo- se escucho la voz de un hombre

-espera y veras Sasuke- completo una voz femenina

-recuerda que no solo venimos por él.

-ya lo se…pero es hace mucho que no le veo y se debe extrañarme como yo a él

- ese maldito, Tsunade y el estúpido de Naruto son nuestro principal objetivo

Ambas sombras desaparecieron dejando que sus risas se las llevara el viento…

_--_

_**Crestfallen soul  
rest for this night  
love is here  
right here under my wings**_

_--_

A.C.: bueno que les pareció

Lilith: ¿Quiénes serán esas sombras?

A.C.: y ¿Por qué van tras Sasuke, Tsunade y Naruto?

Lilith: creo que una nueva amenaza se avecina para Konoha

A.C.: pronto lo averiguaremos

Lilith: mientras tanto en el próximo capitulo hay nuevas sorpresas

A.C.: cierto… y es algo que incluye a Kakashi y a sus alumnos

Lilith: si quieren hacernos saber sus opiniones y comentarios ya saben que hacer

A.C.: nos leyemos pronto

Lilith: gracias por leer

ADIOSIN


	15. de hombre a hombre

Lilith: hola

A.C.: una disculpa de inicio por no actualizarla como por 2 o 3 semanas pero se nos ha hecho difícil

Lilith: A.C. anda en otra ciudad estudiando y se nos ha hecho complicado escribir

A.C.: además auméntele la falta de inspiración o que a cada rato me distraía con los deseos de escribir un fic de bleach…no mal interpreten estoy 100 ciento comprometida con este fic y lo llevaremos a su termino

Lilith: y si todo va tan bien como ahora hasta epílogos habrá

A.C.: nótese la S osease plural jeje

Lilith: bueno olvidemos que tiene que hacer tareas y a lo que vamos

A.C.: este capitulo transcurre el 30 de septiembre más o menos…

Lilith: osease un mes después del anterior

A.C.: además aquí se explicara algo sobre la relación Kakashi-Anko

Lilith: y también habrá una sorpresita para Naruto

A.C.: por cierto en el anime por fin aparecieron dos de mis favoritos de mis villanos adorados….HIDAN Y KAKUZU YEAH!! Tras casi un año de haberme leído el manga donde ellos salen por fin los voy a ver animado siiiiiiiii wiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Lilith: jejeje compréndala esta enamora de esos dos y sin mencionar a Kisame

A.C.: KISAME-KUN OwO y HIDAN y KAKUZU MIS AMORES -

Lilith: mejor disfruten el capitulo que a aniki-sama ya la perdimos por un rato

Capitulo14: de Hombre a Hombre…

El sonido de una taza estrellándose en el piso fue lo único que se escucho en aquel comedor. Naruto y Sasuke estaban frente Kakashi con los ojos abiertos al máximo, el rubio aun con una mano en el aire sosteniendo una taza ahora inexistente y el moreno sin percatarse de que se estaba mojando con su té que ahora estaba derramado en la mesa.

Y la razón de su estado es que se preguntaban si acaso de la boca de su capitán, sensei, amigo, casi hermano; calificativos usados momentos antes por el peligris, habían salido aquellas palabras… creo que para descubrirlo debemos regresar al inicio de ese día…

--

Naruto estaba plácidamente dormido en su camita soñando en…

Lilith: Espera, espera no precisamente el inicio del día

A.C.: OK…va de nuez

Naruto iba saliendo del Ichiraku rumbo a los campos de entrenamiento para su entrenamiento matutino pensando en que le iba a pedir de regalo de cumpleaños a Ero-senin (si ta vivo en nuestro fic) él le había prometido regalarle lo que el rubio quisiera fuera lo fuera y Naruto ya se debía decidir por que su cumpleaños era en 10 días.

-ohayo Naruto

-¿Sai? Vaya tu a estas horas ya estarías en los campos de entrenamiento

-me entretuve un poco me pidieron que fuera con Tsunade-sama

-¿y que quería la vieja?

-pues nada en especial pero luego me dijo que te entregara esto- Sai saco una carta

-¿a mi?- tomo la carta y se sorprendió al leer el remitente y la abrió rápidamente (Lilith: desesperado la carta no se va ningún lado)

_**--carta--**_

_Querido Naruto:_

_Hace mucho tiempo que no nos vemos, aun cuando eres la persona mas estúpida que en mi vida he conocido te he extrañado. (A.C.: aaaa cuanto amor xD)_

_Mi vida en la aldea del Demonio ha cambiado un poco, las visiones no han aparecido desde hace tiempo por que destruimos a Mouryuo así que la gente se han acercado un poco mas a mi ya que no tienen miedo de morir. Ahora las personas ya no se me alejan cuando voy al pueblo y eso me ha hecho muy feliz._

_Me he enterado que mas o menos en dos semanas es tu cumpleaños, espero que te la pases muy bien y aun cuando quisiera que nos viéramos no puedo dejar mi aldea por que ahora los guardias están a cuidando del pueblo y no pueden escoltarme hasta Konoha. Pero bueno te envió un pequeño detalle._

_No creo que pueda contarte todo lo que quisiera en esta carta… espero que sigas esforzándote para alcanzar el titulo de Hogake que no me gustaría que la persona que me va ayudar a mantener el legado de las sacerdotisas sea un ninja que nunca paso de genin._

_Shion_

_**--fin carta--**_

Sai se había divertido al ver a Naruto leer su carta, porque primero se veía feliz, después frunció el ceño nuevamente relajaba su cara hasta tener una expresión de ternura en sus ojos y gestos, después la sonrisa que tenia se trasformo en una cara de molestia

-y se puede saber de que es esa carta- pregunto el pelinegro mientras Naruto sacaba algo del sobre

-es de Shion

-¿La sacerdotisa?

-hai, quería felicitarme- miro lo que había en el sobre- y darme mi regalo de cumpleaños- completo mostrándole un collar con un pequeño cascabel naranja

--E-E-E-E-E--

En la casa de Sasuke

-muchas gracias por el almuerzo Hina-hime

-de nada Sasuke

-no quiero, pero ya tengo que irme al entrenamiento últimamente Kakashi ha andado muy raro…

-¿raro? Tú siempre dices que Kakashi-sensei es muy extraño

- pero desde hace tres días mas… ha llegado PUNTUAL a los entrenamientos

-jeje entonces creo que si esta bien que digas que ha estado raro

-verdad… bueno me voy nos vemos en la noche

-hai

Sasuke se despidió de Hinata con un beso. El ultimo mes había sido genial ambos habían entablado una relación que no la habían hecho publica por que querían disfrutarla y si Sakura se llegara a enterar la tendrían fastidiando todo el día, pero Shino y Kiba los descubrieron y Sasuke estaba seguro que Kakashi ya se había dado cuenta… lo que le impresionaba es que Neji no se hubiera dado cuenta

--E-E-E-E-E-E--

En el hospital…

-tu bebe esta muy bien Kurenai- decía la Hogake- tu también estas en excelentes condiciones

-me alegra escuchar eso Tsunade-sama

-pero por que se embarazan, no me malinterpretes me alegra que tenga hijos- suspiro cansadamente mientras entraba Shizune que se veía un poquito mas "llenita"

- Shizune como has estado

- Muy bien…pero Genma no le agradan mucho mis antojos nocturnos

-jajaja afortunadamente a mi no me dieron

-justo por esto es por lo que digo que para que se embarazan- exclamaba mientras acomodaba tres grupos de suplementos- por culpa de eso hombres todas mis kunoichi de elite están indispuestas

-vamos Tsunade-sama yo ya voy a dar a luz en un mes además no son TODAS las kunoichi- dijo Kurenai

-claro que si, primero tu, luego Shizune y ayer confirmamos que también…

--E-E-E-E-E--

En los campos de entrenamiento

-miren otra vez Kakashi-sensei llego temprano- comento Naruto

-ya comienza a preocuparme- dijo el Uchiha

- yo creo que la influencia de Anko-sempai esta funcio…

-¿¿QUÉ DIJO??- se escucho dos voces femeninas

-¿Qué rayos fue eso?- pregunto el rubio

-no lo se ya ves que de repente a algunas personas le da por gritar

-bueno vamos a empezar con el entrenamiento- exclamo tranquilo el peligris

-¿Kakashi te encuentras bien?

-claro Sasuke, vamos a iniciar a Sakura la enviaron a una misión

-hai-

Los tres chicos no entendían la actitud de Kakashi desde hace tres días que llegaba temprano, estaba mas ido que nunca y hoy estaba un poco gruñón. Pasó la mitad de la práctica y Hatake seguía igual

-Kakashi-sempai- recibió un hm como respuesta- ¿le sucede algo? ¿O acaso lo hemos molestado?

-¿Cómo?- cuestiono desubicado

-Sai tienen razón Kakashi-sensei últimamente ha actuado raro- dijo el rubio y el peligris suspiro

-pues si sucede algo…creo que debo hablar de hombre a hombre con ustedes

-pues suelte ya la sopa Kakashi-sensei

-vera lo que pasa es que…

-Hola chicos- saludo alegremente un peliblanco

-ERO-SENIN

-Cuantas veces tengo que decirte que no me llames así Naruto

-Jiraya que haces aquí- pregunto Kakashi sintiéndose de algún modo aliviado ya que podía tener más tiempo para saber que les diría exactamente a sus alumnos

-a pues solo vine a ver como iban los entrenamientos y además tengo una misión para Sai

-¿Misión? Pero si acabo de regresar de una con Ino y Chouji- se quejo el siempre sonriente

-jeje pero esta misión es de rango ANBU

-maldición-dijo por lo bajo

-Sai quiere que te recordemos que tu fuiste el que quisiste tener misión de ambos rangos- le recordó Sasuke el cual había entablado una buena relación con su "remplazo temporal"

-a esta bien- exclamo resignado caminando a lado de Jiraya pero…

-Ero-se… digo Jiraya-sama espera

-¿Qué quieres Naruto?

-que por que asumes que quiero algo

-por que NUNCA ME LLAMAS POR MI NOMBRE

-jejeje- el rubio se rasco la nuca nervioso- bueno pues es que…recuerdas que me dijiste que me darías lo que yo quisiera de regalo y como que ya se que quiero y…- sus mejillas se sonrojaron lo cual Jiraya interpreto de otra manera

-una fiesta con nudistas

-OoO Jiraya-sama- dijeron los otros tres intentando entrar en cordura ya que Naruto aun era menor de edad (A.C.: ya se que los chicos hoy en día son medios precoces pero finjamos que respetamos las reglas de la sociedad, Lilith: ¿existe?)

-no quiero eso, mi fiesta ya la tengo planeada

-aunque Jiraya también la esta pagando- murmuro el peligris

-eso se saca por apostar en contra de Naruto en competencia de Ramen- respondieron los morenos

-lo que te tengo que pedir… bueno es que Tsunade no creo y hasta creo que debería conformar con tu idea

-"ya se le esta pegando lo perver a este…Kami por que dejaste que el que fuera su padre hiciera a Jiraya su padrino"- pensó Sasuke

-será fácil convencer a Tsunade-sama- interrumpió Sai las cavilaciones Sasuke y los desvaríos del kitsune

-como puedes decir eso si ni siquiera sabemos que es lo que quiere el teme

-claro que lo se, fui yo quien le dio su carta esta mañana

-Sai se fumo algo no le hagan caso- intentaba componer las cosas Naruto

-¿te da pena? ¿Acaso vas a negar la alegría que te dio al ver que no se había olvidado de ti? ¿Realmente vas a echar a…

-deja de decir estupideces a mi no me da pena admitir que Shion me escribió una carta ni tampoco que me alegre mucho al leerla y TAMPOCO ME APENA PEDIRLE A ERO-SENIN QUE QUIERO QUE LA TRAIGA PARA PASAR MI CUMPLEAÑOS CON ELLA- termino de decir casi sin aire

- ¿a si que Shion he?- exclamaron los otros tres hombres, Sasuke ya había escuchado hablar sobre ella…especialmente por Naruto quien la había sacado a platica cuando le pregunto si realmente había decidido olvidar a Sakura y el chico le contesto que si, ya que había otras chicas como la rubia

-¿Qué?

-muy bien chico al parecer me estas pidiendo algo acerca de "**la** chica"-enfatizo las ultimas palabras- así que utilizare todos mis recursos en convencer a Tsunade- y con esto se giro en dirección de la oficina de la rubia con Sai pero nuevamente se detuvo- se me olvidaba Kakashi te han mandado a llamar por lo del em…- pero se cayo al ver las señas de silencio que le hacia el jounin y entendió que los chicos aun no sabían- del reporte de tu misión.

-o si, chicos que tal si nos vemos en mi departamento en la tarde para terminar nuestra platica- y con esto se alejaron de los campos de entrenamiento

-pero si ni siquiera la iniciamos- dijeron ambos

_--de vuelta la principio del capitulo… bueno momentos antes--_

Sasuke y Naruto habían ido al departamento de Kakashi como se los había pedido, en eso momentos estaban sentados en el comedor esperando el té que les había ofrecido, había una esfera algo incomoda Kakashi se notaba mas raro y ellos tenían tantas ideas de que era lo que quería hablarles aunque tal vez ninguno estuviera en lo correcto

El Uchiha estuvo repasando el departamento de su antiguo sensei notando algunas peculiaridades… había algunas cajas a medio empacar, había un lobo de peluche de color blanco en un sillón con algunos libros mal cubiertos por un camisa negra, además sus mascotas parecían mas animados que de costumbre y entre lo que pudo escuchar estaban hablando de que por fin tendrían un jardín

-bien chicos aquí esta

-arigato- Kakashi se sentó frente de ellos

-bueno como les dije tengo que hablar de hombre a hombre con ustedes

-pues suéltelo Kakashi-sensei que estamos en confianza

-bueno primero que todo quiero aclararles algo porque si no lo hago seguiría mintiéndoles

-¿mintiéndonos? Tampoco es que compartas muchas cosas con nos…

-cállate teme

-jeje bueno quiero hablarles acerca de mi relación con Anko

-de que como te enamoraste de semejante psicópata- zape por parte de Sasuke

-gracias por callarlo Sasuke, lo que pasa es que no quiero seguir mintiéndoles acerca del verdadero tiempo que ella y yo enseriamos nuestra relación

-¿como que verdadero?

-hai, no llevamos 3 meses en una relación seria… de hecho llevamos casi dos años de noviazgo formal pero lo ocultábamos para disfrutar de tranquilidad que nos ofrecía mantener la relación fuera del conocimiento publico, además no somos los únicos que pensamos esto ¿cierto Sasuke?- el nombrado casi se ahoga con el té

-cof cof cla…cof claro cof

-jejeje, bueno lo que si paso hace un poco mas de 3 meses es que ella se mudo a mi departamento

-pues como que se han tardado en desempacar- comento Naruto señalando las cajas

-pues es que… bueno esto de lo que realmente les quería hablar… no es que nos tardamos en desempacar si no que estamos empacando

-¿se van a mudar a otro departamento mas amplio?- cuestiono el Uchiha

-mas bien dicho a una casa…- se rasco nervioso la nuca, Sasuke iba dejando su taza en la mesa y Naruto la sostenía en el aire- es que nos vamos a casar

-OoO- los chicos entraron en shock, acaso de la boca de Kakashi habían salido la palabra CASAR. Ni Naruto ni Sasuke podían procesar esas palabras, la taza de Naruto estaba hecha pedazos en el suelo y el té de Sasuke mojaba su pantalón.

-chicos- "no creí que se quedaran tan impresionados…ahora imagínate cuando le diga lo otro y lo que también les quiero pedir…por Kami"- suspiro cansinamente

-"casarse… Kakashi con Anko… casarse…"- la mente de Sasuke empezaba a reaccionar-"casarse…nueva casa…espera CASA eso quiere decir que quieren tener hij…HIJOS…CASA…MATRIMONIO…HIJOS…KAKASHI Y ANKO…HIJOS…HIJOS…por Kami debo estar soñando o si esto seria el apocalipsis"

-¿Qué…qué…qué di…dijiste?- el habla por fin volvió a Naruto

-que me caso con Anko

-¿Cuándo?- fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir al moreno

-jeje en 3 semanas

-¿QUÉ?- grito agudamente el rubio

-"tan pronto… les urge formar una familia"- ante la ultima palabra Sasuke empezó a revivir los últimos acontecimientos, Kakashi había estado muy raro, Jiraya había pronunciado "em" antes de que su sensei lo callara a señas… vio otra vez hacia los libros del sillón y se dio cuenta que se podía leer parte del titulo de uno "arazo"…abrió mas los ojos si era posible al analizar todo- "familia…Matrimonio…casa…boda…hijos…3 semanas…peluches…libros…HIJOS"

-¿Por qué tan rap…rápido?- nuevamente el rubio encontró voz para hablar- por que la prisa ni que Anko estuviera…

-embarazada-completo Sasuke

-jeje eso es imposible… ¿verdad Kakashi-sensei?- miro al nombrado intentando encontrar algo que desmintiera lo que ellos habían dicho pero solo encontró una sonrisa nerviosa- OoO

-lo esta ¿cierto?

-pues si

-PUES SI, LO DICES TAN TRANQUILAMENTE- grito Naruto- SABES LO QUE SIGNIFICA

-claro que si Naruto y me agrada mucho la idea de poder ser padre

-no me refiero a eso lo que quiero decir es que…VOY A SER TIO- salto feliz el rubio hablando sin cesar de lo lindo que seria tener a alguien que pudiera considerar como un sobrino y de cómo deberían llamarle si seria niño o niña, etc.

-me alegro mucho por ti Kakashi aunque debo admitir que no veía venir nada de esto

-jejeje lo comprendo aunque debo decir que me haría mas feliz si me dijeran que si a lo que les voy a preguntar

-¿Cómo?- preguntaron al mismo tiempo

-pues quiero que Naruto sea mi padrino de bodas- el nombrado empezó a llorar al instante

-CLARO QUE ACEPTO KAKASHI-SENSEI

- arigato ¿y tu Sasuke aceptarías ser el padrino de mi futuro hijo?

-¿Qué? Pero despues de que yo…

-las escusas que estas a punto de usar ya están MUY en el pasado así que dices

-am…a… Si, es todo un honor la confianza que me estan dando

-jeje no tienes que decir eso, además sé que si algo pasara, mi hijo tendría a un buen maestro además de que habría alguien que te ayudaría a criarlo…¿cierto?- lo miro divertido cuando se sonrojo por la indirecta

-¿a que te refieres Kakashi-sensei?- pregunto confundió el rubio

--E--E-E-E-E-E--

En alguna parte del mundo ninja

-has entendido las instrucciones

-hai

-contamos contigo para llevar esta información y poder iniciar una relación de neutralidad con Konoha

-hai, llevare a termino satisfactorio mi misión, además recuerden que podría recibir ayuda

-es por eso te hemos elegido a ti, solo esperemos que puedas comportarte

-no se preocupen, a mi realmente me agradaría no tener que ser enemigos de Konoha, ya que él es nuevamente uno de sus ninjas- sonrió mostrando su peculiar sonrisa

--e-e-e-e-e-

En las calles cercas al distrito Hyuga, nuestra parejita iban tomados de la mano en camino a la casa de la chica después de haber disfrutado de una cena en un pequeño restaurant de la villa

-que alegría por Kakashi-sensei y Anko-sempai

-hai

-además de que te han brindado un gran honor

-tienes razón…pero que tal y no puedo

-no digas que no podrías hacerte cargo del hijo de tu sensei, aun cuando eres una persona seria, poco sociable y a veces muy frio también eres muy gentil y cariñoso

-arigato Hina-hime- le dio un tierno beso en los labios- sabes que teníamos razón al pensar que Kakashi se iba dar cuenta

-él es muy inteligente, yo creo que se dio cuenta de nuestros sentimientos antes que nosotros

-tienes razón, aunque me sigue impresionando que Neji no se haya dado cuenta aun, hemos tenido precauciones pero…

-se les acabo la suerte- susurro mortalmente una tercera voz

-Neji-niisan

-dime Uchiha por que tomabas precauciones para que no diera cuenta ò-ó

-¿Quién dijo eso?- no es que Sasuke le tuviera miedo a Neji pero es que en esta situación quedaba justificada, el pequeño ápice de pánico que sentía

-Te dije que TÚ no eras merecedor de Hinata-sama

-Neji-niisan tu no puedes decir eso, Oto-sama también le agrada Sasuke-kun

-pero yo soy su guardián, su hermano debo ver por usted

-eres su primo

-yo la veo como mi hermanita- o la palabra mágica para los novios "hermanita"

-pero Yo la amo Neji-baka

-eso no es suficiente a mi nadie me asegura que no la vas a lastimar

-YO te garantizo que no la lastimare

-demuéstralo- se coloco en posición de pelea

-por supuesto

-No se peleen por favor

Hinata los intentaba detener pero ambos chicos seguían discutiendo y tan sumidos en su mundo estaban que nadie noto a la persona que los veía desde un árbol.

-jeje así que la amas he Sasuke, jejeje tú no puedes amar a nadie mas que a mi y eso te lo voy a demostrar, aun cuando tenga que borrar del mapa esa chiquilla muajajaja (finjan que es una risa maligna jeje)

_--Nuevamente en el departamento de Kakashi--_

-¿y como lo tomaron?

-pues jaja fue muy gracioso ver sus caras pero lo tomaron muy bien Naruto se puso a hacer una lista de nombres y de las clases de ramen que le va comprar

-jajaja ese chiquillo si piensa que mi futuro hijo o hija va a ser un ramen adicto esta muy equivocado- Anko entro a la cocina donde estaba el peligris- mi hijo tienen que ser…- empezó a decir con una pose cool

-ni creas que voy a permitir que lo conviertas en un dango adicto

-¿que? pero Kakashi los dangos

-no, y toma- le dio un vaso de leche- para que empieces a alimentarte sanamente

-ni en sueños voy a cenar solo leche…donde están mis dangos

- se los comieron-señalo a su fieles compañeros

-ò-ó- Anko le receto un puñetazo a Kakashi dejándolo en el piso- hey mira un recado- dijo de repente levantando un pedazo de papel

-¿Qué es?- pregunto sobándose su mejilla

-es de Hiashi Hyuga pide que lo veas mañana

-¿Qué querrá?

-no lo se

-tal vez sea sobre Hinata

-lo dudo, Hinata y las otras chicas tienen un misión mañana…bastante importante ya que Temari de la arena las acompañara

-¿Qué misión seria tan importante?

-escoltar al regalo de cumpleaños de Naruto

--e-e-e-e-e-e--

A.C.: les gusto…se noto la falta de inspiración que hemos tenido

Lilith: háganoslo saber

A.C.: salió bástate largo jejeje

Lilith: un nuevo personaje ha salido y también tienen una misión que involucra a Konoha

A.C.: pero creo que ya se van haciendo la idea de quien es… ¿cierto?

Lilith: una pequeña pista

A.C.: lo nombraron en algunos reviews como una de las sombras del capitulo anterior

Lilith: en el próximo capitulo… la aparición de Shion…

A.C.: "MISION FEMENINA"

Lilith: esperemos sigan en sintonía

A.C.: adiosin se nos cuidan y nos leyemos pronto


	16. Mision Femenina part 1

A.C.: hola a todas y a todos… mucho tiempo verdad… si lo se y LES PIDO UNA DISCULPA… pero es que tuve un bloqueo de inspiración y además tuve mis primero exámenes parciales así que fue una combinación que me mantuvo alejada de la escritura

Bueno pues hoy tampoco me acompaña Lilith por que la han vuelto a encerrar en su casita

El capitulo de hoy es una de las dos partes del capitulo original nuevamente me excedí en las hojas jaja… pero espero subir la segunda parte en la semana.

En este capitulo confirmaremos la identidad de una de los personajes en sombras jeje…y por fin veremos a Hinata en acción…bueno de cierta forma pero reaccionara

Espero les agrade este capitulo y también le ruego a Jashin-sama que al terminar de leerlo no les entre los instintos asesinos…T-T

Sin mas ni mas a lo que nos cruje chencha…

**Capitulo 15: parte 1, Misión F: ¿Sueños o premoniciones?**

En esa amplia habitación una chica rubia se encontraba profundamente dormida pero algo empezó a alterarla… sus sueños… nuevamente sus sueños la perturbaban…

_--Sueño--_

"_Estaba corriendo no sabia donde estaba, frente de ella iban dos hombres, el de cabello negro corto la jalaba para que mantuviera el paso, el otro portaba una gran espada y tenia el cabello gris. _

_En su carrera veía a su alrededor casas y otros edificios algo destruidos y cubiertos de una fina capa de agua, ¿Por qué sentía que conocía esa villa? Llegaron a un edificio circular con el kanji del fuego, vio a una ninja rubia de dos coletas subir las mismas escaleras que ellos comenzaban a subir. El ninja de cabello negro le decía algo a la mujer pero no podía entenderlo. _

_Empezó a sentir una presencia conocía. Estaban a punto de llegar al techo su mirada fue capturada por el monte que tenia de frente a ella, cinco cabezas gigantes estaban esculpidas ahí, una de ellas era la imagen de la ninja rubia que estaba con ellos._

_Al pisar el último peldaño todos detuvieron su marcha abruptamente. Esa zona estaba congelada, delante de ellos había otros dos ninjas uno de cabello negro y otro…_

_-Naruto…- susurro_

_Él volteo sus mirada estaba muy triste y el otro sujeto cayo de rodillas soltando su espada… fue cuando vio a alguien tirado en suelo… su cabello era largo negro violoncelo este estaba regado cubriendo su rostro y parte de su cuerpo el cual mostraba varias heridas que manchaban de rojo aquel hielo, la rubia corrió hacia ellos para atender a la persona que estaba tirada, la volteo solo para ver que era una chica"_

_--Fin del Sueño--_

El sonido de unos cascabeles inundo aquella habitación, la rubia se levanto sobresaltada puso una mano sobre su pecho intentando calmarse

-¿Qué fue ese sueño?- miro el cascabel que un día su madre le había entregado- no puede ser una premonición…acabamos con Mouryuo no debería seguir teniendo premoniciones o si puedo…

-Shion-sama puedo pasar

-hmm hai

-Shion-sama una carta de Konoha ha llegado- al ser nombrada la villa de Naruto algunas escenas de su sueño- ¿Shion-sama se encuentra bien?- pregunto el guardia al ver la cara pálida de la chica

-hai, ¿Qué sucede con la carta?

-la enviaron para informarle que han enviado aun grupo de Kunochis para escoltar hasta haya

-¿escoltarme?

-hai, al parecer alguien la ha invitado aun evento que se celebrara en pocos días

-¿Naruto?

-no Shion-sama, al parecer ha sido la misma Hokage quien la ha invitado

-aa esta bien- se incorporo para avanzar hacia los jardines- "creí que había sido él, pero aun así podre ir a verlo"- ¿y cuando llegara ese grupo de ninjas?

-no informaron que ellas llegaran por la noche

-bien, te puedes retirar

-hai Shion-sama

--1515--

Era un día tranquilo, soleado y silencioso en el bosque, en conclusión era un buen día para descansar bajo la sombra de una árbol, no tenia que hacer nada era un aldeano común y corriente se acomodo y fijo su mirada hacia las copas de los arboles entre la cuales se colaba los rayos de sol estaba apunto de dormirse pero cuatro sombras lo distrajeron de su ensoñación

-¿ninjas? Me pregunto a donde irán- se cuestiono a si mismo el sujeto antes de volverse a acomodar a dormir

-vamos chicas debemos apresurar el paso- exclamo una castaña de moñitos

-yo sigo sin saber por que Tsunade-sama nos ha enviado otra vez a la villa del demonio- dijo la pelirosa

-Es una misión de guardaespaldas Sakura- contesto Ino- no debemos preguntar por que nos envían solo debe importarnos la persona que debemos proteger

-pues aun así no se porque me han enviado a mi, apenas y acababa de regresar de otra misión

-te enviaron por que eras la única disponible que ha ido a esa villa

-Tenten ya casi estamos en la cascada y la ultima integrante ya esta aquí

-¿ultima integrante?

-Hola chicas- saludo alegremente Temari

-ahora resulta que ni siquiera podemos hacer una simple misión de guardaespaldas sin que los de la Arena interfieran

-huy como que cada vez que nos vemos estas mas amargada Sakura

-no le prestes atención Temari solo se ha amargado mas por que a Sasuke le gusta Hinata y no ella

-tienes razón Tenten además he notado que Sasuke ha estado de un MUY buen humor en este mes seguro algo paso entre ustedes ¿verdad Hina?- pregunto pícaramente Ino, lo que hizo que la nombrada se sonrojara…deseaba decir que si había pasado algo pero Sasuke y ella querían mantener en secreto su relación un poco mas

-vaya así que el Uchiha y la Hyuga que buena pareja se a formado en su villa

-ya quisieran ustedes que mi Sasuke-kun se fijara en esta- exclamo furiosa Sakura- el es solo mío y la razón por la cual ha estado feliz es por que él y yo ahora somos pareja- termino al poner un pie en la orillas del rio deteniendo a todas

-ya quisieras eso Sakura

-admite que solo estas inventando cosas

-yo creo que nunca podría durar una relación contigo y Sasuke- comenzó a dar su opinión la de Suna- además todo lo que dices realmente suena a puro efecto de los celos por que Sasuke es tan serio, reservado y algo engreído, así que no habría otra buena chica que Hinata para él

-mejor por que no admiten todas que están celosas de mi por haberme quedado con el chico mas guapo de Konoha

-no lo creo Sakura, todas somos felices con nuestros respectivos chicos- contesto Tenten

-además yo me quede con el chico mas guapo de Konoha- dijo la rubia de cuatro coletas

-jajaja si claro Shikamaru el más guapo, Kiba lo supera por mucho- afirmo Ino

-ya quisieran ustedes güeritas pero yo estoy con el chico mas guapo y ese es Mi Neji

Hinata soltó una risilla divertida a la "discusión de sus amigas"

-¿de que ríes Hinata?- preguntaron al unisonó las 3 chicas

-n-n de nada

-vamos Hinata no estamos haciendo nada divertido

-de hecho estamos defendiendo a nuestros chicos como tu lo deberías de hacer- completo Tenten

-las chicas tienen razón- afirmo Temari- también deberías de defenderlo de todo las mentiras que dice Sakura

-yo no digo mentiras, Sasu y yo somos la mas feliz pareja

-vamos chicas- Hinata le sonrió tiernamente- por que debería de afirmar a otras personas que el hombre que es dueño de mi corazón es el mas atractivo, me basta con saberlo y también con que él sepa que para mi es el mejor hombre

-Hina…-susurraron las tres por sus palabras

-y además no tengo que discutir con Haruno por lo mismo que mencionaste solo son mentiras así que si le hiciera caso a lo que dice solo estaría satisfaciéndola

-¿satisfacerme? No me hagas reír Hyuga, para satisfacerme ya tengo a Sasu

-sabes para seguir diciendo eso deberías al menos saber mentir bien- Hinata avanzo hacia al rio para cruzarlo pero se detuvo al pasar junto a Sakura- por que si quieres seguir fingiendo ser la dueña del corazón del gran Sasuke Uchiha al menos deberías saber que detesta que le digan Sasu- su sonrisa tierna se transformo en una engreída-y eso si lo sabia yo, alguien que ni siquiera su compañera de equipo es

Que ella y Sasuke mantuvieran en secreto su relación era una cosa pero tampoco dejaría que ella hiciera lo que le plazca. Las otras chicas ya no podían aguantar la risa que les provocaba la cara de furia de Sakura y la manera en que en que Hinata había manejado todo el asunto…simplemente con clase como la Hyuga que era… un momento ahora estaban analizando las palabras de Hinata…acaso…acaso había sonado como que admitía que ella y Sasuke tenían algo… o eso les había sonado, indirectamente pero sonaba como una confesión

-Tente será mejor que nos vayamos estamos perdiendo el tiempo- exclamo Hinata comenzando a avanzar seguida de las demás

-chicas acaso Hinata

-admitió que le gusta

-Sasuke?- las chicas se miraron entre si y luego a Hinata

-se imagina que ellos dos realmente estuvieran juntos

-seria una noticia MUY grande Ino

-debemos investigarlo en cuanto pisemos Konoha- las tres asintieron

--1515--

En la villa oculta entre las hojas…

-me alegro que hayas podido venir

-me sorprendió leer su nota pero en que puedo ayudarlo Hiashi-sama- dijo Kakashi

-quisiera que me confirmaras algunas cosas y que me ayudaras a arreglar otras

-¿confirmar?

-hai- afirmo el cabecilla de los Hyuga y tomo un poco de su té- quisiera que me confirmaras mis sospechas sobre la relación de Sasuke con mi hija mayor

-he- el peligris paso saliva y es que no sabia si Hiashi tomaría como algo bueno si le decía la verdad- pues ellos dos se llevan muy bien y son buenos amigos y…

-eso ya lo se Kakashi, lo que quiero saber es si ellos dos están saliendo juntos

-¿Qué? Este…

-se sincero quisiera saber si Sasuke-kun es el responsable de que Hinata este tan feliz últimamente- el jounin suspiro pesadamente

-si, él no me lo ha dicho directamente pero estoy seguro de que han estado saliendo en plan mas que amigos

-así que han estado saliendo

-hai, creo desde hace un poco mas de un mes

-no entiendo por que no lo han hecho publico

-yo creo que lo hacen para disfrutar su relación, ellos dos son muy reservados además de que imagínense todo lo que dirían sobre ellos las personas comunicativas de esta villa

-me lo imagino, tu debes saberlo de experiencia propia

-hai, apenas ayer pedimos la fecha de la boda y ya el asunto es de dominio publico

-lo siento por ti pero es muy difícil mantener algo en secreto por mucho tiempo en esta villa

-tiene razón, y que quiere que le ayude a arreglar

- a pues el pequeño dilema que tengo, veras Hinata es la heredera del clan pero lo que yo desearía seria que ella fuera la compañera del único Uchiha

-¿Cómo?

-no me malentiendas se que Hinata es mas que apta para llevar las riendas del clan, pero si ella llegara a estar a lado de Sasuke podría nombrar a Neji como el sucesor y así terminar con la división de nuestro clan

-pero como esta seguro que Hinata y Sasuke estén juntos… como decirlo…tanto tiempo

-vamos Kakashi no soy el único que piensa que lo siente el uno por el otro es demasiado fuerte como para que se separen por cualquier estupidez

-bueno debo admitir que también pienso eso pero si ese es su dilema por que me mando a llamar a mi

-pues por que Sasuke es menor de edad y tu ahora eres su tutor legal

-"por que siento que esto va a un dirección en la que Sasuke y Hinata podrían tener un paro cardiaco"

-así que tu puedes ayudarme a completar cierto trato inconcluso que deje con los padres de Sasuke

-"si esto va a esa dirección"

-así que me dices Kakashi

-pues- se rasco la nuca nervioso- pero no creo que nosotros…

-no te preocupes Sasuke estará presente cuando realicemos el acuerdo

-esta bien

-bueno entonces te veo en dos días con Sasuke aquí en la mansión Hyuga

Kakashi salió de los dominios de los Hyuga sin concentrarse en la lectura, sabía que Sasuke podría sufrir un ataque pero también estaba seguro de que aun cuando Hiashi no hiciera lo que planeara en unos años ellos terminarían juntos así como él y Anko…

-¡Anko! Rayos lo olvide se supone que debía reunirme con ella hace como media hora en el hospital me va a desollar- solo una nube de polvo se podía ver tras el paso del colmillo blanco de Konoha

--1515--

En algún lugar cercas del país del fuego…

-Rayos por que demonios Konoha esta tan lejos de Kirigakure (A.C.: así encontré que se escribe la villa de la niebla si estoy equivocada háganmelo saber) si sale bien mi misión ni loco iré a visitar a Sasuke no planeo viajar por 3 días frecuentemente

El peligris estaba a las orillas de un rio recargando sus provisiones de su tan adorado líquido vital

-aun así no entiendo que esta planeando ese sujeto- miro la luna pensativo- espero esa idiota cuatro ojos no este con él, aunque si lo esta por fin podre matarla solo por todas las veces que me dijo lagartija

--1515--

En Konoha, en una pequeña y modesta casa…

-así que los vas llamar Asuma, me parecía lo mas lógico

-nos sorprendería que no lo llamaras así

-hai… y tu Shizune ¿Cómo van a llamar a su hijo?

-pues Genma y yo aun no nos ponemos de acuerdo, él le quiere poner su nombre pero yo me rehusó quiero que se llame Kouji

-es un buen nombre y tu Anko como quisieras que se llamara tu hijo o hija

-aun tengo tiempo para pensarlo pero en definitiva se que será un niño- un crash seguido por varios sonidos de objetos impactándose con el suelo interrumpió la platica de las futuras madres

-¿te encuentras bien Kakashi?- pregunto Kurenai intentado ver la cocina

-si, solo se rompió una repisa

-Anko no deberíamos ayudarlo

-claro que no, eso se merece por haberme dejado esperando media hora

-pero…

-nada de peros además somos mujeres embarazadas no deberíamos hacer esa clase de esfuerzos y mucho menos Kurenai que es la que esta apunto de dar a luz

-esta bien- dijeron ambas mujeres con resignación y siguieron con su merienda y platica

--1515--

La luna y las estrellas estaban en lo alto del cielo, el imponente templo y sus guardias les daban la bienvenida a las cinco kunoichis de la hoja. Pasaron por un largo pasillo hasta llegar al mismo salón que tiempo atrás había recibido a Lee, Neji, Naruto y a Sakura

-Shion-sama vendrá enseguida- exclamo el guardia que las había escoltado y se retiro con una reverencia

-vaya este templo si que es grande- dijo Ino una vez que estuvieron solas

-hai

-¿así que debemos proteger a una de las líderes de esta villa?- pregunto Temari mientras se paseaba por la habitación

-¿Qué no te lo dijo tu hermanito?- cuestiono sarcásticamente Sakura

-podrías dejar de ser tan tu nueva tu aunque sea en esta misión- dijo Tenten algo fastidiada

-ustedes son las que están insoportables, yo sigo siendo la misma

-si claro

-Tenten volviendo a la pregunta de Temari, yo tampoco sabia que la persona por la que veníamos era una de las líderes

-eso es por que eres una tonta

-¿Qué murmuraste Sakura?- cuestiono Ino a punto de perderla paciencia

-nada

-mas te vale

-pues Tsunade-sama solo me dijo que veníamos por la sacerdotisa de esta villa, tampoco me dijo que era tan importante para esta villa

-lo soy- interrumpió Shion- soy la segunda al mando de esta villa así que puede que esa sea la razón de mi importancia (A.C.: Shion siendo ella jajaja aun así esta chica me cae bien)

-sentimos nuestra falta de información Shion-sama, pero Tsunade-sama nos dio la misión con muy pocos detalles

-no importa a mi misma me sorprendió que la Hogake me haya pedido ir a su villa

-fue a petición de Jiraya-sama, el padrino de Naruto

-¿Naruto?

-hai, al parecer al evento al que quiere que asista es el cumpleaños de él

-¿enserio?- cuestiono algo ilusionada

-si, pero se supone que es una sorpresa Naruto no sabe nada sobre nuestra misión y dudo que sos…

-¿Cuándo nos vamos?

-¿he? A esperábamos descansar esta noche y partir mañana por la mañana

-esta bien, a por cierto cuales son sus nombres por que solo conozco a la chica masculina- dijo señalando a Sakura

-"esa zorra juro que me las pagara"- mi nombre es Sakura- gruño

-jajaja- rieron las otras pero recobraron la compostura- disculpe somos unas maleducadas al no presentarnos primero, mi nombre es Tenten y soy la líder de este equipo

-yo soy Temari soy una kunoichi de Suna

-Yamaka Ino

-y yo soy Hyuga Hinata- hizo una reverencia y al levantarse sus ojos se cruzaron directamente con los de Shion quien se tenso, su cascabel había caído al suelo haciendo sonar su característico tintinar y nuevamente se vio inmersa en una serie de imágenes

_Era como si estuviera volando veía aquella villa, sus edificios destruidos, el agua esparcida por las calles y el monte de los Hogake su mirada se volvió de esos rostros a su alrededor se encontraba en el techo de aquel edifico, este se encontraba completamente cubierto de hielo… el ambiente se sentía muy frio._

_En el centro del techo estaba una estructura de picos de hielo que se estaba despedazando y evaporándose antes de llegar al suelo, poco a poco dejaba ver la figura de una chica de cabello largo y piel de porcelana, la diferencia ahora era que la veía de frente y logro observar los ojos de iris de un lila muy nítido. Sus ropas estaban manchadas de suciedad y sangre de las heridas de su cuerpo… sus manos estaban cubiertas de hielo al igual que sus piernas y algunas partes de su ropaje y cabello, sus labios estaban tomando una coloración azul_

_-lo…siento- pronuncio mientras caía de rodillas- Sa…su…ke…- su cuerpo se precipito hacia el suelo mientras su cabellera se esparcía al igual que la sangre en el blanquecino hielo_

-le sucede algo Shion-sama- la voz de Tenten la volvió a la realidad

-hai- estaba algo pálida pero no podía separar su mirada de los ojos de Hinata- "esa chica es…esta chica va…a…morir"

--15151616--

A.C.: lo siento mucho por dejarle aquí enserio… pero no se preocupen la segunda parte la subiré en el trascurso de la semana…… y tampoco me maten por lo que estoy insinuando sobre Hinata…pero es que bueno es como había imaginado el fic pero… NO ME MATEN si digo algo sobre el tipo de finales que me gustan estaría contándoles el final…confórmense con saber que no me agradan mucho las historias trágicas…me gusta mas lo cómico pero siempre es bueno añadirle algo de drama

Ahora si envíenme sus tomatazos y comentarios y sugerencias…solo no acepto amenazas de muerte jeje n-nº….

Pensamiento de A.C.: "T-T espero no estar regándola en este fic con mis ideas extrañas… pero la vida nunca es 100 ciento felicidad"

Bueno adiosito y se me cuidan mucho

Nos leemos en la semana y recuerden NO ASESINEN A LA ESCRITORA… o si no nunca sabrán el final de este fic jejeje (pura risa nerviosa)

n-nº


	17. mision femenina part 2

HOOOOOLAAAA

A.C.: Bueno como que ya se me esta haciendo costumbre empezar cada capitulo con una disculpa…pero no había podido actualizar otra vez por falta de tiempo y motivación

Así que SIENTO LA TARDANZA pero ya regre con la continuación de esta historia

Nuevamente nadie me hace compañía por que no he tenido la oportunidad de sentarme a escribir junto con mi nii-chan ya que todo este rollo de la universidad si que te quita tiempo y seso jajajaja

Bueno este es la parte final de Misión F espero les guste y si no pues háganlo saber jeje… esta largo el capitulo así que sin decir mas… a leyer….

Capitulo 16: parte 2 Misión F: hacia Konoha…

La cascada que esta detrás del templo de la villa del demonio era el lugar perfecto para ir a relajarse un momento antes de iniciar el viaje de regreso a la hoja, le recordaba tanto al lugar en que Sasuke y ella confesaron sus sentimientos, donde él le ayudo a controlar un poco mas sus nuevos poderes… el agua le traía tantos recuerdos, tantas emociones…simplemente representaba tanto…

-"me das confianza, no necesito de palabras contigo, me das fuerzas y me motivas a ser mejor ninja…Sasuke, solo espero ser lo suficientemente fuerte para poder seguir a tu lado, ser lo suficientemente fuerte para continuar mi camino ninja…demo"- Hinata suspiro mientras se levantaba de la roca donde se encontraba viendo la cascada- por que tengo esta sensación extraña…

-suele suceder que tengamos presentimientos cuando tememos perder algo

-¿Qué?- la morena volteo tomando un posición defensiva pero se relajo al ver que era Shion la que estaba a unos cuantos metros de ella- me tomo por sorpresa Shion-sama

-¿he? Eres una ninja como pude tomarte por sorpresa

-n-nº es que estaba inmersa en mis pensamientos y este lugar es tranquilo

-debe ser tranquilo, aquí es donde purifico mi cuerpo y donde medito

-ya veo…

-¿y que es lo que temes perder?- pregunto la rubia

-he… nada no le temo a…

-tal vez temas perder tu vida… cualquiera teme eso

-no le temo a la muerte, estoy preparada para perder mi vida ese es un riesgo que todos los ninjas tenemos

-Naruto también es un ninja y hasta él entro en pánico cuando le dije que iba a morir

-eto… bueno…tal vez si le temamos a la muerte… pero creo que…bueno ese temor…hace que deseemos mas vivir…

-tartamudeando no suena tan convincente lo que dijiste pero me agrada que aceptes que los ninjas también teman morir- Shion camino hacia la cascada- y dime cuando partimos a Konoha

-en media hora

-entonces las veré en media hora…primero debo estar sola

-entiendo Shion-sama, me retiro- la morena hizo una pequeña reverencia y se alejo

-"por que tuve esa maldita visión, nuevamente ni siquiera conocía a la persona… y ni siquiera hablar con los monjes ayudo en mucho…que clase de respuesta es ·_no importa que tu enemigo ya no exista simplemente es tu habilidad ver premoniciones·_ cuando los necesito nunca son de utilidad, pero debo relajarme tal vez pueda averiguar mas sobre lo que vi cuando llegue a Konoha… tal vez Naruto me ayude…el estaba ahí con ella… y con el otro chico"

--16—161616--1616--

Era un buen día libre en Konoha, si todo era paz y tranquilidad…

-¡¡Teme!!

Sasuke se levanto rápidamente por el grito proveniente de fuera

-¿Qué rayos?

-DESPIERTA SASUKE-TEME- el nombrado aun atolondrado vio el reloj

-las 8 de la mañana... definitivamente matare a ese hijo de su "·5

-ABRE LA PUERTA SE QUE ESTAS DESPIERTO TEME- el Uchiha abrió una ventana que daba directo a la calle

-¡¡que demonios piensas Uzurokatochi tu deberías estar babeando tu almohada y dejando dormir tranquilos a los demás en su único día de descanso!!- le grito de vuelta

-no me importa vístete y ven con nosotros debemos hacer muchas compras para mi fiesta y despedida de soltero de Kakashi-sensei

-no voy a ninguna parte con ustedes…-"momento ¿ustedes?"- controlándose un poco pudo notar lo que no vio al estar furioso… y ahí estaban Sai; despeinado aun con su camisa de la pijama que resultaba tener un estampado de pinturas y pinceles, y a lado suyo estaba Akamaru sirviendo de almohada a su dueño que no traía su típica chamarra de cuero y solo portaba una camisa holgada sin mangas negra y abrazado a un árbol Shikamaru bien vestido…aunque sospechaba que era por que Naruto lo saco directo de las oficinas donde pasaba mucho tiempo haciendo papeleo para la Hokage

-QUE TANTO HACES AHÍ PARADO SIN HACER NADA YA CAMBIATE O SOY CAPAS DE IRTE A CAMBIAR O ES QUE ACASO OLVIDASTE QUE ME PROMETISTE AYUDARME EN LOS PREPARATIVOS

-aaagg esta bien ya voy- murmuro resignado

Media hora después en una pequeña cafetería nuestros queridos chicos se encontraban completamente despiertos…Sai con una camisa que Sasuke le presto ya que causaba pena verlo en pijama, y disfrutando de un buen desayuno

-entonces ya tenemos toda la lista

-hai

-cuando acabemos de desayunar iremos a comprar todo

-y dime dobe con que dinero vamos a comprar todo eso

-jeje ero-senin dejo su chequera en mi casa ayer

-bueno mínimo no nos vas a hacer gastar dinero- exclamo Sai

- a mi me basta con que me quito horas de sueño- dijo entre bostezos Kiba

-problemático

-a puesto a que en momentos como estos desearías que nunca te hubieran traído de vuelta a la villa- pregunto Sai observando a Sasuke quien no tenía una cara de felicidad

-… pues no sabría si desearía estar aquí perdiendo mi único día libre o soportando a los psicópatas que tenia por compañeros fuera de la villa

-que hay algo peor que soportar a Naruto

-¿que dijiste Kiba?- exclamo el rubio con su puño levantado en señal de amenaza

-créeme que si puede haber cosas peores

-yo pensaba que no podía haber algo mas problemático que tener como compañeros a el ninja mas escandaloso y tu la fan mas obsesiva de todas

-y auméntale ahora a un chico que siempre esta sonriendo- señalo Kiba- sin ofender Sai…pero eres perturbador

-no me ofendes chico perro- respondió el ANBU con su clásica sonrisa

-jeje O-Oº

-pues creo que puede ser mas pesado tener como compañeros a un asesino hiperactivo y ruidoso, a una lunática que lo único que quiere es violarte y a un demonio bipolar que puede asesinarte en cualquier momento

-jaja como que no tienes suerte con los compañeros de equipo

-Kiba deja decir estupides… Sasuke-teme tiene mucha suerte ya que yo el futuro Hokage esta en su equipo

-Naruto creo que acabas de darnos mas razones para que sea lógico lo que decimos

-Shika tu también T-T

-y díganos Sasuke-san preferiría a su compañeros del sonido o a nosotros

-a ninguno me gusta hacer las cosas solo

-Sasuke acabas de herir mis sentimientos- dijo dramático el rubio

-¿y que cree que estén haciendo?

-¿he?... no estoy seguro, tal vez Jugon se haya ido algún lugar lejos, Karin a algún laboratorio de Orochimaru y Suigetsu… ese imbécil seguro regreso a la Villa oculta dela niebla

--16--161616--16--

En algún lugar del país del fuego…

-AAAACHUSSSS!!- el espadachín se detuvo y se limpio la nariz- rayos quien estará hablando de mi…que tal y son los mandamás de mi villa que creen que no voy completar mi misión, primero muerto antes que fallar- se acomoda su espada y levanta su puño al cielo- woosh ¡¡hacia Konoha!!...

El silencio se hace en el bosque, Suigetsu sigue en la misma posición y mientras vemos una vista aérea de un interminable bosque se escucha nuevamente la voz de nuestro espadachín de la niebla…

-Y HACIA DONDE ESTA KONOHA POR TANTO ARBOL YA NO SE DONDE ESTOY…ToT

--16--161616--16--

Pasaba del medio día y el equipo femenil de guardaespaldas se tomaban un merecido descanso para ingerir los sagrados alimentos

-¡¡QUE RICO!!

-quien preparo estas deliciosas bolitas de arroz (A.C.: ni idea de cómo se llaman en japonés si alguien sabe díganmelo en su review)

-debieron ser los cocineros del templo de Shion-sama

- de hecho las prepare yo

-¿Qué? Vaya Shion-sama realmente me ha sorprendido no había probado algo así de rico desde que probé la comida de Hinata- dijo Tenten

-creo que su sazón le gana al mío

-pues yo creo que no- exclamo Ino- debo admitir que cocina muy bien Shion-sama pero la mejor comida que he probado ha sido la que hace Hina

-en eso estoy de acuerdo- completo Temari

-no es para tanto chicas- susurro la Hyuga muy apenada

-¿enserio? eso hay que verlo no lo crees

-¿he? No como cree Shion-sama… este yo… ya…dije que usted…cocina mejor…y…

-primero dejen de llamarme sama y segundo estaba jugando, no me interesa si cocinas mejor que yo- la sacerdotisa se levanto y junto sus manos en su corazón y con aire soñador dijo…- además solo me interesa que a Naruto le guste como cocine- nuevamente cambio su actitud y se agacho hasta estar a la altura de Hinata- y estoy segura que el amor con el que preparas tu comida va dirigido a otro hombre

-¿Q…Qué? A…a…amor…yo…eto…

- en eso estas en lo correcto Shion, Hina cocina para otro hombre- afirmo Ino

-un momento como sabes eso

-se le ve en los ojos- "además en mi visión ella nombro a un tal Sasuke"

-eto…yo…que…- Hinata estaba roja, ya había pasado bastante tiempo desde que se desmayaba al estar en una situación así pero estaba al borde de quedar inconsciente

-Lo sabíamos Hinata si esta enamorada- corearon Ino y Tenten, mientras Temari se acercaba a la ojiblanca

-ya confiesa Hina ¿el afortunado es Sasuke?

-"lo sabia ese era el nombre del chico que dijo"

-y que importa quien es- interrumpió Sakura- no creo que haya alguien que se fije en ella

-y ya se amargo la comida- susurraron las chicas

-Haru…- Hinata estaba apunto de defenderse pero alguien mas la corto

-creo que a la que no habría hombre que se fijara en ella serias tu hombruna

-dime como quieras zorra pero a diferencia de ti yo no ando engañando chicos tontos como Naruto para hacerles prometer que se casaran conmigo

-Sakura no puedes decirle zo…un momento- se detuvo así misma Ino, y luego reacciono junto a sus otras 3 amigas

-¿CASARSE?

-jejeje él solo prometió ayudarme a mantener el legado de las sacerdotisas y además no creo que Naruto sea tan tonto como para no saber a lo que me prometió su ayuda

-pues…- bien por primera vez al parecer a Sakura se le habían acabado las palabras y es que tal vez tenia razón y mas cuando perfectamente sabia que Naruto también hacia sus "investigaciones" para perfeccionar su técnica invencible contra los hombres... (A.C.: ya sabemos de la que hablo cierto…es que bueno de hecho aquí reflejo un poco de lo pienso acerca de lo que paso al final de la película y de lo que pienso del "sexy no jutsu")- aaarrg… ya deberíamos irnos si queremos llegar antes del anochecer a Konoha

-a…cierto vámonos chicas- reacciono Tenten

-¿casarse? Ella y Naruto- le susurro Ino a Temari

-pues cuando salieron del volcán Shion le propuso algo así a Naruto pero no creí que fuera enserio

-Tu lo sabias y no me dijiste

-gomen

-Chicas dejen de platicar o se atrasaran- le grito Hinata

-¿Qué?- ambas rubias vieron que las demás iban ya como a 50 metros de ellas- vamos

--16--161616--16--

En los campos de entrenamiento en Konoha nuestros chicos madrugadores estaban reunidos con Lee, Shino, Chouji y Neji

-ya compramos todo, la despedida de soltero va ser en mas o menos 15 días así que tenemos bastante tiempo para planearla lo que importa ahora es mi fiesta

-pues ya solo nos falta averiguar como vamos a meter a tanta gente en tu pequeño departamento- comento Chouji

-jeje estoy seguro que Naruto-teme ni se le había ocurrido eso- exclamo desinteresado Sasuke

-pues de hecho si lo había pensado Sasuke- a la respuesta del rubio el nombrado abrió los ojos un poco de temor al razón de por que solo le había dicho por su nombre… y ahí estaba Naruto viéndolo con ojos de cachorrito- me preguntaba Sasuke si…

-NO

-pero ni siquiera sabes que te voy a pedir teme

-que importa la respuesta seguirá siendo NO

-pero solo es cooperar con tu casa para mi fie…

-NO

-SASUKE-TEME SERIA COMO MI REGALO

-NO

-Sasuke…

-NO

-eres como mi hermano, casi me matas varias veces, te traje de vuelta

-"ese maldito no es tan tonto como pensé mira que chantajearme con eso"

-gracias a mi Tsunade te acepto y también le hablas a Hinata

-"desgraciado por que tenia que salir con eso"- el moreno suspiro- a esta bien

-gracias Sasuke-teme sabia que aceptarías

-desgraciado

--16--161616--16--

Las kunoichi estaban muy cercas de Konoha, el sol comenzaba a descender por el cielo, seguían a Tenten quien iba a la cabeza entre las ramas de los arboles no habían tenido problema hasta que un kunai salió de entre los arboles en dirección de Ino quien traía en su espalda a Shion, la rubia lo esquivo fácilmente pero mas kunais fueron lanzados Temari los repelió con una de sus técnicas dándoles tiempo de bajar al piso

-Byakugan, estamos rodeadas- Ino bajo a Shion y todas la rodearon- aquí vienen- del lado de Tenten salieron varios ninjas y comenzaron a luchar contra ellos pero cada vez salían mas

-rayos son demasiados

-estamos cercas de Konoha debemos pedir ayuda

-como vamos a hacer eso Ino cerda, si tu utilizas tu técnica para poder introducir tu mente en un ave tendríamos que proteger tu cuerpo también

-entonces que sugieres frentona

-dejen de discutir y concéntrense en no ser heridas- dijo Temari

-cúbranme un momento- pidió Hinata- tengo algo para pedir ayuda- saco un extraño sello que tenían los símbolos de las familias de Kiba y Shino

-¿Qué es eso?

-algo que mi equipo creo para este tipo de situaciones- hizo algunos sellos- kai- de los fragmentos de papel salieron algunos insectos de Shino- ponlo en tu bolsillo Shion

-¿Qué?

-solo ponlo en tu bolsillo es un rastro para mis amigos

- Ninpou Kamaitachi- invoco su ráfagas de viento- acaso es algo como un localizador

-algo así, en mi caso tiene bichos de Shino y un aroma especial para Kiba- mas enemigos aparecieron

- cada vez aparecen mas Sakura llévate a Shion- ordeno Tenten mientras derrotaba a otros dos- Hinata ve con ellas enseguida las alcanzamos

-Hai- ambas obedecieron mientras Ino le abría paso, las tres chicas desaparecieron entre los arboles y las que quedaron se replegaron

-Temari hay que combinar nuestras técnicas- las chica asintió y se prepararon, la morena saco su pergamino

-Daikamaitachi no Jutsu- un ventisca llena de todos los objetos cortantes que salían del pergamino de Tenten impactaron en los ninjas

--16--161616--16--

Los chicos seguían en los campos de entrenamiento perdiendo el tiempo

-problemático- exclamo Shika mientras veía como Kiba, Naruto y Lee hacían uno de sus tantos juegos

Sai estaba dibujándolos mientras cada uno estaba en su mundo. De repente Akamaru se puso alerta y Kiba fijo su vista en dirección de la entrada de la villa

-jajaja les gane- grito Naruto- los ves Kiba no eres mejor que yo…mmm ¿Kiba?- movió su mano frente a los ojos del chico

-"ese aroma, será mi imaginación…no, no estoy equivocado ese es el rastro del sello"- los ladridos desesperados de Akamaru lo sacaron de sus pensamientos- también lo percibiste- se giro bruscamente hacia Shino, empujando al rubio

-hey ten cuidado baka

-Shino es el…- los bichos del nombrado acaban de posarse en los dedos de su dueño

-esta como a 2 kilómetros de la villa

-vamos

-¿Qué esta pasando?- pregunto Neji preocupado por la actitud de los chicos

-Hinata y las demás están en problemas

-¿Qué?- Sasuke se levanto de su letargo en menos de un milisegundo

-Lee, Shika vamos

-hey espere nosotros también vamos- exclamo Naruto

-ustedes vayan a avisar a la Hokage

-yo me voy con ustedes

-te recuerdo Sasuke que no puedes salir de la villa sin Kakashi hasta dentro de 8 meses

-vamos con Tsunade-sama Sasuke tal vez te deje ir

-estos bichos los guiaran- y con eso los primeros se fueron

--16--161616--16--

De vuelta al bosque. Shion, Sakura y Hinata seguían corriendo…

-espero que estén bien-susurro Shion al ver hacia atrás

-lo estarán- la tranquilizo Sakura-"por que nos abran atacado tan cercas de Konoha"- de repente sintió un empujón

-cuidado- grito Hinata haciéndolas evadir un kunai, las tres se incorporaron y vieron que cercas de 20 ninjas venían siguiéndolas- Sakura llévatela

-mejor yo los retengo alguien débil como tu no podrá con tantos ene…- un viento frio congelo sus palabras

-que te la lleves- ordeno mientras tomaba su pose de combate, Sakura tomo de la mano a Shion y comenzó a correr

Shion prácticamente era arrastrada por la pelirosa, pero no apartaba su vista de Hinata quien al igual que sus contrincantes aun no se movía

_--S--S--_

_-prométeme que no lo utilizaras- la voz de un hombre llego a sus oídos, estaba en un jardín a lo lejos veía a una pareja, pero no podía enfocarlos bien_

_-te lo prometo Sasuke…_

_--S- -S--_

Lo último se convirtió en un susurro mientras su vista volvía la imagen de Hinata cada vez más lejos

-aun no es tu momento…Hinata-murmuro al voltearse al frente y seguirle el paso a la pelirosa

--16--161616--16--

-déjeme ir Tsunade-sama

-no, los demás váyanse ahora

-hai Tsunade-sama- Sai, Chouji y Naruto salieron de la oficina

-prometo que la protegeré Sasuke- le dijo el rubio antes de irse

-por que…-dijo entre dientes reteniendo la furia que sentía

-te dije que no saldrías de la villa sin Kakashi y tu aceptaste esa condición

-pero…Hinata- apretó los puños y bajo su rostro ocultándolo con su cabello

-Sas…

-hey Tsunade-sama creo que me hace rato me mando a llamar- por "suerte" de Sasuke su sensei había recuperado su habito de llegar tarde y…

-bien aquí esta Tsunade-sama así que nos vamos- dijo rápidamente el Uchiha jalando al peligris

-oye espera…

--

-Sasuke que sucede

-llama a Pankun y busca el rastro de Hinata

-que sucede

-están siendo atacadas…que esperas

-se paciente quieres…ella estará bien

--16--161616--16--

-ese olor es de sangre- el peligris saltaba de árbol en árbol- espero que ese maldito no haya adelantado sus planes

Apresuro sus pasos, después de haber recuperado el sentido de la orientación estaba a punto de llegar a Konoha y ahora se encontraba cercas del área donde las chicas habían sido atacadas. Seguía concentrado en ir lo más rápido que podía hasta que una cabellera familiar se cruzo en su campo de visión

-"jeje creo que mi plan esta funcionando ya la separe de todas, ahora solo debo…"- un ruido la saco de sus cavilaciones apenas teniendo tiempo para esquivar la espada gigantesca, se levanto viendo en dirección de su atacante

-hola…zanahoria cuatro ojos

-que desagradable sorpresa Lagartija

-pues creo que el que va tener una desagradable sorpresa va ser Sasuke al ver que la rogona numero uno aun anda tras él

-jajaja Sasuke solo es mi premio…ninja de la niebla- dijo burlonamente señalando el cuello del chico donde portaba su brillante protector

-al menos yo tome una buena decisión

-yo también lo hice

-no lo creo

-seguir fiel a los sueños de Orochimaru-sama es la mejor decisión

-ya sabia que tu acabarías yéndote con el intento de villano de Kabuto

-jajaja ¿intento? Vamos lagartija que haces tú aquí si no siendo un intento de chico bueno

-ya veras si soy un intento o no- levanto su espada y la volvió a blandir contra Karin quien nuevamente apenas y la esquivo

-no tengo tiempo para jugar contigo, debo quitar del camino un estorbo- se giro y comenzó a correr

-no te dejare huir cuatro ojos

--16--161616--16--

Neji, Shikamaru, Kiba, Shino y Lee vieron varios arboles cortados, kunais y cuerpos desparramados por todos lados

-aquí estamos- grito Temari, los chicos se acercaron, la kunoichi de la arena solo tenia raspones, Ino estaba curando la pierna de Tenten que parecía que fue la mas dañada

-¿y Shion y Hinata?- cuestiono Tenten

-la misma pregunta les iba a hacer- respondió Neji

-creímos que el sello que utilizo los guiaría a ellas

-nos guía al sello- exclamo Kiba tomando el pedazo de papel del suelo

-se le debió caer mientras huían

-Kiba- llamo Shino

-ya encontré su rastro vamos

-pero y Tenten- señalo Lee

-Yo me que…

-no Neji ve- le dijo la chica sonriéndole- estamos bien

-yo me quedo- se ofreció Lee- no creo que tenga muchos problemas sin mi

-hai

--16--161616--16--

El cuerpo inerte y congelado de un ninja se precipito al suelo dejando ver a una poco herida Hinata

-ahora debo apresurarme a alcanzarlas solo espero que nadie las haya seguido- se giro dispuesta a seguir a Sakura y a Shion pero volvieron a aparecer otros ninjas

-"por que siguen llegando"- los ninjas le lanzaron kunai- Hakkeshou kaiten… quítense de mi camino Hyouton, Kaze Kori- una ráfaga de viento helado congelo a sus enemigos dejando en pie solo a dos

-muere niña

-juuken- la Hyuga no tardo en quitarse de encima la primero pero ahora estaba enfrascada en la pelea cuerpo a cuerpo con el ultimo

-"esta es mi oportunidad"- Karin le lanzo varios kunai a la espalda pero…

- Hyouton, Koriheki- un muro de hielo la cubrió- no tiene sentido ocultarse de mi- exclamo mientras el shinobi caía inconsciente

-eres mejor de lo que aparentas- Karin sonrió satisfecha- pero dudo que puedas con todos mis subordinados

Hinata intento mantearse en calma al darse cuenta por su Byakugan que estaba rodeada nuevamente

-"no tengo suficiente chakra, que debo hacer…puedo ver a Neji-niisan y a los demás pero también están en problemas… ¿Qué debo hacer?"

-púdrete en el infierno zanahoria- donde anteriormente estaba Karin ahora se encontraba Suigetsu…bueno su espada

-por que no haces algo bien y te largas- gritaba Karin hasta que vio que algunos de sus cabellos estaban en el suelo- MALDITO ME CORTASTE MI CABELLO TE MATARE

-inténtalo

Karin le lanzo varios kunai que obviamente no le hicieron nada ya que convirtió su cuerpo en líquido. La furia de la chica iba en aumento pero tenia que encargarse de su "estorbo"…se estaba decidiendo en seguirle prestando atención a Suigetsu o acabar con Hinata cuando varios gritos de agonía se escucharon en la lejanía…sentía varias presencias en esa dirección debía emprender la huida

-acaben con ellos- ordeno a los ninjas ocultos dándole tiempo de correr

-no vas a volver a escapar- dio un sablazo que no le paso ni cercas a Karin pero se llevo a otro ninja- rayos- se giro y vio a Hinata apenas en pie- te encuentras bien chica de la hoja- pregunto acercándose pero Hinata saco un kunai- oye no te voy a ser nada

-aléjate

-tu agáchate- levanto nuevamente su espada y dándole poco tiempo para reaccionar a Hinata destajo a otros 3 ninjas

-"ya no tengo chakra ni para mantener mi byakugan… y ahora un ninja de la niebla apareció"

-ni siquiera te puedes mover- se acerco nuevamente a Hinata pero ella retrocedió- cálmate no te voy a hacer nada mantente junto a mi

-eres de la…

-eso no importa yo me hago cargo- se giro para ver que estaba arrinconados y había mas 25 ninjas- "bueno si es que puedo"- levanto su espada para atacar pero…

-RAIKIRI

-CHIDORI NAGASHI- todos los enemigos cayeron muertos

-oye Sas…- intento decir pero fue cortado al ser nombrada otra técnica

-Kage bushin no jutsu- una oleada de Naruto lo tacleo- que intentabas hacer con Hinata he…maldito desgraciado te voy a moler a golpes- gritaban todas la replicas del rubio

-Hinata- exclamo el Uchiha mientras corría hacia la nombrada sin prestar la mínima atención al relajo que armaba su amigo

-Hinata-sama- del bosque salió Neji seguido por todos a excepción de Lee y las chicas

-te encuentras bien Hina- preguntaba Sasuke

-hai estoy bien pero…

-Hinata-sama esta bien

-hai Neji-niisan pero…

-esta segura enseguida la llevaremos a la villa

-si pero…

-también llevaremos a este desgraciado que dejo así a Hinata

-quítateme de encima…yo no le hice nada…Sasuke

-por que llamas a Sasuke-teme he desgraciado seguro que vienes a matarlo también he

-no Sasu…

-esa voz la conozco…pero de donde-susurraba el moreno

-Naruto-kun déjalo ir el me estaba protegiendo

-con que estabas protegiendo a Hinata he por eso te mereces esto…- Los muchos Naruto se quedaron con el puño en el aire- ¿Qué?

-quítate- grito Suigetsu y las replicas se esfumaron dejando solo al verdadero sujetándolo

-Suigetsu que demonios haces aquí- exclamo Sasuke al verlo

-en una misión…me enviaron los de mi villa para entregarle algo urgente a la Hokage

-los de la niebla y los de la hoja somos enemigos por que quieren entregarle algo a la Hokage- hablo Shino

-por que queremos dejar de ser sus enemigos…vengo en una misión de paz

-Naruto suéltalo- ordeno Kakashi- pruébalo

-espero que esto baste- dijo extendiendo un pergamino que el jounin leyó

-Neji, Shika, Chouji, Sai vayan por las chicas nos veremos en Konoha- ordeno al terminar de leer el pergamino- nosotros nos adelantaremos

-quiere decir que también el va- pregunto Kiba señalando a Suigetsu y el jounin solo asintió

-demo Kakashi-sensei Haru…

-no te preocupes por tu misión Hinata, Pankun me acaba de decir que Sakura y Shion ya llegaron a la villa

-me alegro

-¿Shion?- cuestiono incrédulo el rubio

-si Naruto…ellas fueron a petición de Jiraya por ella para…

-VAMONOS QUE ESPERAN- grito ya encaminado

-bueno vámonos- exclamo el jounin con una gotita de sudor

Neji y los demás fueron por las chicas y el grupo de Kakashi se encaminaron hacia la villa

-me alegra que nada te haya pasado Hina

-fue gracias a Suigetsu

-te arriesgaste mucho al utilizar tanto tu chakra…

-gomene Sasuke-kun

-no importa…

Cruzaron las puertas de Konoha, directo al hospital y apunto de conocer la amenaza que se acercaba

--16--161616--16--

A.C.: tal vez este haciendo la personalidad de Shion un poco menos arrogante pero hay que ver que Naruto la cambio como ha muchas personas…además debía darle algo a su favor como lo de ser buena en la cocina para que Naruto disfrute ¿no?...bien dicen que a los hombres se les conquista por el estomago jajajaja

Que les pareció… espero que les haya gustado….espero sus reviews que es lo que me motiva a mejorar

Ya no digo cuando voy a actualizar por que luego les quedo mal….pero espero no tardarme tanto… esta semana tengo parciales así que podre escribir hasta la próxima

Nos leyemos pronto ADIOSIN


	18. Tratos

A.C. Akasuna:

Hola chicos y chicas como han estado…como lo prometí volví con un nuevo capitulo de Clan 0, espero que les guste

Bueno ya que estamos aquí debo darles las GRACIAS por sus reviews en Ichirin No Hana y también los que me han brindado en este fic MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS… y de nueva vez les digo SI VA HABER SECUELA ICHIRIN NO HANA…solo no desesperen mucho que tiene prioridad Clan 0

Pues verán estoy ya estoy de vacaciones….espero que todos ustedes disfruten de las suyas… voy a intentar actualizar cada 3 o 4 días pero ustedes saben que cualquier imprevisto puede pasar… de hecho este capitulo debió de haber estado en línea ayer en la noche pero mi computadora se encapricho y me negó el acceso a internet

Solo para quedar claros **NI NARUTO NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN**…solo los pedí prestados como todos nosotros jojo

Y sin mas ni mas a lo que nos cruje chencha jojo

**Capitulo 17: Tratos**

_3 de octubre_

Al llegar a Konoha Kakashi le pidió a Shino, Kiba, Neji y Lee que llevaran al hospital a las chicas mientras que el jounin partió hacia la torre de la Hokage con Naruto, Shikamaru, Sasuke y Suigetsu

En la torre de la Hokage se encontraban claro esta Tsunade, Gaara, Kankuru, Shion y Sakura, la última le estaba explicando todo lo sucedido hasta que Kakashi les interrumpió

-¿están todos bien?

-Hai Tsunade-sama, Tenten y Hinata fueron las mas lesionadas pero nada de gravedad ya les he enviado al hospital

-eso es bueno

-si pero Hokage-sama vera al parecer los ninjas que atacaron a las chicas no iban tras Shion

-¿Cómo que no iba de tras de mi?

-deberías alegrarte que no te querían lastimar- exclamo el rubio asomándose por la puerta

-NARUTO- grito feliz Shion mientras iba a abrazarlo

-jaja como que el chiquillo se ha hecho popular no crees Gaara

-se lo merece Kankuru

-o si claro como también te mereces que Matsuri te de tu beso de buenas noches

-Cállate

-Naruto podrías dejar todos los cariñitos para después y dejar que Kakashi-sensei nos explique sobre los ninjas

-jaja lo siento Sakura-chan pero me alegra realmente ver a Shion

-y a mi verte a ti

-O//O

-ya dejen eso para al rato y Kakashi explícame eso de que esos tipos no iban tras Shion- ordeno la rubia

-pues de hecho traigo a alguien que le puede explicar eso y mas…Sasuke- llamo el peligris y por la puerta entro el nombrado junto a Suigetsu y Shikamaru

-ese tipo es de la niebla- exclamo Sakura

-hai pero antes de que alguien me vuelva golpear vengo en paz- dijo el chico un poco nervioso viendo de reojo a Naruto que solo le sonrió en forma de disculpa

-¿Cómo podemos estar tan seguros?- volvió a hablar la pelirosa

-tranquila Sakura, precisamente Gaara me estaba comentando que los de la niebla habían hecho un trato de paz con ellos y que con nosotros querían hacer lo mismo o mínimo un trato de neutralidad

-bueno entonces ya saben a lo que vine- sonrió abiertamente mostrando sus afilados dientes- aunque sabemos que con ustedes seria un poquito mas difícil…sin ofender Kazekage-sama

-pues yo no te creo, no confió en los de niebla no después de que conocí a Zabusa

-tranquila rosadita, los tiempos cambian y no hay caso para que las hostilidades entre nuestra villas sigan cuando nuestra área principal de trabajo esta Tan lejos una de la otra

-no me…

-ya cállate Sakura- exclamo fastidiado Sasuke- Suigetsu tiene razón además trajo información para la Hogake

-es sobre los tipos que los acaban de atacar-completo Shika

-hai, donde esta el pergamino- Suigetsu empezó a buscarse por todas partes el pedazo de papel- o rayos por favor que no lo haya perdido

-creo que olvidaste que me lo diste a mi- dijo Kakashi enseñándole el pergamino en su mano

-O-Oº jaja es cierto

-Imbécil- susurro el Uchiha mientras el jounin se lo entregaba a Tsunade quien lo leyó e inmediatamente se lo paso a Gaara

-si lo que dice aquí es verdad- exclamo el pelirrojo al terminar de leerlo- Konoha corre un gran peligro

-¿Cómo consiguieron esta información?

-pues hace unas semanas una parte del ejercito que están reuniendo fueron a ocultarse cerca de mi villa- explico Suigetsu- pensaron que era buena idea pero los ANBU de la niebla los encontraron y atacaron… aunque eran demasiados así que la mayoría se las ingenio para huir pero logramos capturar a unos cuantos, tras algún tiempo por fin accedieron a decirnos que era lo que tramaban y claro esta que también querían incriminarnos

-no es nada tonto el líder, sabe que si atacara de alguna orientación especifica culparíamos a la villa ninja que este por ese lado

-aunque me cueste aceptarlo tienen razón su líder No es tonto

-un momento vieja Tsunade, el líder de quien o que… no entiendo nada

-la villa del sonido

-¿del sonido? Pero Sasuke asesino a Orochimaru- exclamo Sakura

-claro que lo asesino pero se le olvido asesinar al perro faldero de esa asquerosa serpiente- aclaro Suigetsu

-¿Kabuto? Ese no era capaz de hacer algo sin que Orochimaru se lo ordenara- dijo el Uchiha- Orochimaru paso a la historia ese cuatro ojos no puede hacerle daño a Konoha

-lo vi- interrumpió Naruto- hace algunos meses lo vi, al parecer se implanto los restos de Orochimaru

-¿Qué hizo que?- pregunto hastiado Kankuru

-el rubio tiene razón- afirmo el espadachín- después de que Sasuke me libero y nos largamos del laboratorio Kabuto se implanto restos de la serpiente y ahora quiere lograr lo que su maestro no pudo

-destruir Konoha- completo Gaara al recordar la invasión de la que él fue participe.

-y dime Suigetsu ¿Qué es lo que gana la Niebla al darnos esta información para completar este trato?

-paz

-los de la niebla por lo que menos se caracterizan es por querer paz- afirmo Kakashi

- son unos problemáticos- completo Shika

-a pues jaja si pero bueno a todos nos conviene mantener esta "paz"- se defendió el espadachín- a mi villa no le conviene que haya este tipo de conflicto que podría provocar otra guerra ninja, nos cuesta aceptarlo pero somos la villa que menos resistiría, no somos numerosos y además ya no contamos con las 7 espadas

-¿fácilmente podrían aliarse con Kabuto y asegurar su sobrevivencia?- cuestiono el Nara

-pues si esa también seria una opción pero el objetivo de ese tipo es Konoha, fácilmente nos dejaría solos si lograra destruirlos y que es lo que le dejaría a la Niebla solo una guerra que perderíamos

-en pocas palabras les conviene estar de nuestro lado- exclamo Tsunade y Suigetsu asintió firmemente- bueno entonces podría asumir que tu no solo eres el mensajero si no también el que se haría cargo del tratado

-esta en lo correcto Hokage-sama también soy el representante de mi villa

-pues entonces dime que mas sabes acerca de lo planes de Kabuto por que ahora al Niebla, Suna y Konoha son aliados

-Bien, bueno pues logro reunir una cantidad de ninjas considerable y al parecer tiene planeado la invasión para el festival que ustedes tienen planeado

-¿el festival? ¿Que festival?-cuestión confundido Naruto

-es un festival que planearon los ancianos (A.C.: los viejitos que a veces aparecen)- respondió Tsunade

-creo que quiere que sea significativa la fecha de su ataque- siguió explicando el peligris- al parecer es un festival para recordar que Konoha sobrevivió al ataque del Kyubi hace 15 años

-eso será el 10 de octubre- dijo Gaara

-tenemos 7 días para que ese maldito de marcha a su planes

-UN MOMENTO- interrumpió el rubio- Kabuto-Baka intenta arruinarme MI cumpleaños ESO NO SE LO VOY A PERMITIR

-al parecer no te interesa que la villa corra un gran riesgo

-claro que si Kakashi-sensei pero tampoco voy a permitir que Kabuto estropee mi cumpleaños 15

-órale este chico nació el día de la batalla contra el Kyubi

-Suigetsu EL es el Kyubi- le dijo irritado Sasuke

-¿enserio? Pero este chico fue el que te perseguía para que volvieras a Konoha… por que nunca me dijiste que era bijui del Kyubi

-te lo dije pero al parecer no me escuchaste

-¿enserio?

-un momento- interrumpió Sakura- si realmente Kabuto quiere atacar a Konoha y lo va hacer en un momento en que se supone que la villa no estará alerta por el festival ¿Por qué se delataría con el ataque hacia Shion y nosotras?

-Haruno tiene razón en eso- dijo Gaara

-No creo que Kabuto sepa de ese incidente- respondió Suigetsu- la causante de este fue Karin

-¿esa tipa se unió a él?- pregunto Sasuke

-claro que se unió a él pero estoy seguro que fue nuevamente por razón egoístas y que solo ella comprende, digo cuando acepto ayudarte fue por que estaría cercas de ti- explico el peligris- además no estoy seguro de que su objetivo haya sido ella- señalo a Shion

-¿Cómo podría no serlo? Era a mi a quien estaban escoltando además soy la segunda al mando de mi villa

-tal vez esa era su pantalla, pero estoy seguro que Karin iba tras la chica de ojos blancos… creo que se llama Hinata

-¿Por qué crees que iba tras Hinata?- pregunto el moreno con furia y preocupación en su voz

-cuando encontré a Karin huyo diciendo que tenia un estorbo que eliminar y ataco a Hinata por la espalda

-probablemente lo que dice Suigetsu es la verdad- intervino Shika- Shion seria la escusa perfecta para fingir un ataque además los ninjas separaron a Hinata de las demás… pero por que quería atacarla?

-tal vez sepan de sus habilidades

-Hokage-sama eso es imposible nadie mas que su clan, usted y yo sabemos sobre eso- exclamo Kakashi

-tienes razón

-¿Qué habilidades?- pregunto curiosa Sakura

-nada Sakura- le respondió Sasuke

-esta platica termino para ustedes, Shikamaru ¿podrías darle hospedaje a Suigetsu?- el Nara asintió- bien entonces todos a excepción del Kazekage, Kakashi y Suigetsu se pueden ir

-hai- todos obedecieron

-espera Sasuke- lo llamo el jounin- mañana debemos ir a la mansión Hyuga

-¿debemos?

-he? Hiashi-sama quiere que vaya contigo… mañana te explico

-esta bien

Afuera de la torre de la Hokage

-vaya al parecer no va ser tan tranquilo mi cumpleaños

-problemático

-¿así que esto es Konoha?- pregunto Shion observando a su alrededor- "este es el edificio de mis visiones, esos son lo rostros tal vez lo que he visto va a suceder ese día"

-así es Shion este es mi hogar… a si no te he presentado jaja- Naruto saco de sus cavilaciones a la rubia- mira este es Sasuke-teme mi mejor amigo, el es Shikamaru Nara otro de mis amigos y por ultimo Kankuru es un amigo de Suna

-un gusto conocerlos- como respuesta recibió un igualmente o hmp- "Sasuke este chico definitivamente es el que vi en mi primera visión"

-¿te gustaría ir a comer ramen?

-claro, ¿ustedes nos acompañaran?

-NO- respondió antes Naruto- digo ellos van al hospital ¿cierto?-vio a sus amigos con una cara que decía 'quiero estar a solas con ella'

-problemático

-si nosotros vamos al hospital- respondió Kankuru

-OK bueno Shion vámonos

-hasta luego chicos

-no puedo creer que Naruto realmente le interese esa tonta

-¿pensé que te gustaba Sasuke?- pregunto divertido Shika

-AMO a Sasuke- y resbalo su brazo alrededor del el nombrado- que tal si nosotros nos vamos a comer solos Sasuke-kun

-No- se quito el brazo de la rosa- me voy con ustedes al hospital- y dicho y hecho los tres chicos emprendieron el camino seguidos por una muy enojada chica

-------17-----17------17------

En el Hospital

-bien me adelantare a ver a mi hermana antes de que te vea a ti… si no ya estuvo que ni me pela

-primero voy a ir a ver como esta Ino- le dijo Shikamaru y Sasuke se dio media vuelta para dirigirse a donde estaba Hinata- oye Sasuke- el nombrado lo miro- no creo que la haya querido asesinar por sus habilidades tal vez algo tengas que ver tu- el castaño se dirigió hacia la habitación de Ino

-"por que ese tipo tiene que ser tan o mas inteligente que Kakashi, hasta sabe lo de las habilidades de Hina, que fastidio"- al llegar a la habitación de Hinata vio que Neji salía de ella- creí que estarías con tu novia

-¿que te molesta que este con mi prima?

-no

-hum no te preocupes ya me iba, me acaban de avisar que Tsunade-sama nos quiere ver, sobre lo del ninja de la niebla

-se llama Suigetsu, y no creo que te agrade lo que la Hokage les va a decir

-¿tu ya sabes que esta sucediendo?- el moreno asintió

-al parecer Kabuto quiere invadir Konoha y el ataque a las chicas al parecer también fue responsabilidad de él

-realmente debió de admirar a Orochimaru para intentar lo que él no logro

-como sea, mejor apresúrate a esa reunión, no creo que te guste llegar tarde

-cuidado con pasarte de la raya con Hinata-sama

-¿Cómo? soy su novio lo olvidas

-y yo su primo y protector

-como sea- Sasuke abrió la puerta y vio como Neji caminaba por el pasillo-¿Cómo estas Hinata?

-ya estoy mejor Sasuke-kun, solo debo quedarme un rato mas por que use demasiado chakra

-¿usaste el Hyuton?

-hai... pero no utilice el cero

-que bueno que no lo utilizaste, si quedaste así solo con usar el Hyuton

-tienes razón debo de evitar llegar a mi limite-Sasuke se sentó a lado de ella en la camilla- ¿y que sucedió con Suigetsu-san?

-pues ahora la niebla es nuestro aliado

-eso es bueno ¿cierto?

-mmm si, pero lo que nos dijo no

-¿Qué?

-Kabuto quiere invadir a Konoha durante el festival que están planeando

-¿invadirla?

-hai, de hecho los tipos que las atacaron eran seguidores de Kabuto

-¿pero para que quería asesinar a Shion?

El Uchiha se dio cuenta del error que cometió al comentarle sobre lo que pensaban del ataque, no podía decirle que creían que los ninjas del sonido iban tras ella y no tras Shion

-de eso no deberías preocuparte

-pero…

-Tsunade-sama ya esta organizando a todos…

-pero Sasuke

-ya te dije que no debes preocuparte, de todos modos no estamos seguros que Kabuto estuviera al tanto de ese ataque

-como que no están seguros, me acabas de decir que el quiere invadir a Konoha y los ninjas eran sus aliados- el moreno se acaba de meter en problemas debía pensar en algo para que Hinata dejara de preguntar sobre el ataque… no quería decirle sobre las suposiciones que hicieron minutos antes en la torre de la Hokage

-Karin

-¿Quién?

-la chica de lentes que te ataco se llama Karin, ella esta con Kabuto y te aseguro que sin pensarlo dos veces ella planeo ese ataque por diversión

-¿y como sabes eso?

-un bipolar llamado Jugo, Suigetsu, Karin y yo éramos equipo

-…

-…-bien al parecer Sasuke no sabia en que lio se había metido… por que no abría la posibilidad que lo que acababa de decir fuera a molestar a Hinata… ¿o si?

-veo que le gustas a las chicas con cabello llamativo

-¿he?

-digo por que por lo que vi ella no parecía llevarse bien con Suigetsu-san- Hinata giro su cara molesta para que no la viera- y no creo que alguien soportara tener de compañero a un bipolar…así que por que otra razón estaría en el mismo equipo que tú

-…-bien Hinata sonaba molesta…por que… que problema habría en decirle que también había tenido una compañera de equipo fuera de la aldea… solo era una compañera, bueno de hecho ni eso solo la junto por conveniencia por que le molestaría eso ni que sintiera ce... ― mmm… ¿Hinata estas celosa?

-por supuesto que no, una Hyuga no siente celos de nada NI DE NADIE

-ahora estas hablando como Neji… ESTAS CELOSA

-NO- dijo firmemente la chica empujándolo del brazo, pero como Sasuke no estaba bien sentado encontró su destino en el suelo-¿Sasuke estas bien?- pregunto asomándose por la camilla para verlo

-si- contesto pero se sobaba su cabeza

-lo siento no quise…- pero fue callada por los labios del chico

-ahora si estas perdonada

-Sasuke…

-no tienes por que sentir celos Karin, Sakura y cualquier chica que no seas tu, son chicas sin importancia

-arigato- se volvieron a unir en un beso

Ambos estaban disfrutando de su momento sin imaginar que su relación ya no era tan secreta

-"¿sin importancia he?"

-La señorita Hyuga ya se fue Sakura-san- interrumpió una enfermera

-no, aun sigue aquí

-que bueno olvide entregarle píldoras del soldado

-ya que vas a entrar también dile que se puede ir

-creí que tu le dirías

-apenas iba entrar- la pelirosa comenzó a caminar alejándose de la habitación- "ellos están juntos y Yo para él soy alguien sin importancia…maldita Hinata y maldita la hora que se acerco a mi Sasuke-kun"

---17-----17-----17---

En algún lugar cercano a Konoha…

-¿en que demonios estabas pensando?

-ya te dije que…

-no Karin, creí que eras inteligente

-pero Kabuto...

-Gracias a tu brillante idea de querer asesinar a la chica de Sasuke ahora nuestro elemento sorpresa se fue al caño

-claro que no, no necesitamos de una distracción para acabar con Konoha

-claro que la necesitamos imbécil Orochimaru-sama lo sabia es por eso que utilizo los exámenes chunin para invadirla

-pues ese plan no funciono ¿o si?

-eres una imbécil Karin

-ya deja de decirme imbécil de todos modos nuestro elemento sorpresa se hubiera ido al caño por que los de la niebla ya entraron en contacto con la Hokage

-¿Qué?

-enviaron a Suigetsu con la información que le sacaron a los estúpidos que capturaron hace días

-rayos… ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

-adelantar o atrasar lo planes seria lo mas sensato

-¿atrasarlos? No crees que si hacemos eso podrían venir a buscarnos confiados y adelantarlos… insisto en que debemos tener una distracción y mas ahora que seguramente Konoha estará atenta

-tu y tu distracción….aaarggg- la chica salió de la habitación enojada

-¿A DÓNDE DEMONIOS VAS?

-QUE TE IMPORTA

---17-----17-----17---

_4 de octubre_

En una de las salas de la mansión Hyuga se encontraban tres sujetos en silencio y tomando un poco de té. A Sasuke ya le estaba incomodando tanto silencio de cierta manera que estuviera frente a Hiashi en compañía de Kakashi no era buen presagio y es que admitámoslo Neji ya sabia acerca de él y de Hina que tal si había ido con el chisme con su "suegrito" y súmenle que Kakashi no le cumplió su promesa de explicarle para que quería Hiashi que ambos fueran a hablar con él

-¿sobre que quería hablar con nosotros Hiashi-sama? - rompió el silencio el Uchiha

-pues veras Sasuke-kun es sobre algo muy delicado- contesto el patriarca de los Hyuga

Delicado que genial esa palabra no calmaba mucho a nuestro querido Sasu

-Hiashi-sama vera estuve pensándolo y no cree que eso ellos dos debería decirlo cuando llegue el momento

-no lo creo Kakashi-san, además esta idea no fue mía si no de la madre de Hinata y de la de Sasuke

-"bien creo que de todo esto solo tengo algo en claro…Hiashi sabe sobre lo de Hinata y mío… mas tarde le daré una paliza a Neji por chismoso"

-pero Hiashi-sama lo que usted quiere es algo…mmm…anticuado ¿no lo cree?

-pero Kakashi te lo repito esto no fue idea mía, mi querida esposa era cercana a la madre de Sasuke y ambas conversaron de esa idea como broma pero luego fueron viendo que seria algo bueno si realmente llevaran a acabo sus planes

-¿como que mi madre conocía a su esposa?

-si, como te decía eso fue cuando este chico- señalo al moreno- tenia alrededor de cuatro meses y mi esposa aun estaba embaraza con Hinata, como dije antes esto solo quedo como una idea pero unas semanas antes a la tragedia de los Uchiha, sus padres vinieron a mi pidiendo que la idea sobre el compromiso se efectuara y…

-espere ¿compromiso? ¿QUÉ COMPROMISO?- se exalto Sasuke

-como qué que compromiso, el tuyo con Hinata claro esta

-¿QUÉ? O-O-el Uchiha se quedo helado con los ojos en blanco y la mandíbula abierta

-pero Hiashi-sama ellos apenas están disfrutando de sus noviazgo no creo…

-precisamente por eso- el Hyuga interrumpió a Kakashi- ellos tienen sentimientos por el otro solo por eso decidí completar el trato que tenia con los padres de Sasuke

-pero ahora yo soy su tutor legal y no creo…

-vamos Kakashi-san es una buena idea, estoy seguro que también lo crees

-bueno, pero es que…- el peligris se rasco la nuca sin saber que hacer- ¿bueno Sasuke y tu que opinas sobre esto? ¿Quieres comprometerte con Hinata?

-"Compromiso no pienso que encuentre alguien que quiera tanto como a Hinata pero compromiso solo tengo quince años… y ella todavía no los cumple…si he pensado que podríamos llegar a casarnos pero…"-sus cavilaciones fueron interrumpidas por la voz de Kakashi quien lo llamaba

-Sasuke…

-si-contesto… pero al llamado de su sensei no a la pregunta de este

-o bueno si el esta de acuerdo entonces no creo que tenga problemas en estar de acuerdo con usted Hiashi-sama

-"¿Qué?... ¿que acaba de decir Kakashi?...espera"-intento traer a su mente lo ocurrido mientras estaba pensando-"él me pregunto si… o no"- a lo que acaba de decir si lo atropello mentalmente- espera

-pero quiero que tengan el derecho de romper el compromiso si algo llegara a pasar- propuso el jounin antes de darle la mano al Hyuga

-"o no"

-estoy de acuerdo, tampoco quiero que mi Hinatita este en un matrimonio sin amor

-esta bien- ambos hombres estrecharon las manos mientras Sasuke se golpeaba mentalmente

-bueno pues vayamos a darle la noticia a Hinata

Los tres salieron de la sala rumbo a uno de los jardines de la mansión, claro esta que Sasuke iba como un zombi intentando entender todo lo que había pasado. En el jardín donde usualmente entrenaban no solo estaba Hinata, también Kiba, Shino y Neji, el último entrenaba con ella y los otros dos tomaban té observándolos.

-no puedo creer que quieran invadir Konoha

- pero ahora lo sabemos, no creo que sea como la vez anterior

-tienes razón, mínimo esta vez podre hacer algo digo quedarme dormido no fue una buena contribución

-eso fue por que eres un menso Kiba- exclamo Neji acercándose con Hinata hacia ellos al terminar su pelea

-o que bueno que estés también tu Neji- se escucho la voz de Hiashi, los cuatro chicos y el perro voltearon hacia donde estaba dándose cuenta que Kakashi lo seguía con Sasuke quien tenia la cara algo pálida

-Otosan

-Hiashi-sama- dijeron haciendo una reverencia en saludo- Kakashi-sensei

-tengo algo que decirles

-si es sobre el ataque ya sabemos todo

-o no, no es sobre eso, esta noticia es algo bueno

-¿Qué es oto-san?

-bueno pues lo pensé bien y lo hable con Kakashi y he decidido comprometerlos en matrimonio a ti y a Sasuke

-¿Qué? OoO- dijeron los tres chicos… por que Hinata ya estaba desmayada siendo sujetada por sus compañeros de equipo… ya habían agarrado practica ahora podían evitar que la chica llegara al suelo como solían hacerlo (A.C.: han visto uno de los capítulos de relleno… creo que es de los primeros cuando Naruto queda muy cerquitas de Hina en el Hospital y ella se desmaya pero a Shino y Kiba se les escurre de las manos jaja me encanto esa escena). Sasuke por otro lado al volver a escuchar esas palabras tuvo que sujetarse de uno de los tablones que sujetaban el techo

-pero…ellos…-tartamudeo Kiba

-o vamos ustedes sabían que ellos ya tenían una relación

-he…si pero…

-pero que sean novios es una cosa Hiashi-sama…comprometerlos es otra- exclamo Neji- como puede comprometerla con él, ella es no puede es la heredera y…

-cierto pero es ahí donde te conviene a ti Neji

-¿CÓMO ME VA CONVENIR QUE USTEDE CASE A LA HEREDERA CON UCHIHA?

-pues que ella dejaría de ser la heredera

-EXACTO ESO…

- y tu tomarías su lugar como cabecilla del clan

-¿Qué?- se tranquilizo el chico

-si, tu seria el jefe del clan y así terminaríamos esta estúpida división de rama principal y secundaria

-bueno viéndolo de esa manera- analizo Neji

-a y otra cosa como Sasuke vive solo en ese lugar tan deprimente también he decidido que a partir de hoy el vivirá en la mansión

-¿Qué? Pero él- Neji señalo a Sasuke- aquí y diario…él aaa- otro Hyuga se encontró en la inconsciencia pero este si cayo al suelo amortiguado un poco por Akamaru

-¿enserio?- cuestiono el Uchiha teniendo un poco de claridad desde hace algunos minutos

-claro

-vaya Sasuke vas a vivir en esta mansión- dijo algo sorprendido Kakashi

-que bueno- interrumpió la voz alegre de Hanabi y se acerco a Sasuke poniendo su mano en su hombro en forma fraternal- BIENVENIDO A LA FAMILIA HERMANITO

-…O-O- "¿Hermanito? Que…"- Kakashi atrapo al ultimo desmayado del día

---17-----17-----17---

Como la discreta villa que era Konoha claro esta que para el atardecer TODOS sabían sobre el compromiso Hyuga-Uchiha, las reacciones fueron de extremo a extremo pero solo a una persona le afecto demasiado

-SE VAN A CASAR-un golpe se escucho por el bosque- ELLA ME LO ROBO, LA ODIO LA ODIO- gritaba tras cada golpe dado al árbol que estaba frente a ella- POR QUE SASUKE-KUN ERA MIO…ES MIO…NO LO VOY A PERMITIR-le árbol se partió en dos dejando ver a una muy agitada Sakura- no voy a dejar que esa se case con Sasuke

Nuevamente Sakura empezó a golpear otro árbol siendo observada de lejos por una chica que tampoco le había gustado oír acerca del compromiso del Uchiha

-creo que te conseguí tu distracción Kabuto- exclamo Karin dejando salir sus lagrimas

---17-----17-----17---

A.C.: que les pareció…espero les haya gustado…espero sus reviews así que denle click en el recuadro jejeje

Por cierto a partir de este capitulo los siguientes estarán "fechados" por así decirlo…esto solo para facilitar la "cuenta regresiva" jeje

Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo…donde sabremos que esta planeando Karin, como le esta yendo a Suigetsu en la aldea, un poco de Shion y Naruto y por supuesto las reacciones de Hinata y Sasuke

Espero que sigan esta historia hasta el final por que solo nos faltan alrededor de 5 capítulos… y epílogos

Así que se divierten, se cuidan y descansan

HASTA DE RATIN


	19. Reacciones y relaciones

HOLA.

A.C. AKASUNA: Bueno aquí estoy nuevamente…este capitulo esta enlazado con el anterior…transcurre prácticamente en el mismo día pero son como lo dice el titulo son las REACCIONES de los personajes

**NARUTO NO ES MIO PERO ESO YA LO SABIAN**

Pues a lo que entraron…..LEER jaja

**Capitulo 18: Reacciones y relaciones**

_4 de octubre… mas temprano que el final del anterior capitulo… para ser exactos en el Ichiraku_

-oie Naruto

-hola Chouji

-mmm creí que estarías con tu novia

-Shion no es mi novia…aun- murmuro- y que te traer por el Ichiraku Chouji

-se me antojo un poco de ramen además quede de verme aquí con Shikamaru

-ya veo, bueno pues que tal si vamos ordenando mientras esperamos a Shika

-claro que si- ambos pidieron el primer y segundo, para Naruto, plato de ramen- ¿Por qué Shion no esta contigo?

-estábamos saliendo de mi departamento cuando las chicas aparecieron y se la llevaron…creo que iban a casa de Hinata… pero no se por que

-jajajaja vamos Naruto no me digas que enserio no sabes por que fueron a la mansión Hyuga

-no…por que debería…algo le paso a Hina-chan

-jajaja

-Chouji deja de reírte y explícame

-explicarle que- pregunto Kiba quien apenas iba llegando

-jajaja es que Naruto jajaja no sabe por que todas las chicas están en casa de Hinata

-hum Ino y las demás me acaban de correr de ahí… ni que se fueran a casar mañana

-¿Casar? ¿Quiénes?- otra voz de fuera los interrumpió. Las cortinas del Ichiraku ahora dejaron ver a Shikamaru acompañado de Suigetsu, Gaara y Kankuru

-como quienes Suigetsu…espera ustedes estaban ocupados así que tal vez todavía nos les llego la noticia-respondió Kiba

-problemático

-¿tu si sabes Shika?

-si, estaba con Temari cuando llego Ino y nos dijo antes de que se la llevara

-Hey podría alguien de ustedes decirme de que rayos debería de haberme enterado- exclamo algo irritado Naruto

-pues que han comprometido en matrimonio a Hinata y Sasuke

-¿QUÉ? OoO- gritaron aguadamente al unisonó Naruto y Suigetsu

-crei que Naruto seria uno de los primeros en saber- dijo con su clásica tranquilidad Gaara

-¿como sabias Gaara?- pregunto confundido Shikamaru

-Tsunade-sama se lo dijo y el me dijo a mi- respondió Kankuru por su hermano menor

-Ese Sasuke-teme por que no me dijo

-a mi tampoco me dijo nada… pero alegro yo llegue a pensar que era de la otro acera T-T-exclamo con lagrimones de felicidad el espadachín

-ham pues por culpa de ese notición a mi y a Shino nos corrieron y no pudimos comer la deliciosa comida de los Hyuga- dijo molesto el Inuzuka

-¿Dónde esta Sasuke?- preguntaron al unisonó- debo de reclamarle que no me dijo nada de esto

-en su nuevo hogar jeje- respondió divertido Chouji

-¿Cómo?

-pues Hiashi-sama decidió que Sasuke viviera de hoy en adelante en la mansión Hyuga- les dijo Kiba a Naruto y Suigetsu

-pues a escucharlo de la boca de Sasuke-teme

-debemos confirmar que sea verdad-secundo Suigetsu al rubio y ambos salieron corriendo del Ichiraku siendo observados por los demás hasta que a unos cuantos metros se detuvieron, se miraron mutuamente y regresaron al Ichiraku- mm ustedes…bueno…donde…-tartamudearon ambos algo sonrojados

-a dos calles a la derecha, cruzan el puente del arroyo y siguen a su izquierda por todo el bordo del arroyo y cuando vean un muro grande y blanco solo les falta algunos metros para la puerta- indico Kiba a los chicos que no tenían ni idea de donde quedaban los territorios de los Hyuga

-arigato- y emprendieron la carrera nuevamente

----18---18----18---

En la sala de la mansión Hyuga estaban las chicas: Ino, Tenten, Temari, Shion y Hinata…todas estaban alrededor de la Hyuga ignorando el té que llevaba servido algunos minutos

-¿y como fue que se comprometieron?- preguntaron con estrellitas en los ojos Temari e Ino

-al parecer nuestros padres habían hablado sobre eso antes de la tragedia de los Uchiha

-¿Qué tragedia?- pregunto Shion y Tenten le relato sobre el asesinato hasta que Sasuke se fue de la villa y como regreso etc.- ya entiendo por que Naruto se esforzaba tanto por recuperar a su amigo

-¿y como reacciono Sasuke?-cuestiono la morena

-hee…jeje pues no se

-como que no sabes- dijo algo desesperada la de Suna

-es que…

-te desmayaste ¿cierto? ¬_¬- exclamo Ino

-si- respondió la ojiblanca bajando su rostro algo apenado- pero él estuvo con Kakashi-sensei y mi Oto-san cuando arreglaron el compromiso

-¿entonces Sasuke estuvo de acuerdo?-dijo Shion

-eso quiero decir que en verdad le gustas Hinata-exclamo Temari tomando las manos de Hinata

-pues claro que a Sasuke-niisan le gusta Hinata-niisan- se unió a la plática la pequeña Hanabi- si no por que llevarían un mes de novios

-¿CÓMO QUE UN MES DE NOVIOS?- gritaron indignadas Temari, Ino y Tenten

-pues…es…que- intento explicar Hinata pero las tres chicas la sacudían de un lado a otro preguntándole de todo, por que no les había dicho, que si no eran sus amigas, que si pensaba que le contarían a todo mundo… lo cual Hinata si lo pensó ya que Temari e Ino como que muy discretas no eran y Tenten podría controlarlas pero seguro acabaría diciéndolo a Sakura para hacerla enojar

-Chicas déjenla así no le va decir por que no les dijo- pidió Shion que intentaba detenerlas pero las chicas la ignoraban

-¿acaso no sabían?- interrumpió Hanabi las peticiones de la sacerdotisa- creí que sabrían y que al único que se lo ocultaban era a Oto-san y Neji-niisan, pero él se entero hace unos días y me dijo a mí

-¿NEJI SABIA?- cuestiono Tenten con cierta rabia en su voz

-si, pero lo supo hace unos días, lo que sabían casi desde el principio eran Kiba-kun y Shino-kun…

-KIBA TAMBIEN SABIA Y NO ME DIJO NADA- ahora fue el turno de Ino de enfurecerse

-chicas mejor tranquilícense me dijeron que no solo venían a hablar sobre el compromiso- Shion seguía intentando calmar el ambiente y mínimo lo logro con Temari que ahora estaba abanicando a Hinata que con tanta sacudida se había mareado… e Ino de quien sabe donde saco una pelotita anti estrés (A.C.: son geniales estas pelotitas y mas para personas que tienen problemas en controlar la ira mjmj, lo digo por experiencia propia jejeje solo que hay veces que he pensado seria mejor aventársela a la persona que hizo que perdiera mi tranquilidad…vuelta al fic…) pero Tenten era otro caso

-¿desde cuando que Neji sabe sobre estos dos?

-pues creo que antes de que se fueran a la misiona la villa del demonio los descubrió

-¿ANTES? Él me vio en la mañana cuando nos íbamos a la villa y no me dijo nada pero a ti si

-bueno técnicamente yo le saque la información- respondió la niña tranquila como si enfrente suyo no estuviera una chica con aura asesina

-¿Dónde esta Neji?- cuestiono la morena con la mayor tranquilidad posible

-esta mostrándole su nueva habitación a Sasuke-niisan- señalo uno de los pasillos detrás de ella y Tenten fue camino hacia haya, y las palabras dichas por la niña parecieron acabar de tranquilizar a Ino

-¿entonces es cierto que va vivir aquí?- pregunto mirando a donde estaba Hinata, pero la chica aun seguía en K.O. por tanta sacudida

-claro que es cierto que va vivir aquí- respondió Hanabi por su hermana- ¿y sobre que otro asunto vinieron a discutir con mi hermana?- pregunto de lo mas normal

-o si, venimos a hablar sobre la fiesta del bebe de Kurenai-sensei- respondió Ino sentándose

-cierto, Kurenai-sensei ya esta en sus últimos días de embarazo- se unió nuevamente a la conversación Temari mientras Shion escuchaba la explicación y abanicaba también a Hinata

-Shizune-sensei y Anko-sensei ya tienen todo planeado nosotras solo debemos entregarles la invitaciones a todos para hoy en la noche y como se suponían que estas debían llegarle a Hinata para empezar a repartirlas por que mañana es…- Ino fue interrumpida por dos personas

-¿Dónde esta…- dijo Suigetsu desde la puerta de la sala

-…Sasuke-teme?- termino Naruto

-Sasuke-niisan esta en su nueva habitación- respondió nuevamente Hanabi y señalo hacia la misma dirección que Tenten se había ido hace rato y ambos chicos

-creo que Naruto también se entero del compromiso- dijo Shion al encontrarle una explicación al por que el rubio la había ignorado

-si- exclamo la de Suna- bueno lo de las invitaciones…

Las chicas siguieron con su conversación mientras que minutos antes en una de las áreas de habitaciones…

-bien en esta zona de la casa solo duermo yo y ahora por desgracia tu- explicaba Neji con el ceño fruncido mientras Sasuke lo seguía- esta va ser tu habitación- señalo la puerta del lado izquierdo

-y por que no esta- el ojinegro señalo la del derecho que desde el pasillo vio que tenia otra puerta que daba al jardín

-por que esa es MI habitación

-y si yo quiero esa… sabes podría decirle a mi futuro suegro que quiero esa- dijo Sasuke con un tono de burla para provocar a Neji- "si debo de vivir con él mínimo me divertiré"

-no creo que te cumpla tu capricho por que ahora gracias a tu estas comprometido con Hinata-sama, yo soy como el heredero- respondió el ojiblanco con el mismo tono que Sasuke- "si debo de vivir con él, mínimo me divertiré y no voy a dejarme de sus jueguitos"- a si ambos chicos supieran que pensaron casi lo mismo le daría el infarto pero hay que aceptarlo ambos son muy semejantes

-esta bien me quedo con este- exclamo el Uchiha viendo su nueva habitación- ¿y el baño?

-pues como en este piso solo hay 2 habitaciones- señalo la puerta del fondo que estaba a lado de unas escaleras- ese es el único baño y tendremos que compartirlo

-¿compartirlo contigo?

-si, no creas que a mi me agrada la idea pero son indicaciones de Hiashi-sama

-ya que… oye ¿y la habitación de Hinata?

-es la del piso de arriba- respondió Neji y se giro para verlo mejor- pero mas te vale no pasarte de la raya, por que por algo yo estoy cercas

-solo preguntaba _primito_- dijo Sasuke con especial énfasis en la última palabra y con una sonrisa clásica de él

-no me digas…- dijo con algo de enojo pero fue interrumpido

-NEJI- el nombra volteo hacia el pasillo donde vio a su novia

-¿Tenten que sucede?

-TU SABIAS SOBRE ELLOS DOS Y NO ME DIJISTE

-pero…yo supe hace unos días-el Hyuga no sabia que responderle

-te enteraste antes de que me fuera a la misión y no me dijiste nada en la noche ni en la mañana

-pero es que…

-esa noche hasta te hice de cenar- la voz de Tenten se estaba quebrando y sus ojos se veían algo llorosos

-"jeje si que esta en aprietos que bueno que aun no estado en esa situación jeje… hasta le dijo que le hizo de cenar jajaja…-pensaba el Uchiha

-pero es que ellos- Neji intentaba explicar pero lo ponía muy nervioso que su novia estuviera a punto de llorar

-ellos que… tu no confiaste en mi T-T

-"oye un momento cenaron antes de su misión y ella dijo que ni en la noche ni en la mañana le conto sobre Hina y yo, la noche antes de que se fueran le desee suerte a Hina por que iban a salir muy tempano entonces Neji tuvo madrugar para verla en la mañana o tuvieron que amanecer ju… o por kami fuera imagen mental de ellos dos"

-pero no quería decírtelo por que si lo hubiera hecho tu ya ni me hubieras hecho caso- dijo el Hyuga desesperado y dándole mas creatividad a lo que Sasuke estaba pensando

-POR KAMI Y TU ME DICES QUE NO ME PASE DE LA RAYA- exclamo el moreno y Neji lo volteo a ver sonrojándose un poco

-¿Q…Qu…Qué?

-lo oíste sabes cualquiera que escuchara esta discusión llegaría a la misma conclusión- afirmo Sasuke

-Sasuke…vete ahora mismo y mas te vale no decir nada de esto- ordeno Neji mientras Tenten lo abrazaba para ocultar su rostro completamente rojo

-no fue mi culpa que olvidaran que estaba justo detrás de ustedes y claro que no diré nada pero…hm-le respondió el Uchiha con un rostro que a Neji le daba el mensaje de 'ahora tengo algo con que chantajearte'- "por kami eso era algo que definitivamente NO quería saber sobre Neji, jaja además aun tiene problemas con Tenten, agradezco que ahora yo no tenga pro…"- su mente se detuvo al mismo tiempo que sus pasos al ver lo que tenia enfrente- "por que tuve que pensar esto"

-teme como esta eso que…-inicio Naruto

-te comprometiste y no nos dijiste- termino Suigetsu

-aa chicos yo este

-a tus amigos…- dijo en un susurro dolido el rubio

-…yo ayer que te invite cenar bolitas de arroz- exclamo de la misma manera el de la niebla

-pero es que apenas y lo decidieron

-pero ni siquiera nos dijiste que ya tenias novia- dijeron ambos ninjas soltándose a llorar

-chicos…

-T-T BUA BUA- Sasuke se acerco a ambos intentado tranquilizarlos pero era inútil

-chicos yo…este…-al moreno se le debía de ocurrir algo rápido- les invitare la cena y les explico

-¿nos explicaras TODO?- cuestiono el peligris mágicamente tranquilo

-¿y pagaras TODO lo que comamos?- secundo el rubio de la misma manera que el anterior

-u-uº hai- los tres chicos dejaron la mansión Hyuga rumbo a la zona de comida- "creo que mis problemas son mayores que una novia desconsolada"- si sus problemas eran mayores…pero económicamente hablando

----18---18----18---

El chisme sobre el compromiso de Sasuke y Hinata se difundió hasta en el hospital donde alguien que desde el principio a intentando "robar" el corazón de nuestro querido Uchiha

-SE VAN A CASAR-un golpe se escucho por el bosque- ELLA ME LO ROBO, LA ODIO LA ODIO- gritaba tras cada golpe dado al árbol que estaba frente a ella- POR QUE SASUKE-KUN ERA MIO…ES MIO…NO LO VOY A PERMITIR-le árbol se partió en dos dejando ver a una muy agitada Sakura- no voy a dejar que esa se case con Sasuke

Nuevamente Sakura empezó a golpear otro árbol siendo observada de lejos por una chica que tampoco le había gustado oír acerca del compromiso del Uchiha

-creo que te conseguí tu distracción Kabuto- exclamo Karin dejando salir sus lagrimas

Pasaron una o dos horas Sakura no sabia cuanto tiempo había pasado sus ojos seguían derramando lágrimas

-¿Por qué la eligió a ella y no a mi?-susurro triste

-hasta donde se el no la eligió

-¿Quién eres?- pregunto girándose en posición defensiva

-alguien que te puede ayudar a romper ese compromiso- respondió Karin quien estuvo pensando bien su plan y de cómo podría incluir a Sakura haciendo feliz a Kabuto

-¿que?

-lo que escuchaste, investigue sobre los clanes de esta villa y hay una forma de que rompas ese compromiso

-¿tu no eres de aquí?

-no, pero que no sea de Konoha no quiere decir que no podamos ser amigas ¿cierto?

-¿enserio podría romper su compromiso?

-claro…así que ¿amigas?-Sakura observo a Karin extenderle la mano,

-¿y tu que ganas en esto?

-ver sufrir a alguien a quien odio-"y la destrucción de Konoha claro jaja" la pelirosa la vio por un momento dudosa y estrecho manos con la del sonido

-bien ¿y cual es tu plan?

-un combate

-¿Qué?

-un combate en donde la desafiaras por el compromiso en matrimonio con Uchiha Sasuke

-eso no se puede

-claro que se puede, son los Hyuga ¿cierto?- la pelirosa asintió- ellos nunca han declinado un desafío, pero claro esta que debes desafiarla oficialmente, ósea un combate de representantes de clanes

-¿realmente funcionara?

-por supuesto que si, a ese tipo de desafíos cuentan con la presencia del Hokage eso es suficiente para que si ganas tu automáticamente estar comprometida con Sasuke

-y si en dado caso perdiera, aunque es imposible por que es Hinata, ¿Qué ocurriría conmigo?

-pues eso es decisión tuya o de Hinata-Karin se alejo un poco de Sakura-"eso a mi no me importa, si la reta la Hokage estará ocupada será un momento ideal para nuestro plan de invasión, además ninguna de ellas ganara…YO me quedare con Sasuke-kun"

-es un buen plan lo del combate

-si te decides a retarla debe de ser antes del festival y mañana nos veremos aquí para que me digas si vas tomar mi consejo o no

-esta bien te veré aquí al anochecer…mmm no me dijiste como te llamas

-soy Karin, y aquí estaré sin falta,…

-Sakura

----18---18----18---

_5 de octubre_

En el departamento de Naruto una rubia tenía un sueño muy intranquilo… por que realmente no era un sueño

_Algunas imágenes venían rápidamente a su vista… todos los amigos de Naruto combatiendo…se veía a si misma estaba con Naruto y Sasuke, el rubio le gritaba algo pero no podía escucharlo luego era jalada del brazo para correr delante suya ahora estaban Suigetsu y Sai… su vista se nublaba y de repente algunos recuerdos…o futuras situaciones…todos estaban riendo en una fiesta, Sasuke y Hinata intentando bailar, Naruto sonriéndole, Tsunade-sama a lado de un sujeto con cabello blanco…todas esa imágenes eran como fotografías pero ya no eran silenciosas la voz de Hinata resonaba en su mente_

_-¿Por qué nos traicionaste?...yo ya no soy débil…no voy a permitirlo…lo siento- todas aquellos momentos se terminaron al sentir una energía que le helo hasta los huesos, Sai la jalo para esquivar un muro de hielo que se estaba formando delante de ellos pero solo se encontraron con otro…estaban rodeados…los chicos intentaron romperlos pero fue imposible y nuevamente sintió esa energía fría_

_-HINATA…HINATA NO LO HAGAS… NO…HINATA- escucho su propia voz gritando con preocupación_

_-Shion…_SHION DESPIERTA SHION, SHION- la nombrada se incorporo en la cama agitada- ¿Qué sucedió Shion? ¿Estas bien?- pregunto preocupado Naruto, la chica observo a su alrededor…un pequeño cuarto, un sillón con unas mantas, un pasillo…estaba en el departamento del rubio

-¿Na…Naruto?

-que pasa Shion estabas teniendo una pesadilla

-algo así…-susurro bajando su cabeza

-¿Por qué llamabas a Hinata?

-¿Qué?

-estabas gritando algo sobre Hinata…¿Shion que soñaste que involucre a Hina…si es que realmente estabas soñando?

-lo siento… no puedo mentirte mas…creo que debes saberlo

-¿Qué debo saber?

-tuve una premonición sobre la invasión de Konoha

-…

-E involucra principalmente a Hinata-chan

----18---18----18---

A.C.:…. Lo siento por dejarle aquí jojo…. aun así espero que les haya agradado

GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS…se que es algo imposible que Sasuke se desmaye por algo pero este fic pues me salió muy OCC jeje aunque estoy conforme de cómo me esta quedando…aunque le confesare que NO ESTA PARA NADA CERCAS de mi primer idea jaja pero que bueno que la historia evoluciono a esta por que me gusta MUCHO MAS…también hubieron dos o tres que mencionaron que pensaban que Karin se iba unir a Sakura y pues ya vieron que SI…esa si era mi intención pero también fue intencionalmente dejar inconclusa esa escena por así decirlo solo creí que seria un buen final para el anterior capitulo

Próximo capitulo: DESAFIO, DOBLE APUESTA Y… ¿BEBES?

BIEN AHORA SI, DESEARIA QUE LE DIERAN CLICK EN EL RECUADRO DE REVIEW

NOS LEYEMOS EN OTROS 3 O 4 DIAS

SE DIVIERTEN, SE CUIDAN Y DESCANSAN

ADIOSIN


	20. desafio, doble apuesta y ¿bebes?

HOLA

Estimados lectores quisiéramos que se tomaran la molestia de leer esta sección

Quisiéramos dar a conocer algo que nos llamo la atención y las opiniones que tenemos sobre ellas son lo mas tranquilas

En el capitulo 18 nos llego un review con varias criticas y al entrar a dicho foro descubrimos que son algo ofensivos con compañeros escritores. Sabemos que las críticas NO son malas, sino las mejores para ayudarnos a crecer cuando han leído a completo nuestro trabajo, sin embargo no son aceptables de quienes no se han tomado la molestia de leer lo que se ha hecho.

En el review se menciona algunos detalles que los aceptaríamos más que agradecidas de los lectores que han seguido hasta el momento.

Queremos recordar que este es el primer fic largo que escribimos y que estamos consientes de de nuestros errores e intentamos mejorar

Yo (A.C. A) me he tomado a la tarea de leerme múltiples veces el reglamento y no menciona nada sobre que este prohibido el songfic o el bashing (desquitarse con un personaje)

FanFiction y páginas semejantes fueron creadas para que los fans den rienda suelta a su creatividad y a toda locura que se le ocurra. De la misma manera estos foros que hacen criticas, pero que sea de una manera constructiva y que no minen la confianza o la moral de compañeros escritores que lo hacen por diversión o distraerse de sus problemas y que al leer un review los hacen felices

Esperemos que no hayamos ofendido a alguien con nuestra opinión ya que si contestamos a este review es para dejar en claro nuestro punto de vista como nos dieron a conocer el suyo pero que en ningún momento piensen que por esto se abandona el fic o proyectos futuros porque nosotros lo hacemos por diversión

Si es que incurrimos en alguna falta contra el guidelines pedimos de favor que nos lo hagan saber en un review o PM.

Por su tiempo muchas gracias

A.C. Akasuna y Lilith Uzumaki

Ahora a lo importante…

**Capitulo 19: desafío, doble apuesta y…¿bebes?**

_5 DE OCTUBRE  
_en el departamento de Naruto  
-quieres decir que has tenido una premonicion- cuestiono preocupado el rubio  
-si, al parecer haber derrotado ese monstro no me quito mis poderes incluyendo la premonición  
-y que es lo que has visto  
-al principio no tenia siquiera idea de que soñaba con Konoha y ahora que llego Suigetsu comprendí que lo que vi es la invasión y Hinata podría morir en esta  
-le has dicho a alguien sobre esto  
-no  
-deberíamos decírselo a Hinata  
-no Naruto no creo que...  
-Shion tu me dijiste que me habías visto morir tal vez podamos evitarlo nuevamente si se lo decimos a Hina  
-esa vez fue diferente  
-no, no tiene que ser diferente debe de haber algo que podamos hacer  
-pero si se lo decimos podríamos asustarla  
-aun así pienso que lo mejor es decírselo, si algo le pasa no solo hará sufrir a su familia y Sasuke ya sufrió demasiado en esta vida  
-esta bien Naruto...se lo diremos

El camino hacia la mansión Hyuga no solo era el destino de la pareja de rubios sino de alguien que había hecho una decisión que tal vez cambiaria su vida  
-"ya no hay vuelta atrás, soy capaz de todo por el amor de Sasuke y si debo pelear por él lo hare"  
La chica de ojos jade levanto su mirada observando el gran portón de madera que estaba frente a ella, levanto su mano pero en ese momento el portón se abrió dejando ver a una chica mas pequeña de cabello castaño  
-¿quien eres tu?- pregunto Hanabi  
-soy Haruno Sakura y quiero...  
-aaa Sakura, pues no creo que tengas algo que hacer aquí Sasuke-niisan salió  
-vengo a hablar con Hinata- a la respuesta la niña la miro inquisitiva  
-sígueme- ordeno con desconfianza  
La Hyuga guio a Sakura hasta el jardín en donde estaba Neji y Hinata en uno de sus ya acostumbrados entrenamientos matutinos, Hiashi se encontraba sentado en el pasillo observando a los jóvenes  
-onii-chan te buscan  
-¿que... auch?- la palma de Neji impacto en el brazo de la chica tumbándola  
-Hinata-sama debería de estar atenta  
-gomen no debí de distraerme- se disculpo mientras era levantada por el castaño y ambos dirigieron su mirada hacia el pasillo- ¿que haces aquí Sakura?  
-vengo a retarte a un duelo  
-¿que?  
-lo que oíste te reto a un duelo de clanes  
-no voy a pelear contra ti  
-claro que pelearas por que es duelo de clanes si te niegas automáticamente pierdes  
-eso...- Neji la tomo del hombro  
-ese tipo de duelo es obligatorio Hinata-sama, en cuanto alguien de otro clan lo reta usted debe de aceptar es por honor  
-y dígame Haruno por que recompensa la reta- pregunto Hiashi levantándose  
-Por el compromiso de matrimonio con Uchiha Sasuke  
-no puedes hacer eso  
-claro que puedo, a Sasuke-kun lo obligaron a comprometerse contigo así que yo le daré la oportunidad de estar con alguien que pueda amar realmente  
-a Sasuke-niisan nadie lo obligo de hecho el fue el que estuvo de acuerdo con todo esto antes de que Hinata supiera- exclamo la pequeña de los Hyuga a punto de golpear a la pelirosa  
-!Hanabi!-llamo su padre y luego se dirigió a su hija mayor- debes de aceptar Hinata  
-pero oto-sama yo...  
-eras fuerte hija que no te quede duda, este duelo es parte de tu deber como una Hyuga y sobre todo como una señorita- la chica bajo su mirada intentando tomar una decisión pero la voz de Neji la interrumpió  
-El compromiso será tuyo si ganas Haruno, pero que obtiene Hinata-sama si gana  
-lo mismo que yo  
-ese compromiso ya es mío- interrumpió Hinata- si gano quiero que nos dejes en paz a mi y a Sasuke  
-bien, si ganas que es algo imposible no me acercare a Sasuke-kun nunca mas  
-¿cuando? ¿Y donde?  
-el siete de octubre aquí en tu mansión  
-pues espero que te prepares, no pienso perder a mi novio  
-Sasuke no es tu novio solo tu prometido  
-te equivocas Sasuke-niisan le pidió que fuera su novia hace semanas  
-eso es mentira, nos veremos en 2 días espero que no llores cuando pierdas- dijo Sakura dándose la vuelta para salir de la casa  
Al salir Sakura solo había avanzado unos cuantos paso cuando se topo con Naruto y Shion  
-hola Sakura- saludo Naruto pero ella lo ignoro pasándolos de largo pero su brazo choco con el de Shion a la cual la vista se le nublo  
_*Shion vio una ambiente diferente varios arboles de cerezo florecidos rodeaban a la pelirosa, un fuerte viento destrozo todas la flores rosas y una niebla negra cubrió todo*  
_-¿te encuentras bien Shion?- pregunto preocupado el rubio al ver que Shion se había detenido  
-si Naruto estoy bien- la chica le sonrió- "¿que rayos fue eso?"  
Los rubios llegaron a la mansión donde nuevamente Hanabi los recibió  
-aa al parecer hoy no podre ir a la academia  
-o no Hanabi-chan tu vete nosotros solamente venimos de visitas ya encontraremos a Hinata y a Sasuke-teme  
-bien, Hina este en los jardines y Sasuke-niisan no esta  
-arigato que te vaya bien Hanabi-san- exclamo Shion  
La pareja de rubios llego al jardín en donde se encontraban los demás Hyuga  
-Naruto que haces aquí- cuestiono Neji  
-aaa bueno yo venia a ver a Sasuke- mintió- y Shion quería hablar con Hina...¿verdad Shion?  
-hai, Hinata podríamos tener unos momentos a solas  
-claro, acompáñame- dijo la ojiblanca guiándola hacia su cuarto  
ya en el cuarto...  
-de que querías hablar conmigo Shion-san  
-no se como explicarte...mmm- la rubia tenia su mirada baja- ¿sabes que puedo tener premoniciones?  
-hai, algo he escuchado, puedes ver la muerte de la gente  
-bueno, he tenido una visión de la invasión y bueno los veo a defender a Konoha pero...- un suspiro por parte de Hinata interrumpió a Shion  
-¿alguien de nosotros va a morir?  
-hai...demo...-Shion apretó sus puños arrugando la tela de su pantalón y subió su mirada para verla directamente- Hinata en mi visión...te veo morir

-tal vez no debí decírtelo, de hecho mi primera visión la tuve el día que llegaron a la villa del demonio y decidí no decirte pero hoy nuevamente tuve otra y Naruto se dio cuenta y le dije y el me convenció de decirte-explico nerviosa y rápidamente la sacerdotisa  
-no, tranquila es bueno que me hayas dicho- dijo Hinata con tristeza- aa...tal vez no debería de hacer esta pregunta pero...¿como voy a...?-no podía pronunciar es palabra  
-no estoy segura  
-¿como?  
-estas herida y al parecer estas congelada  
-"¿congelada?"  
-como te dije no estoy segura solo te he visto tirada congelada, le pides disculpas a Sasuke y en la visión de hoy siento una energía helada, paredes de hielo nos impiden el paso y grito tu nombre  
-el cero absoluto- murmuro la ojiblanca  
-¿como?  
-si dices que pido disculpas es por que mi muerte seria mi culpa  
-como puedes decir eso Hinata, deberías de estar preocupada o intentando encontrar una manera de evitar alguna técnica que congele a su contrincantes  
-te lo repito si muero será mi culpa... la técnica que podría congelarme seria el cero absoluto...MI TECNICA  
-... ¿tu técnica?  
-así es por lo poco que me dijiste puedo adivinar que en tus visiones cometeré la estupidez de utilizar una técnica que aun no controlo a la perfección  
-pero ahora que lo sabes...podrías evitar utilizarla  
-tienes razón...gracias por decirme Shion  
-debes de agradecerle a Naruto, después de todo el tuvo la razón al decir que podríamos evitar esa tragedia al decirte  
-hai

al anochecer varios ninjas se estaban reuniendo en los campos de entrenamiento en donde varias carpas se iluminaban con lámparas. Era la fiesta de Kurenai y la pareja recién comprometida iban acompañados por Hanabi, Neji y Tenten  
-pero que demonios se le ha metido en la cabeza a Sakura  
-no te enojes Sasuke  
-que no me enoje como rayos se le ocurre desafiarte por nuestro compromiso  
-tal vez te ama demasiado  
-no, ella esta encaprichada conmigo  
-Sasuke-kun  
-es la verdad Hina si la veo en la fiesta le diré que todo eso se cancela  
-no hagas eso, ya acepte el desafío y no pienso perder...o ...¿acaso tu...piensas que podría...perder?  
-claro que no Hina- "tiene razón no debería de enfadarme Hinata nunca perdería en contra de Sakura"  
la conversación llego a su fin al arribar en la fiesta donde ya estaban todos...Kurenai, Shizune, Genma, Shikamaru, Suigetsu, los de Suna, Ino, Kiba, Chouji, Lee, Sakura, los shinobi que conocían a Azuma (los que van a buscar a Hidan y Kakuzu), Iruka, Anko, Kakashi (a tiempo solo por su futura esposa), Jiraya, Naruto; y Tsunade y Shion quienes estaban apartadas platicando  
-por que te preocupa Sakura?-pregunto la Hokage  
-tengo un mal presentimiento Tsunade-sama, siento que ella ha cambiado mucho desde que la envió por primera vez a mi villa  
-tienes razón Shion, Sakura ha cambiado mucho desde que regreso Sasuke- Tsunade dijo mientras observaba a Sakura que estaba apartada viendo recelosa a los recién llegados- ¿tu mal presentimiento es sobre el duelo Shion?  
-¿que duelo Tsunade-sama?  
-no sabias, Sakura reto a un combate clanes a Hinata  
-entonces por eso la vimos salir de la mansión Hyuga, Tsunade-sama cree que se buena idea permitir ese combate  
-aun cuando pensara que sea malo ese combate no puedo hacer nada  
-pero usted es la Hokage  
-aun cuando se la Hokage no me puedo meter directamente en los asuntos de los clanes  
-ya veo, espero que no suceda nada malo  
-también lo espero, pero anda vamos esta es una fiesta debemos disfrutarla y olvidarnos del combate y la invasión  
-hai  
Todos estaban disfrutando de la fiesta, había una mesa de regalos la cual ahora era mas regalos que mesa. Los invitados tenían rodeado tanto a la futura mamá como a Sasuke y Hinata quienes los bombardeaban con mieles de preguntas y mas después de que Ino se le ocurrió gritar a todo pulmón "ESTAN TOMADOS DE LA MANO QUE LINDO"... después de eso los chicos no habían pasado desapercibidos y mucho menos por Sakura que no les quitaba de encima la mirada estando mas segura de lo que había ocurrido antes de que llegara ala fiesta  
_--*  
En la espesura del bosque Sakura estaba apoyada en una árbol que había sufrido a su ataque de furia del pasado  
-pensé que no vendrías Sakura- dijo una chica  
-que te hizo pensar eso Karin  
-eres una ninja de Konoha, son demasiados suaves como para combatir entre ellos  
-pues te equivocas yo no soy suave como para que una chica se interponga entre Sasuke y yo- Sakura se acerco un poco a Karin quien estaba en el parada frente a ella- y tampoco soy suave como para traicionar a mi villa  
-¿traicionar? a que te refieres Sakura ¿crees que Sasuke quiera irse de la villa solo por ti?  
-no soy estúpida Karin- le dijo la pelirosa sonriéndole- se que tu eras del equipo de Sasuke y que ahora estas del lado de Kabuto  
-jehm si sabes que te estoy utilizando por que me hiciste caso con lo del combate  
-porque no me interesa si utilizan mi combate como distracción, a mi solo me importa derrotar a Hinata además dudo que puedan con los ninjas de Konoha  
-ya veremos si son tan fuertes como dicen y si no te importa que seas la distracción evita decir algo sobre eso a cualquiera  
-no diré nada si tu no dices que yo sabia  
-es un trato Sakura, ¿cuando va ser tu combate?  
-el 7 de octubre por la mañana  
-bien- contesto Karin al subir a la rama de un árbol- entonces nos veremos en dos días- dijo la chica de lentes antes de desaparecer_

-"ya me he decidido no hay vuelta atrás, si sale algo mal en esa invasión quedare como una traidora...solo espero que no interfieran en mi duelo, no me interesa lo que me digan si al menos Sasuke esta conmigo"- pensaba la pelirosa al ver el mal intento de baile de Sasuke y Hinata, el cual no fue por voluntad propia sino por que Naruto los arrastro a la pista de baile  
-TSUNADE-SAMA- se escucho el grito de una mujer- TSUNADE-SAMA, GAI APAGA LA MUSICA IDIOTA- la música dejo de sonar al instante y todos dirigieron su mirada a Anko- TSUNADE-SAMA  
-QUE RAYOS QUIERES Y DEJA DE GRITAR ANKO POR KAMI  
-Tsunade-obachan tu también estas gritando- dijo en un susurro Naruto pero basto para que la rubia lo golpeara impactándolo contra Jiraya y salir volando por los cielos  
-es que Kurenai...a Kurenai- tartamudeo la Jounin viendo a la nombrada y luego a Kakashi  
-¿QUE SUCEDE?- pregunto Tsunade abriéndose paso entre la gente  
-ANKO TU TAMBEIN VAS PASAR POR ESTO POR QUE SIMPLEMENTE NO LO DICES- dijo en una voz muy enojada la ojiroja quien a la vez estaba destrozando la mano de Shikamaru  
-TSUNADE-SAMA KURENAI VA TENER A SU BEBE- grito nuevamente Anko algo aterrada  
-¿como? que bien- fueron los mormullos de los presentes  
-NO SEAN BABOSOS Y QUITENSEN O QUIEREN QUE LO TENGA AQUI EN LA INTEMPERIE- gritoneo Tsunade-sama  
Entre Kakashi y Genma cargaron Kurenai para llevarla al hospital  
-HINA, HINA- llamaba Kurenai  
-Kurenai-sensei espere  
-Hinata que sucede- pregunto Sasuke moviéndose entre la gente  
-Kurenai-sensei me pido que estuviera en el parto, gomen Sasuke-kun me tengo que adelantar- dijo para desaparecer entre la gente  
El equipo 8 y el 10 iban junto a la futura madre en camino al hospital, Temari guardaba todos los regalos mientras la gente se dispersaba y fue cuando Sasuke vio a Sakura  
-espera Sakura- llamo al tomarla del brazo  
-Sasuke-kun- se sonrojo  
-tenemos que hablar- dijo llevándola un lugar solo  
-de que quieres hablar Sasuke-kun- pregunto alegre- si es sobre tu compromiso no te preocupes yo entiendo que te forzaron  
-no me forzaron a nada Sakura y precisamente de eso debemos hablar- Sasuke la miro furioso- ¿que demonios piensas al desafiar a Hinata?  
-recuperarte, quiero que estemos juntos  
-¿recuperarme? Sakura NUNCA estuvimos juntos y nunca lo estaremos- el moreno vio hacia la luna- la única chica que me gusta es Hinata  
-no es cierto, es imposible que una chica tan débil te guste  
-ella no es débil y claro que me gusta es mas estoy enamorado de ella así que déjate de estupidez y cancela el duelo  
-si no es débil entonces por que quieres que cancele el duelo, si es lo suficientemente fuerte para estar a tu lado me vencerá o que ¿acaso no confías en la fuerza que dices que tiene?  
-sabes tienes razón- Sasuke sonrió de lado- y estoy tan seguro de su fuerza que te propongo otra apuesta  
-¿que?  
-tu pactaste con Hinata que si ella perdía te cedía el compromiso conmigo pero que si ella ganaba tu nos dejarías en paz  
-exacto  
-bien pues yo te propongo otra apuesta-el Uchiha la vio directamente- si Hinata gana tu renunciaras como ninja  
-¿que?  
-como lo escuchaste renunciaras a ser una ninja pero si Hina pierde no solo tendrás el compromiso sino también mis sentimientos  
-¿lo dices enserio? ¿Realmente me amaras a mí si gano el combate?  
-lo digo enserio- exclamo serio el chico extendiéndole la mano  
-ACEPTO

que les pareció?.... espero que les haya gustado  
UNA DISCULAPA POR ACUTALIZAR HASTA HOY PERO FORMATEARON MI COMPUTADORA Y NO TENGO OFFICE Y EL BLOCK DE NOTAS NO ME INSPIRA PARA ESCRIBIR  
le agradezco TODOS SUS REVIEWS Y ESPERO QUE ME BRINDEN ALGUNOS OTROS  
FELIZ AÑO NUEVO QUE SE LA PASEN MUY BIEN  
y nos vemos el próximo año con los últimos 3 capítulos de esta historia  
el siguiente capitulo se titulara: Invasión part 1: Hinata V.S. Sakura  
SE CUIDAN, SE DIVIERTEN Y DESCANSAN  
ADIOSIN


	21. Invasion parte 1

Hola

Como han estado?

Bueno pues aquí estamos de vuelta con otro capitulo de este fic

MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS Y POR SEGUIR CON ESTA HISTORIA

Nuevamente les pido una disculpa si me tarde en actualizar pero SIGO SIN TENER OFFICE y el bloc de notas no me agrada para nada y esta ha sido una semana en la que he estado inspirada

**Capitulo 20: Invasión: Hinata v.s. Sakura**

_6 de octubre...por la noche_

Sasuke estaba dormitando en su habitación, relajándose de otro día lleno de tareas absurdas y gracias a su queridísimo "primo" llego tarde a su servicio social...por que pues solo porque Neji se negaba a salir del estúpido baño sabía perfectamente que solo hizo para molestarlo. Su día no inicio bien y tampoco termino felizmente lo único que le dio un poco de luz a su día fue haber ido al hospital y haber visto a Hinata atendiendo al bebe de su sensei

-"Se veía hermosa, algún día será una buena madre"- se acomodo de costado en su futon, viendo hacia al cielo por la única ventana de su habitación- "la madre de mis hijos, ella realmente no es como ninguna otra chica. Es amable, linda, tímida y ahora también es decidida."- sus ojos fueron a dar a las lilas que estaban sobre su cajonera cercas de la ventana

Llevaba pocos días viviendo en esa casa pero Hinata siempre dejaba en su cuarto flores en un jarrón, intentaban almorzar juntos; aunque Hanabi siempre llegaba para interrumpirlos, Hiashi y el tomaban el te mientras Hinata entrenaba, Neji mmm bueno seguía siendo Neji... era algo extraño pero Sasuke comenzaba a sentirse cómodo en la villa y los Hyuga estaban convirtiéndose en su nueva familia. El ojinegro cerro sus ojos dejando que la brisa de otoño se colara por su ventana, era demasiada paz para ser verdad.

-"¿realmente esto es real?"- un escalofrió recorrió todo su cuerpo abrió sus ojos por la sensación las lilas se estaban deshojando- "que rayos fue esa sensación"- le viento se torno muy frio y por sus pensamientos la imagen de Hinata sonriendo se hizo presente

Sasuke se levanto y se acerco a la ventana las pequeñas hojas de las lilas volaron hacia el cielo, y un mal presentimiento se formo en la mente del chico

-Hina- susurro viendo a la luna

Cercas de Konoha un par de personas se encontraban viendo hacia la montaña de los Hokages

-Hicieste un buen trabajo Karin

-te dije que no necesitabamos el estúpido festival

-mañana por fin será el final de Konoha

-hai-Karin elevo su mirada a la luna- "mañana por fin no habrá mas obstáculos entre tu y yo Sasuke"

_---20--20---_

_7 de octubre por la mañana_

-"la villa ha estado en un ambiente tenso aunque se relajo un poco por la bella noticia del nacimiento del hijo de Kurenai-sensei. La amenaza de la invasión nos ha tenido en estado de alerta y todos hemos estado entrenando duro pero yo no entreno solamente para eso"

El espejo de cuerpo completo reflejaba a Hinata quien ajustaba su banda de Konoha; traía su pantalón que siempre usaba pero en vez de su chamarra solo vestía una camisa tipo haori negra con los bordes lilas

-"he entrenado para el reto de Sakura, no pienso perder ya no soy débil, he entrenado por tres años para poder seguir con mi camino ninja, aun recuerdo que mi motivación en aquel momento era Naruto"

Tomo unas muñequeras lilas y al tomarlas vio una foto que Hanabi había tomado el día anterior, en esta se veía claramente la fachada del hospital en donde estaban Naruto y Sasuke en una de sus discusiones y detrás de ellos en la puerta estaba Tsunade-sama que iba a callarlos

-"ahora mi motivación es alguien muy diferente, alguien por el cual voy a ganar este duelo"

Salió de su cuarto y bajo por la escaleras, en el pasillo encontró a ese chico de cabello negro que desde hacia tiempo estaba siempre en sus pensamientos

-Hiashi-sama me mando a buscarte

-siento haberme tardado

-anda vamos todos están esperando

-hai- respondió la chica y ambos comenzaron a caminar uno a lado del otro

El recorrido fue en un absoluto silencio pero el pelinegro rompió

-Hinata- la llamo deteniendo sus pasos

-¿Que sucede Sasuke?

-quiero pedirte algo

-dime

-júrame que no usaras el cero el absoluto

-¿como?-Hinata estaba algo asustada, acaso Shion o Naruto le dijeron algo

-aun no controlas esa técnica

-no pienso utilizarla contra Sakura, es fuerte pero...

-No la uses, ni contra ella ni contra nadie

-pero Sasuke...

-puedes usar las demás técnicas pero júrame que No usaras el cero- Sasuke no sabia nada acerca de las visiones pero de lo que había pasado anoche lo había dejado intranquilo- "esa sensación es parecida a la que tuve aquella noche que me quede solo, no quiero que le sucede algo a ella"

-...- Hinata veía los ojos de su prometido y le sonrió- te lo juro Sasuke-kun no usare el cero

-bien- Sasuke le dio un beso en la frente y se adelanto a salir hacia el jardín

Hinata salió después, sus amigos estaban ahí; Shino, Kiba, Naruto, Shion y Suigetsu. En el edifico de alado estaban sentados su padre, Tsunade-sama, Hanabi, Neji y otros ninjas y Hyuga. El jardín era el mas grande de la mansión y en el centro vio a Sakura ajustándose sus guantes negros. Se hizo camino hacia ella, sonriéndole a Shino, Kiba y su fiel compañero

-Creí que te acobardarías debilucha

-me comprometí pelear contra ti y una Hyuga cumple con sus compromisos

-ja si claro- Se puso en posición de combate y Hinata la imito

-Byakugan

-Inicien- ordeno Tsunade

Sakura inmediatamente corrió hacia Hinata con su puño y Hinata lo esquivo pero su contrincante le dio al piso hundiéndolo y obligando a la Hyuga a saltar a uno de los bordes de las piedras, apenas estaba recobrando el equilibrio cuando Sakura le lanzo varios kunai.

-Todo termino- dijo triunfal la pelirosa

-Shugohakke rokojyuu yonshou- Hinata comenzó a mover sus manos rápidamente y Sakura se quedo sorprendida al ver caer sus kunais totalmente destrozados

-vaya defensa- sonrió engreídamente- pero estoy segura que es lo único que sabes hacer- empuño otro kunai y ataco

Hinata brinco para estar en tierra firme y también empuño un kunai y así se desato un enfrentamiento de acero, después de unos cuantos minutos ambas sedirieron separándose pero Sakura volvió a golpear el suelo para levantar una pantalla de polvo, lo cual era inútil por el byakugan

-aun puedo verte-Hinata lanzo su kunai a la silueta frente a ella de pero esta desapareció- que...- la ojiblanca solo hizo un leve movimiento en la cabeza para poder ver la sombra que llegaba por detrás- "Sakura no pudo saber sobre nuestro punto ciego, es imposible"- extendió su mano y la fina línea negra de sus ojos se volvió azul

-"el clon funciono"- Sakura corrió hacia Hinata para atacarla confiada por que no hacia ningún movimiento pero al estar a un metro algo muy frio le rozo la mejilla

-no es honroso atacar por la espalda- le dijo la Hyuga sin mirarla y el polvo descendió dejando ver a los espectadores a Sakura con cara de sorpresa y a Hinata con los ojos cerrados y su manos rodeadas de un chakra blanco

-"¿con que me ataco? ya no tenia kunai en sus manos, ¿Me corto? pero debería de sentir la sangre en mi mejilla"- Haruno toco el lugar donde había sentido el filo de un arma- frio...

-Sakura siempre fuiste de las mejores en la academia pero...- decía Hinata mientras daba la vuelta para darle la cara- de que te sirven las calificaciones en los combates- abrió sus ojos y adquirió una expresión seria

-al menos fui reconocida en la academia, tuve a uno de los mejores sensei y además la propia Hokage me hizo su aprendiz-Sakura también se puso seria- ¿y tu Hinata que es lo que has logrado? fuiste la peor en la academia, tu equipo fracaso desde su primera misión, tuvieron de sensei a una jounin novata y desertaste de los ninjas médicos

-mi amigos y yo hemos mejorado como equipo e individualmente

-tu mejorar? no lo creo- saco otro kunai

-entonces te lo demostrare

Sakura le tira un golpe pero Hinata lo evade tocando su brazo con su dedos, Haruno le da un rodillazo al estomago haciendo que diera unos pasos atrás adolorida pero se las ingenio para realizar unos sellos

-Hyu...

**-!!!BANG!!!!-** un pequeño temblor se sintió

-¿que fue eso?- pregunto Hanabi y una columna de humo apareció en el cielo

-Byakugan- susurro Neji- un gran grupo de ninjas han entrado por el muro oeste y otra esta atacando la entrada principal

-Kabuto- siseo Tsunade-adelantaron el ataque- se dirigió a las chicas en el jardín- este combate se cancela

-pero Tsunade-sama- reclamo Sakura

-ya escuchaste Sakura no me hagas repetirlo- todos los chicos se juntaron frente a la rubia- Todos a sus posiciones defiendan nuestro hogar

-hai

-Shion vendrás conmigo- le dijo amable la Hokage- Suigetsu y Sai también irán conmigo

-si Tsunade-sama

Tenten y Neji desaparecieron, los Hyuga también y Hinata, Shino, Kiba y Akamaru se disponían a irse pero Sasuke los detuvo...

-recuérdalo Hinata

-no te preocupes Sasuke no lo usare y cuídate por favor- la nívea le sonrió y se fue con sus compañeros

-Naruto y Sasuke ustedes vayan a la puerta principal, Sakura ve al hospital y hazte cargo de todo

-si Hokage-sama- los tres chicos también dejaron los dominios Hyuga

_-------****------_

En el grupo atacante del lado oeste Kabuto estaba observando la batalla entre sus seguidores y los ninjas de Konoha

-mantente alerta Karin en unos poco minutos nosotros nos escabulliremos a la aldea para ir tras Tsunade- el cuatro ojos miro a un lado pero no vio a la kunoichi- ¿Karin? ¿Donde rayos estas?

-Karin se adentro a la villa hace unos minutos- le respondió un shinobi- creí que sabia Kabuto-sama

-ESTUPIDA KARIN

-BANG- se escucho otra explosión

-esa tonta se fue sin esperar que los del lado este atacaran- Kabuto corrió hacia la villa- ahora voy a tener que buscar a Tsunade

_----------***----_

Hacia el muro oeste se dirigían Tsunade, Suigetsu y Sai, quien iba un poco atrás por que iba cargando a Shion. Neji y Tenten se reunieron con Lee y Gai en centro de Konoha en donde ya había enemigos que se esparcían por todas las calles. En las cercanías de la academia el equipo Ino-Shika-Chou junto con los de Suna retenía a los que atacaron el lado este. Sasuke y Naruto habían llegado a la puerta principal y ya estaban apaleando a los enemigos. Mientras en el hospital solo estaban Kakashi y Genma, claro y las embarazadas, esperando a que el equipo designado a proteger el edifico llegara, y ellos eran el equipo 8.

-¿y bien Hinata como están las cosas?-dijo monótono Aburame

-todos están combatiendo, no hay ventaja numérica en ningún bando pero hay tres grupos acercándose al hospital y...

-hay una cuarta persona la puedo olfatear cercas de aquí- interrumpió Kiba

-si, su chakra me es familiar

-también su olor

-¿Hinata crees que puedas con ese shinobi?- pregunto Shino

-creo que si Shino-kun

-bien, Kiba y yo nos adelantaremos para detener a dos de los grupos enemigos, tu evita que ese shinobi pase de la torre del Hokage y únete a Kakashi-sensei en el hospital (como no se bien en donde quedan el hospital y la torre vamos a manejarlo si el hospital este unas calles después de la torre ok)

-hai- afirmo la chica y sus amigos desaparecieron

Hinata se detuvo en la puerta de la torre de la Hokage y en cuanto lo hizo tuvo que esquivar una serie de kunai

-nuevamente falle- exclamo divertida la peli naranja al hacerle frente a Hinata

-Karin- susurro la ojiblanca

-vaya Sasuke-kun hasta te dijo mi nombre o tal vez te lo dijo Suigetsu-baka junto con lo de la invasión

-eso no importa, esta invasión va a fracasar

-francamente eso no me importa niña

-¿que? pero tu y Kabuto

-al diablo con Kabuto- Karin le brindo una sonrisa burlona- mi único objetivo es matarte Hyuga Hinata

-creí que eliminar a Hinata era mi trabajo- interrumpió una tercera voz-ese fue nuestro trato...Karin- la Hyuga veía incrédula a la persona que ahora esta parada a lado de la chica del sonido

-Sa...Sakura

_--20--21--20--_

Siento dejarle aquí....de hecho se suponía que la ultima parte no la iba a poner aquí pero jajajaja

Y díganme ¿les gusto o el capitulo estuvo del nabo?

Por cierto espero no haber equivocado en los nombres de las técnicas

**QUIERO PEDIRLES UN FAVOR....alguien de pura casualidad sabe que significado tiene el nombre de la mama de Sasuke... si alguien sabe que significa _Mikoto_ les agradecería que me lo dijeran POR FAVOR!!!!**

Bien pues solo faltan dos capítulos y en el próximo será la conclusión de esta invasión

¿Se harán realidad las premoniciones de Shion?

_Capitulo 21: Invasión part 2: Cero Absoluto_

SE CUIDAN

A.C. AKASUNA


	22. Invasion parte 2

WIIIII review 200 wiiiii- (A.C. baila su baile triunfal-) MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE DEJAN REVIEW Y TAMBIEN A LOS QUE NO DEJAN PERO LO LEEN

Bueno espero que no se me hayan desesperado pero aquí esta la segunda parte de la invasión y Penúltimo capitulo de CLAN CERO así que a lo que nos cruje chencha.

**NARUTO NO ME PERTENCE**

_**Capitulo 21: Invasión: Cero Absoluto**_

_7 de octubre pasado el medio día_

-creí que eliminar a Hinata era mi trabajo- interrumpió una tercera voz-ese fue nuestro trato...Karin- la Hyuga veía incrédula a la persona que ahora esta parada a lado de la chica del sonido

-Sa...Sakura- susurro Hinata

-¿trato? Sakura yo nunca te dije que eliminarla era parte del trato- respondió Karin- lograr una distracción para nosotros al darte la idea del combate fue nuestro trato

-tu me dijiste que solo te importaba tener una distracción

-tu misma dijiste que no eras estúpida Sakura, ponte a pensar por que te di la idea del combate y por que estoy participando en una invasión que seguramente va a fracasar- la peli naranja elevo su voz

-Sasuke- susurro Haruno

-exacto

-¿por que nos traicionaste Sakura?- cuestiono aun incrédula la Hyuga

-por que me estorbas

-¿que?

-se suponía que a su regreso Sasuke por fin me apreciaría pero tu te interpusiste- Sakura se adelanto unos pasos hacia Hinata- TU ME LO ARREBATASTE

-es por eso que debes morir Hyuga Hinata- exclamo Karin

-yo me encargare de eliminarla Karin

-vamos Sakura-chan si nos unimos no la quitaremos de encima mas rápido- propuso la zanahoria- luego veremos quien de nosotras dos se queda con Sasuke

Sakura asintió en afirmación a la propuesta de Karin. Hinata se puso en posición de defensa pero como anteriormente lo había hecho Sakura dio un puñetazo en el suelo pero esta vez fue con muchas mas fuerza lo que hizo que la ojiblanca diera un gran salto

-"sabia que en el combate estaba limitando su fuerza"- pensó Hinata suspendida en el aire

-arriba de ti tonta- dijo Karin al impactarle un patada que Hina apenas y pudo poner las manos para bloquearlo- esto es mas fácil de lo que pensaba- exclamo al ver como su contrincante salía volando hacia la azotea de la torre de la Hokage destrozando uno de los pilares planos en el proceso

--21-*-21---

Tsunade-sama y los demás seguían corriendo hacia el lado oeste pero de repente la rubia se detuvo haciendo que Sai y Suigetsu se detuvieran.

-¿Qué sucede Tsunade-sama?- pregunto Shion algo asustada

-sabia que tu no estarías en la puerta principal- fue lo que escucho como respuesta la sacerdotisa al mismo tiempo que Sai la bajaba para ponerse en guardia con su espada al igual que Suigetsu

-si sabia eso Tsunade-sama ¿Por qué no envió a Naruto y Sasuke?- pregunto Kabuto con una sonrisa engreída

-porque la que va tener el placer de eliminarte soy yo- afirmo al quitarse la chaqueta verde que siempre traía- Sai, Suigetsu no interfieran- ordeno al ponerse en guardia y las manos de Kabuto obtenían un resplandor azul en forma de cuchilla (el poder que tiene ese cuate)

-pero Hokage-sama- intento replicar Sai

-Kabuto es mío Sai, así que cumple mi orden- exclamo al iniciar a pelear con el peligris

-"¿Kabuto? Él es el responsable de todo esto"- pensó Shion al ver la pelea de Tsunade pero cerro sus ojos al escuchar el sonido de su cascabel, al abrirlos era como si viera lo que otra persona estaba viendo

_º*- Arriba de ti tonta- escucho y su visión se elevo viendo a una chica de lentes darle una patada y unos brazos se cruzaron en cruz en forma de protección. Sintió un impacto y vio varios escombros salir despedidos a todas direcciones luego un segundo impacto y solo vio polvo*_

-¿Shion te encuentras bien?- pregunto el peligris al notar la respiración alterada de la rubia

-e…ella…esta en peligro-contesto Shion y sin darles tiempo de reaccionar se giro y corrió lejos de ellos

-Shion espera- grito Sai al perseguirla

-¿peligro? Tsunade-sama- llamo el ninja de la niebla

-alcanza Shion- le ordeno Tsunade esquivando un golpe de su contrincante y el ninja de la niebla se fue para alcanzar a los demás

-no importa que huyan eso no los librara de la derrota- le dijo frio Kabuto- es hora de que Konoha caiga

Hubo una gran explosión en la puerta principal. Shion disminuyo su carrera al sentir la energía de la explosión pero continúo corriendo hasta que unos ninjas se le interpusieron

-mire, miren la primera civil que vemos- se mofo un shinobi

-al parecer Konoha no están rápido en las evacuaciones

-Aléjense- pidió la rubia, pero los cuatro tipos se le acercaron- QUE SE ALEJEN- grito y un brillo rojo de su cascabel corto en algunos pedazos a uno de ellos

-no eres una civ…augh- el segundo callo a manos de Sai y los otros dos…pues fueron victimas de la espada degolladora de Suigetsu

-Al parecer la chica de Naruto no es tan indefensa como pensaba- dijo divertido el peligris

-n//n a mi también se me había olvidado que podía hacer eso

-n-n jeje y por que te fuiste Shion- cuestiono Sai

-vamos tenemos que llegar a la torre de la Hokage…Hinata esta en problemas

Los tres siguieron su camino hacia la torre mientras que en la puerta principal Sasuke, Naruto y los otros shinobi quienes prácticamente habían acabado con los enemigos esquivaron los escombros

-¿Qué rayos fue eso?- pregunto Naruto

-esto aun no termina- contesto Sasuke al comenzar a divisar un grupo mucho mayor de ninjas- "el presentimiento que tuve habrá sido por esto…o por Hinata"

-maldito Kabuto ¿Cómo pudo reunir tantos?- el rubio y su amigo se adelantaron- Taiju: kage bushin no jutsu- Sasuke y Naruto reanudaron su batalla

*

Momentos antes en la torre Karin y Sakura estaban en la azotea viendo como se disipaba la cortina de humo.

-"me distraje y esa chica uso chakra para aumentar la fuerza de su patada"-pensaba Hinata levantándose

-arriba Hinata que esto aun no termina- le grito la pelirosa

-no puedo creer que esta niña tan débil fuera elegida por Sasuke-kun- dijo la peli naranja al ajustarse lo lentes

-no soy débil- exclamo suavemente Hinata ahora de pie- ya no soy débil- se limpio un poco de sangre que salía de una herida de labio

-si lo eres- afirmo Sakura al golpearla en el estomago

La Hyuga dio unos paso atrás pero Karin la ataco por detrás pateándola y Sakura la aprisiono y su aleada comenzó a golpear a Hinata

-By…Byakugan- la pelinegra activo nuevamente su Kekkei Genkai- Hakke Kushou Kaiten - una oleada de chakra hizo que Sakura la soltara y que Karin fuera incrustada en uno de los pilares- te lo dije Sakura yo ya no soy débil y te lo demostrare

-"¿sus ojos…por que tienen ese brillo azul?"- la pelirosa se levanto- yo no voy a perder contra ti...- iba volver a atacarla pero se detuvo así misma al notar que Hinata moldeaba chakra y hacia unos sellos- "¿ninjutsu?"

-segundo Kekkei Genkai- susurro Hinata al dejar sus manos en el sello del tigre y Sakura se hizo para atrás- Creación Cero

Las manos de Hinata tomaron un brillo blanco y en cuanto separo sus manos varios kunai la rodearon, Karin la intento atacar nuevamente por la espalda pero con un solo movimiento de la mano derecha de la Hyuga dos kunai penetraron la piel de uno de las piernas de la chica. Sakura aprovecho a la oportunidad para golpear pero los demás kunai volaron hacia ella pero lo esquivo

-Hyouton: Koriheki- un grueso muro de hielo protegió a Hinata del impacto

-¿Dónde esta?- exclamo alarmada Sakura al no verla tras el muro destruido

-detrás- fue la respuesta de la Hyuga que tenia una mano en el piso y de esta salió un fino camino de hielo que se dirigió a Sakura que esquivo la primera estaca de hielo que salió del suelo

Karin retiro los kunai de su pierna y se los lanzo a Hinata pero al alcanzar su objetivo los detuvo

-¿Cómo demonios hizo eso?- pregunto sorprendida Karin

-oh no- susurro la pelinegra al darse cuenta que las estacas se habían detenido al ser cortada su concentración por los kunai los cuales los reutilizo para detener los de metal que le había lanzado Sakura

Su combate fue cortado por la explosión de la puerta principal. Hinata miro hacia la columna de humo que se elevaba y esa distracción la aprovecho Karin le conecto un puñetazo en el rostro pero cuando la kunoichi del sonido sonreí triunfal el cuerpo de Hinata se despedazo en trozos de hielo

-Circulo de adivinación, ocho sellos celestiales 64 golpes divinos- fue lo que escucho Karin antes de sentir como era golpeada por las puntas de los dedos de Hinata

-"así que esta es la técnica Hyuga"- pensó al ya no sentir energía en su cuerpo- "Sasuke-kun"- la imagen de chico desapareció de su vista para ver a Sakura a lo lejos- he perdido- susurro al precipitarse al suelo

-TRAGATE ESTO HINATA- grito Sakura otra vez con su puño rebozando de su fuerza sobrenatural y la pelinegra lo esquivo tocando el hombro de su atacante para tapar un punto de chakra

-¿Por qué haces esto Sakura?- pregunto Hinata esquivando los golpes que le propinaba Sakura- no deberías de hacer esto, Konoha esta siendo atacada

-No me importa Konoha- le contesto la chica de ojos verdes resbalando- tu me quitaste lo que mas quería así que por mi KONOHA SE PUEDE IR AL DEMONIO- exclamo al levantarse e intentar volver a pelear

-siento escuchar eso…yo…yo no quería llegar a esto- exclamo Hinata- Hyouton: Hyouryundan No Jutsu- un gran dragón de hielo impacto de lleno a Sakura

Sakura cayo al suelo aparentemente derrotada. Una nueva explosión llamo la atención de Hinata llevándola de regreso al hecho de que la villa era invadida

-esa explosión fue provocada por el rasengan- la Hyuga utilizo su byakugan para ver que era lo que pasaba y lo que vio no era muy bueno que digamos

La puerta principal estaba infestada, había muchos heridos, Sasuke y Naruto estaban repeliendo a los invasores pero parecía que no terminaban y esto mismo pasaba en el lado este. Hinata vio que en el oeste no había tantos enemigos pero logro ver a Tsunade-sama y a Kabuto peleando y la batalla no estaba muy al favor de la Hokage. En el hospital Kakashi había vencido a casi todos y sus amigos, Shino y Kiba, estaban por llegar a ayudarlo. Su primo y su equipo tampoco estaban en unas condiciones agradables.

-Son demasiados, todos están por agotar su chakra- susurro Hinata para si misma- inclusive Naruto y Sasuke están agotados… ¿Qué debo hacer? Si tan solo dominara esa técnica- siguió revisando toda la ciudad con su técnica y descubrió situaciones semejantes por todos lados y al parecer un grupo de enemigos estaban por llegar a los refugios de los civiles- no voy a poder llegar a los refugios y aun si lo hiciera no podría con todos ellos

Sus lagrimas comenzaron a bajar por sus mejillas, debía tomar una decisión. Su vista nuevamente busco la puerta principal y puso sus manos sobre su pecho.

-no tengo opción…mi deber es proteger mi villa- cerro sus ojos y comenzó a moldear chakra- debo de ver a cada uno de los enemigos cada uno y tengo que evitar que mis compañeros sean lastimados- unas paredes de hielo comenzaron a rodearla

*

Tsunade-sama y Kabuto se propinaban golpees a diestra y siniestra pero ninguno era derrotado

-ya me canse de jugar con usted así que mejor terminamos ahora- Kabuto imitó a su antiguo superior y se quito la piel de su lado izquierdo mostrando los restos de Orochimaru que se había implantado

-yo no voy a perder contra ti- dijo Tsunade en el momento en que las líneas de su sello aparecían en su rostro- te derrotare- la rubia abrió los ojos pero no vio a Kabuto en su lugar estaba su reflejo- ¿Qué demonios es esto?- intento infructuosamente destruir el muro de hielo- HINATA SACAME DE AQUÍ

*

Shino y Kiba habían llegado al hospital justo cuando el ultimo ninja caía asesinado por Kakashi. Detrás del jounin estaba Anko y Genma

-sabia que Kakashi-sensei no necesitaba nuestra ayuda- exclamo algo divertido Kiba y Shino asintió

-Kakashi yo creo que te dejaste llevar ¿no?- dijo Genma rascándose la nuca

-¿tú crees?- pregunto algo distraído el peligris- ¿tú no harías lo mismo si lastimaran a Shizune?

-pues si pero…

-¿Anko-sensei lastimada?- Kiba y Shino observaron a la jounin pero la encontraban en perfectas condiciones- espera…su mejilla- señalo a una diminuta cortada que ni sangraba pero de repente ni Kiba ni Shino vieron a los jounin- ¿Qué demonios?- Akamaru rasgaba el hielo desesperado

-Hinata- susurro Shino tocando el hielo- ella…- su compañero no necesitaba que lo dijera sabia que estaba ocurriendo

-Kakashi- Genma señalo a un bloque de hielo pero cuando el nombrado volteo los tres jounin junto con todo el hospital solo veían muros de hielo

*

El equipo Ino-Shika-Chou y los de Suna estaban muy confundidos al verse encerrados en un bloque de hielo mientras que en el centro de la villa el equipo Gai tenían una fingida tranquilidad

-Hinata-sama- susurro Neji

Sai, Suigetsu y Shion seguían corriendo y al doblar una calle pudieron ver la torre de la Hokage a pocos metros

-Casi llegamos- anuncio el pelinegro y Shion sonrió pero le duro poco el gusto

Los tres sintieron una energía que les helo hasta los huesos, Sai la jalo para esquivar un muro de hielo que se estaba formando delante de ellos pero solo se encontraron con otro…estaban rodeados…los chicos intentaron romperlos pero fue imposible.

-HINATA…HINATA NO LO HAGAS… NO…HINATA- grito Shion golpeando el muro- ME LO PROMETISTE- la rubia empezó a llorar

-¿Hinata esta haciendo esto? ¿Qué te prometió?- pregunto Suigetsu con un mal presentimiento

-ella…ella me prometió…que no se sacrificaría- sollozo Shion

*

En la puerta principal Sasuke y Naruto estaban uniendo sus energías restantes para terminar con los enemigos pero cada vez que mataban a uno salían otros tres

-hay que atacar al mismo tiempo con el chidori y el rasengan- propuso el pelinegro

-esta bien Sasuke-baka- Naruto se acerco a su amigo junto con un clon y cuando iba realizar su técnica el clon fue atravesado por una estaca de hielo y el rubio simplemente se percato que estaba encerrado por muros de hielo- mmm Sasuke-baka ayuda

-estamos en las mismas Naruto- dijo cortante el moreno- "¿que demonios piensa hacer Hinata? Espero que no vaya a utilizar esa estúpida técnica"

El rubio alzo la vista para ver como su amigo, al igual que él, eran el jamón del sándwich de rebanadas de hielo

-utiliza el rasengan Naruto es solo hielo podemos destruirlo

-pero si solo lo realizo yo pierde forma y ex…ERES UN GENIO SASUKE-TEME-tanto el moreno como el iniciaron sus técnicas pero varias agujas de hielo rodearon sus manos- pero que demonios XoX- Naruto intento nuevamente pero ahora un de esa agujas le atravesó la mano varios pilares mas lo inmovilizaron mas de lo que ya estaba

-Hinata- susurro Sasuke, al ver su mano ensangrentada y los pilares que lo mantenían quieto- no lo hagas…NO

*

En la torre de la Hokage una estructura de picos protegía a Hinata

-ya están… todos prote…gidos, se… que me pase… con Sasuke y… Naruto pero es… la única… manera- exclamo la chica con mucha dificultad- _"los enemigos están confundidos…Kabuto aun sigue en frente a Tsunade-sama"-_ tomo aire y comenzó a hacer sellos- dragón, pájaro, liebre, tigre- su pie derecho cedió a su peso pero se volvió a levantar, coloco sus manos separadas entre si y formando una esfera- _"físicamente hay una temperatura que hasta la mas mínima partícula pierde su movimiento"_

En la azotea Karin veía atenta atreves de un tenue muro de hielo a la estructura de picos y se sorprendió al verla brillar

-¿Qué esta haciendo esa chica?

-"esta lista"- Hinata veía sorprendida a la pequeña esfera con una flor de loto dentro en sus manos- "esa temperatura es…"- la esfera desapareció pero Hinata mantenía su posición- el Cero Absoluto

Los enemigos dejaron de ver los bloques de hielo para prestar atención a un resplandor proveniente de la torre de la Hokage. El resplandor se expandió y lo ultimo que sintieron fue una energía fría.

Neji sintió la energía pasar fuera del bloque de hielo y cerro sus ojos…pasaron unos segundos

-"si el hielo sigue en pie, ella esta bien"- con temor abrió sus ojos y lo que vio siguió siendo los bloques de hielo- "ella…debe estar…aun debe tener ch…"-sus ojos se ensancharon al poder ver atreves de los muros que se evaporaban

En la puesta principal el panorama era desolador había cientos de cuerpos congelados y en el centro de estos había pedazos de hielo descongelándose. Tsunade destruyo esa prisión helada y vio a Kabuto totalmente congelado

- esa chica me va a vérselas conmigo…derroto a mi rival- la rubia ya estaba en camino a su oficina

Karin al abrir sus ojos vio que la estructura se iba destruyendo dejando ver a la Hyuga de perfil tenia los brazos a sus costados. El ruido del ultimo bloque de hielo rompió el lúgubre silencio

-"¿que fue lo que hizo? No siento la presencia de nadie ni de Kabuto"- Karin vio sorprendida a Hinata- "sus ropas tiene escarcha…su cuerpo esta…"- la casi inaudible voz de la kunoichi interrumpió sus cavilaciones

-lo…sie…- susurro la ojiblanca mientras que su cuerpo caía de rodillas- lo…sie...to- su visión se volvio muy borrosa mientras iba cayendo al suelo- Sa…su...k…e

El ruido que hizo el cuerpo congelado de Hinata fue el ultimo que la peli naranja escucho hasta que un par de minutos después sintió la presencia de dos personas.

-Hinata- Escucho a Sasuke llamarla, otras personas llegaron y vio una rubia de dos coletas utilizaba ninjutsu medico sobre el cuerpo prácticamente azul de la chica con quien combatió

-"seria un milagro si esa chica se salva… al menos si ella muere la traición de Sakura no se sabrá"- Karin dirigió sus mirada a donde había quedado la pelirosa pero…-"¿Dónde rayos esta Sakura?"

--21---22---21—

¿Les gusto?...espero que si….y espero también que no me haya salido tan dramático jojo

Bueno si ustedes me gustan regalar un review estaré muy agradecida…por que de neta no me esperaba llegar a 200…ni siquiera a 100 n-n

¿Acaso habré sido tan mala como para haber matado a Hinata? ¿A dónde se fue Sakura? Si ustedes quieren saber las respuestas de estas dos preguntas…Nos leyemos en el próximo y ULTIMO capitulo de clan 0

**Capitulo 22: Nacimiento**

SE CUIDAN, DESCANSAN Y SE DIVIERTEN


	23. El Nacimiento

Bien aquí les traigo el ultimo capitulo de esta historia en la cual no creí tener la aceptación que tuve

Mi agradecimiento a: (espero no olvidar alguno o escribirlo mal)

**Babu buda. Mari-Adri-chan Uchiha Hyuga, Midori No, Yume Hyuuga Uchiha, Chibik-Lady, Xiqui, June-li, Hikary Sama, Rin Tsuki, Sakura Kunoichi no Power, XxDaRk3m0Ang3LxX, Rach Black, Crhismas-machine, Hinata-d-uzumaki, Gaahina-4e, HinataUchiha20, Jemima-Phantom-opera, Angela-Hinata, viicoviic. Miyuki-san, Tifaa-chan, Gabiruchi, Janisita, Mamm145, R33v., Murtilla, Hyuga-girl02, Dianitha-chanx3, Hyuga-Mandy, Trinity17, Irideuchiha, nevan17, Sugar Treat, Rodri-chan, Hinata-chan248, Hiromi-Ayanita, .x'Daiana'x., Helenhr, Ely Potter Black, Dagorfly, Nany Hatake C., Luna-yang1994, Tenchi-Uchiha**_(haber si luego conversamos en el msn), Darky_**-natchan, , Okashira Janet, Judoba, , Danna-sama, IloveHinataCouples, **_(no se si pueda poner a los de anónimo pero bueno)_** Narky, Fanotaku, Betsy-chan, Hyugiita, Akuma Jane Cullen Vulturi, Hinasweetnaru** y…

En especial y de hecho les dedico este capitulo a:

**Hyuuga-Hikary** _por haber sido la del primer review del fic,_ **Dark Amy-chan** _por tu apoyo y por que fuiste la que me inspiro con su grandiosos fics, _**AkiraKatou** _gracias por leer el fic y por tus palabras y también por haber sido una delas creadoras del mas grande fic de __Akatsuki__ jeje n-n_, **Luna Maltter Black** _por que sin ella no hubiera terminado este fic niichan me ayudaste mucho y por supuesto la que presiono y presiono hasta el cansancio mi otra socia y hermana _**Lilith Uzumaki**

_Muchas gracias a todos y todas_

_A.C. AKASUNA_

**Naruto no me pertenece**

Lean COMPLETO el capitulo por favor...primero es como si Sasuke lo narrara luego ya es normal

**Capitulo 22: El Nacimiento**

_2 de mayo_

Han pasado alrededor de ocho meses, la villa ha vuelto a la normalidad, todos los ninjas que atacaron en aquel entonces murieron. Karin fue encerrada en la cárcel pero hizo un trato así que puede que no este tanto tiempo ahí dentro

_Tsunade-sama y los demás estaban en el hospital; la rubia y Shizune junto a otros ninjas médicos estaban intentados salvar a Hinata. Sasuke, Shino, Kiba y la familia de Hinata estaban en la sala de espera mientras Naruto, Suigetsu, Sai y Shikamaru vigilaban a Karin que era tratada por Ino._

_-no entiendo como Tsunade-sama ordeno que descongelaran a esta chica- dijo algo enojado Naruto_

_-eres imbécil verdad chico- contesto la pelinaranja- me esta curando por que soy la única enemiga que lograron capturar_

_-aun así no veo que ganamos con tenerte como prisionera_

_-para que hable, Naruto- exclamo Sai- Tsunade-sama quiere saber todas la razones de lo que hicieron_

_-aunque no creo que la zanahoria vaya a hablar seguro lo único que va a decir es que lo hizo por su Sasuke-kun- lo ultimo Suigetsu lo dijo con un tono burlón_

_-si pudiera te golpearía Lagartija de…- la pelea fue interrumpida por Kakashi que acababa de entrar a la habitación_

_-¿Kakashi-sensei como esta Hinata?- pregunto el rubio_

_-aun no lo sabemos Naruto- contesto serio, y luego se acerco a Karin- ¿tu debes ser Karin?- el peligris no tuvo respuesta- al parecer no va ser fácil hacerte hablar_

_-problemático- exclamo cansino Shikamaru mientras le hacia una seña con la mano a Ino para dejara de utilizar ninjutsu medico- si no contestas las preguntas de Kakashi-sensei no vas a recibir tratamiento- le advirtió a la chica que ahora tenia un mueca de dolor_

_-solo queremos saber si tuvieron ayuda- dijo desinteresado el jounin_

_-¿ayuda?- pregunto confundido Naruto_

_-así es Naruto, ellos atacaron durante el combate de Hinata y Sakura- explico Shika- alguien debió de avisarle que hoy habría un evento que distraería la atención de la Hokage_

_-¿alguien traiciono a la hoja?- pregunto sorprendió Suigetsu_

_-todas las personas pueden traicionar si tienen un buen motivo lagartija- contesto Karin_

_-así que si hubo un traidor- murmuro Sai_

_-claro que si y huyo antes de que llegaran dejándome a la merced de sus 'compañeros'_

_-dinos quien fue- ordeno el jounin_

_-aunque quisiera decírselos no veo ganancia para mi al decirlo- afirmo la chica_

_-¿quieres que te dejemos en libertad por decírnoslo?- cuestiono Ino y solo obtuvo una mirada indiferente de Karin_

_-no te podemos dar tu libertad pero podrías estar menos tiempo encerrada- ofreció Kakashi y le ofreció la mano a la chica- mi trato es valido tengo el permiso de la Hokage- Karin acepto su mano_

_-bien entonces- Ino reinicio su tratamiento- "no soy una ninja de gran peligro así que con este trato dudo que me encierren hasta que sea una anciana"- Karin miro a los ojos a Kakashi- ustedes pudieron averiguar esto sin mi ayuda, solo tenían que ver quien es la persona que falta_

_-¿Cómo?- Naruto y los demás tenían una mirada de contrariedad_

_-ella no nos dijo del combate de hecho yo le di la idea del combate y ella la acepto aun sabiendo que yo era una socia de Kabuto_

_-no puede ser- susurro Shika al deducir lo que la chica les decía_

_-ella me abandono no veo por que deba cubrirla- Karin vio que el jounin había volteado su mirada- la traidora es Haruno Sakura_

Naruto fue el que me conto sobre lo de Sakura me impresiono saberlo pero lo único que estaba en mi mente era Hinata que aun estaba en la sala de tratamiento.

Estos meses han sido algo difíciles aunque también ha tenido algunas cosas positivas ahora ya soy chounin y dentro de unas semanas podre hacer mi examen jounin. Mi vida en la aldea no ha cambiado mucho ya casi no tengo entrenamientos, por fin termine mi deuda con Konoha, ya puedo salir de la villa y los Hyuga a pesar de todo se han convertido en mi nueva familia. Neji y yo intentamos llevarnos mejor pero nuestros roces siguen dándose principalmente por el estúpido baño que hace unos días volamos en pedazos porque los dos queríamos entrar primero; ya se que me dirías al respecto que debería dar un poco mas de mi para evitar esos conflictos.

Siento mucho que en estos meses solo haya venido a visitarte dos veces pero los cementerios no me agradan, son deprimentes y…

*Aquí empieza la narración normal*

-SASUKE-NIISAN- llamo alegre Hanabi- ah pero que bonitas rosas blancas le trajiste

-hai

-Neji-niisan quiere saber si todavía te vas a quedar un rato más

-¿y que no puede venir a preguntarme él?- cuestiono irritado al ver a Neji a unos metros de ellos

-NEJI-NIISAN DICE QUE LE VENGAS A PREGUNTAR TU

-no quiero perder el tiempo hablando con él

-¿que dijiste engreído?

-el burro hablando de orejas- ambos chicos se retaron con la mirada una onda eléctrica lo unió

-tranquilos- pidió Hanabi- deberían respetar el cementerio- ambos la ignoraban- por favor ya visitamos la tumbas de nuestros familiares por favor deberíamos irnos en paz

-el empezó- afirmaron al unisonó

-"no van a cambiar"- pensó cabizbaja la pequeña Hyuga

-Sasuke- interrumpió una voz

-hm tu eres uno de los ninken de Kakashi- exclamo el Uchiha

-hai, Kakashi quiere que vayas al hospital- explico el perro con lentes

-¿para que quiere que Sasuke-niisan vaya al hospital?

-Anko-san esta… hey espérame Sasuke- el perrito corrió detrás del chico que no espero la explicación

-espera Sasuke-niisan…-Hanabi iba a seguir al moreno pero una mano se lo impidió

-eso es asunto de él, vámonos a casa- le dijo Neji

---*22*---

En una cueva de alguna zona montañosa del mundo ninja una persona se escondía

-Karin le dijo que los traicione- exclamo al encender una fogata- ahora Konoha me busca no tengo mas remedio que hacerme mas fuerte para evitar que me capturen- sus ojos verdes brillaban por las llamas- aunque al menos la existencia de Hinata ya no es problema

---*22*---

Lo curioso de la historia llamada vida siempre hay situaciones que se asemejan a otras y esta historia no es la excepción, cuando Sasuke había regresado a la villa el hospital no había sido el lugar tranquilo que solía ser y en estos momentos esa tranquilidad también fue rota pero por una sola persona

-TE VOY A MATAR HATAKE KAKASHI- grito Anko furiosa- Y TE REVIVIRE PARA VOLVERTE A MATAR

-Anko-san tranquilízate- pidió Shion

- ME TRANQUILIZARE CUANDO MATE A ESE MALDITO TRAIGANMELO

-pero Anko-san ya lo dejaste inconsciente- dijo Naruto señalando al suelo donde estaban su sensei e Ino que intentaba reanimarlo

-Y TÚ- señalo al rubio que instintivamente se escondió detrás de Jiraya- SI NO FUERA POR TI KAKASHI NO ME HUBIERA DEJADO SOLA HOY

-tranquilízate Anko por favor- ahora fue el turno de Shizune- debes relajarte

-¿RELAJARME? COMO PUEDES DECIRME QUE ME RELAJE EN ESTE MOMENTO NO TIENES IDEA DEL DOLOR QUE ESTOY SINTIENDO

-jeje de hecho si- le dijo Shizune al señalar a Genma con un pequeño bultito en brazos y a lado estaba Kurenai con su hijo

-¿QUÉ ESCANDALO ES ESTE ANKO?- pregunto Tsunade-sama al entrar a la habitación seguida por Sasuke

-¿y Kakashi-sensei?- pregunto recuperando el aliento y vio a Naruto señalarle el piso- "veo que Kakashi tenia razón en pensar que el también seria hospitalizado este día"

-Tsunade-sama deme algo para el dolor- pidió la peli morada

-lo lamento Anko pero ya no puedo darte nada además eres una kunoichi de elite deberías de soportar el dolor…- la jounin solo le brindo una mirada de maniática

-¿Qué me perdí?- pregunto el peligris incorporándose

-ven acá maldito para matarte- exclamo aun muy alterada Anko- todo por irte con Jiraya y el estúpido hijo de tu sensei tuve que venirme sola al hospital- todos quedaron algo sorprendidos porque a Anko se le fue la lengua

-Anko-san se fue conmigo- dijo Naruto- no con el hijo de sus sensei- los mas jounin sintieron un breve alivio- porque el sensei de Kakashi-sensei fue el Yondaime y eso seria como si yo fuera el hijo del Yondaime y eso es imposible ¿verdad Tsunade-baachan?- la rubia miro rápidamente hacia otro lado causando un desconcierto en Naruto- ¿Ero-senin?- intento tener suerte con su padrino pero hizo lo mismo que la rubia- están bromeando ¿verdad Kakashi-sensei?

-pues veras…- el peligris se rasco la nuca nervioso

-¿SOY HIJO DEL CUAR…auch?- una mesita se impacto de lleno en la cara de Naruto

-este es mi día Naruto-baka MI DIA- gritoneo Anko

-¿Naruto es hijo del Yondaime?- le pregunto en susurros Sasuke a su maestro

-pues si…luego le explico

-Shizune ya esta lista hay llevarla a la sala de partos- ordeno Tsunade

-tu vienes conmigo maldito- dijo Anko jalando del chaleco a su ahora señor esposo

La rubia y su asistente se alejan por los pasillos con el matrimonio Hatake-Mitarashi

*

-"Siento muy extraño que en este momento este apunto de nacer mi ahijado o ahijada, es cierto ira ser niño o niña, bueno intentare dejar de pensar en eso ya estoy en la habitación que me dijo Tsunade-sama."- el moreno ni siquiera toco a la puerta-"veo que la enfermera esta terminando los vendajes de sus brazos. Ella esta de espaldas a mi, esta cabizbaja, su cabello corto luce hermoso por el brillo del sol; me doy cuenta que por fin su delgado cuello ya no tiene vendas"

-he terminado Hinata-san- anuncio la enfermera saliendo y le hizo una reverencia a Sasuke en forma de saludo (A.C.: ¿creyeron que la había matado? Pues no, mi corazón no me lo permitió)

La chica se levanto de la cama y tomo su chamarra, mucho mas abrigadora que de costumbre, aun sin percatarse de la persona que estaba en al habitación

-es extraño verte usar una chamarra tan abrigadora en plena primavera- dijo el Uchiha asustando a Hinata

-¿Sa…Sasuke?

-a quien mas esperabas- contesto el chico pero Hina solo bajo su cabeza triste-"sigue así de decaída"-Sasuke suspiro cansado- Anko-san esta dando a luz así que anda vamos a la sala de espera con los demás- giro sobre sus talones

-es…espera Sasuke... yo…bueno tú…estas…

-no estoy molesto- dijo Sasuke bastante serio- desde que despertaste del coma me has hecho esa pregunta y desde ese día y hasta el fin de los tiempos la respuesta va a ser no

-pero deberías de estarlo- exclamo Hinata- "nunca hemos podido hablar de eso, él simplemente me cambia el tema"- yo rompí la promesa que te hice tienes todo el derecho de estar enojado conmigo

-claro que tengo el derecho- le respondió Sasuke al verla de frente- pero simplemente no me siento enojado

-pero deberías…yo…yo no merezco que aun este conmigo…traicione tu confianza y…

-si traicionaste mi confianza- el moreno se acerco a ella-pero si quieres que te castigue enojándome contigo no lo voy a hacer por que creo que ya fuiste suficientemente castigada

-pero…

-Hinata estuviste mas de un mes en coma, luego otro mes en el hospital y han pasado ya ocho meses y no te recuperas del todo- le recordó Sasuke- Tsunade-sama te mando a un escritorio y ¿aun así quieres que me enoje contigo?

-…

-¿Cómo podría enojarme el hecho de que aun estés con vida y mi lado?

-Sasuke- susurro sonrojada- lo siento mucho- el chico le dio un tierno beso en los labios

-ya olvídalo Hina- la tomo de la mano- anda vamos con lo demás

-hai- salieron de la habitación- ¿fuiste a visitar la tumba de tus padres?

-si, fui con Hanabi y Neji

-no se volvieron a pelear ¿verdad?

-como crees ¬.¬º- el Uchiha necesitaba otro tema- ¿y ya puedes volver a hacer misiones?- ante la pregunta Hinata bajo su mirada

-ie, aun estaré otras semanas en las oficinas

-Tsunade-sama sigue algo enoja por que te arriesgaste demasiado

-pero tu no

-pues lo único que me molesto es que gracias a que te 'congelaste' te tuviste que cortar el cabello

-pues a mi me agrada como se le ve- interrumpió otro chico

-¿y a ti quien te pregunto Sai?

-Sasuke no seas así de malo con Sai-kun

-tsk

*

Paso alrededor de una hora hasta que por fin Tsunade-sama salió de la sala de partos con la gran noticia de que Anko acaba de tener un niña muy saludable y enérgica, a esto se refería a los llantos que profirió la niña que seguro se escucharon como a tres kilómetros a la redonda.

También les informo que pasaría otra hora hasta que pudieran pasar a visitar a la ahora familia porque Anko estaba agotada, la bebe ahora estaba dormida y Kakashi bueno estaba aturdido con todo lo que paso, entiéndase le dio una baja de azúcar y presión sanguínea después de que le cayera el veinte de que ahora ERA PADRE.

Transcurrió otra hora en la que Hinata, Shion y Kurenai decidieron ir a comer dejando solos a Naruto, Sai y Sasuke. Los tres chicos ya estaban mega aburridos sin mencionar hambrientos pero la curiosidad de conocer a la hija de Kakashi era mas grande. Cuando Naruto ya iba proponer ir a comer Kakashi salió de la habitación

-oh chicos siguen aquí, venga, venga- le llamo dejándolos pasar al cuarto en donde vieron a Anko cargando un bultito

-quiero ver- dijo entusiasmado el rubio acercándose a la madre- esta bien chiquitita- exclamo al ver a la bebe dormida; tenia todas las características de un bebe pero lo que la hacia bastante diferente era su mechoncito de cabello plateado- ¿puedo cargarla?

-NO- exclamaron al unisonó

-¿Por qué no?

-Naruto eres de las clases de personas a quienes no se le puede confiar un recién nacido- contesto Sai con su clásica sonrisa

-es cierto Naruto-teme- Sasuke observo a su sensei que ahora cargaba a su hija, en su ojo visible se podía ver la felicidad que tenia- ¿y cual es su nombre?

-¿he?- ambos padres se sorprendieron

-¿aun no saben que nombre ponerle?- pregunto incrédulo el Uchiha

-pues…no n-nº

-yo tengo un nombre genial- interrumpió Naruto- estuve buscando uno estos meses pero como no me gustaba ninguno decidí inventarlo

-no se va llamar Ramen o cualquier otro alimento Naruto- advirtió Anko

-como creen que quería llamarla Ramen- Naruto desvió la mirada- "antes de que se me ocurriera mi idea pensé seriamente en Ramen"- bien se me ocurrió unir su dos nombre y así llegue al ideal para su hija o hijo por que no sabia que iba ser y…

-al grano Naruto- ordeno Sasuke

-bien se llamara KAKO

-O.o

-es un buen nombre y suena…

-NO- negó la madre- yo estuve pensando también nombres y como es niña pues se llamara ANKO

-pero usted se llama así Anko-san- señalo Sai

-pues mas que genial ¿no lo crees Kakashi?

-hmm pues no me agrada mucho que se llame así además yo quiero llamarla Sakuma

-ese esta feo Kakashi-sensei mejor Kako

-yo tengo uno mas bonito- intervino el dibujante- se llamara SAI

-NUNCA

Los cuatro comenzaron a discutir y Kakashi le dejo a la bebe a Sasuke que primero que todo nunca había cargado a un bebe en su vida, Hinata le insistía que cargara al hijo de Kurenai pero el siempre se negaba así que ahí estaba tieso de los nervios e intentando llamar la atención de su sensei pero fue inútil, él y los demás defendía fieramente sus nombres

-"rayos ahora que hago que tal si se me cae"- sus cavilaciones fueron interrumpías por un movimiento proveniente de sus brazos y bajo su mirada- ya se despertó- la bebe lo miraba con sus grandes ojos avellana- mas te vale no volver a moverte si no te quieres caer- le advirtió el moreno señalándola con un dedo y las pequeñas manitas lo tomaron viéndolo con una fascinación enorme

-se llamara ANKO- se escucho de fondo la jounin

-están discutiendo tu nombre- dijo Sasuke y la miro hacer pucheros- "es como si entendiera"*- ¿te quieres llamar Anko?- le pregunto y los pucheros se intensificaron

-SAI- al oír la voz del otro pelinegro unas pequeñas lagrimas se formaron en los ojos de la bebe

-yo tampoco quisiera tener un nombre tan feo- le dijo Sasuke a su ahijadita

-Sakuma- la bebe comenzó a sollozar

-"que hago, que hago ya va empezar a llorar…rayos Hinata por que no estas aquí tu eres buena con los niños"- y la niña comenzó a llorar bastante fuerte tras escuchar el ultimo nombre

-se llamara KAKO- Sasuke quería matar ahí mismo a Naruto

-"pero que tipo de padres no se dan cuenta del llanto de su hija mas con esta potencia solo por estar discutiendo con dos idiotas, vamos Sasuke piensa rápido, piensa rápido"- el moreno intentaba mecerla…solo por que vio a Hinata calmar así a Asuma- "ningún nombre de estos idiotas es bueno…aunque la idea de la fusión de nombres de Naruto es buena… pero que suena bonito que este formado con Kakashi y Anko…rayos piensa"

La bebe seguía llorando mas fuerte a cada minuto, los cuatro seguían discutiendo como si no la escucharan

-"eso lo tengo"- Sasuke seguía meciéndola- Anshi- susurro y la bebe se calmo un poco- ¿te gusto Anshi?- la niña dejo de llorar por completo y seguía haciendo pucheritos- tranquila Anshi- el moreno le limpio las lagrimas y la niña volvió a tomar su dedo y lo metió en su boca- Kakashi tu hija babea mi dedo- dijo mas serio que de costumbre

-¿Cómo?- el peligris y los demás voltearon a verlo- ¿Por qué mi niña tiene esas lagrimas?

-sus nombres la hicieron llorar

-¿enserio? Yo no escuche nada- exclamo Anko

-claro que los feos nombre que ellos se inventaron la hicieron llorar- Naruto se acerco a su amigo- pero el mío esta bonito ¿verdad K…?

-Cállate Naruto-baka el tuyo fue el que la hizo llorar mas- exclamo el Uchiha- además ella se llama Anshi- defendió su nombre

-¿Anshi?- cuestiono el peligris y vio que su hija le hacia ojitos- me gusta

-¿Cómo se te ocurrió ese nombre Sasuke?- cuestiono Sai

-pues tome la idea de Naruto es la silaba inicial de Anko y la final de Kakashi- explico el moreno

-Anshi mi querida sobrina- el rubio le arrebato la niña a su amigo haciendo caso omiso de lo que antes le dijo Sai- cuando puedas comer te invitare ramen y también dulces y… iug- el sonido de asco lo hizo cuando sintió algo mojadita su chamarra- Kakashi-sensei tu hija se hizo del baño- el rubio le paso a Anshi a su padre mientras que Sai y Sasuke intentaban no reírse

*

En la cálida noche de primavera en el techo de la mansión Hyuga, Hinata veía el cielo inmersa en sus pensamientos. Aun cuando el clima era agradable la ojiblanca tenia una chamarra abrigadora por que su cuerpo aun no podía regular su temperatura corporal normalmente ese había sido un efecto del Cero, Tsunade-sama trataba esto cada semana.

-toma- le dijo Sasuke con pequeña frazada y la chica sonrió cuando se sentó a lado de ella

-¿Neji-niisan no fue muy duro con el entrenamiento?

-ie, aunque sigue diciéndome que no voy a aprobar el examen jounin

-solo lo dice para molestar- Hina le sonrió tiernamente- si no te creyera capas de pasarlo no perdería su tiempo entrenando contigo- un silencio reconfortante los rodeo mientras veían las estrellas

-desde aquel día tienes la costumbre de ver la estrellas todas la noches

-me da paz, me hace olvidarme que estuve a punto de morir y aun así de recordar de tantas cosas que me di cuenta mientras sentía que mi vida se iba

-…

-una de ellas es cuanto te amo Sasuke- la pelinegra giro su rostro para encontrarse con los ojos negros de su prometido

-también ese día me cuenta de cuanto te amo Hinata

Sus palabras de eterno amor fueron selladas por un beso y con esto la historia de cómo dos jóvenes que tomaron caminos muy diferentes para obtener poder y lograr sus metas, ha llegado a su final…

---*FIN*---

Espero que les haya gustado, no puedo creer que ya lo termine, si ustedes gustan déjenme sus comentario en un REVIEW. Se que el final giro casi en torno de la hija de Kakashi pero bueno yo me siento satisfecha con el resultado.

Tengo ideas para los epílogos pero en ellos Anshi es como la protagonista pero claramente que tendrán que ver con Sasuke y Hinata. Por ejemplo el primero y que en unos días subiré se titula: **Las aventuras de Anshi: La boda**

Nos leyemos luego

SE CUIDAN


	24. Epilogo 1

Hola

Pues bien aquí regreso con el primer epilogo de Clan Cero. Decidí subir estos capítulos en este mismo fic por que es una continuación de la misma y solo va constar a lo mucho de cuatro capítulos mas en donde, como lo dije anteriormente, escribiré sobre la aventuras de Anshi, de la evolución de la relación de Sasuke y Hinata y con esa evolución pues también vendrá el nuevo clan Uchiha n-n, y por supuesto sabremos que paso con Sakura (pero no en este capitulo). Esta algo larguito el capitulo. Pues bien a lo nos cruje chencha.

_**Clan Cero: la nueva generación**_

Summary: Han pasado 4 años desde la invasión y Konoha esta en una semana de fiesta no solo por que viene el nombramiento de un nuevo Hokage sino también por se realizara la boda de Sasuke y Hinata. La boda ocurre el 10 de junio.

**NARUTO NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENCE…solo la excepción de Hatake Anshi que es completamente mi idea**

_**Epilogo 1**_

_**Las aventuras de Anshi: La boda**_

La niebla, Suna y Konoha ahora disfrutan de su tratado de paz. Después de la invasión los ciudadanos y los ninjas trabajaron duro para regresar a Konoha a su esplendor, además de que algunas personas fueron bendecidas con los nacimientos de sus hijos. En pocas palabras la villa oculta entre las hojas volvió a la normalidad y eso quiere decir que la tranquilidad no existe…

-la atrape- grito un chounin cayendo estrepitosamente en el suelo

-jeje nunca me atraparan- se burlo una voz juguetona esquivando a otro shinobi

En los pasillos de las oficinas de la torre de la Hokage había un gran alboroto. Por debajo de los escritorios se veía la carrera de un par de pies pequeños. Sandalias ninja de color azul, unos pantalones ¾ negros y una playera lila con una frase que decía "cute but psycho" (1), tras la portadora de este ropaje iban un grupo de chounin cayendo al suelo cuando sus tlaqueadas eran evadidas por la niña de dos coletas altas.

-no están a mi nivel perdedores- grito al librarse de sus perseguidores que solo vieron derrotados la mochila de perrito que portaba a su espalda

*

En uno de los cuartos contiguos a la oficina de la Hokage se encontraban dos shinobi con vestimentas ANBU

-realmente voy a extrañar las misiones- exclamo Naruto viendo las fotografías de los anteriores Hokage

-claro porque ahora solo vas a hacer papeleo

-por supuesto que no Sasuke-teme, ya veras que hago que me manden a misiones

-pero vas a ser el Hokage- le dijo al tomar su mascara ANBU

-pero será como cuando mi padre era Hokage

-tu las misiones y Tsunade-sama el papeleo- Sasuke sonrió de lado- ya quiero ver como te obliga hacer el papeleo también

-cállate teme- le dijo muy enojado Naruto mientras salía de la habitación- mejor vámonos ya a…

-TÉCNICA SECRETA DE LA HOJA: MEGA PATADA ANIQUILADORA DE HOKAGE- tras el grito, el Uchiha solo vio como se le deformo la cara a Naruto al impactarse un par de piernas -victory - coreo la pequeña con sus dedos en señal de victoria y con un pie encima del rubio

-Anshi quítateme de encima- le ordeno Naruto

-te volví a vencer futuro Hokage de pacotilla- le contesto con una gran sonrisa divertida

-¿de pacotilla? Pequeña demonio- exclamo muy enojado el rubio con un puño frente a su cara

-como te pueden nombrar Hokage- se burlaba la peligris- no lo entiendo hay ninjas mas talentosos como yo

-tu no eres una ninja

-pues lo seré ya veras y seré la mejor Hokage de todos los tiempos

-si claro pero mientras eso ocurra tú serás mi subordinada- contraataco Naruto haciendo que se le pusieran en blanco los ojos a la pequeña

-lo que yo entiendo Naruto-baka es como te pones a pelear con una niña

-Sasuke-ojisan- exclamo alegre Anshi abrazando las piernas del moreno

-deberías de dejar causar alboroto Anshi-chan- le dijo el Uchiha acuclillándose a su altura- Kakashi-sensei o Anko-san se enfadaran contigo

-como crees ojisan- le contesto Anshi despreocupada

-¿por cierto como llegaste aquí?- pregunto Sasuke

-¿he?

-seguramente te volviste a escapar- le dijo sonriente Naruto

-yo no me escape Naruto-ojisan- se defendió la peligris- soy una niña buena además otosan se enojaría conmigo si lo hiciera

-exacto Anshi- interrumpió otra voz

-o…oto…otosan- tartamudeo Anshi al girarse para ver su progenitor- y…yo puedo explicarte

-te dije que no debías moverte y que le hicieras caso a los chounin

-pero otosan me dejaste con unos niñeros muy débiles- se defendió la pequeña- si me hubieses dejado con uno de mis ojisan me hubiera comportado

-admitiste que no soy débil Anshi- exclamo victorioso el rubio

-yo no dije que no fueras débil solo dije…- Anshi no termino su frase al ser levantada del piso

-no le des cuerda Naruto- pidió el peligris al acomodar en sus brazos a su hija

-les pides imposibles a ambos Kakashi- le dijo Sasuke

-tienes toda la razón

-Naruto, Sasuke- les interrumpió Sai- es hora de irnos

-¿tu también vas a la misión de reconocimiento Sai-ojisan?

-Anshi-chan que alegría verte antes de la misión- exclamo el chico con estrellitas en sus ojos y acercándose a la pequeña para acariciar su cabeza- mira te hice otro dibujo de tus mascotas

-arigato Sai-ojisan- Anshi le enseño el dibujo a Kakashi- mira otosan Pankun sale muy chistoso

-Sai ellos no son sus mascotas son mis ninken

-si como sea Kakashi-sempai- le dijo indiferente el moreno

-que no se les hace tarde para su misión- le recordó Kakashi al ver que los tres estaban muy divertidos con su hija

-oh es cierto vámonos

-tengan cuidado- le dijo su antiguo sensei

-deben regresar vivos- les pidió Anshi despidiéndolos

-hai- dijeron al unisonó y desaparecieron

-otosan vamos por dangos

-"tenias que ser la hija de tu madre"- suspiro resignado- pero también le llevamos a tu hermano y tu mamá

-siiii…dangos, dangos

*

Una pequeña veía a través de una de las ventas de la oficina de su madre, estaba muy aburrida, su padre estaba ocupado con la Godaime, su mamá entre el cerro de documentos que estaban en su escritorio y su pequeño hermano Obito no le quedaba tiempo de jugar con ella, y encima de todo a sus tres tíos hacia ya tres días que se habían ido de misión.

Era un día muy aburrido ni siquiera podía ir molestar a sus dos únicos amigos porque si lo hacia seguro la castigaban por escapar nuevamente, pero tras un rato de ver pasar gente sin importancia vio a tres que totalmente valía pena ser regañada por desobedecer sus ordenes.

-"por fin voy a divertirme un rato jeje"- pensó al escabullirse de la oficina de Anko y correr hacia la oficina de los ANBU- HOLAAAAA- grito al aventarse hacia el ANBU rubio

-¿Por qué siempre me tienes que saludar con una patada?

-porque es divertido Naruto-ojisan

-divertidísimo sabes y mas cuando VENGO DE UNA MISION- le grito quitándosela de encima

-tranquilízate Naruto- le dijo Sai sosteniendo la niña para que no se cayera- Anshi no tiene la culpa de lo que sucedió

-tienes razón lo siento Anshi-chan- le dijo cabizbajo el rubio

-¿sucedió algo malo en la misión?- pregunto triste la peligris al notar la cara de enojo y decepción que tenían sus tíos, inclusive Sasuke

-sabes que no podemos decírtelo- le recordó Sai

-espéranos aquí afuera- dijo Sasuke acariciando su cabeza- cuando salgamos haremos que Naruto-baka pague la comida por lo que te hizo

-claro que s… HEY ESPERA SASUKE-TEME COMO…- Anshi vio como los tres hombres entraban a la oficina del jefe de los ANBU

-·-

Dentro de la oficina Naruto se calmo un poco y se puso en línea frente al escritorio del nuevo jefe de ANBU

-¿Cuál es el informe de la ultima misión de su equipo?- pregunto Neji sonriendo egocéntricamente

-que no se supone que tu debiste tomar el cargo hasta mañana- exclamo algo molesto Sasuke

-pues como técnicamente hoy en la noche Naruto será nombrado Hokage, los nuevos jefes de los departamentos shinobi podían empezar desde hoy si es que el anterior jefe lo quería

-no se como pudiste darle este cargo Naruto-baka- le susurro el Uchiha a su amigo

-"no tengo la culpa que él haya logrado trabajar como jefe desde hoy" n-nº

-así que no te salvaste que ser mi subordinado _primo-_ exclamo el Hyuga con una notoria satisfacción- así que denme su informe

-pues logramos confirmar que los ANBUS de la Roca no tenían nada que ver con los asesinatos en el pueblo de civiles- explico Sai evitando que la furia de Sasuke explotara

-de hecho esta misión debieron dársela algún equipo chounin- dijo el Uchiha cruzándose de brazos

-pero si se la hubieran dado a otro equipo no habrían descubierto lo que nosotros Sasuke- dijo Naruto cabizbajo

-¿y que fue lo que descubrieron?- cuestiono Neji

-los que fueron asesinados eran ladrones o criminales- inicio Naruto

-fueron asesinados en circunstancias que parecieran ataques de los de la Roca pero la causa de su muerte fue por golpes de gran fuerza o cortes internos- explico el Uchiha

-en la mayoría su corazón o los tendones y músculos fueron cortado desde dentro…algo que solo puede hacer un ninja medico con una habilidad superior- termino Sai

-no quisimos sacar conclusiones rápidas tras analizar los cuerpos pero le preguntamos algunos aldeanos y confirmamos nuestras sospechas- dijo Naruto

-así que la traidora ahora se convirtió en asesina- dijo secamente Neji- ¿que lo que vas a hacer Naruto?

-¿Qué?

-sino vas a ser capaz de marcarla como lo que ahora es, entonces para que me molesto en enviarte la petición junto con el informe que me acaban de dar

-envíala- contesto el rubio- Tsunade-sama y yo veremos que hacer

-como digas- dijo despreocupado- doy por terminada su misión y su tiempo como ANBU, así que vayan a ponerse decentes para esta noche

-yo siempre luzco decente- gritoneo Naruto regresando a su usual forma de ser

-Naruto eres que el que luces menos decente de nosotros- exclamo Sai con su sonrisa

-¿Qué dijiste pedazo de animal?- el rubio fue arrastrado fuera de la oficina junto con Sai por Sasuke

-por cierto Sasuke- lo llamo Neji- Hiashi-sama quiere que antes del festival te pruebes unos trajes

-esta bien

-y espera a que llegue para verte en el traje que te escogí- le dijo con una sonrisa burlona

-solo quieres burlarte de mi maldito- Sasuke estaba a punto de lanzarte a él cuando su "querido primo" le cerro la puerta en la cara

-¿por que siempre están discutiendo?-pregunto inocente Anshi que estaba justo en el mismo lugar en donde la dejaron

-"a pero mira quien lo dice"- pensaron los hombres con una gotita de sudor en sus nucas

-Naruto te has dado cuenta que Anshi solo obedece a Sasuke cuando le dicen que se quede en un lugar- señalo Sai

-creo que es al único que le hace caso…y a veces a Kakashi- contesto el rubio

-a Kakashi-sempai le hace caso siempre y cuando la orden no sea 'quédate aquí quietecita'- dijo el pintor

-les hago caso porque ambos me compran helado

-nosotros también te hemos comprado helado- dijeron al unisonó Naruto y Sai

-pero siempre le preguntan de que sabor quiere- exclamo Sasuke saliendo de la oficinas- y ya deberían saber cual es su favorito

-Sasuke-ojisan tiene razón- tomo de las manos a Naruto y Sai- muévanse que tengo hambre y prometiste pagar la comida Naruto-ojisan

*

En la tienda de vestidos para todos los eventos un grupo de chicas, y un añadido, formado por: Ino, Shion, Tenten y Hinata, estaban totalmente maravilladas por el vestido que estaba frente suya, completamente blanco, strapless, el torso y los brazos cubierto de un delicado encaje floral y ceñido al cuerpo hasta la mitad de las piernas de donde la tela hacia una falda.

-es hermoso Hina- dijeron con ojos soñadores sus amigas

-si es muy hermoso espero que a Sasuke le guste- exclamo la ojiblanca

-no importa mucho si le gusta de todos modos te lo va quitar

-Tenten que pena- le dijo en un susurro Hinata que estaba completamente roja

-ni que no lo hubieran hecho antes Hina-chan- le dijo como si fuera cualquier cosa la castaña

-Tenten no todas nos comemos la torta antes del receso como tu- exclamo Ino quien veía al bultito en los brazos de su amiga

-no metas a mi Hizashi en la platica Ino

-no lo metería a la conversación si tu no hubieras insinuado que Sasuke y Hinata ya han tenido relación- Ino volteo a ver a Hina- ¿Por qué no ha sucedido verdad?

-eto…pues…

-LO SABIA- grito Tenten logrando que su hijo comenzara a llorar

-no Tenten…no…no hemos…llegado a eso

-yo sabia que Hina-chan es la mas pura de nosotras- exclamo Shion abrazando a la pelinegra

-y lo dice quien desde hace dos años vive con su novio- murmuro Tenten

-pero mínimo me espere a vivir con Naruto antes de darle el tesorito

-¿Shion tu también?

-vamos Ino ni que fueras una Santa

-no digo que sea una santa, pero no es como si solo viviera con el padre mi hijo o viviera con mi novio- dijo recalcando las nuevas vidas de sus amigas- YO estoy COMPROMETIDA- levanto su mano mostrando su anillo

-disculpen- interrumpió el dueño de la tienda- quisiera saber si se le gusto el vestido que le diseñe Hinata-sama

-si me gu…

-pues claro que le gusto- intervino Ino- pero antes de que se lo lleve debe probárselo- y como dijo aventó a Hinata al probador con el vestido

-somos unas terribles damas de honor- exclamo Shion- mira que estar discutiendo de nosotras en el día de Hinata

-por cierto Ino- dijo la castaña- ¿creí que tú también estarías casándote por estas fechas?

-pues si pero si me casaba cercas de la fecha de Hinata las personas solo recordarían el matrimonio Uchiha-Hyuga y mi boda con mi amado Kiba seria olvidada

-solo por eso… debía haberme imaginado una respuesta así- susurro Tenten- y tu Shion te vas a ca…- pero corto su pregunta al ver a Hinata salir del probador

-¿me…me veo bien?

-Hina te ves HERMOSISIMA- corearon nuevamente las chicas

-tan hermosa que siento envidia- exclamo con las mejores intenciones Ino

-vamos tíos caminen mas rápido- el oído del sacerdotisa capto una voz conocida

-"¿Anshi? ¿Tíos? O no"- Shion cavilo rápido y tomo una manta- Sasuke se acerca tapa a Hinata- le dijo a Ino y no paso ni un segundo cuando por la ventana, que daba a la calle y donde se podían ver perfectamente las chicas, paso Anshi seguida por sus tíos

En la calles los tres chicos iban caminando sin darse cuenta de las tiendas o las personas, hasta que Sai le dio por girar su cabeza hacia la derecha y tras un ventanal vio una de las escenas mas bizarras de su vida, Ino y Shion sosteniendo una manta tras la cual se veía difícilmente un cabello negro que era mal cubierto por el bebe de Neji que su madre tenían arriba de su cabeza.

Las chicas como al ver que Sai las observaba, le hacían señas de que se llevara a Sasuke y fue hasta que el pelinegro vio el nombre de la tienda y nuevamente a las chicas y luego al Uchiha que capto la información

-¿Qué tanto ves Sai…?- Sasuke iba girando su cabeza hacia donde Sai estaba viendo pero fue empujado por él- oye que te pasa…no me empujes idiota

-lo siento Sasuke pero es que yo también tengo muchísima hambre

Al llegar al restaurant Naruto y Sai se sentaron de un lado de la mesa y Anshi con su padrino del otro, enseguida llego un mesero a tomar su orden

-yo quiero un filete de pollo- ordeno Sai

-como aquí no hay ramen a mi me traes unas costillas de cerdo

-a mi me traes una ensalada con pollo y para ella una sopa de verduras- Sasuke hizo una pausa y Naruto y Sai se pusieron atentos sabían que el moreno diría el sabor favorito de Anshi- y de postre el especial de Hatake Anshi

-¿Cómo que el especial?- preguntaron atónitos Naruto y Sai

-pues de aquí son sus helados favoritos y Kakashi la trae tanto aquí ya le tienen su especial- explico el Uchiha

-para que les haga caso ustedes deberán de hacer alguna otra cosa- les dijo sonriente la peligris y tras unos minutos el mesero volvió con las ordenes a excepcion del postre

-aquí esta su comida y como siempre le traeré el postre cuando termine

-arigato

Los cuatro empezaron a comer hasta que Naruto se detuvo para mirar a la hija de sus sensei

-"aunque ya se la respuesta de mi pregunta la diré, esta niña debe comer otra cosa"- el rubio arrimo su plato hacia la peligris que lo vio extraño- ¿quieres una costilla?

-no

-al menos pruébalas Anshi-chan

-no Naruto-ojisan, soy vegetariana

-ya déjala Naruto-baka

-pero es que es muy extraño que una niña de cuatro años coma solo vegetales

-y dulces- completo Sai

-pues eso ya es problema de sus padres ¿Qué no?- exclamo Sasuke mientras le hacia una seña al mesero

-pues tu podrías decirle algo también eres su padrino- susurro Naruto pero su platica fue interrumpida por el mesero que traía una mega copa con una torre enorme de helado

-pero esa copa no tiene solo un sabor- exclamo sorprendido Sai

-exacto- le contesto Sasuke con superioridad

-¿Anshi-chan cual es tu sabor favorito entonces?- preguntaron al unisonó Naruto y Sai

-como se los voy a decir no tendré que obedecerlos, mi sabor favorito es…- Anshi tomo su cuchara y se paro sobre la silla para alcanzar la cima de la torre de helado- TODOS

-¿QUÉ? OoO

*

Por la noche la villa era un hervidero de personas y ruido, todos se estaban reuniendo a las afueras de la torre del Hokage y en la cima de esta se podía ver a los invitados especiales que recién habían llegado Gaara, sus hermanos y Matsuri; novia del Kazekage, además Jiraya, Kakashi y Anshi; quien cuando puede no se separa de su padre. En las primeras filas de las personas de abajo estaban los antiguos novatos, Sai y el equipo Gai.

-¿Por qué estas de mal humor Sasuke?- le pregunto Hinata

-por culpa de tu primito

-otra vez se pelearon

-el inicio y esta vez se paso

-¿ahora que te hizo?

-el muy maldito hizo que pusiera un traje…un traje…ro…rosa- dijo con furia y fuego en sus ojos pero una risita lo descoloco- ¿te reíste de mi Hinata?

-gomen, pero es que eso es muy gracioso

-¿te parece gracioso que tu prometido fue victima de otra de las bromas de tu queridísimo primo?- cuestiono incrédulo

-honestamente si- le respondió Hina ante la mirada atónita de Sasuke- pero es como cuando tu le pintaste el cabello de morado n-n

-jeje oh si había olvidado esa gran broma- recordó con autosuficiencia el Uchiha

-además estoy segura que en la boda no te pondrías el traje rosa- afirmo Hinata- el gran Uchiha Sasuke seria la burla de todos si lo hicieras

-por supuesto que No lo voy a usar

-BUENAS NOCHES KONOHA- la voz de Tsunade se escucho –Hoy nos hemos reunido para nombrar al sexto Hokage, de esta noche en adelante el que lleve el titulo de Hokage será UZUMAKI NARUTO- la villa se deshizo en gritos y el rubio se puso a lado de Tsunade quien le dio el gorro- felicidades Naruto- le dijo la rubia mientras le volvía a dar un beso en la frente

-gracias Tsunade-sama- se asomo para ver a la villa- Juro que cumpliré mi traba…jo y los protegeré con mi vida…por que ser Hokage ha sido…ToT- la voz del rubio se quebró y comenzó a llorar a moco tendido

-problemático

-le dije que no llorara- susurro Sasuke con una mano cubriendo su cara

-a pero que valiente Hokage tenemos- exclamo Kiba riendo

-el…teme…me…golpeara por…haber llorado- sollozaba Naruto

-otosan enserio que da pena Naruto-ojisan- dijo Anshi

*

El día de la boda llego en un abrir y cerrar ojos. La ceremonia se llevaría acabo a las 7 de la noche (tarde) y aunque todavía ni era el medio día los de la mansión Hyuga estaban muy atareados. Sasuke por ordenes de Hiashi había pasado la noche en la casa de Sai, donde había sido la despedida de soltero, y Hinata también tuvo sus despedida pero fue muy calmada, como ella, ahora solo estaba muerta de lo nervios.

En la torre del Hokage la mañana estaba mas tranquila. Naruto entro a su ahora oficina sin saber que alguien le observaba desde el techo.

-creo que aquí es el mejor lugar donde dejarlos- dijo nervioso abriendo un cajón de su escritorio- si los pierdo seguro es mi funeral- tomo algunos papeles y salió de la oficina permitiendo que el pequeño intruso bajara del techo

-vamos a ver que guardo el gran señor Hokage- dijo para si y abrió el cajón viendo un pequeño estuche- ¿anillos?- se pregunto así misma al abrir el estuche- que importa si solo son anillos ya veremos que pasa cuando no los encuentre- se escabullo por la ventana y bajo por un árbol

-¿Qué estas haciendo Anshi?- la detuvo la voz de un niño

-na…nada Kouji- le contesto girándose para ver a un niño de su edad con el cabello negro hasta su barbilla y el rostro de Genma

-eso es mentira Hatake Anshi

-yo no digo mentiras Kouji-chan- exclamo jalándole el cabello

-no me digas chan y si eres una mentirosa- y el le jalo una de sus coletas

-tonto

-fea

-chaparro

-monstro- su pelea de tirones de cabello e insultos fue interrumpida cuando alguien los separo

-déjame darle una lección a esa mentirosa Asuma- decía Kouji siendo retenido por un niño ligeramente mas alto que ellos con cabello negro y ojos rojos

-quítate Asuma yo si le doy sus pataditas

-ya tranquilícense los dos o les diré a sus papás que tu huiste del hospital- Asuma señalo a Kouji- y que tu estabas saliendo por la ventana de la oficina del Hokage

-bien es un trato Asuma-san- le dijo la peligris al verse atrapada- y tu luego te doy tu merecido- amenazo al hijo de Shizune al salir corriendo

*

Al terminar todos sus pendientes y arreglarse para la boda Naruto se dirigió hacia su oficina para recoger su único encargo para ese día, no se debía de tardar porque Sasuke lo esperaba en la mansión Hyuga y además Shion ya se había adelantado. Al abrir el cajón de su escritorio su alma abandono su cuerpo

-¿Dónde están? ¿Estoy seguro que lo deje aquí? ME VAN A MATAR- decía el rubio poniendo patas arriba su oficina

Sasuke, Sai y Suigetsu al llegar a la mansión Hyuga les dijeron que no salieran de una de las habitaciones cercanas de donde se haría la ceremonia. Unos momentos después la puerta se abrió dejando entrar a Neji y a Kakashi quien le decía a su hija que se comportara y que no se peleara con uno de los dos niños que habían llegado con Kurenai

-¿Por qué no usaste el traje que seleccione para ti?- le pregunto Neji

-ahora no Neji- le contesto el Uchiha tomando agua

-estas nervioso

-claro que Sasuke esta nervioso- lo defendió Suigetsu

-"con amigos así para que quiero enemigos"- pensó derrotado el moreno

-pero ahora que recuerdo tu no sabrías que se siente estar a punto de casarte por que aunque el gran jefe de los Hyuga tiene un hijo sigue resistiéndose a caminar hacia el altar- dijo el ninja de la niebla mostrando su dentadura

-"corrijo lo que dije prefiero tener amigos que tienen sus momentos de genialidad en situaciones así"

-no es que me resista al matrimonio, solo que no pienso que deba casarme solo por que tuve un hijo

-pero si ya llevas mas de 4 años de novio con Tenten- dijo Sai

-y eso q…

-SASUKE- entro gritando Naruto mientras se hincaba delante del moreno- TE JURO QUE LOS GUARDE PERO DESAPARECIERON, YO NO TUVE LA CULPA

-¿Naruto de que hablas?- le pregunto Kakashi

-Kakashi-sensei ayúdeme a que Sasuke me crea que no fue mi culpa

-¿Qué fue lo que desapareció Naruto?- ahora fue Suigetsu quien hablo

-pues…a…PERDON SASUKE-TEME SE QUE CONFIASTE EN MI COMO TU PADRINO PERO TE JURO QUE NO FUE MI CULPA- grito al aventarse a los pies de Sasuke

-¿perdiste mis anillos de matrimonio…Naruto?- pregunto Sasuke conteniendo su furia

-desaparecieron, los guarde en mi cajón y cuando regrese por ellos ya no estaban

-TE VOY A MATAR

-tranquilo Sasuke- pidieron los demás mientras Neji, Sai y Suigetsu detenían al moreno y Naruto se ocultaba tras Kakashi

-tranquilo seguro los encontramos Sasuke- le dijo el peligris evitando un asesinato, la escena era observada por tres pequeños que estaban en el jardín

-"eran de Sasuke-ojisan…ouou estoy en problemas"- pensó Anshi algo temerosa

-¿así que no estabas haciendo nada Anshi?- pregunto el hijo de Shizune

-no sabia que eran los anillos de Sasuke-ojisan

-¿y en donde están?- pregunto serio Asuma

-…en…mi…casa

-¿QUÉ?

-Asuma tu distráelos o algo mientras yo voy por ellos

-si claro vas a llegar a tiempo- dijo Kouji

-vamos- dijo Anshi antes de salir corriendo con todo y Kouji

Al salir de los dominios Hyuga la pequeña de repente salto a unos arbustos

-¿ahora que Anshi? No tenemos tiempo que perder

-nuestras mamás- le dijo señalando a las mujeres que venían caminando- T-T le compro dangos a Obito- sollozo al ver a su hermano de casi dos años en brazos de su madre saboreando un rico dulce

-no seas dramática y ven- exclamo Kouji tomándola de la mano corriendo por los arbustos

-¿A dónde vamos?

-como a donde a tu casa, este es un atajo

- ¿Tu como sabes que este es un atajo?

-porque cuando me escapo de mis papás vengo por aquí para llegar a tu casa

-tu casi nunca vas a jugar conmigo y te escapas siempre de tus papás y yo cuando estoy en mi casa estoy entrenando- recalco la peligris- ¿Cómo seria posible que conozcas también este camino?

-pues…este…que importa O//O- dijo nervioso y muy sonrojado el niño- "no te voy a decir que me escapo nada mas para ver como entrenas"

*

Mientras tanto en la mansión Hyuga la ceremonia daba inicio. Sasuke ya estaba en el altar, con su impecable traje negro, y a lado de él Naruto con un muy morado e hinchado ojo. Kakashi quien se le había la genial idea de mandar a lo otros chicos a buscar los anillo veía a sus antiguos alumnos desde la primera fila cargando a su hijo pero se percato de algo MUY importante.

-¿Dónde esta Anshi?- se pregunto a si mismo cuando vio que Kurenai venia sola con su hijo Asuma

-¿Cómo que dónde esta Anshi? Kakashi se supone que la cuidarías- le dijo enojada Anko

-pues es que Sasuke intentaba matar a Naruto y para que te explico mejor la busco

-yo diría…

-¿Han visto a Kouji?- le pregunto Shizune al acercarse a ellos

-no- le respondió la jounin- ¿y tu has visto a Anshi?- Shizune negó

-si Asuma no esta con ellos seguro se metieron en un problema- exclamo el peligris al levantarse pero se volvió a sentar de inmediato cuando la marcha nupcial empezó a sonar

-será mejor que esa niña no haga nada o esta vez si la castigo de por vida- susurro Anko buscándola con la mirada

Las damas de honor terminaron su caminata en el altar y por el pasillo apareció la mas bella visión, en palabras de Sasuke, Hinata con su bello vestido de novia siendo escoltada por su padre que se veía que estaba reprimiendo el llanto.

La ceremonia estaba resultando de mil maravillas pero el momento de los "si, acepto" y los anillos estaba a punto de pasar y Naruto sudaba a mares y sintió que casi se desmayaba cuando Sai, Shikamaru, Suigetsu, Lee, Chouji, Kiba y Shino tomaron asiento al final de las filas de sillas diciéndole con señas que no habían encontrado los anillos.

El rubio vio a Sasuke mirarle con infinito odio al ver que los demás habían regresado. Solo un dios podía salvarlo en ese momento, pero al parecer ni Jashin-sama había escuchado sus plegarias al escuchar las palabras del sacerdote "Los anillos por favor", el color se desvaneció de su piel

-¿los que?- pregunto inocentemente

-Los anillos Naruto-sama

-pue…eto…ve…ve…-un jalón en su pantalón detuvo sus tartamudeo inútil-¿Anshi?- susurro al ver a la pequeña asomándose de debajo de la tela de un adorno

-aquí están- le dijo en un tono bajito- lo siento Naruto-ojisan no sabia que eran de Sasuke-ojisan

-¿tú…?

-¿Qué sucede Naruto-kun?- le pregunto Hinata al ver que estaba agachado hablando con un adorno

-¿qué? Na…nada es que se me cayeron- dijo con una gran sonrisa entregando los anillos

-te salvaste Naruto-baka- le susurro el Uchiha aun muy enojado

-¿Uchiha Sasuke aceptas a Hyuga Hinata hasta que la muerta los separe?

-Si, acepto- contesto olvidándose de su odio para sonreírle a su amada

-¿Hyuga Hinata aceptas a Uchiha Sasuke hasta que la muerta los separe?

-Si, acepto- dijo entre lágrimas de felicidad

Muchas personas, incluidas Hanabi y Hiashi, lloraron al ser intercambiados los votos. Como era de esperarse de los Hyuga la fiesta fue sumamente elegante, divertida y con una gran cantidad de deliciosa comida y postres, de los cuales el principal fue helado pedido especialmente por Sasuke pero la persona por lo que lo pidió no probo ni un sola cuchara por que fue castigada por su madre y su padre por haber escondido los anillos, y sus amigos Asuma y Kouji tampoco se la pasaron bien por haber encubierto a la pequeña Hatake.

En fin Sasuke y Hinata ahora eran marido y mujer, y para alegría de Neji vivirían en la nueva mansión Uchiha construida en el antiguo distrito de la familia de los ojos negros tras haber sido derrumbado en su totalidad.

En las calles de Konoha la nueva generación jugaba y aunque no solo era formada por Sarutobi Asuma Jr., Shiranui Kouji y Hatake Anshi, estos tres chicos eran los que prometían grandes cosas. Pero las nuevas generaciones no solo son formadas por los hijos de los antiguos maestros sino también de los que un día fueron alumnos.

-Sasuke- llamo la ahora señora Uchiha caminando por los pasillos de su nueva casa

-¿que paso?- le dijo saliendo de una de las habitaciones- ¿Por qué estas sonriendo mas que de costumbre?

-te tengo una gran noticia

-¿Naruto o Suigetsu fueron curados de su estupidez?

-Sasuke

-lo siento dime que sucede

-VAS A SER PAPÁ

-O-O ¿Cómo?

-estoy embarazada

-SIIIIIIIIIIIII- el moreno se levanto y grito de alegría y luego abrazo a Hinata- te amo Hinata

_---E---E---E---_

Espero les haya gustado, salió mas largo de lo que creía pero bueno, espero sus reviews y muchas gracias por leer y por sus reviews en el final de la historia

(1) tierna pero psicópata es la traducción de la playera de Anshi

En el siguiente epilogo…

**Las aventuras de Anshi: Las Uchiha**

Anshi no tendrá tanto protagonismo pero de todos modos saldrá por que bueno es ahijada del futuro padre

SE CUIDAN

A.C. AKASUNA


	25. epilogo 2

Hola se que me tarde pero bueno aquí esta la compensación porque esta largo el capitulo. Al final hay una breve descripción de las personalidades que les quise dar a las chicas protagonistas.

_**Clan Cero: La nueva generación**_

_Summary: cinco años después de la boda Sasuke y Hinata. La villa se ha convertido en el patio de recreo de la nueva generación. Descubramos que tipo de aventuras tienen las pequeñas Uchiha a su tierna edad de cuatro años junto con la primogénita del Hokage… y con los demás hijos de los amigos de su papás._

**Epilogo 2: Las aventuras de Anshi: Las Uchiha**

Era un lindo y soleado día en la villa oculta en la hoja, era una época de paz…bueno tal vez no para Naruto, el ahora Hokage de veinticuatro años, como siempre su día no era muy pacifico. Primero que todo estaba lleno de papeleo, segundo tenia que dar las nuevas misiones y luego era el día de inicio de clases en la academia ninja, lo cual no era como de mucha preocupación pero este año ingresaba alguien que deseaba nunca hubiera nacido en una familia ninja.

Esa persona había sido su dolor de cabeza desde el día de su nacimiento y luego que su querida hija Kushina había tenido la suficiente edad para caminar y hablar esa persona se había dado a la labor de convertirla en una especie de alumna. Pero bueno eran las 8 de la mañana era imposible que alguna de las dos estuviera despierta y si la nueva aspirante a ninja estaba despierta seguro estaba demasiada entusiasma para ir a molestarlo…

-TECNICA SECRETA DE LA HOJA: MEGA PATADA ANIQUILADORA DE HOKAGE- o eso pensó el rubio antes de escuchar esas palabras al entrar en su oficina, pero con solo un paso hacia su izquierda evadió la pequeña- oh no falle- entono la niña al ver que se iba estrellar en el escritorio frente a ella pero sintió como era sostenida por su yukata de color naranja con pequeñas flores beige.

-Shina ya te dije que aun eres muy pequeña para que andes haciendo las estupideces que te enseña Anshi-chan- le dijo Naruto a su hija mientras la deja delicadamente en el suelo- aun no tienes la edad para que me derrotes

-tal vez yo no tenga la edad pero otra persona si- exclamo su hija con una gran sonrisa al momento el rostro de su padre se estampaba en el suelo

-MEGA PATADA ANIQUILADORA DE HOGAKE- grito Anshi poniendo su pose de victoria- hemos triunfado Shina-chan

-yo solo te ataque para que te confiaras papi- le dijo la niña acuclillándose para ver de cerca al rubio- estoy comenzando a convencerme de que mi oto-san no es un buen Hokage, Anshi-sensei

-es lo que siempre te di…- la peligris proceso las palabras de la niña-¿Cómo me dijiste Shina-chan?

-Anshi-sensei

-*-* este es el día mas dichoso de mi vida- exclamo soñadora la chica de ahora ocho años, su cabello lo seguía portando en dos coletas altas, su rostro comenzaba a ser mas fino pero, por deducción ya que no se parecía a Anko, con un parecido increíble a Kakashi; su ropaje ahora muy parecido al de su mamá cuando era alumna de Orochimaru- tu me llamas sensei y hoy es mi primer día en…RAYOS SE ME HACE TARDE PARA IR A LA ACADEMIA- Anshi comenzó a correr y dejando a Kushina

-T-T ¿Shina por que traicionas a tu padre?- sollozo Naruto levantándose

-porque es divertido oto-san- el rubio tomo en brazos a su hija- pero ya veras que yo un día derrotare a Anshi y le demostrare que los Uzumaki son los mejores

-así se habla Shina-chan- exclamo triunfante Naruto al observar a su hija, era algo pequeña de estatura, su piel era clara como la de Shion además de su rostro y sus bellos ojos, pero lo que la hacia resaltar era el cabello corto y de un rojo brillante que había heredado de su abuela, es por esa razón y muchas otras mas que Shion y Naruto habían decidido bautizarla con el nombre de Kushina- ¿Qué tal si tu y yo desayunamos un rico ramen?

-RAMEN SIIII

*

Cercano al medio en la mansión Hyuga las actividades estaban a punto de iniciar. Hinata estaba de misión y Sasuke tenia que ir hacer papeleo de las misiones.

La puerta de una de tantas habitaciones se había abierto un poco y entro una silueta pequeña acercándose a un futon.

-Miko- llamo la silueta con una voz infantil pero elegante y suave- despierta Miko llevas dormida desde que oto-san nos dejo con el abuelo- el bultito cubierto de pies a cabeza se movió un poco

-dormida- susurro otra voz infantil muy parecida a la anterior pero un poco más firme

-Miko- suspiro pesadamente al abrir las puertas para dejar entrar los rayos de sol- el entrenamiento va iniciar anda levántate para que entrenemos juntas- exclamo con una gran sonrisa y el bultito se incorporo quitándose la cobija dejando ver a una niña de piel nívea, cabello negro azulado por debajo de los hombros su copete era recogido por una peineta del lado izquierdo, su rostro era exactamente igual al de Sasuke cuando pequeño incluyendo sus ojos negros

-Zuki el entrenamiento es para los portadores del Byakugan así que déjame dormir- dijo viendo a los ojos a la otra niña que ahora, gracias al sol, podía verse que era idéntica la ojinegra con las excepciones de que traía la peineta del lado derecho y que sus ojos eran de un lila muy nítido.

-ya se que son para los Hyuga…pero…pero…- la ojiblanca agacho su cabeza- tu eres mi hermana y siempre te la pasas dormida o comiendo solo quiero que entrenemos juntas…

-no tengo ganas…después- dijo frotándose los ojos en señal de somnolencia

-desde que cumplimos tres años y me iniciaron en los entrenamientos del clan Hyuga me has dicho eso- exclamo la de los ojos blancos con pequeñas lagrimas en ellos

-Mizuki-niichan te esta esperando Hanabi-obasan para iniciar el entrenamiento- interrumpió un niño de apariencia idéntica a Neji- Mikoto-niichan buenos días

-váyanse a entrenar- prácticamente ordeno Mikoto al salir de la habitación

-¿A dónde vas Miko?- pregunto Mizuki siguiéndola

-comida- fue la seca respuesta de la Uchiha- no llores

-Miko-chan…pero…-Mizuki vio la leve sonrisa que se formo en los labios de su hermana gemela y se limpio las lagrimas- me esforzare para que un día podamos entrenar juntas- dijo enérgica sin obtener respuesta de su hermana que se alejaba arrastrando su frazada que tenia bordado ambos símbolos de los clanes

-anda Zuki-oniichan- le dijo Hizashi comandando a la niña de cuatro años de la mano

---

Sasuke iba llegando a la mansión de los Hyuga cuando escucho la voz de su cuñada proveniente de uno de los jardines y sin dudarlo se dirigió hacia haya por que sabia que ahí estarían todos. Al llegar al jardín se encontró con Hiashi quien veía el entrenamiento y el moreno vio orgulloso a una de sus hijas siguiendo las instrucciones de Hanabi, se notaba que se le complicaba pero hacia su máximo esfuerzo como Hinata lo hacia cuando practicaba. Con la vista siguió buscando a la otra de sus pequeñas pero no la veía en el jardín hasta que la diviso en otro de los pasillos viendo oculta el entrenamiento así que se dirigió sigilosamente hacia haya

-¿Por qué sigues sin querer entrenar con ellos?- cuestiono abriendo la puerta haciendo que la niña cayera de bruces al piso

-oto-san…eto…-Mikoto se sentó algo sonrojada- no tengo ganas de entrenar- dijo recuperando su tono

-¿no tienes ganas?- le pregunto al ponerse al nivel de su hija- Mikoto debes de entrenar para convertirte en una de las mejores kunoichi- Sasuke la acaricio en la cabeza y la pequeña se abrazo de su cuello pidiéndole silenciosamente que la acogiera en su brazos

-no quiero lastimar a Zuki- susurro contra el cuello de su padre- ella se esfuerza mucho y no quiero que se ponga triste al ver…mmm…solo quiero que se haga fuerte

-"vaya de las situaciones que no quería vivir de padre me toco la peor"- pensó el Uchiha.

Él sabía perfectamente que sus hijas eran de los dos tipos de genios. Mizuki era una genio del esfuerzo, daba el 110 porciento en cada entrenamiento para poder mejora y aprender. Y Mikoto era una genio nata, lo sabia desde que la descubrió realizar cada uno de los movimientos que Hanabi le había enseñado a Zuki en el primer entrenamiento, es por eso que comprendía que su hija que heredo sus ojos no quisiera entrenar, simplemente ella no quería que su hermana se deprimiera al ver las habilidades que poseía…aunque también estaba seguro que Mizuki ya se había dado cuenta todo.

-¿Miko que tal si vamos a comprar algo de comer y regresamos para cuando terminen la practica jueguen juntas?- propuso el moreno cargando a su pequeña

-coctel de camarones

-esta bien será coctel de camarones- Sasuke se acerco con su suegro- Hiashi-sama iremos a comer algo regresamos en un rato

-esta bien, no coman demasiado que solo porque mi hija este de misión no quiere decir que coman siempre en la calle

-no se preocupe Hiashi-sama regresaremos a comer con ustedes, sabe perfectamente que estas pequeñas parecen que no tienen fondo- padre e hija se dirigían a la salida siendo observados por Mizuki

-"Miko se lleva mejor con oto-san…demo por eso debo esforzarme mas, él se debe sentir orgulloso cuando vea que soy muy fuerte aun sin importar que no tenga habilidades superiores desde mi nacimiento"

---

En las calles de la villa un ninja alto de cabello gris y hasta los hombros caminaba como buscando algo y un pequeño iba agarrando su mano con una fascinación increíble en sus ojos al ver los edificios y a los ninjas.

-estoy seguro que ese puesto de mariscos estaba por aquí…-murmuro el ninja mientras se detenía

-es ahí oto-san, mira, mira-exclamo el pequeño al correr hacia la puerta del único restauran de mariscos

-Kenshi espérate

El niño de piel pálida hizo caso omiso de la orden de su padre y siguió corriendo hacia el local cuando vio salir a una niña ligeramente más bajita que él de ahí y aunque intento frenarse hizo que la pelinegra cayera al suelo al chocar con ella.

-lo siento mucho, intente frenarme pero…-Kenshi cerro la boca al ver los ojos negros de la niña que mostraban su clara molestia y el niño le ofreció la mano cuando intento levantarse pero fue olímpicamente ignorado

-te dije que no corrieras- exclamo algo molesto el hombre que había llegado con los niños y la niña lo observo por un momento dándose cuenta de que portaba un protector de la niebla- disculpa a mi torpe hijo pequeña…

-sucia- murmuro la pelinegra al ver polvo en su yukata azul marino con una enredadera tornasol

-"esa voz me recuerda mucho alguien"- pensó el ninja y luego vio la mirada de enojo que tenia la niña- "ay hasta sus ojos se parecen…espera no será ella…"

-¿Mikoto que sucedió?- pregunto un pelinegro al salir del local- ¡Suigetsu! ¿Qué rayos haces aquí?

-hey Sasuke pues los mandamás me dieron unas vacaciones y pues…

-me ensuciaste- interrumpió la voz sin expresión de la niña y empujo al niño

-Mikoto no hagas eso- ordeno Sasuke deteniendo a su hija

-¿Kenshi estas bien?- le pregunto Suigetsu al pequeño y fue cuando Sasuke vio bien al chico su piel y su ojos eran idénticas a la de su antiguo compañero pero su cabello era de un gris azulado, corto y peinado como en aletita

-si oto-san estoy bien, lo siento no fue mi intención empujarte- se disculpo nuevamente el niño

-…

-Mikoto acepta las disculpas

-no, me ensucio

-solo es una mancha- le dijo con una voz muy firme

-te disculpo- dijo secamente Mikoto al abrazarse de la pierna de su padre

-Suigetsu… ¿te dijo oto-san?

-a pues si- respondió despreocupadamente el ninja de la niebla- es que jeje pues que antes de su boda se me pasaron las copas con unos compañeros y pues ya sabes

-pero no me habías dicho nada y eso que viniste a conocer a las niñas

-es que fue hasta que regrese nuevamente a mi villa que la chica en cuestión me fue a dejar a Kenshi y se desapareció

-eso quiere decir…

-soy padre soltero pero soy muy feliz con mi pequeño- afirmo al acariciar cariñosamente la cabeza de su hijo

-vaya ahora si me sorprendiste y eso que al ser padre de gemelas ya no hay muchas cosas que me sorprendan

-hablando de gemelas, ella es Mikoto ¿verdad?- pregunto al acercarse a la niña que inmediatamente hundió la cara en la tela del pantalón de Sasuke

-si, saluda Miko

-no…no lo conozco

-es un amigo mío…Suigetsu de la niebla, ya te había contado de lo imbécil que es- explico el moreno y la pequeña salió un poco de su escondite

-¿él es que es tan imbécil como Hokage-baka?- susurro la niña algo sonrojada

-exacto Miko

-pero que palabras le enseñas a tu hija Sasuke- replico el peligris al escuchar que la pequeña Uchiha se expresaba como su antiguo compañero

-soy Uchiha Mikoto un gusto en conocerte- se presento la niña mostrando modales por primera vez y luego corrió a esconderse otra vez detrás de su padre

-oto-san- dijo Kenshi jalando a su papá para que se pusiera a su nivel- la hija de tu amigo es muy linda…me gusta ¿puedo casarme con ella?- dijo solo para que lo escuchara Suigetsu

-O-O ¿Qué? Si, si es muy linda pero parece ser bipolar

-hey idiota mi hija no es bipolar- reclamo Sasuke- aunque es bastante altanera, egocéntrica, con carácter fuerte pero poco temperamento ella es tímida…de hecho extremadamente tímida con personas que no conoce

-pues ya nos conoceremos ¿verdad Miko-chan?- dijo Suigetsu con una gran sonrisa lo que hizo que la niña se pusiera tan roja como lo hacia su madre

-oto-san- llamo la pelinegra y fue acogida en los brazos de Sasuke

-dale tiempo cuando deje de sentir timidez contigo tampoco esperes que hable mucho…no le gusta gastar saliva- el moreno acaricio las mejillas de su hija

-me recuerda alguien ¬-¬…

-por que todos dicen que ella se parece mas a mi…yo NUNCA fui tímido…- los tres se quedaron en silencio cuando escucharon la respiración de alguien dormido- ni tampoco soy tan flojo como para dormir mas de 15 horas al día- explico Sasuke al percatarse que su querida hija estaba nuevamente dormida

-jejeje tu hija es realmente linda ya quiero volver a ver a la Mizuki

-pues de hecho puedes ir a comer con nosotros- propuso el Uchiha- solo que primero debemos pasar a la oficina de Naruto

-muy bien, de todos modos íbamos a visitarlo después de comer- Suigetsu tomo de la mano a su hijo y comenzaron a caminar pero Kenshi no dejaba de ver a la dormida Mikoto

*

En la academia Anshi estaba de lo mas aburrida con la clase era historia ninja y hay que aceptarlo su sensei, Yamanaka Ino no hacia aburrida la clase pero era HISTORIA NINJA…todo eso ya lo había escuchado de su mamá, aunque tampoco presto mucha atención.

-Anshi despiértate- le susurro Asuma que se sentaba a un lado de ella

-estoy despierta v-v- susurro la peligris cabeceando

-déjala Asuma que al acabo así tal vez Anshi ni se gradué jejeje- se burlo Kouji y recibió un puñetazo en la cabeza

-te aseguro que tu eres el que no se gradúa, así que deja de molestar- le contesto Anshi

-tranquilícense los dos Ino-sensei se enojara y…- el ojirojo vio como un gis se impactaba en la cabeza de Anshi

-no solo necesitan habilidades físicas para graduarse- explico Ino con mirada severa- así que asumo que si estas dormida ya te sabes todo esto ¿cierto Hatake?

-algo…

-entonces explica la clase

-mejor me despierto n-nº- declaro Anshi fresca como una lechuga

*

En la oficina Naruto firmaba papel tras papel que Shikamaru le pasaba, de vez en cuando su mirada iba a parar a un lado de sus escritorio donde ahora en vez de pergaminos médicos había una colchoneta, algunas muñecas y un muñeco inflable para golpear (han visto los que tiene como un contrapeso en la parte de abajo y que cuando los golpeas se hacen para atrás y luego regresan) que su pequeña hija quien animadamente le repartía golpes. De repente la puerta se abrió dejando entrar a una persona

-¿Qué pasa Sasuke-teme?- pregunto el rubio

-Sasuke-ojisan, Miko-chan- exclamo Shina y le dio un gran puñetazo a su muñeco- ¿y Zuki-ch…augh?- se quejo al sentir el golpe del inflable en su espalda

-jeje tu hija es muy distraída- exclamo Suigetsu al entrar

-Suigetsu que te trae por la villa

-vacaciones- grito Kenshi

-lo que ha dicho mi pequeño

-¿pequeño?

-si, el es Kenshi mi hijo

-¿te casaste?- pregunto incrédulo Naruto

-no, se me pasaron las copas y su madre no quiso nada que ver

-problemático eso suena como lo de Sai

-es cierto el imbécil de Sai también le paso lo mismo que tu

-¿entonces él también se padre soltero?

-si lo soy- interrumpió el pintor entrando a la oficina

-¿Cómo te fue en la misión Sai?

-bien, el Kazekage me pidió decirte que en unos tres días vendrá para arreglar lo de los exámenes chounin en Suna

-cierto

-Hola mi nombre es Uzumaki Kushina- se presento la peliroja ante el peligris- pero dime Shina suena mas bonito

-soy Hozuki Kenshi

-Miko-chan sigue dormida pero que tal si tú y yo jugamos ¿he?- propuso la niña haciendo amistad rápidamente con el chico

-claro que…

-nada de jugar Shina

-oka-san pero es quiero jugar con él- le dijo la Uzumaki a su recién llegada madre

-no, después juegas con él ahora nos vamos al templo para entrenarte en el arte de la sacerdotisa

-pero no quiero ir, yo quiero jugar con Ken-kun, oto-san dile algo- pidió la princesita de Konoha

-Shion déjala un ra…- el rubio se quedo callado cuando su ahora esposa lo volteo a ver

-no, ella debe de entrenar además no creas que me tienes muy contenta Naruto la llevaste a desayunar ramen que clase de padre eres si no te preocupa su alimentación

-oka-san quiero jugar

-terminando te llevo a la mansión Uchiha para que juegues con tu nuevo amigo y con Mizuki y Mikoto- intento tranquilizarla la rubia

-las niñas la estarán esperan de todos modos Mizuki esta en su entrenamiento también

-lo oíste Kushina anda vámonos- ordeno Shion al arrastrar a su hija en dirección del templo que fue construido cercas de la nueva mansión Uchiha

-pero yo quiero ser una Kunoichi, no una sacerdotisa…NO QUIERO- el berrinche de la niña se escucho minutos después de dejar de ver la familia del Hokage

-¿le diste de desayunar ramen?- pregunto incrédulo Suigetsu

-yo siempre desayunaba ramen y no me afecto en nada, eso de la buena alimentación no ayuda- se defendió Naruto

-claro que te afecto te quedaste chaparro, a un niño en crecimiento debes darle un buen desayuno con cereales, fruta, un sándwich, jugo y leche, así que definitivamente el ramen es muy malo para desayunar

O-O Shikamaru y Sasuke se quedaron sorprendidos ante la sabiduría sobre buenos desayunos e hicieron nota mental para cuando en el caso del Uchiha que cuando se queda solo con las niñas no tenia ni idea de que darles de comer.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué me ven así?- se incomodo el de la niebla ante las miradas atónitas de su amigos

-Suigetsu al parecer tener un hijo era tu cura para la estupidez

Los ahora hombres de familia platicaron un rato y después Suigetsu y Sasuke se dirigieron a la mansión Hyuga para comer. Al entrar al comedor Mizuki, ya bañadita y cambia con su yukata blanca con la enredadera tornasol, se acerco a saludarlos y vio a Suigetsu y su hijo

-¿oto-san quienes son?

-el es un amigo Suigetsu y su hijo Kenshi

-¿Suigetsu?- se pregunto pensativa- ya recuerdo, soy Uchiha Mizuki mucho en conocerlo Suigetsu-san

-mucho conocerte Mizuki-chan- "ella es mas amable y no es tímida vaya con ella si seria difícil adivinar quien su padre"

-oto-san nos ha contado que tan estúpido es usted y ahora que lo conozco como que si se ve que es un poco torpe pero puede que mi padre este en lo correcto cuando dijo que es un buen ninja

-"olviden lo ultimo que pensé, esta niña también es tan arrogante y sutil como Sasuke y Mikoto"

-¿oto-san por que siempre dicen que eres algo menso?- pregunto curioso el niño

-no destruyan mi reputación con mi hijo por favor T-T

-un gusto en conocer Kenshi-kun yo soy Mizuki pero puedes decirme Zuki, todos mis amigos me dicen así- saludo con un efusivo apretón de manos la pelinegra y luego señalo hacia su papá quien ponían en el piso a su somnolienta hermana- y ella es Mikoto mi gemela

-ya la conozco- Kenshi se sonrojo al ver a la niña

-a bueno entonces a ella puedes decirle Miko todos le dicen…

-no me pude decir así- interrumpió a su efusiva hermana

-pero onii-chan él es muy lindo mira es un buen chico- le explico Mizuki señalando al niño que parecía fuera su amigo de años

-que sea lindo no quiere decir que es un buen chico

-que es un buen chico

-que no

-si- ambas niñas se iban acercando a la otra mientras discutían

-no

-si

-no

-si

-no

-QUE SI- grito Mizuki empuñando su mano

-QUE NO- respondió Mikoto imitando a su hermana y se golpearon en la mejilla simultáneamente haciendo que cayeran al suelo

-Sasuke por que no las detuviste antes de eso- se alarmo Suigetsu al ver que Sasuke había movido un dedo

-por eso- le dijo señalando a sus hijas quienes se había sentando sobándose su mejilla viendo a la otra

-¿estas bien Miko/Zuki?- se preguntaron simultáneamente-si, estoy bien- siguieron diciendo al unisonó- lo siento mucho no debí perder el temperamento- las niñas se tomaron la mano y vieron hacia Suigetsu, Kenshi y Sasuke- sentimos nuestro comportamiento oto-san

-de todos modos ustedes son las que se golpean- dijo despreocupado al entrar a la cocina

-no solemos pelearnos- explico Mizuki- a mi no me gusta la violencia y a Miko simplemente le da flojera levantar el puño jejeje

-no se preocupen pequeñas mejor voy acá con Sasuke- Suigetsu salió de la habitación-"vaya que están locas estas dos"

-Kenshi-kun quieres jugar con nostras

-este…si

-yo no juego…no tengo ganas

-ÒuÓ Miko tu siempre dices que no tienes ganas, anda vamos a jugar

-no

-no la obligues Zuki-chan tal vez después quiera jugar- dijo Kenshi huyendo de la mirada de Mikoto- ya se- el niño corrió a la mochila de su papá y saco una paleta- toma

-¿de que sabor es?- fue la seca pregunta de Mikoto

-fresa- la pelinegra la tomo y se fue a la cocina comiéndola

-Miko-chan dice gracias- exclamo la ojiblanca con una gran sonrisa- tuviste suerte que fuera del único sabor de paleta que le gusta a Mikoto

-jeje n//n que bueno que le guste

*

Al día siguiente por la mañana en la mansión Uchiha, Suigetsu le enseñaba como hacer hot cakes a Sasuke siendo observados por Mizuki y Kenshi divertidos al ver que Sasuke podría ser de los mejores ninjas en el mundo pero en cuanto a la cocina no daba una, la pelinegra comenzó a servir jugo en unos vasos y Kenshi se distrajo al ver entrar a la cocina una cobija que caminaba y luego vio como unos piececitos se ponían de puntita para alcanzar uno de los hot cakes y meterlo por una mini abertura cerca de la cabeza y devorarlo.

-Mikoto deja ahí- ordeno Sasuke al darse cuenta de la ladrona de hot cakes…lo que no sabia es que era el tercero que se comía

-ya llegue- anuncio un voz desde la entrada

-oka-san- gritaron las niñas saliendo corriendo al encuentro con Hinata

-mis chiquitas las extrañe mucho- dijo la ojiblanca abrazando a sus hijas

-Hina que bueno que regresaste

-Sasuke- le dijo al darle un beso- a ti también te extrañe y por cierto me encontré con alguien en el camino- por la puerta entro Shion acompañada de Shina y un niño de cabello negro y ojos cafés

-Shina-chan y Takeshi-kun- saludo Mikoto abrazándolos

-pues ayer yo también me encontré a alguien

-Hola Hinata- exclamo Suigetsu con su súper sonrisa

-¿Suigetsu-kun como has estado?

-muy bien mira te quiero presentar a Kenshi mi hijo

-mucho gusto Kenshi, soy Hinata

-mucho gusto Hinata-sama- respondió el niño sonrojándote- "la mamá de Miko y Zuki es muy bella ahora veo por que Mikoto es tan linda"

-Ken-kun mira ella es Shina la hija del Hokage

-la conoció ayer Zuki- a claro Mikoto antes de que Kenshi hablara

-ah bueno pero mira el Takeshi es el hijo de Sai-ojisan

-bueno platicaremos mientras desayunamos- propuso el de la niebla- Hinata tienes que probar los hot cakes que hizo Sasuke

-¿Sasuke cocino?

-sin comentarios Hina- advirtió el moreno al ver que su esposa estaba apunto de reírse

La platica fue amena durante el desayuno y cuando Hinata dijo que Tsunade-sama quería verla en el hospital inmediatamente Sasuke se auto invito a ir con ella dejándolos con el problema de quien cuidaría a los niños porque Shion tenia algunos compromisos así que Suigetsu le dijo que el se haría cargo de los niños que los llevaría al parque y es ahí donde estaban

-Zuki mira ahí están Nadeshiko-chan y Inukai-kun- grito Shina señalando a un par de niños de su edad, la niña tenia el cabello de un castaño muy claro con sus ojos azules como el mar, la piel blanca y su rostro tenia dos marcas rojas debajo de sus ojos. Mientras que el chico tenía el cabello rebelde y del mismo tono que su hermana pero sus ojos eran cafés en todo lo demás también parecían idénticos

-HEY KIBA, INO- saludo Suigetsu acercándose a la pareja mientras que los niños se reunían con los cuates Inuzuka

-chicos miren conozcan a Kenshi es hijo de él- señalo Shina

-mucho gusto somos los gemelos Inuzuka- el dijo Nadeshiko

-que tal si jugamos a las escondidas- propuso la peliroja

-pero sin hacer trampas- hablo Takeshi- ellos siempre utilizan su olfato para encontrarnos

-¿si vas a jugar verdad Miko?- pregunto Mizuki

-…ya que

Los niños jugaron por un buen rato pero Kiba e Ino tenían que irse así que solo se quedaron la Uchiha, Kenshi, Shina y Takeshi quienes comenzaron a jugar en la resbaladilla pero Mikoto se fue a sentar a un columpio. Pasaron unos minutos en donde Mikoto solo se mecía lentamente pero Kenshi se sentó en el columpio de a lado

-¿quieres ir con nosotros?- la niña negó- ¿siempre eres así de seria?- su respuesta fue un estremecimiento de hombros- ¿tal vez yo no te caigo bien?

-me caes simplemente- dijo la pelinegra

-jeje realmente eres la fuerte de las dos

-¿fuerte?

-si, la del carácter tal vez hasta eres la que naciste primero

-yo solo no me puedo llevar con las personas como lo hace Mizuki- le contesto molesta

-no digo que deberías ser como Mizuki, de hecho así como eres me gustas…O-Oº- "ay ya me jodí, como se puede decir que me gusta…"

-…-la ojinegra se puso muy pero muy roja- "somos unos niños debió decirlo en el sentido de que le caigo bien…si eso debe ser jeje aunque no es que me importe que le guste de otro modo apenas tenemos cuatro años aun no es momento de pensar en esas cosas"

-este…es que así eres mas interesante con esa actitud de 'no eres digno ni para gastar saliva en ti'- lo ultimo lo pronuncio con un tono guay

-hay pocas cosas que…- Mikoto no termino su oración al ver hacia la resbaladilla donde había otros niños que se veían uno o dos años mas grandes que ellos molestando a su hermana así que se levanto del columpio con paso firme ante la mirada confusa de Kenshi

-pero es mi turno, ustedes llegaron después- exclamo Mizuki mientras lagrimas se formaban en sus ojos

-déjenos en paz que no saben quien soy niños tontos- grito Shina en lo alto de la resbaladilla atrapada junto a Takeshi

-ni nos interesa saber quien eres solo bájate- le dijo un niño

-hay otras resbaladillas por que quieren jugar aquí- dijo la ojiblanca pero esta vez el niño la empujo tirándola al suelo haciendo que sollozara cada vez mas fuerte

-mírenla llorar no es pat…- un puñetazo bien dado lo callo

-nadie puede hacer llorar a mi hermana y quien lo haga se las ve conmigo- exclamo molesta y luego le dio una mirada Uchiha a los demás niños que salieron corriendo

-arigato Miko

-deja de llorar- le dijo a su hermana mientras se iba a sentar a la banca de donde venia Suigetsu al ver la riña de los niños

-órale lo dejo noqueado- exclamo Shina al estar dándole golpecitos al niño en el piso

-oto-san- llamo el pequeño de la niebla- realmente Miko-chan es impresiónate ¿tu crees que un día se quiera casar conmigo?

-jashin te libre de casarte con alguien que a sus cuatro años deja inconsciente a un niño casi del doble de su tamaño-exclamo alarmado Suigetsu

-bueno sigamos jugando- propuso la peliroja sin darle importancia, mientras Suigetsu quitaba al niño del suelo y lo dejaba en una banca

-¿te encuentras bien Mizuki-chan?- le pregunto Kenshi y la ojiblanca asintió limpiándose los ojos- que bueno que tu onee-san te cuida

-¿onee-san?- la niña comenzó a reírse

-¿de que te ríes?

-de nada…ella y yo solo somos hermanas no existe una mayor o menor

-aunque sean gemelas alguna debe de ser la mayor y ella parece tener mas carácter y…

-¿carácter? ¿Es por eso que te gusta Mikoto, Kenshi-kun?

-¿gustar? Quien dijo algo de gustar yo solo digo…- intento explicar el pequeño

-no te preocupes tu secreto esta a salvo conmigo, pero ni creas que solo por eso voy a dejar que llegando a su tiempo conquistes a mi hermana- exclamo Mizuki con una voz igual de firme que la de Mikoto

-pero…

-cuando seamos grandes ya veré si te conviertes en alguien atractivo porque me agrada como eres

-¿atractivo?

-claro, Somos Uchiha ¿apoco crees que voy a dejar que Mikoto ande con un chico feo?

*

Unos dos días después una pelinegra y una peliroja corrían por una de las calles de Konoha

-vamos Mizuki debemos llegar a la torre del Hokage

-espera Shina vas a chocar con alguien- "por que siempre le hago caso a sus locuras, pero bueno conocer al Kazekage es algo que si quiero"

-como crees que voy a…augh- Mizuki vio como Shina iba hacia al suelo llevándose a otra persona y como no pudo detenerse también acabo en la bolita- quítate de encima no puedo respirar

-espérame voy- la ojiblanca se levanto y ayudo a su amiga logrando ver a una peligris con los ojos en espiral

-¿anotaron las placas?- pregunto incoherentemente Anshi-…espera no existen lo carros- dijo al sobarse su cabeza y levantarse

-lo sentimos mucho Anshi-chan- se disculparon las niñas y se soltaron a correr

-a pero por que tienen tan prisa…espera a mi otra vez se me ha hecho tarde

En la oficina de Naruto se encontraban Gaara y un niño de cabello castaño pero ojos aguamarina como los de su padre. Ambos líderes de la villa hablan cosas sobre los ninjas y algo que no entendía bien.

-a la hora de la comida conocerás a mi querida Shina estoy seguro que se llevara muy bien con Kei- le dijo Naruto a Gaara al cambiar de tema

-"esto es aburrido mejor me hubiera dejado en Suna"- pensaba Kei y escucho un ruidito proveniente del techo así que levanto su mirada curioso encontrándose con un par de ojos blancos que fueron cubiertos velozmente por uno de los paneles del techo- "que lindos ojos…"

-espero que no se hayan dado cuenta- susurro Shina al gatear por el techo

-el Kazekage luce mas impresiónate que tu papá

-claro que no Zuki además por tu culpa el hijo del Kazekage casi nos descubre

-se llama Kei… sus ojos son muy bonitos

-deja de decir mensadas Uchiha Mizuki, aun no nos debe de importar los niños

-y lo dice la niña a quien Takeshi le regalo una flor

-O//O mejor muévete que estoy segura que Mikoto se va a despertar y les va decir que no estamos en la casa

-esta bien

En la mansión Uchiha, Mikoto ya había despertado pero no encontró a nadie ni siquiera a su padres así que se fue a la cocina donde encontró un rico filete de pescado, el último, lo puso en un vaso y se dirigió al jardín para comérselo

-limón le hace falta limón y no me traje agua para desatorármelo- dijo a si misma dejando el plato y regresando a la cocina

-Mizuki y Shina se fueron ahora que hago- decía Kenshi caminando por los pasillos de la mansión cuando vio algo en el piso- FILETE DE PESCADO- dijo emocionado y se lo comió- estaba riquísimo…- el sonido de un vaso estrellarse en el suelo lo hizo voltear y ver a Mikoto con los ojos bien abierto

-te…comiste…mi FILETE- estallo la niña corriendo hacia Kenshi

-perdón no sabia que era tu…- la tacleada de la pelinegra lo dejo sin oxigeno y en el pasto del jardín

-ERA MI FILETE, MI FILETE HECHO POR MI MADRE CON SU RIQUISIMA RECETA Y TE TRAGASTE EL ULTIMO- gritaba fuera de si Mikoto, ya que con su comida NADIE se metía- TE VOY A ENSEÑAR A MIS MERIENDAS SON SAGRADAS- decía entre puñetazo que le arrojaba a Kenshi que ni las manos metía

-Mikoto detente- le pidió su madre al llegar junto con Suigetsu y Sasuke que cargo a su hija para separarla del chico pero la niña seguía repartiendo golpes al aire

-tranquila ya cálmate Mikoto

-pero se comió mi filete…- murmuro con algunas lagrimas en los ojos

-ahorita te hago mas y como disculpas los vas compartir con Kenshi

-T-T ya que

-¿Ken estas bien?- le pregunto Suigetsu levantando a su hijo

-hai -- le contesto recuperándose

-tu no mas no das una con Miko-chan

-no importa oto-san ahora mas que nunca estoy decidido a que ella sea mi esposa un día- exclamo con mucho entusiasmo

-u-uº a ti realmente te gusta el amor apache

De un momento a otro las otras dos niñas llegaron todas sudorosas

-¿en donde estaban ustedes dos?- pregunto Hinata al verlas

-jugando

-si claro- dijo sarcástico Sasuke con Mikoto hecha bolita en su pecho

-¿Qué le paso a Miko-chan? ¿Por qué lloras?

-Kenshi…se comió…mi filete- sollozo la ojinegra mostrándose por primera vez como un ser sensible y el peligris solo vio que Mizuki vio a su hermana y luego a él y nuevamente sintió una tacleada

-toma esto por hacer llorar a mi hermana

-Mizuki…creí…que…eras…pacifista…- dijo entre los golpes Kenshi

-pero no cuando hacen llorar a Mikoto- Sasuke se acomodo a la ojinegra en su brazo derecho y sostuvo a Mizuki con el izquierdo quitando de encima nuevamente al atacante del hijo de su amigo

-deténganse las dos, siempre que alguien molesta a su hermana ustedes simplemente se lanzan a golpearlo, deben de pensar las cosas primero mantener su cabeza fría en todo momento sino como rayos van a ser unas kunoichi

-lo sentimos oto-san

-¿prometen pensar mas las cosas?- pregunto Hinata

-hai oka-san

-bien entonces ahora si le podemos decir la gran noticia

-¿Qué noticia?- preguntaron al unisonó las gemelas abrazando a su padre

-que hoy nos confirmaron que van ser hermanas mayores

-O-O

-no tengo ganas de otro hermano- dijo Mikoto

-WIII OTRO HERMANITO YA VERAN SERA LA MEJOR HERMANA- exclamo emocionada Mizuki

-----2---2-----

Bien pues que les pareció…espero les haya gustado

_*Mikoto: es muy especial para la comida, es algo floja, es muy engreída y prepotente pero tiene un gran corazón que lo oculta muy bien. Se lleva de las mil maravillas con Sasuke y su abuelo. En contraste con su personalidad firme es muy tímida pero aunque no lo da conocer aprecia a las personas que están a su alrededor. La frase que podría definir su comportamiento es "sino pienso que eres digno no me molestare en golpearte o gastar saliva en ti" "te derribare de un golpe así tendré mas tiempo de descansar"_

_*Mizuki: es muy amable y para nada tímida, siempre intenta que su hermana muestre interés en la vida. Es pacifista solo se enoja si lastiman a Mikoto o si alguien les dice débiles. Se esfuerza a su máximo y desea ser como su madre, se le complica hablar con Sasuke pero lo quiere mucho. Sigue sin chistar las ideas locas de Shina. Su frase descriptiva "la responsabilidad y el orgullo primero, pero la amistad es mas valiosa" "si haces que mis personas valiosas derramen una lagrima o una gota de sangre y sabras que es el infierno"_

_*Shina: la palabra con la que la describiría seria UZUMAKI. Desea ser Hokage y una gran ninja medico. Adora hacer travesuras con Anshi o con Mizuki y le encanta molestar a Mikoto. "sino es divertido para que hacerlo" _

_*Anshi: según encontré es la pronunciación de Anthi que al parecer significa "Ángel de tranquilidad"…O-O bueno se habrán dado cuenta que para nada es un ángel y mucho menos tranquila. "los golpes solucionan mejor los problemas que las palabras"_

Bueno pues en el próximo epilogo vamos a dar inicio a la culminación de la historia principalmente porque en el siguiente alguien toma la resolución de capturar a Sakura. Además veremos un poco de Sasuke como sensei y a la formación de un nuevo equipo de ninjas…el próximo tendrá dos saltos temporales….aun no tiene nombre jeje

MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS Y POR EL APOYO QUE ME HAN DADO…sobre todo en estos capítulos que solo son para darle un fin verdadero

A.C. AKASUNA


	26. Epilogo parte 3

Hola

Disculpen por la tardanza, bueno primero que todo me tarde porque no había tenido tiempo de escribir la continuación de este fic y luego cuando por fin había avanzado 4 paginas de este capitulo zas que cuando vuelvo a prender mi lap para seguir escribiendo la compu se me había formateado y no tenían un respaldo del archivo así que tuve que volver a escribirlo y me bajo la moral así que T-T….LO SIENTO MUCHO

Pero bueno aquí esta el nuevo capitulo….Muchas gracias por tus observaciones AkiraKatou.

Les anuncio que este capitulo hay dos saltos temporales ambos son de cuatro años el primero es del capitulo anterior a este y el siguiente dentro de la narración

**Epilogo parte 3**

**Las aventuras de Anshi: Decisiones**

Por los pasillos de la academia ninja iba caminando una chica peligris con un ropaje que consistía en unos pantalones pescadores negros y una playera de entrenamiento morada, en su brazo izquierdo tenía un guante que solo le cubría el dorso y en el otro uno negro que le llega arriba del codo.

-"Por fin soy una kunoichi, estoy un paso mas cercas de mi meta y este día es el cuando conoceré a mi nuevo sensei"- la chica se ajusto su protector que tenia en la frente antes de entrar al salón 101 de la escuela- "si este día es el día en que…"

-¡Llegas tarde Hatake Anshi!- exclamo algo molesta Ino desde el estrado del salón

- Los siento

-bueno ahora que ya estamos todos podremos dar inicio a la asignación de equipos – la Jounin rubia empezó a enlistar a los nuevos genin – El equipo siete estará integrado por la novata numero uno de esta generación Hatake Anshi

-YEAHH, SOY LA MEJOR

-Si claro, deja de ser tan escandalosa ¿quieres?- pidió bromeando el hijo de Shizune

-¿Que dijiste?

- Dije que…

-Cállense los dos, déjenme continuar- los regaño Ino y continuo- El siguiente del equipo 7 es Asuma-kun

-Yeah Asuma tu estas en mi equipo ahora ya no me importa si nos toca un enclenque con tal de que no nos toque…

-Shiranui Kouji – enlisto finalmente la rubia

-¿POR QUE? EL UNIVERSO ME ODIA- grito dramática Anshi y Kouji le sonrió burlonamente

-Al parecer no quieren separar al Trió Desastre

-¿Eso es bueno o malo Kouji?- pregunto Asuma conteniendo la risa ante el comentario de su amigo

-Pero porque me toco con él, Ino sensei- grito la peligris señalando a su amigo- Nosotros tenemos calificaciones altas no debería de estar el peor en mi equipo

-Pues se supone que debe ser así- respondió Ino- Pero pensamos que en tu equipo debíamos poner a personas que tenga tu mayor carencia Anshi

-¿Qué carencia? A mi no me hace falta nada

-Claro que si, y de hecho lo único que a lo largo de los años hemos visto que tienen Asuma y Kouji- le dijo la rubia a su alumna y vio como todos los demás estaban ansiosos por saber que era lo que le faltaba a la princesa Hatake- Ellos tienen…Paciencia y esa palabra ni la conoces

-NO ME JODA INO-SENSEI ¿Quién RAYOS NECESECITA PACIENCIA?- grito levantándose de su asiento

-Bien el equipo ocho son…- retomo Ino

-NO ME IGNORE- pidió la peligris poniendo un pie sobre la mesa pero fue retenida por sus amigos

-Tu misma estas dándole la razón Ino-sensei- le dijo Asuma y Anshi se medio tranquilizo

Tras un almuerzo tranquilo, ya que la hija de Kakashi aun seguía molesta por la explicación de la asignación de los equipo, los tres chicos iban de regreso al aula para esperar a su nuevo sensei pero al estar cercas del salón vieron que un equipo de su generación estaba leyendo con interés algo en la puerta pero fue hasta que llegaron que los chicos les hablaron

-Oigan chicos esta nota es de su sensei- dijo un chico moreno y se sonrojo en el momento en que Anshi se le acerco para leer la nota

-Es cierto chicos aquí dice que debemos vernos con nuestro sensei en la azotea-

-¿Pero para que en la az…?- Kouji no termino su frase al ser arrastrado escaleras arriba por una Mega Súper Ultra emocionada Anshi

Al abrir la puerta de la azotea de la academia ninja los chicos se tensaron al escuchar la voz profunda y algo irritada de un hombre

-Llegan tarde, y me molesta la impuntualidad ya tuve suficiente de esta cuando era un genin

-¿Us…Usted….Usted va ser nuestro sensei?- Preguntaron Kouji y Asuma al unisonó sorprendidos al igual que Anshi.

*

Dos chicas iban caminado por los pasillos de la mansión estilo antiguo. Los pasos de una pelirroja, con una falda beige y chamarra naranja, eran seguidos por una chica de piel blanca con su cabello sujeto en un coleta y unos prendedores del lado derecho con una luna, trae pantalones gris y una blusa lila.

-No creo que se una buena idea- le dijo la pelinegra

-pero si tu dijiste que si

-por eso Shina yo puedo comprar los materiales de Mikoto

-Nada de eso o vamos todas o no vamos ninguna

-Pero ella entro hasta muy tarde con mi padre y…

-no me importa- la corto al llegar a una habitación y al correr de par en par las puertas- MIKOTO DESPIERTATE QUE VAMOS A IR A…AUGH- una bandeja de madera se impacto en su cara

-No tengo ganas…-respondió Mikoto volviendo a conciliar el sueño

-Shina ¿estas bien?- pregunto Mizuki

-¿Qué sucedió?- Pregunto Hinata saliendo de un habitación con un bebe en brazos y un pequeño pegado a sus piernas

-Shina intento despertar a Mikoto y ella le aventó la bandeja

-Para la próxima te hago caso- susurro Shina mareada

-eso siempre dices

-Pero que vamos a hacer con tu hermana

-Déjala dormir yo puedo traer su material para la academia

-Claro que no ten Cuida de Hiashi- le dijo Hinata dándole al bebe- y tu Shina por favor vigila a Sasuke

-hai- respondieron las dos niñas y Hinata se acerco al futon de su hija

-Levanta para que vayas por tus materiales

-no tengo ganas y es muy temprano

-Uchiha Mikoto nada de temprano pasan del medio día así que arriba- la ojiblanca levanto a su hija a regañadientes, se vistió con su pantalón negro y su playera azul cielo, su madre la peino con su coleta y sujeto su copete con unos broches de sol del lado izquierdo.

Después de un "pequeño" aperitivo que Hinata le preparo a Mikoto, las tres niñas de ocho años salieron rumbo al centro de la aldea para comprar lo necesario ya que dentro de una semana ellas iniciaban con la Academia Ninja

*

En la azotea de la academia los tres nuevos genin aun estaba en shock

-alguna objeción en que sea su sensei- les dijo Sasuke Uchiha recargado en el barandal de la azotea con su porte usual pero en su mano derecha tenia una venda.

-Para…para Nada

-bien, bueno lo siguiente solo es pura formalidad y no me importa que ya nos conozcamos ¿esta bien?- los tres chicos asintieron- Me van a decir lo que les gusta, lo que no les gusta y sus metas, tu el del paliacate empiezas

-hai, Mi nombre es Kouji Shiranui lo que me gusta pues es…- le dio una mirada de reojo a Anshi pero luego volvió a enfocarla en Sasuke- es…pasearme por el hospital o por la villa, lo que no me gusta son los vegetales y mis metas son ser uno de los mejores shinobis y aprender las técnicas medicas

-bien, ahora tu- señalo al otro chico

-Soy Sarutobi-Yuuhi Asuma lo que me gusta es subir a los arboles y sentir el viento, hay muy pocas cosas que no me gustan y mis meta es hacerme fuerte para cuando sea mi turno proteger a las nuevas generaciones de nuestra villa

-"Shikamaru ha hecho un buen trabajo al seguir su entrenamiento"- pensó el Uchiha y luego volteo a ver a su ahijada conteniendo la emoción- sigues

-SIII, mi nombre es Hatake Anshi lo que me gusta es patearle el trasero a los perdedores, lo que no me gusta es que digan que las palabras solucionan las cosas mejor que los golpes y mi meta es convertirme EN HOKAGE

-jajajajja- se burlo Kouji- Sigues diciendo eso pero ¿Cómo podría una ninja que aun usa coletas convertirse en el líder de nuestra de villa?

-Pero tu…- por primera vez Anshi mostraba algo de tristeza- Tu me dijiste que mi peinado era bonito

-Cuando teníamos 4 años- siguió con su broma Kouji

-PUES ME VALE TU OPINION ESTUPIDO

-A QUIEN LE DICES ESTUPIDO

-A…

-CALLENSE- ordeno Sasuke- no voy a estar tolerando sus niñerías, yo busco solo mejor en ustedes

-Si sensei

-bien, nos veremos mañana por la mañana frente a la torre del Hokage para nuestra primera misión

-Pero Sasuke-oji…perdón Sasuke-sensei pero que no debería de hacernos otro examen como el que le hizo Oto-san a ustedes

-Este fue su examen

-¿QUÉ? OoO

-Sus respuestas de lo que les gusta o no y sus metas fueron su examen- explico Sasuke- Y aprobaron

-¿Cómo pudimos aprobar solo por contestar eso?

-Porque los mandaría derechitos a una vida como civil si me contestaban tonterías como que lo que les gusta es cierto chico o chica que seguramente por ser tan fastidiosos e infantiles nunca les correspondería

-Eso fue el examen…

-Si y les diré que alguien estuvo a punto de reprobarlo- dijo viendo burlón a Kouji

-Ya ves Anshi todo por tu peinado infantil ¬¬º- dijo Kouji haciéndose el loco

-Deja de decir eso Idiota

-Ya cálmense, los veo mañana y descansan- exclamo Sasuke antes de evaporarse en un nube

*

Por la noche en el dojo de la misión Uchiha-Hyuga. Sasuke estaba sentado observado el duelo de entrenamiento que tenían su adorada esposa y su hija Mizuki. El moreno no despega los ojos del combate mientras mecía el porta-bebes que tenia a su dormido hijo Hiashi, Sasuke Jr. Jugaba con una espada de madera alrededor de su padre mientras que la otra de sus hijas mayores también analizaba el combate mientras devoraba la tonelada de comida alrededor de ella.

-Mizuki ha mejorado mucho- susurro Sasuke

-Claro que ha mejora mucho oto-san- le contesto Mikoto- le ha ayudado mucho que Oka-san empezó a entrenarla personalmente

-Si no te aplicas Mikoto tu hermana podría superarte

-Si me aplico podría llegar a lastimar alguien realmente- le contesto la pelinegra mirando de reojo la mano derecha de su padre

-Eso paso porque aun no controlas bien esa técnica de fuego

-Pero…-la niña abrió sus ojos al sentir como su padre la acercaba para abrazarla

-Déjame cambiar lo que anteriormente dije- susurro Sasuke- Sino te aplicas Mikoto nunca podrás tener un control perfecto en tus habilidades

-si padre- murmuro sujetando la mano de su padre y vio como su hermanito dejaba la espada a un lado y se sentaba en el regazo de su progenitor

-Miren Zuki-chan se esta poniendo seria- dijo con alegría el pequeño Sasuke- TU PUEDES ZUKI-NICHAN Y TU TAMBIEN OKA-SAN

-¿estas segura de usar eso?- pregunto Hinata a su hija al notar el agotamiento de esta

-Si…debo ser capaz de derrotarte

-Entonces también me pondré seria Mizuki- le contesto Hinata al momento volver a intercambiar golpes con su hija

-Espero que no deba pagar otra reconstrucción del dojo- exclamo Sasuke al sentir un chakara helado

-Eso solo sucede cuando nosotros peleamos Oto-san- le dijo Mikoto al poner especial atención al combate- Por eso Oka-san ya no nos deja entrenar aquí jeje

La casa de los Uchiha estuvo inquieta por unos minutos pero luego la tranquilidad reino tras otra derrota de Mizuki, aun era una niña le faltaba mucho para poder ser rival de sus padres.

*

Al día siguiente Asuma y Kouji iban llegando a la torre del Hokage puntualmente

-Que bueno que ahora si llegaron temprano- interrumpió una voz detrás de ellos

-Sasuke-sensei bueno días- saludaron los chicos- Ahora solo falta que llegue…

-Yo llegue antes que ustedes- los cortó la chica bajando de un árbol

-Y ese milagro que…OoO- Kouji se quedo helado al ver a su amiga

-¿Qué te hiciste Anshi?- cuestiono perturbado Asuma

-"Kakashi-sensei porque tu hija es tan extremista"- pensó Sasuke con desesperación al ver la escena

-Solo me cambie mí peinado- contesto despreocupada jugando con un mecho de su copete

-¿Cambiar? ESO NO ES CAMBIARSE EL PEINADO

-¿Qué sucede Kouji? Que no fuiste tu el que dijo que mis coletas eran infantiles

-ERA BROMA- exploto el pelinegro- NO ERA PARA QUE TE LO CORTARAS

-Pues eso ya no importa de todos modos así estoy mas cómoda, mi cabello ya no me va estorbar tanto- exclamo al pasar su manos por su ahora MUY corto cabello, era casi idéntico al peinado de Kakashi

-bueno ya no importa ya te lo cortas ya ni modo- interrumpió nuevamente Sasuke- ahora vamos con Naruto por su primera misión

El equipo siete se adentro ala torre y al llegar ala oficina donde repartían las misiones Naruto y Shikamaru se giraron para verlos y el rubio cayo inconsciente mientras el Nara parecía que le daba un infarto al ver el nuevo look de la peligris

Después de que casi Konoha se quedaba sin líder, el equipo siete obtuvo su primera misión. Tenían que ir a un pueblo en la frontera del país del fuego y ya casi iban llegando.

-¿Pero porque nos mando a una misión tan tonta? ¡Soy Hatake Anshi porque debo de ir a cuidar vaquitas al campo!

-Anshi no seas escandalosa- le dijo Kouji de mal humor

-Además somos genin era obvio que nos enviaran a misiones así- completo Asuma

-que fastidio- siguió quejándose la chica

-ya llegamos- les informo Sasuke

Al ingresar al pequeña aldea, no eran mas de 300 habitantes y lo que la hacia extensa eran lo campos de cultivo y graneros, fueron recibidos por el representante de la villa e invitados a almorzar. Durante la comida se les explico que desde hacia dos semanas tenían un problema con un ladrón que no solo se robaba granos o carne sino que también mataba ganado pero en la madrugada de ese día había matado a dos granjeros, lo mas extraño es que no veían mas que golpes en el exterior lo que le llamo la atención a Sasuke así que envió a los chicos a cuidar las vacas y ayudar en el rancho y Anshi a preguntar sobre los acontecimientos a los habitantes mientras el examinaba los cuerpos.

-"Todos me dicen los mismo"- Anshi se detuvo un momento y observo el cielo- "no han visto nada y cuando lo hacen solo ven un sujeto encapuchado sin musculatura"- Bah mejor me voy con los chicos prefiero cuidar vaquitas que andar como tonta caminando

La genin comenzó a correr rumbo al rancho pero en su carrera alguien se le cruzo pero pudo esquivarla solo chocando con su costado derecho

-Discúlpeme- dijo educadamente Anshi al ver ala persona

-No hay problema- le dijo nerviosa la "castaña" y se encamino a la salida poniéndose la capucha de su chaqueta dejando a Anshi terriblemente confundida

-esa persona… siento que la he visto en alguna parte- se dijo así misma y luego sacudió su cabeza para continuar corriendo- "Debo estar loca yo no conozco a nadie con ojos verdes"

Al llegar al rancho Anshi se sorprendió al ve r Sasuke con los chico y se acerco a ellos y su sensei les comenzó a explicar que los cuerpos sufrían de heridas infligidas por alguien con conocimientos médicos y gran fuerza pero que no era nada de que preocuparse pero por si las dudas se quedarían la noche ahí hasta que recibiera noticias del mensaje que le envió a Naruto.

-Sasuke-sensei se ve algo tenso ¿no creen?- les dijo Kouji

-Tienes razón es muy extraño que se ponga así por un simple ladrón o asesino

-Tal vez no sea un simple asesino- intervino Anshi tras pensarlo mucho- recuerdan lo que Ino-sensei nos platico de la ultima invasión de Konoha

-Sobre la esposa de Sasuke-sensei- cuestiono el pelinegro

-Anshi se refiere a la compañera de Sasuke-sensei

-Exacto Asuma, Ino-sensei no dijo que traiciono a la villa y que ella era una ninja medico con una fuerza brutal- la peligris nuevamente fijo su vista en el infinito azul- "aun recuerdo cuando encontré la foto del equipo siete, mi padre puso una cara muy seria cuando le pregunte sobre ella"

-¿Entonces cabe la posibilidad de que ella sea la responsable de esto?- hablo nuevamente Kouji

-Puede ser, a nosotros no nos hablaron mucho sobre el libro bingo pero hace unos años, cuando Naruto tomo el cargo de Hokage, escuche a mis tíos y a Neji-sama hablando sobre unos asesinatos que Haruno Sakura pudo haber cometido

-¿Anshi acaso los estabas espiando?- le pregunto el ojirojo

-Q…que…- la chica se puso algo nerviosa cortando la seriedad de la conversación- no es que los espiara, solo que me dijeron que me quedara afuera y pues medio escuche lo que hablaban- explico

-Si claro- contestaron los chicos incrédulos

-Es verdad

-Oigan- los llamo Sasuke colocándose frente a ellos- Naruto enviara a unos ANBUS, nosotros podemos irnos ya

-Pero todavía no encontramos al ladrón ni nada- afirmo Kouji

-De eso se encargaran los ANBU

-Pero sensei nosotros…

-Ustedes nada Kouji, son recién graduados y muy jóvenes para que los involucre en un asunto que le concierne a cierto número de gente

-Somos lo mejores alumnos de la academia, podríamos ser de utilidad- exclamo Anshi- Además usted y Naruto se enfrentaron a un criminal clase S en su primera misión fuera de la villa y esa tipa ni a clase A llega, nosotros p…

-¿Acaso saben quien esta detrás de esto?- su alumnos asintieron- Por algo son los mejores, pero aun así no quiero que vean una pelea en donde yo no voy a tener compasión alguna

-Pero ella era su compañera- recordó Asuma al ver los ojos llenos de frialdad y furia de su superior

-No puedo decir que la razón por la cual no le tendría compasión es que Traiciono a Konoha porque yo mismo fui un traidor- explico Sasuke

-¿y entonces cual es la razón de que no se tocaría el corazón al pelear con Haruno?- Kouji se aventuro a preguntar

-La razón de su traición fue la mas estúpida- el Uchiha se sonrió cínico- Un hombre que jamás le correspondió

-"eso lo sabia, esas son las palabras exactas que me dijo mi padre antes de rasgar esa foto"

*

_En una sala de estar una niña pequeña de alrededor de 5 años observaba las fotografías que sus padres tenían en una repisa, al intentar alcanzar la foto donde aparecía Kakashi junto con Sai, Naruto y Sasuke con sus uniformes ANBU, la tiro al suelo rompiendo el marco_

_Anshi se hinco para recogerlo pero al tomar el marco dos fotos salieron de este, tomo la que cayo boca abajo y al girarla vio a su padre tomando las cabezas de Naruto y Sasuke de doce años pero al centro había una chica de cabellos rosas y ojos verdes sonriendo. En ese momento el peligris entro a la sala y se acerco a su hija_

_-¿Qué sucedió Anshi?_

_-lo siento Oto-san no fue mi intención- se disculpo y le tendió la foto de los chicos y él_

_-No importa, lo bueno es que no cortaste_

_-Oto-san, ¿Quién es ella?- le pregunto enseñándole la foto que estaba oculta en el marco y en cuanto Kakashi la vio la niña noto como sus ojos se llenaron de decepción_

_-Ella era Haruno Sakura, fue mi alumna_

_-¿fue? ¿Acaso murió?_

_-No, pero para mi es como si ya no existiera- Kakashi vio la confusión de su hija- Esa persona traiciono a nuestra villa…solo por un hombre que nunca le correspondió, le dio la espalda a todo solo por un capricho- el peligris rompió la foto y Anshi asumió que ya no quería hablar sobre el tema._

_*_

La nueva genin miro con tristeza la espalda de su padrino al recordar que los sentimientos que se reflejaban en los ojos de su padre eran los mismo a cuando Naruto llego de su ultima misión ANBU, y en cuanto Sasuke los miro se sorprendió a ver el mismo tipo de sentimiento en sus ojos negros

-Pero mi principal razón para matarla en cuanto la vea es que intento quitarme a la persona que mas importa en este mundo- Sasuke les brindo su típica sonrisa de superioridad- Pagara caro el dolor que le provoco a esa persona

El nuevo equipo siete se alejo de la villa granjera todos en sus mundo, serios y analíticos antes las palabras dichas por su superior pero lo que no sabia Sasuke que por las misma palabras y muchas otras cosas mas la mas pequeña del grupo estaba tomando una gran decisión

-"Estoy segura, no daré ni un paso atrás ante mi decisión...Nunca le perdonare que solo por mencionarla mi Padre, mi Padrino, mis Tíos y hasta Tsunade-sama pongan esa mirada y esa expresión, es por eso que Derrotare a Haruno Sakura"- la peligris se ajusto su protector de frente haciendo relucir el símbolo de Konoha- "JAMAS te perdonare por causarles tristeza…Sakura"

Anshi a decidido destrozar a Sakura sin saber que estuvo muy cercas de su nuevo objetivo, tal vez la pelirosa se escabullo de las manos de Konoha pero el tiempo pasa, los años vienen y se van es por eso que en esta historia ya han transcurrido otros cuatro años en los cuales Hatake-hime a entrenado para lograr sus sueños y metas.

*

Un nuevo y el último ciclo de nuestra historia empieza aquí. En un día soleado de primavera por los pasillos de la academia un silueta esbelta caminaba con paso firme portaba el uniforme Jounin, el chaleco verde, pantalones ¾ y sandalias negras, unos guantes con placas de metal en los dorsos.

Mientras tanto en el salón 101 del mismo edificio una chica de piel blanca con una largo cabello rojo sujeto en una coleta alta, vestida con unos short de licra naranja, playera corta sin mangas con dibujos de flamas negras y un protector ninja atado en su brazo derecho; se reía viendo el borrador de la pizarra trabado en la puerta

-te digo que no funcionara Shina- le dijo una chica de ojos blancos y cabello negro sujeto en un moño con un prendedor plateado y también con un broche en la parte izquierda de su copete, su ropaje era unos pantalones negros ¾ y una blusa sin mangas y con capucha lila.

-Mi Oto-san dijo que funciono con Kakashi-sensei así que debe funcionar con el jounin que nos hayan designado ¿verdad Mikoto?- pregunto volteando a ver un cuerpo acostado en la mesa de una asiento del salón

-puede que funcione- le respondió perezosa la chica con el mismo atuendo que la ojiblanca pero su camisa era azul

-Pues si Mikoto dice que puede funcionar esta bien por mi- afirmo Mizuki

-Te dije que esto seria muy di…auch- se quejo la Uzumaki al impactarle el borrador en la nuca

-Este truco no funcionara contra mi- afirmo una voz femenina desde la puerta- porque mi padre me conto sobre la broma que le hicieron sus alumnos

-Hatake Anshi-san- dijeron Mizuki y Shina al unisonó

-En persona- les contesto al Jounin antes descrita pero ahora con un largo cabello sujeto en coleta baja- Así que dejen de estar de haraganas y vengan conmigo que nuestro entrenamiento empieza desde ya- y la chica de ahora 17 años salió del salón seguida por solo dos de sus alumnas

-¿Por qué me habrá tocado en un equipo tan hiperactivo?- se pregunto a si misma Mikoto al salir a su paso del salón pero en cuanto estuvo en el pasillo fue jalada de su camisa siendo así arrastrada hasta los campos de entrenamiento

El día se paso entre entrenamiento y entrenamiento. Al día siguiente como las había citado el equipo Hime se encontraba reunida en la torre del Hokage y al entrar con su forma muy peculiar…osease Shina tumbo la puerta y Anshi le dijo que había hecho un buen trabajo mientras que Mikoto era prácticamente cargada por su gemela Mizuki porque aun estaba dormida

-¿Recuérdame por que le asigne el equipo de nuestras hijas a Anshi?- le pregunto Naruto al acercarse un poco a Sasuke

-Por que según tu querías que tuvieran un buen ejemplo

-Al parecer se te olvido que Anshi no solo era un ejemplo de excelencia sino también de caos andante- rectifico Sai a sus espaldas

-Y además de que Kakashi-sensei no te dio ni opción para que Anshi tuviera su propio equipo de genin-les recordó Shikamaru

-bien Oji-san cual va ser la primera súper misión del Equipo Hime- los interrumpió Anshi con su pose cool y una sonrisa

-"Ya hasta le pusieron nombre a su equipo"- pensaron los hombres

-Buenos días Oto-san- saludo Mizuki

-Buenos días chicas

-Benos fias afa- respondió Mikoto

-Bueno su misión va ser de clase D….

-NADA- lo interrumpió Anshi- como D Naruto-ojisan el equipo Hime necesita una misión A

-Pero…

-Misión D, deben ser guardias de seguridad y mandaderas en un pueblo que organiza su festival de la cosecha así que váyanse ahora- ordeno Sasuke y las genin se dirigieron a la salida

-ALTO, yo quiero una misión mejor esa es tan…

-Anshi…-ante su nombrado por Sasuke la peligris salió de la oficina con su nuevo equipo

-GRACIAS SASUKE YA VES PARA QUE TE QUERIA HOY AQUÍ

-¿Qué clase de Hokage eres si no puedes contralar a una de tus ninjas?- le pregunto Sasuke atendiendo otra petición de misión

El equipo Hime estaban por llegar al lugar sin tener idea que una de su integrantes era observada entre la espesura del bosque

-Odio eso ojos- susurro para si la silueta- esos ojos blancos los odio, hace tanto que no veía esos ojos…jeje los Hyuga volverán a sufrir la perdida de uno de los suyos por mi mano…jeje esa niña morirá como lo hizo Hinata- las risas de la ojiverde fueron aplacadas por la espesura del bosque antes de desaparecer…

-------

Bien hasta aquí el capitulo espero les haya gustado y nos vemos en el próximo capitulo que es el ultimo

Bueno en abril, el dia del aniversario del primer año que estamos aquí en FF y del año cumplido de esta historia subiré el capitulo….asi que nos vemos

**Las Aventuras de Anshi: El regreso de Sakura….suena como bien peliculesco jojo**

Nuevamente una disculpa por la tardanza


	27. Epilogo parte 4FINAL

Hola

Bueno pues creo que me confundí y yo creí que el año se cumplía el 19 y resulto que era el 15 de abril…lo siento pero pues hoy llega a su fin el primer fic que he escrito. Este fue una idea que surgió solo para darme gusto pero pues luego me convencieron para subirlo.

Muchas gracias por su apoyo, a todos y todas la que me dejaron un review o pasaron solo a leerlo, creo que en el transcurso de este fic he visto que he crecido un poco como escritora aficionada jeje.

Bueno pues espero les guste el ultimo capitulo, intente darles gusto a sus comentarios pero también apegarme a mi idea original de terminarlo. Este capitulo pues se los dedico a cada unos de ustedes especialmente a **AkiraKatou** que me hizo rectificaciones y que además escribe de maravilla jeje Deberían pasearse por sus fics y también a **Christmas Machine** que me ayudo en unos detalles para este capitulo.

Una aclaración…se supone que Sakura cree que Hinata esta muerta ¿ok?

Summary: El equipo Hime estaban por llegar al lugar de su misión sin tener idea que una de su integrantes era observada entre la espesura del bosque. _-Odio eso ojos… esa niña morirá como lo hizo Hinata-_ las risas aplacadas por la espesura del bosque antes de desaparecer…

**Epilogo parte 4: Las aventuras de Anshi: El regreso de Sakura**

El Konoha se encontraba Hinata disfrutando de un día pacifico junto a sus dos hijos menores, a unos centímetros de donde estaba sentada, viendo su jardín, se encontraba Sasuke Jr durmiendo plácidamente mientras que el pequeño Hiashi lo tenia sentado en su regazo.

Hinata jugaba con hijo de 4 años, las dulces risas del pequeño inundaban el lugar.

-Mami ¿Dónde están Miko y Zuki?- pregunto el pequeño algo triste

-Ellas están en su primera misión- le contesto extendiendo su palma a unos centímetros de la duela del pasillo- Hay que estar orgullosas de ella, se han graduado y ellas por fin son kunoichis de nuestra aldea- le decía mientras formaba unas esculturas miniaturas de ellas con hielo

-Mis hermanas son muy fuertes- afirmo el niño de cabello negro revuelto al ver con fascinación la técnica de su madre

-Claro que son fuertes… las mejores de su generación- exclamo Hinata dándole una sonrisa cálida a su hijo, pero de repente el viento se violento y las esculturas de hielo se desquebrajaron por la mitad- "¿Qué significa esto? ¿Qué es esta sensación en mi pecho?...Mikoto, Mizuki…"

-¿Qué paso mami?- pregunto somnoliento Sasuke Jr

-Nada- respondió Hinata sonriéndole y derritiendo los trozos de las esculturas- ¿Qué les parece si vamos a casa de su abuelo?

-Si, vamos con el abuelo- contestaron alegres los varones

-"Debo hablar con Sasuke, esta sensación me tiene muy intranquila"- pensaba Hinata al alejarse de su hogar con sus hijos y tomando su chaleco jounin, aun cuando era su día libre.

*

Mientras tanto en el rancho Anshi les daba las labores que debían de realizar en su estancia. A Mikoto la envió a darle de comer a los caballos y vaca mientras que a Shina y Mizuki las envió a pastorear a las ovejas, y ella le dijo que iría a investigar los alrededores en señal de algún ladrón o peligro. En traducción Anshi las quería entretenidas ya que la misión la había aceptado por los rumores que escucho sobre que alguien con la descripción de Sakura había sido vista por ese lugar.

Mikoto estaba algo somnolienta ya que estaba trabajando en el momento en que estaba acostumbrada a tomar una buena siesta. Shina y Mizuki se alejaban de la pequeña población, con un grupo de 30 ovejas.

-Jeje te imaginas a Miko en estos momentos seguro esta dormida de pie jeje- decía divertida la peliroja

-No te burles Shina, sabes que Miko siempre ha tenido que descansar 12 horas del día

-Pues no se como le va hacer ahora que ya somos ninjas

-Creo que caerá como tronco siempre que terminemos las misiones

-Tienes razón- Shina miro hacia el cielo y escucho el leve tintineo del cascabel que su madre le había dado- Mikoto si traía su pulsera ¿verdad?- pregunto al ver una cinta roja en su muñeca donde colgaba el cascabel

-Si, las amarraste tan fuerte que desde no, no lo hemos podido quitar- contesto la ojiblanca mostrándole una cinta roja en su mano.

-Bien, ahora que estaremos en misiones es mejor no perder estas pulseras

-Aunque hasta ahora que le explicaste a Anshi-sensei al darle la suya entendí bien para que son

-jeje Mi madre es genial, algo sobre protectora pero genial- exclamo con orgullo la Uzumaki- Mira que marcar estas tiras de tela con sellos de sacerdotisa para saber si esta en peligro las demás personas que lo portan

-Cierto, esto nos será útil en misiones que tengan peligro- afirmo Mizuki acomodando su flequillo

-Bueno llegamos, el señor dijo que aquí nos detuviéramos ¿cierto?

-Pues es el prado de la colina, y la granja se algo lejos…si este debe ser el lugar

-Pues entonces descansemos ya que ganamos al piedra, papel y tijeras para esta tarea

-"Y solo para burlarte a gusto no me dejaste cambiarle el lugar a Miko-niichan"

Habían pasado poco minutos cuando Mizuki hizo un conteo de las ovejas para cerciorarse que ninguna se hubiera apartado demasiado y se dio cuenta que faltaba una

-Shina perdimos a una oveja

-Tal vez se adentro aquel bosque- dijo la peliroja señalando el inicio de los arboles a unos 20 metros de donde estaban

-Tú quédate a cuidar a las demás yo iré a buscarla

-Mejo voy yo…

-No, yo iré no hay problema además con mi Byakugan se me facilitara

-esta bien

La pequeña Uchiha se adentro al bosque dejando atrás a Shina. Había caminado fácil unos 50 metros cuando activo su kekkei genkai, no veía rastros de la oveja así que decido adentrarse un poco más al bosque. El bosque cada vez se hacia mas espeso y aun con su byakugan solo veía a los animales mas grande, era obvio aun no tenia bien desarrollado su técnica, se detuvo para analizar las cosas y decidió regresar y dio la medio vuelta justo cuando pudo ver a un humano con chakra saltado hacia ella para atacarla por la espalda.

En el prado Shina estaba de pie viendo hacia el bosque comenzando a desesperarse por la tardanza de su amiga cuando llego Mikoto

-Shina- la llamo y esta volteo- ¿Dónde esta Mizuki?

-Perdimos a una oveja y ella dijo que iría a buscarla al bosque pero hace rato que se fue y no regresa

-¿Se ha tardado mucho?- se pregunto mas así misma que a su amiga- No deberíamos preocuparnos es Mi…

Las palabras de la pelinegra fueron cortadas en el momento en que se escuchaba algo un gran impacto y del bosque salía una columna de polvo junto con algunas aves

-MIZUKI- grito Shina al sentir un que su cinta se ajustaba mas a su muñeca, señal de que algo andaba mal con alguna de ellas

-Quédate aquí Shina, intenta darle nuestra ubicación exacta a Anshi-sensei- la Uchiha ordeno- Yo iré a buscar a Mizuki

-Pero…

-Hazlo…-sentencio al correr hacia al bosque

-Bien- susurro la peliroja sacando un papel con sellos que no eran ninjas- Lo bueno es que Oka-san me ha hecho practicar esto hasta el hartazo- se quejo hacer unos símbolos en la tierra y poner el sello luego juntando sus manos en signo de oración- Técnica de la sacerdotisa de la villa del demonio: Localización

Mizuki levanto el rostro al haber sido capaz de esquivar el ataque pero cuando vio a su atacante sus venas se pronunciaron más y en sus ojos se veía una clara furia. La ninja se levanto y sacudió la tierra de su puño girándose para ver a la niña con una sonrisa torcida

-Me impresiona que una chiquilla como tú haya podido esquivarme

-Tú…-siseseo la ojiblanca- "Estoy segura de que es ella…es la maldita que logro orillar a mi madre hasta la muerte"

-Esa expresión la debería de hacer yo- le contesto- Ya que detesto esos ojos blancos que tienes

-Y yo te desteto a ti…Haruno Sakura- escupió su nombre con notorio odio mostrándose totalmente diferente a la dulce y tranquila chica que era

-Sabes quien soy…espera claro que deberías de saberlo…hice que uno de los tuyos se matara por proteger a Konoha- se burlo Sakura al ver el efecto que tenia sus palabras en la chica- "Sus ojos son idénticos a los de ella…pero su expresión… ¿Por qué me hace recordar a Sasuke?"

-¿Qué se matara? Veo que no estas muy informada de las cosas…- le contesto al ponerse en posición del estilo Hyuga

-Yo estoy entera de lo importante en Konoha… ¿Qué quieres pelear contra mí?

-Claro, ¿o acaso le tienes miedo a una chiquilla?- la reto la niña

-jehm Porque crees que te ataque… hace rato que no mato a nadie jeje y que mejor que romper la abstinencia que con una Hyuga

-Juuken…

Y así Mizuki le empezó a propinar golpes a que Sakura esquivaba, algunos con facilidad otros no. La ojiblanca logro impactarle un golpe suave en el hombro izquierdo de Sakura, que la hizo retroceder y esta solo se sonrió cuando una luz verde rodeaba su mano y volvía atener movilidad en su brazo.

-Conozco tu técnica y no va funcionar contra mi chiquilla- exclamo mientras que el fulgor verde obtenía una forma afilada- Es hora de divertirme

Sakura se abalanzo contra ella, propinándole un golpe con el puño izquierdo el cual impacto en la tierra ya que nuevamente Mizuki lo esquivo dando un salto hacia atrás pero Sakura toco su pierna derecha con la mano derecha del fulgor verde. La chica al pisar su pierna derecha cedió a su peso y cayo hincada.

-¿Pero que…?

-Esta técnica es de los médicos ninja…es un escalpelo de chakra- explicaba la pelirosa al acercarse a Mizuki- Pero este corta interiormente jeje

Al Uchiha intento levantarse pero parecía como si sus músculos estuvieran rotos eso le facilito a Sakura levantarla por el cuello de su playera pero la ojiblanca forcejeaba

-Estoy harta de ver tus ojos, es hora de mostrarte cuanto odio a los de tu clan- afirmo Sakura al levantarla por arriba de su altura y aventarla contra un árbol, sofocándola en el proceso- Es hora de que sientas un dolor semejante al que me causo su heredera al quitarme lo que mas quería…chi…augh

El quejido que corto las palabras de Sakura fue producido por una patada que hizo perder el equilibrio a la pelirosa, quien al girarse para contestar la agresión no vio a nadie hasta que un puñetazo la hizo doblarse y ver una cabellera negra sujetada de la misma manera que la ojiblanca

-¿Quién demonios eres tu?- cuestiono Sakura pero no recibió respuesta ya que la chica estaba arrodillada ante la otra niña

-¿Te encuentras bien Mizuki?

-Hai…solo…

-Solo olvidaste lo que te ha dicho nuestra madre acerca de guardarle rencor a alguien que no conocemos y que ni siquiera vimos lo que hizo

-Mikoto…yo

-Será mejor que tú le expliques bien los motivos de tus heridas a nuestros padres

-¿Mizuki y Mikoto? Esos son sus nombre jajaja- se burlo Sakura poniéndose de pie y frente a las chicas- Y dijiste _nuestro padres_, así que asumo que también te odiare mas en cuanto vea tus ojos blancos que por haberme pateado

-Haruno Sakura no creo que el motivo de ser del clan Hyuga sea el correcto para odiarnos- le dijo Mikoto levantándose y aun de espaldas a ella- Porque mi Hermana NUNCA te que su apellido fuera Hyuga…¿o si?- cuestiono con una media sonrisa al girarse y permitiéndole ver su rostro a Sakura

-¿Qué?- la ojiverde quedo en shock al ver a los ojos de Mikoto- "Esos ojos, su rostro…no, debo estar alucinando"- se decía una y otra vez pero luego bajo la mirada para ver a Mizuki y luego a Mikoto nuevamente- "Ellas se parecen a Sasuke…pero NO es posible la otra tiene los ojos blancos…estoy alucinando"

-Ese fue tu primer error, porque el segundo fue haber lastimado a Mizuki- afirmo al momento en que sus ojos se tintaban rojos y dejaban a Sakura mas pasmada

*

En otra parte lejos de ahí Anshi se había tenido al haber creído escuchar unos cascabeles pero luego sintió un apretón en su muñeca y la miro dándose cuenta de la pulsera roja y la explicación que le había dado Shina se le vino a la mente

-Rayos, espero llegar a tiempo- susurro al iniciar el camino hacia la granja

Mientras que en la colina Shina, se impacientaba ante la duda de si esperar a Anshi o ir a ayudar a sus amigas, decidiéndose por lo segundo al ver que otra columna de polvo se elevaba al cielo.

*

En el bosque la cortina de humo se iba desvaneciendo dejando ver a ambas contrincantes recuperando el aliento, Sakura estaba curando una quemada en su brazo y Mikoto sonreía con autosuficiencia con su Sharingan activado (aunque solo tenia la primera aspa). Mizuki las observaba pegada a un árbol curando su pierna.

-"Rayos debí ponerle mas atención a Oka-san cuando me enseño las técnicas curativas básicas, pero solo debo ser capaz de levantarme…Vamos Mikoto entretenla un poco mas"- pensaba Mizuki al ver a su hermana que volvía a atacar a Sakura

-Veo que eres poco paciente, Sasuke no era así…

-No soy poco paciente…solo me aburre tener que desperdiciar mi tiempo en alguien que no vale la pena- le respondió propinándole otra patada al rostro que Sakura bloqueo

Y luego Mikoto tomo le brazo y se elevo lo suficiente para utilizar su otra pierna para impactar el costado de Sakura, quien por el dolor la soltó…

-Katon: Gogaiko No jutsu- nombro la pelinegra y una gran bola de fuego hizo retroceder a Sakura

-Admitiré que eres buena Mikoto- su nombre lo pronuncio con arrogancia- Pero aun eres una niña además ya me aburrí

Al decir lo ultimo Sakura golpeo la tierra, desquebrajándola y obligando a Mikoto a saltar para evitar ser atrapada por los bloques de tierra y rocas, en el aire Mikoto giro su cara a su izquierda al darse cuenta del movimiento de Sakura que se encontraba detrás de ella logrando utilizar la sorpresa de la chica para tocar su cuello, cercas de la columna; la Uchiha logro golpear su brazo pero al caer al suelo, sus piernas no le respondieron y cayo al suelo rodillas. La pelirosa se acerco sonriendo a la niña y esta intento mover sus piernas pero su cuerpo no le respondía como debía

-Ni lo intentes- le dijo Sakura- Al tocar tu cuello utilice una técnica que me enseño la Quinta Hokage- tomo por el cuello a la pelinegra- He introducido a tu cuerpo una pequeña descarga que ha alterado tus nervios, es por eso que aunque intentes mover tus piernas o brazos, tu cerebro moverá otra cosa- Sakura le dio un puñetazo en el abdomen haciendo que la chica impactara contra un árbol dejándola tirada- Yo solo quería matar a tu hermana, pero ya que ambas son hijas de Hinata las matare a ambas- Hizo ademan de levantar su pie para aplastar la cabeza de Mikoto pero no la pudo mover, la sentía helada y al bajar su mirada para ver que sucedía se encontró con que ambas piernas las tenia congeladas-

-A decir verdad…el mayor error que has cometido Hoy…- exclamo con fastidio Mizuki, Sakura giro su cabeza para ser capaz de verla y se encontró con los el ceño fruncido de la otra pelinegra y con la sorpresa de que sus ojos no solo mostraban el byakugan sino también una línea azul alrededor de sus iris- Fue haber lastimado a MI HERMANA MENOR- le grito al abalanzarse contra ella

*

Shina estaba a unos pocos metros de donde sus amigas combatían, podía sentir el chakra helado de Mizuki que la hizo apresurar el paso pero en cuanto pudo divisar como unos arboles eran cortados a la mitad un grupo de ninjas salieron a su encuentro…eran 5 y todos y cada uno de ellos tenia manchada la piel, eran manchas irregulares y negras, sus ojos también se veían diferentes que los de los humanos normales.

-Quítense de mi camino- le exigió sacando un kunai, pero los ninjas solo se abalanzaron contra ella comenzando una nueva contienda

Del otro lado de los arboles, Mikoto aun estaba en el suelo viendo a Mizuki peleando contra Sakura. La ojinegra se sentía algo preocupada porque su hermana había decidido utilizar la espada de hielo que apenas había aprendido a formar hacia una semana

-"Ahora tu aguanta Mizuki, para nada voy a permitir que derrotes a esa tipa escudándote con eso de que eres la mayor, ya casi se que debo querer mover para que mi brazo y mano se muevan"- pensaba en el momento en un pedazo de roca volaba hacia ella pero una muro de hielo se levanto ante ella evitando el golpe- No te preocupes por mi, CONCENTRATE-le grito al momento que Sakura logro tumbarla al suelo

-Entonces evita que otra roca se dirija a ti- le grito de vuelta al golpear a Sakura con una columna de hielo

-…- la ojinegra la miro con disgusto, pero sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa- "Listo, ahora solo debo alcanzar mi cuello"- pensó mientras su brazo se acercaba al área

-Te deberías de preocupar menos por tu hermana y por tu amiga que esta peleando cercas de aquí- le dijo Sakura al casi romperle una pierna con su fuerza bruta

-Así que esos tipos son tus aliados- contesto la ojiblanca chocando su espada contra el kunai de Sakura

-Digamos que vi lo positivo en las investigaciones de Sanin que fue maestro de tu padre

-Orochimaru estaba demente, al igual que tú- contesto al separarse de ella y construir un camino de hielo con estacas hacia Sakura

-Esto no sirve contra mi…ya he visto esta técnica- murmuro la pelirosa al tomar una estaca y girarse para lanzarla contra Mikoto, pero la estaca se impacto contra el suelo sorprendiendo a Sakura- ¿A dónde…?

-ARRIBA- le grito Mikoto propinándole una patada hacia abajo en el hombro y luego saltar quedando a lado de Mizuki- Evite una estaca en vez de una roca, ¿eso te hace feliz hermana desconsiderada con una persona que estaba paralizada?

-Si me hace feliz, además sabia que utilizarías el Raiton para revertir lo que te hizo- le contesto Mizuki

Sakura se levanto completamente curada de la posible fractura que le provoco la patada de Mikoto…pero ahora estaba mas enfada al ver como las hijas del que aun era su máximo capricho se burlaban de la situación y de ella.

-Ya es hora de que mueran malditas- susurro Sakura

-Acumulaste mas chakra en tus puños- declaro Mizuki al soltar su espada y colocarse en posición de pelea del clan Hyuga al mismo tiempo que Mikoto adoptaba una similar pero con los puños cerrados

-Eso no te hará mas fácil nuestro asesinato- ambas hermana corrieron hacia ella

Mikoto le propino varios golpeas que Sakura detenía pero luego la chica se agacho dejando que Mizuki rodara por su espalda conectándole una patada y así continuaron las chicas turnándose para golpear a la pelirosa hasta que esta se alejo y golpeo la tierra causando que la tierra empezara a desquebrajarse

Mikoto saltaba ágilmente por los pedazos de rocas mientras que Mizuki intentaba hacer los mismo pero resbalo en uno haciendo que Mikoto se girara para intentar ayudarla, fracasando al verse obligada a girar nuevamente su cuerpo y bloquear un golpe de Sakura que la mando por los aires. La pelirosa luego se abalanzo contra Mizuki que tenía atascado un pie, la tomo de los brazos y la aventó con fuerza hacia el mismo lugar donde la ojinegra se estaba incorporando llevándosela de corbata.

-Les dije que aun son unas niñas- se burlo la ojiverde realizado otro sellos pero no los completo al escuchar una voz detrás de ella

-FUTON: HOCES DE VIENTO- la voz de la tercera fémina la acompaño una ventisca que arraso con todos los arboles del perímetro

-Creí que te matarían esos tipos- admitió Sakura al salir de detrás de un bloque de piedra casi destruido

-Debes de estar bromeando, esos tipos no son rivales para un Uzumaki

-Esa declaración seria mas creíble sino tuviera tantos cortes y golpes ¿Verdad?- le pregunto Mizuki a su hermana que solo asintió en afirmación

-¿Uzumaki?- cuestiono la ojiverde al analizar a la recién llegada

-Uzumaki Shina, es todo un disgusto conocerte Haruno Sakura- se presento la peliroja con una sonrisa- Creyeron que solo ustedes podrían pelear contra esta tipa ¿verdad Uchihas?

-…-No recibió respuesta solo una mirada hastiada por parte de Mikoto y una sonrisa divertida de Mizuki…que parecía volver a tener un aspecto mas amable

-Tres contra Una, esto se complico un poco- exclamo Sakura y luego trono los dedos- Creo que así será mas divertido

-Claro que será más divertido, ya que yo si te apaleare- declaro Shina con hiperactividad

-SHINA DETRÁS DE TI- le grito Mizuki en el instante que un corpulento ser se lanzaba contra Shina

-Por poquito- murmuro para si misma la peliroja al ver el ser frente de ella- Este esta mas feo que los otros

-Es porque él es el origen del sello maldito- explico Sakura- Me costo atraparlo y quitarle la consciencia pero Jugon fue una gran adición a mi pequeño grupo

-Ese sujeto acompaño a nuestro padre- susurro Mikoto al verlo completamente transformado

-Ya es hora de terminar con esto- dijo seria Mizuki y las dos corrieron hacia Sakura que se volteo a verlas y les sonrió con sorna

-Tomare un descanso, ahora ellos jugaran con ustedes- le dijo en el momento en que 15 ninjas como los que se había enfrentado Shina aparecieron frente de ellas- Bueno ahora a recuperarme de las heridas que me hicieron estas malditas- y así empezó su labor mientras que las chicas se defendían de sus atacantes, las Uchiha parecía irles bien con su estilo combinado pero…- Por cierto Inútiles, a esas dos sepárenlas les será mas fácil de ese modo

Los ninjas cumplieron al instante la orden jalando a Mikoto de una pierna y tirándola al suelo y luego otro le hizo un agarre a Mizuki que se libero al golpearlo en las costillas pero ahora entre ambas hermanas había 5 tipos en el camino. Shina por otro lado, no se la estaba teniendo mejor que las pelinegras, Jugon ya le había hecho conocer cinco arboles que quedaron después de su ataque.

Mikoto ya había derribado como dos veces a sus 7 atacantes pero simplemente se seguían levantado y la chica a cada golpe sentía que perdía fuerza. Mizuki por su cuenta ya había derribado a uno, le había tapado sus Tenkei, pero en el momento en que cayo el cuerpo del ninja los otros 7 que restaban se abalanzaron contra ella

-Hakeusho Kaiten- grito y comenzó a girar repeliendo el ataque pero al detenerse cayo sobre su rodilla derecha sintiendo un intenso dolor- "Rayos, ahora no…deje bien mis músculos porque precisamente ahora"- nuevamente los ninjas se lanzaron sobre ella y haciendo un gran esfuerzo repitió su técnica pero esta se desvaneció a la mitad y sus piernas cedieron ante su peso- DEMONIOS- maldijo al volver a sentir el dolor y…- "Ahora también me quede sin chakra…RAYOS aun no puedo utilizar tanto el Hyouton y encima mi pierna"

-Chidori- escucho pronunciar a su hermana a unos metros de ella y viendo como 3 ninjas caían muertos- Voy a ayudarte Zuki- le dijo pero su visión se estaba volviendo borrosa ante su gasto de energía

Antes de que Mikoto diera 2 pasos hacia su hermana los otros 4 ninjas se le interpusieron, ella los combatió cuerpo a cuerpo quitándoselos del camino…pero sus golpes ahora si eran notablemente mas débiles, y es que también hacia solo hace una semana que Sasuke le había enseñado el chidori y solo podía usarlo una vez. Shina por otro lado ya sentía rotos sus nudillos ya que aunque había podido remontar la pelea cada vez que golpeaba a Jugon sentía que golpeaba un muro de roca.

-Se acerca su final- dijo triunfante Sakura al ver como sus subordinados levantaban a Mizuki, a la que ya se le había desvanecido su byakugan

-Quítenme las manos de encima- exclamo la ojiblanca al patear a uno pero otro se las arreglo para propinarle una patada que la hizo barrer el suelo

-ALEJENSE DE ELLA- grito Mikoto desesperada quitándose por fin a sus rivales pero ahora los que peleaban contra su hermana le cerraron el paso

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!- escucho el grito de Shina y la miro por un momento, dándose cuenta que Jugon le estaba aplicando un abrazo de oso y seguramente ya le había roto varios huesos, pero su mirada se vio obligada a bajar al suelo al sentir como uno le pegaba con ambas manos en el hombro derribándola y dos mas la sujetaron de las manos

-Mikoto- susurro débilmente la ojiblanca, y luego la levantaron sujetándola fuertemente del cuello

-Creo que su error fue haber creído que podrían contra mi chiquilla- le dijo Sakura elevándola y sujetando la espada que había creado la ojiblanca

-DEJALA EN PAZ MALDITA-exclamo desesperada Mikoto al deshacerse del agarre de los ninjas pero la seguían detenido- suéltala, suéltala

-CALLENLA-ordeno Sakura viendo hacia la ojinegra-Que mejor manera de herir a Hinata que matando a su orgullo- escucho la voz llena de odio en el momento que levantaba la espada y la colocaba cercas del pecho de la ojiblanca

-Mizuki…Miko…to ¡aaaahhh!- grito llena de dolor Shina al sentir un nuevo incremento de fuerza en su agarre

-MIZUKI- grito llena de dolor Mikoto al ver la silueta de su hermana

*

Al medio día las gentes de Konoha estaban ocupados en sus asuntos, todos hasta en la torre del Hokage en donde los ninjas iban y venían con informes o misiones. Solo en una habitación reinaba la tranquilidad, y en esta se encontraba Shion relajada y mirando el cielo desde la ventana abierta pero el viento se volvió inquieto trayendo el sonido de cascabeles sumergiéndola en una de sus visiones que desde hacia tiempo no tenia.

_·Era un bosque muy espeso pero en el lugar que se encontraba los arboles estaban caídos, cortados o arrancados dejando un claro muy extenso. Pero la imagen que dejo llena de sorpresa fue la de un grupo de 11 ninjas que luchaban por controlar a Mikoto que los atacaba, aun cuando se veía muy herida y agotada._

_-Déjala en paz maldita, suéltala, suéltala- pedía a gritos la ojinegra mientras se abría paso entre los ninjas corpulentos y con unas manchas negras por todo su cuerpo_

_Shion giro su rostro hacia donde se dirigía la hija de sus amigos y vio a Mizuki, cubierta de cortes, siendo sujetada por el cuello por una mujer que traía una espada de hielo en su mano libre…no necesitaba verle el rostro para saber que se trataba de Sakura…su cabello vistoso la delataba_

_-Cállenla- ordeno Sakura viendo hacia la ojinegra-Que mejor manera de herir a Hinata que matando a su orgullo- escucho la voz llena de odio en el momento que levantaba la espada y la colocaba cercas del pecho de la ojiblanca_

_No quiso ver, cerro sus ojos y volvió la cara hacia otro lado pero eso no la exento de escuchar el grito de Mikoto clamando el nombre su hermana y del sonido que provoco algo cayendo al suelo._

_-Mizu…ki- escucho una voz que le era mas que conocida a Shion y abrió sus ojos solo para ver a su pequeña siendo sujetada por un tipo de cabello naranja que tenia alas y parecía un monstruo- Mi…ko…to_

_-Que esperas Jugon, MATALA YA- no pudo evitar voltear al escuchar el comando de Sakura en el momento en que se acercaba a Mikoto pero volvió a girar su cabeza para ver a su hija que en esos momentos era liberada del agarre, su cuerpo esta débil y fue cayendo justo en el momento que el hombre acercaba sus manos a su cabeza para romperle el cuello…Shion cerro los ojos eso era algo que definitivamente no quería ver ni recordar_

La oscuridad que veía era gobernada por el silencio hasta que escucho _Oka-san_ como si fuera el sonido de los cascabeles se hubiera tratado. Abrió de golpe los ojos que eran cubiertos por lagrimas y observo que ahora estaba en la habitación de la torre, no espero a racionalizar su visión simplemente corrió hacia la oficina de su esposo.

Abrió la puerta sin tocar si quiera y se encontró con Sai, Sasuke, Suigetsu, Shikamaru y Naruto platicando

-Shion mira quien vino de visita…¿Shion que sucede?- pregunto alarmado el rubio al darse cuenta del estado de su amada

-Shi…Shi…- la rubia no conseguía articular las palabras y las lagrimas se hacían mas profusas- Shina…

-Tranquilízate Shion, intenta calmarte un poco- le pidió Naruto al abrazarla

-Ella y las geme…las gemelas…

-¿Mis niñas?- susurro Sasuke teniendo un mal presentimiento y la mano de Suigetsu lo sujeto al ser el único que lo escucho

-Algo malo….pasa…o paso…no lo se- seguía sollozando Shion

-¿Tuviste una visión? ¿Qué viste Shion?- pregunto Naruto al ser presa también de la preocupación

-Las…atacaron… ellas…podrían estar…muertas…-la ultima palabra la dijo con un grito de dolor y se hundió en el pecho de Naruto llorando mas fuerte

-Mi Shina…no- se dijo a si mismo Naruto

-"Mis princesas…es imposible"- Sasuke estaba absorto en sus pensamientos ante las palabras de Shion que tardo en reaccionar al sonido de alguien caer al suelo

-¿Qué mis hijas que?- cuestiono Hinata de rodillas con lagrimas cayendo desde sus blanquecinos ojos

*

El sol brillaba en lo alto en Konoha, sus rayos se colaban atreves de la fina tela de la cortina dejando ver un cuarto con cuatro camas y cercas de una de ellas estaba un chico con un tono de piel algo pálida. El chico dejo a un lado dos espadas, que parecían arpones, y se sentó en la silla de la cama mas cerca a la ventana, el chico observaba dulcemente los rasgos de la fina cara de la chica que estaba acostada, dirigió su mano a la mejilla izquierda de la chica, la otra tenia una gasa, pero se detuvo al ver que los parpados de la chica se abrían dejando ver unos hermosos ojos negros.

-Odio los hospitales…- susurro al reconocer rápidamente el lugar y luego vio una silueta borrosa que se aclaro al ajustarse a la luz dejándola ver a un chico de su edad con una banda en la frente de la villa dela niebla, el largo cabello azulado del chico caía sobre su rostro enmarcándolo- ¿Kenshi?

-Hola Mikoto, que bueno que despertaste- la saludo con una sonrisa que era idéntica a la de su padre Suigetsu, de hecho el chico era su padre pero su cabello era largo y más azul, además de su camisa era de color negra y sus pantalones gris (como los que usa en Naruto)

-¿Por qué me dejaron en un Hospital?

-La quinta Hokage lo ordeno

-Ni modo

-¿Te sientes mejor? ¿Quieres que le hable a alguien?

-No, solo quiero irme a mi casa, no estoy tan grave como para que me hospitalicen

-¿Cómo que no estas tan grave?- cuestiono Kenshi- Mikoto, Mizuki y Shina estarían muertas para estos momentos- le dijo serio al voltear a las otra camas en donde estaba Shina; vendada totalmente del abdomen e inmovilizada, con múltiples curitas en su cara y piernas y ambos brazos enyesados; Mizuki tenia enyesado su pierna derecha, sus brazos estaban vendados y cabeza igual.

-Tú no estuviste ahí, así que no sabes si estaríamos muertas o no

-Me basta con verte Mikoto- le contesto triste, y observando los vendajes que cubrían la mayor parte de su torso, mano izquierda y gasas en sus piernas cabeza- Aunque si quisiera saber que paso…

-Lo admitiré…tal vez si hubiéramos muerto si Anshi-sensei no hubiera llegado

_Después de que Sakura dejara caer el cuerpo de mi hermana le ordeno a Jugon matar a Shina, la soltó e iba romperle el cuello pero antes que la tocara esta desapareció…Ni Sakura ni él se habían dado cuenta de la presencia de alguien mas…_

_-¿Pero que demonios?- se cuestiono Sakura y bajo su mira hacia donde se suponía estaba Mizuki pero se encontró con un tronco_

_Por un instante creí que iba a matar a Mizuki, pero Sakura se giro hacia mi por un momento, justo lo que le tomo a Anshi-sensei cambiar a Mizuki por un tronco transformado…nunca creí en la velocidad que dijo mi padre que tenia, aun con mi sharingan pude ver solo una fracción de segundo la silueta de Anshi rescatando a mi hermana…es por eso que no estaba segura hasta que también rescato a Shina_

_-Van estar bien, se los prometo- me dijo al cargarme y dejarme junto con Mizuki y Shina_

_-Su maestra es rápida- exclamo Sakura_

_-No lo suficiente, ya que te permití que dejaras en tal estado a mi alumnas- le contesto Anshi_

_-¿Cabello gris? Ese tono no es muy común en Konoha_

_-No, mi padre y yo somos los únicos con este color tan raro- Anshi-sensei le dio frente y estoy segura que le sonrió con burla- Eres mas fea que en las fotos que nos enseñaron en la academia o la que mi padre tenia_

_-¿Qué dijiste idiota?_

_-aparte sorda…DIJE QUE ERES MAS FEA QUE…- le comenzó a gritar_

_-MATALA JUGON_

_El tipo ese siguió las ordenes pero creo que Anshi-sensei si estaba enojada, porque solo vi el sujeto era envuelto por serpientes y luego hizo unos sellos y dijo algo como "Técnica de sellado" y al retirar sus serpientes cayo un tipo "normal"_

_-Creo que con lo tranquilice como por unas horas_

_-¿Serpientes? Tú debes de ser…_

_-Hatake Anshi y es un gusto al fin poder derrotarte_

_-Creo que te olvidas de que te ganamos en número_

_-1…2…3…mmm solo son once- se giro a verme- Si que dejaste fritos a esos tres- luego se volvió a voltear- Bien creo que esto será mas divertido que solo pelear contra ti- se quito el chaleco Jounin y se sujeto el cabello en un coleta, dejando ver que solo usa una blusa de malla con un top debajo de el_

_-Kakashi-sensei no te enseño a no ser tan arrogante_

_-Primero no vuelvas a decirle sensei, segundo mi arrogancia viene de nacimiento, tercero a mis padres y a mi maestro les ENCANTA ese aspecto de mis personalidad_

_-¿Qué tipo de profesor podría querer a un alumno arrogante?- le pregunto Sakura y Anshi desapareció y luego apareció detrás de un de los ninja al que le rompió el cuello_

_-Uchiha Sasuke es la respuesta a tu pregunta- le respondió con su típica sonrisa actividad, y saco un pergamino del cual invoco un arma que reconocí de inmediato_

_-Kusanagi- susurre y mi sensie me miro_

_-Algún día podrá ser tuya- luego volvió a desaparecer…bueno a moverse con rapidez mi sharingan estaba su limite_

_Anshi se detuvo y cayeron otros tres ninjas, pero los demás se aventaron para atraparla y cuatro fueron capturados por sus serpientes y los enveneno… luego dejo inconscientes a dos y quemo al último._

_-Bien, ahora la siguiente eres tú- le dijo señalándola con Kusanagi_

_-Un día pude combatir al nivel con tu padre…no creo que se reto para mi_

_-Naruto te ayudaba… y no sabes que las viejas generaciones siempre son superadas por las nuevas_

_La pelea inicio, Sakura aun conservaba la espada de Mizuki pero como después de varios impactos se quebró y comenzó a soltar puñetazos al igual que Anshi-sensei, ella le ganaba claramente en cuerpo a cuerpo, pero dejo un espacio que Sakura aprovecho dándole una patada en el costado que hizo retroceder a Anshi. Luego Sakura comenzó a utilizar la técnica de escalpelo y logro rozar el hombro de Anshi que no quejo_

_-Creo que aun sigo siendo algo imprudente- dijo Anshi- No creí que fuera necesario utilizar esta técnica contigo…pero no tengo remedio-hizo unos sellos y utilizo una técnica de Doton que capturo las piernas de Sakura- TECNICA SECRETA DE LA HOJA: MEGA PATADA ANIQUILADORA DE HOKAGE_

_Honestamente fue el momento en que me convencí de que Anshi-sensei nunca podría luchar enserio totalmente. Pero bueno su técnica funciono le dio de lleno a Sakura, pero ella se recupero rápido y agarro del brazo lastimado aplicándole una llave que Anshi deshizo fácilmente aunque se veía que dolía mucho._

_-Por que no te mueres o te desmayas, ya me aburrí de verte intentar golpearme bien- le dijo Anshi mientras le aplicaba una combinación de patadas y puñetazos que Sakura apenas y paraba una de cinco que le daban- PUDRETE EN EL INFIERNO PERRA MALDITA, POR TU CULPA MI PADRE Y MI PADRINO Y NARUTO-OJISAN Y TSUNADE-SAMAY SAI-OJISAN SE PUSIERON TRISTES, SABES QUE UN BEBE PUEDE SENTIR EL AMBIENTE QUE LE RODEA CUANDO ES UN FETO ¿HE? SABES QUE MELANCOLIA, DECEPCION Y TRISTEZA SENTIA CUANDO ESTABA TODAVIA EN MI MAMI Y LUEGO LA TUVE QUE VER CONFORME IBA CRECIENDO- le gritaba incrementando la velocidad de sus golpes- QUE TE CAIGAS YA, CAETE YA,YAAAA, ES ABURRIDO GOLPEAR ALGUIEN QUE NI LAS MANOS ESTA METIENDO PERO QUE SIGUE DE PIE Y…_

_Aunque la pelea ya estaba decidida, y aun no se porque supieron de que nos dieron una paliza, mi padre detuvo el puñetazo de Anshi y Naruto le detenía el pierna que iba dar una patada. Ino-sensei también estaba ahí, junto con Sai-ojisan y Kouji-san_

_-Sentías todo eso y nosotros ni en cuenta- le dijo Sai a Anshi_

_-¿Tíos?_

_-Te emocionaste un poco ¿no crees?- le dijo divertido Naruto_

_-Ino, Kouji vayan a ver las niñas- les ordeno mi padre, y me levante como pude y camine hacia ellos_

_-Sasuke-kun…me alegro…- dijo Sakura cayendo de rodillas, pero mi padre la ignoro- Viniste…por…_

_-Por mis pequeñas a las cuales osaste lastimar- le contesto mi papá deteniéndose a un metro de mí_

_-PERO QUE AUN SIGUES CREYENDO QUE A ÉL LE GUSTAS, ERES UNA PERDEDORA SABES- le gritaba Anshi siendo detenida por Naruto y Sai para evitar que la golpeara mas- QUE YA TE DESMAYES O ALGO_

_-Naruto-sama, Shina esta… técnicamente bien- le informo Kouji_

_-¿CÓMO QUE TECNICAMENTE?-le grito soltando a Anshi y acercándose a su hija_

_-Es que tiene rotos casi todos los hueso pero esta bien…auch_

_-ESO NO ES ESTAR BIEN, LOS HUESOS DEBEN NO ESTAR ROTOS CURALA QUE PARA ESO SE TE PAGA_

_-Sasuke- Ino-sensei lo llamo- Debemos llevar a Mizuki con Tsunade-sama…ella utilizo el Hyuton_

_Vi el rostro de mi padre…sabíamos que significaba eso…el poco chakra que le quedaba estaba congelando sus células…intente fingir que yo estaba bien…pero mis pies cedieron y mi padre me cargo_

_-POR TU CULPA MIS ALUMNAS ESTAN CASI MUERTAS MALDITA, ERES UNA MALDITA MUERETE- los gritos de Anshi-sensei me parecían mas lejanos pero por encima del hombro de mi padre alcance a ver que Sai-ojisan ya no podía sujetarla…pero todos se calmaron cuando Sakura se quejo y vi que un chakra blanco traspasaba su cuerpo solo para verse…El cuerpo de Sakura cayo al piso_

_-Nunca te guarde rencor por lo que le hiciste a Konoha, pero NUNCA te voy a perdonar por lo que le has hecho a mis princesas- escuche vagamente la voz de mi madre y su silueta_

_-Hinata, te dije que no vinieras…-escuche por ultimo decir a mi padre antes de quedarme inconsciente._

*

-Así que eso paso

-Si- contesto Mikoto al terminar su relato- Nunca imagine ver a mi madre matar a alguien

-No la mato

-¿Qué?

-Hizo algo peor, Congelo completamente sus conductos de chakra a tal punto que se los destrozo…esa tipa nunca va poder ser capaz de usar técnicas ninja nunca mas

-Oka-san puede ser aterradora a veces- interrumpió una voz dulce

-Mizuki- dijeron al unisonó los chicos

-Hola, jeje creo que nuestra primera misión si fue bastante interesante

-INTERESANTE ES POCO- gritoneo otra voz- ¿Quiénes podrían decir que se quebraron todos lo huesos en su primera misión?

-Creo que le pegaron duro en la cabeza- dijo Kenshi

-CLARO QUE NO

-Iré a avisarles que ya despertaron

-Espera Kenshi- lo detuvo Shina- Me debes una visita toda pagada al Ichiraku

-¿Por qué?

-Porque gane la apuesta que hicimos cuando éramos unos niños

-¿Qué apuesta?- quiso sabes Mizuki

-Poco pero alcance a escuchar perfectamente a Mizuki decir que ella es la MAYOR

-¿QUÉ? NO ES CIERTO…MIS AHORROS TIRADOS AL CAÑO T-T

-APOSTARON A QUIEN DE NOSOTRAS ERA LA MAYOR- reclamaron las Uchiha

*

En otra parte de Konoha, más precisión en la cárcel Shino y Kiba iban atravesando las compuertas escoltando a un nuevo reo.

-Esa Hina porque no me llevo con ella- se quejo Kiba

-Porque se supone que ella en un principio no debía ir y porque estábamos en una misión

-Pero es injusto Shino, ellos si fueron a atrapar a esta y nosotros solo la traemos aquí….ABURRIDO- grito desesperado dándole una mira a la pelirosa la cual iban sujetando de los hombros

-Simplemente no me te hubieras molestado- dijo Sakura volteando a verlo

-Pues no es molestia…aunque estés cataloga como criminal clasificación A…Ahora solo eres una tipa con fuerza- le respondió Kiba con su sonrisa

-Hinata, si que te dio tu merecido…yo hubiera querido hacer lo mismo- lo ultimo Shino lo dijo mas para si mismo

-Oigan abran la puerta, traemos a Haruno Sakura para su larga y placentera estancia- se burlo Kiba cuando se detuvieron ante una puerta de metal, Sakura tenia sus rostro hacia su lado derecho

Las puertas se abrieron poco a poco, dejando ver un largo pasillo iluminado solo por unas lámparas y también del otro lado estaba Shikamaru y Chouji sujetando a una persona con pantalón negro y una playera blanca, su cabello le llegaba mas debajo de la cintura y lo sujetaba en una coleta baja. Los hombres se saludaron y luego vieron a ambas reas, Sakura vio al frente para ver a los miembros del antiguo equipo Asuma y a la otra mujer, quien la veía directamente a las ojos y le sonrió con sorna

-Tú…-sisesio la ojiverde al reconocer a la mujer de cabello rojo-naranja

-jejem… Lo que es la vida, nos volvemos a ver Sakura

-Karin, a ti te debieron matar perra

-Ya muévete Haruno, quiero ir a comer- le ordeno Kiba empujándola hacia dentro- Nos vemos después Shika, Chouji- ambos grupos caminaron y se cruzaron lo cual Karin aprovecho para acercarse al odio de Sakura

-Debieron pero no lo hicieron…porque les dije todo lo que hiciste hace 18 años- le susurro y le sonrió con burla

-Tú eres la culpable de lo que me ha pasado….eres una Perra Karin- le grito Sakura deteniéndose pero Kiba y Shino la jalaron

-TU ERES LA UNICA CULPABLE DE LO QUE TE PASO JAJAJA- le respondió saliendo al exterior

*

Había sido un día fastidioso, desde que Kenshi les había dicho que habían despertado todos desfilaron por la habitación sin haberla dejado dormir a gusto. Sus padres habían estado bastante rato, Hinata le había llevado su platillo favorito sin que Tsunade-sama se diera cuenta. Luego Takeshi, el hijo de Sai, fue a ver a Shina y no dejaron de hablar y hablar, cuando por fin Mikoto creyó que Takeshi se iba a largar llego Shion acompañada de Kei, el hijo del Kazekage, al cual desde pequeños tuvo que soportar su melosidad con Mizuki…ERA EL INFIERNO… no podía dormir, tenia hambre…así que sin hacer caso a las ordenes de Tsunade o de sus padres, se levanto y se salió del cuarto

Por fin tenia tranquilidad al estar observando las estrellas y la luna desde la azotea del hospital, hasta que escucho que abrían la puerta y creyó que era alguna enfermera que venia arrastrarla a su habitación pero la silueta fue iluminada

-¿Qué haces aquí Kenshi?- le pregunto con su tono serio y desinteresado

-Vine a buscarte

-No quiero regresar y deseo estar tranquila un rato

-´No hare ruido te lo juro, solo quiero acompañarte

-…- Mikoto se encogió de hombros y por un momento reino el silencio hasta que ella misma lo rompió- ¿Has visto a Anshi-sensei?- el chico negó con sus cabeza- Ella solo fue ha ver que estábamos despiertas y luego simplemente se fue…Mizuki se siente triste porque cree que no se preocupa por nosotros

-Creo que Anshi-san, no las quiere ver porque se siente culpable por sus heridas

-Pero…

-Es su supervisora y las conoce desde niñas, de hecho ni ha querido ver a Naruto-sama o tu padre.

-No es su culpa…

-No preocupes ya veras que mañana la que no te deja dormir es ella- la animo Kenshi rozando su mano pero Mikoto inmediatamente retiro la suya y abrazo sus rodillas- Lo siento

-…

-Se que no debo tomarme esas libertades contigo- le dijo algo triste y sonrojado- Debería de irme haciendo a la idea de que Yo no te agrado de la manera que Tu me agradas… puede que ni te agrade tanto como amigos jeje

-No es que no me agredes…- exclamo Mikoto mirándolo- Es solo…que no me acostumbro a que alguien me agrade como tú…de la misma manera que Yo te agrado a Ti...- la ojinegra cubrió sus rostro sonrojado y el silencio se hizo, ninguno de los dos hablaba solo disfrutaban de ver las estrellas ya sin necesidad de comunicarse algo hasta que…

-Lo olvidaba jeje tal vez me veten del hospital por siempre pero se que debes estarte muriendo del hambre sin tus acostumbradas 10 comidas al día- dijo Kenshi mostrándole 4 envoltorios de aluminio- Es para lo que me alcanzo del restauran de mariscos jejeje

-Gracias…Ken- le dijo Mikoto sonriendo ligeramente mientras abría el envoltorio y lo devoraba rápidamente

Ambos se quedaron en la azotea comiendo y viendo las estrellas, sin saber que Sasuke estaba al borde del infarto cuando Hinata le había pedido que no entrara a la habitación porque Mizuki estaba platicando animadamente con Kei, a lo que Sasuke le dijo que entonces platicaría con Mikoto y Hinata le informo que hace rato la vio subir a la azotea y que estaba seguramente con Kenshi

-MALDITOS HIJOS DE SUS PROGENITORES- gritaba el pelinegro siendo calmado por Hinata- NINGUNA HIJA MIA VA ANDAR CON EL HIJO DE UN MAPACHITO O UN KAPPA

-Sasuke estas actuando tan celosos como Neji-niisan cuando tu y yo iniciamos nuestra relación

-Esto es diferente Hina- se defendió pero su esposa lo miro analítica con los brazos cruzados- Esta bien, mejor vamos a caminar un rato y luego que ESOS se vayan volvemos

-Esta bien- accedió Hinata dándole un beso en los labios y caminaron agarrados de la mano.

*

Las estrellas también eran contempladas por otra persona, estaba sentada arriba de la cabeza de tallada en la roca de Tsunade, estaba llorando en silencio pero limpio sus lágrimas al escuchar que alguien estaba detrás de ella

-Vete Kouji, quiero estar sola

-¿Cómo sabias que era yo?

-Eres el único tonto que hace tanto ruido aun siendo un jounin

-Óyeme Anshi, que no eres la indicada para decirme ruidoso

-VETE-le exigió la chica al no querer ni siquiera bromear

-No me voy a ninguna parte- sentencio el chico sentándose a un lado de ella

-Eres un Idiota

-Tú eres la idiota al estar aquí sentadota llorando en vez de ir a ver como están tus alumnas

-No puedo verlas, yo permite que les pasara eso

-No es tu culpa tontita, de hecho tú las salvaste

-Pero no ha tiempo…casi matan a Mizuki…

-LAS SALVASTE- recalco el pelinegro- Vuelve a ser la chica de siempre quieres, ser tan sentimentalista no queda contigo

-Tu que sabes de mi Kouji-baka- le respondió la peligris con un tono un poco mas juguetón

-Lo suficiente como para saber que la lamentación no lo tuyo, ni lo sensible, ni lo lindo, ni lo cursi, ni…-el chico fue callado por los labios de su amiga

-Ya entendí tu punto- le dijo Anshi levantándose- L a futura Hokage NO PUEDE ESTAR LLORANDO POR UNA TONTERIA, jajajaja

-¿Eh?- dijo confundido- "Vine a animarla y decirle que me enamore de ella…Y ELLA ES LA QUE TERMINA ROBANDOME UN BESO"

-Vamos Kouji muévelas que debes de ayudarme para iniciar un programa duro de entrenamiento para que esa niñas no vuelvan a visitar el hospital por sus enemigos- decía totalmente anima Anshi arrastrándolo de la mano- A por cierto, lo tuyo tampoco es lo cursi

Anshi le sonrió y el le correspondió sujetándola de la mano caminado hacia el hospital, seguramente la tortura de cero sueño para Mikoto iniciaría desde antes.

Cuando es verdadero amor Las palabras Sobran, cuando las amistades y la hermandad es tan fuerte serán eternas… y es así que la nueva generación inicia su ciclo de vida y amor justo en el momento en que la vieja generación cerro uno que les trajo dolor pero aun así cosas positivas

_**TODO FINAL ES SOLO UN NUEVO INICIO**_

***----***----***

LARGUISIMO…pero es el capitulo final así que creo que es lo correcto y espero les haya gustado

Muchas gracias por todo chicos y chicas, a los que la siguieron desde sus inicios y las que la descubrieron el proceso a todos ustedes GRACIAS

**A.C. AKASUNA**

**Aviso:** Por algunos meses no sabrán de mi en la pareja de SasuHina, pero regresare quiero cumplir con la continuación de Solitaria Flor.


End file.
